Shades
by BlackProdigy
Summary: "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks.." a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first words Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.
1. Beginning

**Title:** Shades

 **Pairing** : Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (if you squint very and I mean VERY hard.)

 **Genre** : Angst/Romance

 **Theme song** : "Hello" by Adele

 **Chapter Song:** "Applause" by Lady Gaga

 **A.N:** Hokay, y'all know I've been absent lately, (if you take absent to mean a year). It's not really necessary to tell you but my health has been …ummm…unpleasant.

Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off 'Shades Of Grey' the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shades Of Grey. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.

 **Warning:** BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.

 **Summary** : "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks.." a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.

 **Chapter one: Salut**

* * *

Flashback 42 hours earlier…

The final ring had just sounded an one severely annoyed Neji Hyuuga was desperate to get out of history class. Getting up from his seat and with an imperious flick of meter long cinnamon hair waltzed out of the classroom without one look at the lecturer.

His classes were over and he wanted to get out of the 'institution' as soon as possible. At his locker ha retrieved his ivory Gucci satchel, his limited edition IPhone and the sociology book he needed to study for next week's test.

Ha slammed the locker shut and was turning to leave when a black clad body met the hard blue metal with a grunt. Uchiha Sasuke, Neji's best friend, now sporting a black eye and a cut lip. The Hyuuga sighed in disgust.

"You've been fighting with _him_ , again haven't you." It wasn't a question. Sasuke just grunted.

"When are you going to learn Uzumaki Naruto is a disgrace to this school. Imagine what your father would say about it."

Sasuke snorted, "Like I give a damn what the politician would say, I haven't seen him in years."

Neji rolled his eyes, "All the same, it's disgusting. What do you see in the bonny blonde idiot anyway?"

"A challenge."

Neji huffed, "Do you want to stop at your brother's' place today or not?"

The Uchiha shrugged, "Sure, he's going to go postal though."

"As he should." Neji snapped back, "Sasuke you come from samurai hierarchy and yet you slum with peasants."

Sasuke snorted, "Hyuuga anyone who doesn't have a six figure bank account to you is a peasant. Someday you're going to learn that the people you categorize as inferior might just save your life."

"I highly doubt that." Neji scoffed while ducking under the exit scaffold.

Sasuke just smiled. Neji paused; it was rarer than hen's teeth to see Sasuke smile. The Uchiha was noted to always have a superior, condescending smirk on his face. He glanced up in time to just see a flash of blond hair. Naruto.

He rolled his eyes. "Get in before I run you over."

Itachi's club "Akatsuki" was a three tiered affair, the ground floor was an actual conference room, the one above it was a dining room and the basement was an actual club. He had gotten the idea from analyzing his absentee father. Kohana's elite needed a fitting place to do their business, and also to relax without causing a scandal.

It was the premier country club for the disgustingly rich and famous. Japan's own 90210. Everyone from the governor's kids to foreign ambassadors to world changers like the Rockefellers showed up there at some time.

Sasuke eyed the building like it was his impending death sentence. Neji glanced at him and smashed down a grin.

"Into the valley of death walked the three hundred." Sasuke murmured.

Neji could do anything but grin. "I feel for you. I would love to come plead your case but I've got a three hour training session with uncle dearest tonight."

Sasuke scoffed, "You hateful bitch, please save me the condolences, like I wouldn't believe the sole thing you wouldn't want to see isn't me getting maimed by my big genius brother."

"Oh no," Neji corrected, "I would _literally_ kill to see that but Itachi has more sense than to physically harm, his psychotic little brother."

"Physically." Sasuke murmured, "I'll call you if I'm still alive."

"Oh please don't." Neji shot back shifting the cars gear into drive. "My greatest pleasure would be to see your obituary in the paper."

* * *

The call came after another three hour training session with Hiashi: Neji felt like his head was floating miles above his body.

Putting his throbbing head in his hands he barely tapped the phone screen and said,

"Moshi Moshi?"

"You sound half dead." It was Sasuke.

Neji sighed, "What do you want Uchiha?"

A snort, "What. No hello honey?"

Neji just waited.

"I need a favor," Sasuke said, "I need to collect some medication today but I have to attend some bullshit awards ceremony for Itachi today. Could you collect them for me?"

"Fine, where?"

"The Health Centre, they're blood thinners."

"And why pay tell would you need blood th- you know what for the sake of my mental health please don't answer that."

A low hum, "So?"

Neji stalled his reaction to roll his eyes. "Fine Uchiha, I'll get them for you, but in turn you need to get me that limited edition sable scarf he's working on."

Sasuke sniggered, "You fashion whore."

"Unlike you, I actually care what I put on my body."

"Whatever, I'll just pretend to not point out that the moment you knew Itachi was majoring into fashion design you latched yourself to me like a canker sore."

"And I'll just ignore the fact that you use my camp in the woods to smoke weed." Neji returned smoothly.

A grated laugh, "Touché fucker."

Neji hung up snorting to himself. The relationship between him and Sasuke was...complicated to say the least. Ninety nine and a half percent of the time they acted like sworn enemies but when it came to the underbelly, to supporting each other they were inseparable.

Leaning back on the traditional wall and staring into the opposite mirror Neji literally watched as his ice cold eyes melted to soft grey. For a rare minute he allowed his haughty, holier-than-thou, condescending, perfectionism walls to fall and crumble to dust.

A beat.

A measure of peace.

But life goes on.

Closing his eyes he slammed every door to his soul closed again and got up.

* * *

The health centre was in the furtherest section of Kohana, catering to local celebrities and the lowest drug dealers alike.

Neji parked the Audi and sighed, closing his opalescent eyes for a second. Glancing at the dashboard the time read 6: 37 p.m.

Slipping out he tugged down the silver Versace button down over streamlined, knife edged mocha pants and with an imperious flick of hair he walked into the centre.

The pink haired receptionist looked up and stared. Neji's inner bitch smirked, he always had that effect on people.

"I'm here to pick up Uchiha Sasuke's prescriptions. Blood thinners, I believe."

She snapped out of it, quickly typing the info into her console before her. "Umm, your name, sir?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Umm, we did receive prior notification that a proxy would be collecting his medication but these specific thinners haven't been delivered yet." 

Shit.

She chewed he lip, "They should be here by nine this evening, you could pick them up tomorrow or wait for them."

A low sigh, "I'll wait."

"There is a local library not far from here, you could wait there if interested."

"Thank you." he turned, pulling out a pen from his pocket he jotted down his cell phone number, "Could you please call me when they arrive."

"Definitely."

Turning on his heel Neji exited the building, saw his car and shrugged. He'd rather walk. Five blocks and twenty five minuted later he found the library. It was fashioned like an old European Victorian building, there were even hints of gothic architecture in the eaves.

Entering he immediately found the mystery fiction section and scanning quickly found Dan Brown's 'Angels and Demons' and settled down to read.

* * *

The call cut through the air like a greased knife.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hyuuga, the medications had just arrived."

"Oh, thank you. I'll be right there."

Glancing at the time he cursed, it was minutes to ten. "Uchiha, you owe me a blood ransom."

Replacing the book he walked out into the dark night. The centre was a distance from the library. Neji paused and scanned for a quicker route to get there. Then he saw it, an alley that would easily take ten to fifteen minutes out of his trip.

Squashing down the giddy trepidation he set off. Halfway down the alley he heard this:

"I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks.." a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here."

Neji froze.

Dread settled in his stomach like molten lead. Marshalling the courage he asked into the glooming darkness; "Are you dangerous to me?"

A low laugh, "Dangerous to you, yes. If you meant, am I going to harm you, no."

Neji breathed.

"Can't say that for the twins up at the crossroads though."

"What?" Neji ventured, "And who are you?"

By degrees a figure materialized from the darkness. A man, clearly older and about two inches taller than the Hyuuga, body lithe but Neji would have to be stone blind to not see the tighly corded strength there. Neji glanced up and went dead still.

Artistic chunks of blood-red hair farmed a pale patrician face that held the greenest, most hypnotic jade eyes the Hyuuga prince had ever seen. Pale, thin, bloodless lips quirked.

Neji silently took in the rest, a trim chest wrapped in a tight black shirt, hips and legs clad in forest green capris with a fine twined silver chain clipped from front to back.

A hand covered with studded black fingerless gloves rose to errantly brush a stray lock from his eyes. Neji barely noticed the 'Ai' kanjii tattooed above one of the spellbinding orbs.

Silence.

A smirk. "Twins, Sakon and Ukon, two of the most sadistic fuckers on earth with a pension for pretty boys." he paused, "...right now you have two options, you could turn around and retrace your steps or I could get you safely across, but be warned, if you choose me, it comes with a price."

Wait...what? 

Neji felt like he was standing under Persephone's tree in the underworld, deciding to pick the cursed fruit that would eternally trap him there.

Fuck it.

Neji reached up, closed his fist around the apple and yanked. "...you."

A low laugh, "Are you sure...something tells me you might not like my price."

For once Neji threw everything in the wind. "I'm sure...just tell me your name."

One step and with a bare inch of tense air between them, green eyes glimmered like a cobra's.

"Gaara," he husked, "Sabaku Gaara."

* * *

 _ **P. S. Nothing to say, nothing at all. Just let me twist your sensibilities.**_

 _ **And for all those who read "Summer Camp" and are salivating for a sequel, it's coming trust me, I just need to kick some kinks out of the plot.**_

 **Well ciao people and by the way REVIEW DAMMNIT!**


	2. Blanc

**Title:** Shades

 **Pairing** : Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (if you squint very and I mean VERY hard.)

 **Genre** : Angst/Romance.

 **Chapter Song:** "Life of A Stanger" by Nadia

 **A.N:** My Gaara has eyebrows.

Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off 'Shades Of Grey' the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own "Naruto" or "Shades Of Grey". The honors go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.

 **Warning:** BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.

 **A/N:** Lately I've been re-reading Summer Camp and holy freakin' hell, the amounts of typos in that thing are astounding. Anyone who had read Summer Camp should be commended for not cussing me out. I sincerely apologies for abusing your eyeballs.

 **Summary** : "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thickdarkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.

* * *

 **Chapter one: Blanc**

"Gaara," he murmured testing the name on his lips. "Hyuuga Neji".

A brow arched, "My, my, what is a Hyuuga doing slumming way down here?"

Neji laughed nervously, "Got trapped doing a favour for a friend."

A derisive snort, "To subject you to these streets that friend must owe you a blood ransom."

"My words exactly." Neji concurred reaching up to tuck a stray lock behind his ear but a hand sporting black painted nails got to it first. The cold tips lightly rested against a pale cheek.

Surprisingly Neji, usually completely paranoid about personal space, didn't shift away from the touch.

"It's clear that you don't know anything about what's going on down here, my price though is your phone number and I seriously want to kiss you."

Neji blinked.

The phone number he could deal with but to kiss a total stranger, and a man to boot?

Lips quirked, "You were thinking something else, I take it."

"To be honest, yes."

"Well?"

He shrugged. He had never kissed a man before but what was there to lose. Compared to the kind of peril he might face, a risk of his life, kissing a stranger was a way lesser evil.

"Agreed."

A smirk. "Go ahead, I'll follow. Where were you heading anyway?"

"The health centre, my 'friend' which incidentally I'm seriously going to reconsider, asked me to collect some medications for him."

Gaara turned and nodded, "Go."

Neji smiled slightly and started walked through the gloom. A glimmer of weak street lamp signalled the end of the alley and the beginning of the crossroad and it came with this.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Neji paused.

"Well brother it seems fortune has smiled on us, we seem to have a Hyuuga in our midst."

Two forms, gaunt and silver headed materialized out of the gloom.

"And an alone Hyuuga."

"What makes you think he's alone?"

Two heads snapped around, "Sabaku, you protect him?"

Gaara emerged from the darkness, placed a hand on Neji's shoulder and pieced the twins with a cutting look, "If you mean my boyfriend, yes."

Double sorts, "How did you, the resident freak trap a Hyuuga?"

"Hypnotism," Gaara answered blankly "Now are you two rejects going to let us pass or should I casually mention to Kazuku that the PCP you deal is laced with fenchone?(1)"

They went pale….well…paler.

"Go ahead Sabaku but remember this, one day you will stop being the golden boy."

Gaara snorted.

At a distance from the confrontation Neji dared to ask, "Golden boy?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Was the simple answer.

They travelled in easy silence till they arrived at the center, Neji entered, waited a few minutes, collected the package and exited to see Gaara leaning on a wall, head titled up, eyes closed with a trail of smoke flitting up from a menthol cigarette held laxly in his lips.

He looked so serene Neji was loath to disturb him. It didn't matter anyway, a second later the cigarette was crushed under an unforgiving heel.

Neji stood there feeling awkward. "…Thank you."

"Ki ni shidaide,(2), no problem." Gaara replied, the edges of his lips tilting slightly up wile nodding to something behind the teen.

"Your car?"

Neji half twisted, "Yes."

Reaching for his pen he lightly took Gaara's hand and scribbled a string of digits on the palm. Then in one smooth move his back met the side of the Audi with green eyes piercing him.

Neji's breath hitched.

A gloved hand tilted the Hyuuga's chin upwards and subsequently sent shivers through Neji's skin.

"You've never let a man touch you, have you?"

A blink, "To be honest, I've never really let anyone touch me."

"Well I'm honored to be the first."

Gaara cupped his chin and leaned in, Neji paused for a moment the slightly parted lips. The kiss was tentative, a mere meeting of lips. Gaara slowly angled his head and a warm tongue swept over a trembling upper lip. He then stopped and suckled, teeth lightly nipping at the tender under skin. The sensation produced caused Neji's eyelids to flutter. Then Gaara with another small shift lightly bit down on a plum bottom lip.

Then something _**unbelievably**_ scary shot through Neji's gut.

Pulling back Neji stood dumbfounded. "..I …should go."

"Yes, you probably should." Gaara replied softly.

Fumbling for his keys Neji slipped into the tan leather interior and started the car. The sibilant hum of the machine made him calm down somewhat while pulling out. Two blocks later Neji slammed down the brakes and allowed his head to meet the steering wheel, eyes unbelievably wide.

Unbidden his teeth clamped down on the abused lip and worried it.

Leaning back on the headrest he stared into space. How…what…what the hell had just happened. What the freaking hell was that rush of emotion and insane energy that barraged him in one touch.

Eyes closed he wondered, could he be….gay?

To be honest he had never put any thought into his sexuality. He'd just assumed that he'd follow the usual pattern, grow up, graduate college, get married and have children. Just like the clan's expectations, just like tradition, just like normal.

Considering what had just happened that seemed _extremely_ shaky.

Restarting the car he slowly drove into the Hyuuga compound. Thankfully it lacked the usual press of nighttime guards. He entered the manor house, made his way to his room and deposited Sasuke's package on a nearby desk. Robotically he changed into silken pajama bottoms and flopped unto the bed, eyes still unfocused.

"Gaara," he murmured, "What did you do to me?"

* * *

 _Saturday morning 8 a.m._

"Neji?"

He spun around to see the wide eyes of his cousin Hinata clearly coming from a training session with her private sensei Kurenai.

"Hinata- itoko san." He acknowledged.

Her head tilted, "You look different, did something happen to you?"

' _Oh cousin, if you only knew.'_ He thought. Marshalling a smile he replied, "No. Not really. I was just meditating by the brook."

"Oh." She accepted gently.

Neji fidgeted. Even though she was his closest cousin he was still uncomfortable around her.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a study session with Sasuke today."

"Of course." And scurried off.

Neji shook his head, how that girl was to be the head of the clan in the future he didn't know. Reaching his chamber he dis-robed for a shower. Tilting his head under the warm water his mid was replaying what had happened last night. Unconsciously his hands started shampooing his hair while his mind was still replaying the kiss and his reaction.

He shivered.

After dying the metre long tresses his hand drifted up to rest on his lips, they s8till seemed to be tingling even after hours had passed.

* * *

While slipping on his cobalt turtle-neck the phone rang. It was Sasuke.

"I'm disappointed, you're still clinging to life."

"Hardy har har, bastard. Did you get them?" he was asked.

"Did you get my scarf?" he shot back instantly.

"Sure, but Itachi ripped me a three hour lecture before I got them."

"Well, I have your poison."

A grunt.

"Uchiha, your really should learn to use actual words, you sound like a Neanderthal."

"How about this, fuck you, Hyuuga."

"Better but still crass. See you at the park."

* * *

Neji tried to stifle his laughter. Sasuke's gaze, if properly ignited could burn a crater sized hole in the oak tree he was glaring at. Dressed in his signature blacks Sasuke looked like something out of a mortuary magazine.

He clamped down on a snicker as a dark look promising pain and torture was shot his way. Getting back in control he sighed; "Well are you going to spit it out or what?"

No answer.

Normally observing Sasuke in one of his snits was amusing as hell but this time was clearly calling for damage control.

"Okay," he relented "What did Itachi do this time?"

Sasuke shot him a look that aimed properly could fillet an elephant. "He told my mother."

Neji grimaced. If Mikoto knew that automatically screamed that his father knew as well and that shouted massive trouble.

"I've been informed that daddy dearest is coming back home to "manage the family"."

He couldn't believe he was doing to do this but, desperate times. "Do you want to hide out in my cabin for a few days?"

Sasuke's head shot up, "What?"

Neji shrugged, "Spring break is coming up, and I'd like to think you'd like a break."

Nothing.

Neji pressed on. "We could call it a marathon study break, you know for the upcoming midterms."

Sasuke's lips twisted, "I'm touched and frankly terrified. You're not going to drug ma and sell my organs to science are you?"

Neji blinked then shook his head, typical paranoid Sasuke."Don't sweat it."

Sasuke sighed running a hand through his spikey hair, "You've got my drugs don't you?"

"You have my scarf?"

Sasuke snorted and produced a leather wrapped package. Neji reiterated by handing him the bottle of meds. Then he glanced up to meet a piercing stare.

He squirmed internally. "What?"

Sasuke shook his head, "You look…different."

Fuck.

Neji pulled an Oscar worthy performance out of thin air. "You're seeing things Uchiha. Maybe the prophecy by your shrinks are coming through and you're finally going crazy."

Sasuke shook his head and turned away mumbling to himself. "Maybe you're right, maybe I am seeing things."

Neji released a breath. Disaster adverted…for now.

* * *

 _ **Vocab:**_

fenchone?(1)" is an orgnainc compound found in 'absinthe' that makes people crazy.

"Ki ni shidaide,(2), basically 'dont sweat it.'

Second Chap of _**'Drafted'** _ is being difficult but it is coming.

and as usual;

 _ **REVIEW DAMNIT!**_


	3. Picturesque

**Title:** Shades

 **Pairing** : Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (if you squint very and I mean VERY hard.)

 **Genre** : Angst/Romance.

 **Chapter Song:** "Over My Head" by The Fray

Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off 'Shades Of Grey' the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own "Naruto" or "Shades Of Grey". The honors go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.

 **Warning:** BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.

 **Summary** : "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.

* * *

 **Chapter two: Picturesque**

 **Sunday morning 9:00 a.m**

The morning came with this: _"I'd like to really know you. Would you meet me at the Evita's café at noon? It's completely safe and more importantly public….and you should probably wear jeans."_

Neji stared at the message until his eyes started to water. Still completely stunned that Gaara had actually took him to task on the phone number thing and now he was asking for a … _what_ exactly?

The restaurant, he knew, was an unconventional but quaint Italian restaurant, nestled in the edge of the waterfront section of Kohona. Known for its mouthwatering and delicate pastries and dishes.

After a solid two hours of debating with himself, he finally answered with a curt, " _Yes_."

Decision made he had dressed carefully and conservatively, long sleeved white linen shirt topped with a deep maroon sweater vest, acid washed jeans and pseudo biker boots. His hair was let loose as his customary thick cinnamon curtain down his back.

Upon arrival Neji paused at the door again, still debating with himself about meeting the man. Sure he defiantly owed the man who had basically saved his hide the night before but he was still reeling about the kiss.

Breathing deeply to steady his nerves he entered to find Gaara on the terrace, leaning on an iron railing and staring out at the sea. Neji paused, still uncertain.

Gaara was dressed in a short sleeved deep emerald green oxford shirt that did nothing to hide his fair muscles, and faded but artistic (and clearly hideously expensive) Tru Religions bootcut jeans stuffed into spotless biker boots.

He silently approached him.

Gaara didn't even turn, "Tell me, what do you like to do?"

Well that was a hell of a ' _hello'_.

Neji blinked in surprise but answered anyway, "Martial arts, especially my in house style 'juken'."

"Gentle fist." Gaara murmured still staring at the shoreline. "Any particular reason why?"

Neji couldn't believe he was going to admit this; "First of all its' kind of my obligation to follow my clan's tradition…." He paused, "…and second please don't laugh…" he squinted, "…growing up I wanted to be a ninja."

Gaara faced him then and quirked an eyebrow. "Really now…why?"

The Hyuuga shrugged, arms crossed over his chest. "Looking back it now, childhood fantasy. I just thought they were cool so I asked my uncle to teach me fighting techniques from I was about six years old."

Gaara snorted while shaking his head, "Please, come with me."

Neji turned and felt a soft hand rest on the small of his spine as the other man led him to a small table on the edge of the balcony.

The Sabaku sat gracefully and crossed his long legs. "You're still wondering why I asked you out."

Neji was immediately on his guard. "That was on my mind, yes."

Gaara leaned in trapping the Hyuuga with his unnerving gaze, "First of all, don't be so defensive, I will not hurt you, but I'm a curious son of a bitch, I just want to know you… you're different."

Neji blinked, "That's news to me because I think I'm the epitome of a sheltered snobbish rich kid."

A smirk, "Oh no, that's absolutely true," he agreed, fingers drumming on the table. "… but there's something else, isn't there….you're not exactly what you pretend to be."

Neji frowned slightly. "What is this, a psyche evaluation?"

"No."

"Than what exactly are you asking of me?" Neji asked quietly.

Gaara sighed, "I'm going with this all the wrong way, aren't I? I truly think there is more to you than most others see you as… and I'd like to see you discover it."

Neji paused to stare at him for a long second in slight apprehension. That statement was…surprisingly…accurate. How could this, a stranger come to that conclusion in under ten minutes when the majority of people he knew for years still took him at face value?

"And how do you propose to do that?"

Gaara leaned back eyes never wavering form Neji's, "First off all, just like I said, I'd like to know you."

A blink, "Why?"

"Because there is something, undefined about you that intrigues me."

That was simple enough, strange, but simple.

"Okay," he said, "What do you want to know?"

"Would you tell me about your parents?"

A sigh. Pale lids lowered over grey, moonlit eyes. Well there was no harm in telling him, was there? It wasn't like he was spilling clan secrets.

"My father died when I was a baby, my mother…" he paused delicately, "wasn't accepted by the clan and I was left at the mercy of my uncle." He paused, eyes shifting slightly to the left, "The Hyuuga clan has an ancient tradition, the first born of any woman is automatically placed in the main branch, and the second child is placed in the supporting or ancillary branch. My father was the youngest twin of my uncle so _ita es vita_ …"

"So is life." Gaara translated softly.

Neji's eyes shot up, silently surprised that the other had accurately knew what he had just said.

"What about you?" he asked boldly.

Pale lips quirked, "I'm an orphan. My father disappeared when I was six and I got dumped in the system."

"Wow. That's harsh." Neji whispered looking away, he felt like Gaara's unnerving gaze was stripping him layer by layer.

"Would you like something to drink?"

The Hyuuga scion looked up, "Yes, actually. French coffee if they have it, extra milk and sugar."

Gaara smirked, "Raging sweet tooth, huh?"

"Low blood sugar, actually.(1) And what about you?"

"Green tea." Gaara gestured for the closest waiter and placed their order.

Neji tilted his head and allowed a tendril of cinnamon hair to overshadow his left eye. "I seriously suspect that an unofficial inquiry into my life wasn't the primary reason for this."

The redhead grinned, "You've seen right through me, haven't you. But you're absolutely right, I have something planned that is slightly…avant-garde…do you trust me enough to do it and not scar you?"

Neji hesitated for a minute, "I don't usually go out much, even less with strangers…but surprisingly…I trust you…just please don't make me regret it."

The refreshments arrived. Neji immediately palmed the Styrofoam cup and took a sip. Unconsciously the tip of Neji's tongue slipped out to lick at a stray droplet of coffee. He completely missed Gaara's eyes darken.

A beat.

"Why did you want me to wear jeans?" Neji blurted out.

The Sabaku smiled mysteriously while beckoning the waiter over and handing him a credit card, "What, can't a man have some mystery up his sleeve?"

Neji pinned the other with his gaze, "Sure. But if you're a serial killer I'm cutting the hell out."

Gaara snorted, "No worries, little Hyuuga, I'm not psycho…By the way how are you with horses."

* * *

The off-road jeep whisked them off to a section of the countryside Neji hadn't known existed. Long stretches of cultured and cultivated land met his virgin eyes, sporting farm crops like acres of corn and wild sugar cane. He saw glimpses of actual water wells, stacks of tumbleweed, and real pitchforks. Eventually they entered a road that on each side had stretches of carefully land, grass cut low with wide open ranges.

Through the trees Neji saw glimpses of wild horses feeding and roaming. Before he knew it Gaara pulled up under a huge, flushing Goshinbuku tree and parked.

"This ranch is owned by an old friend of mine." Gaara said, hopping out of the car, "And when I say 'old' you can take that _extremely_ literally."

"Oh come on." Neji chided, "He can't be that old."

"Oh yeah…try Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Neji blinked and relented, "Okay, _that_ is old."

Sautobi was one of the oldest member of the state legislate, and considering the fact that the board was made solely of the elders of the whole country that in itself said something.

Walking up to nearby stable and entering behind Gaara Neji was assaulted with the smell of fresh hay, tanned leather and deep musk. Three stalls faced him and in the closest one was an impressive chestnut horse, nose buried in a trough of hay.

"That is Achilles," Gaara said, "The fastest horse on this ranch."

"He's not going to throw me, is he?" Neji asked slightly apprehensive.

"Oh no." Gaara answered nodding to another stall. "That's the _modus operandi_ of Thor."

Neji glanced up and spotted a coal black horse feeding nearby. One look at the animal's eyes reminded him of a certain pissed off Uchiha.

He shuddered.

Steeping up to Achilles he looked into the horses honey eyes, scratched his flared nose and got a head-butt to his chest for his efforts.

"I should tell you, I have no idea how to ride a horse." He admitted.

"No worries," Gaara assured, placing a blanket on the back of the animal before hoisting a soft leather saddle on top of it. "It just like riding a bike."

Neji shrugged, "Never rode one of those either."

Gaara stood shocked, "What the hell did you do as a kid?"

"Train, study, read, swim." Neji answered succinctly.

"Trust me, you were robbed of your childhood." Gaara snorted as he secured the saddle straps before leading the animal into the mild sun.

Neji shrugged while following, "You could say that, I'd disagree though."

"Well, up." Gaara ordered.

Placing one foot into the nearest stirrup Neji, like poetry in motion, gracefully swung his other leg over to securely sit in the hollow of the saddle. He glanced down to see Gaara staring at him with an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"What?" he asked slightly uncomfortable.

The Sabaku snapped out of it, "Nothing…it just looked like you were born to ride."

"Yeah, right." Neji dismissed.

"Oh." Gaara said, producing a pair of gloves from one of the saddle bags, "Wouldn't want to scar those delicate hands of yours."

At that Neji took offense, leaning down to stare into Gaara's eyes he whispered, "Take me to a dojo and we'll see how 'delicate' these hands are."

The redhead smirked, "Is that a threat little Hyuuga?"

"No." Neji replied, "It's a promise."

Snapping the reigns he took off. Achilles raced over the turf like there wasn't land under his feet. Neji immediately regretted banding back his hair but didn't currently give a damn. The wind whipping at him stirred something in the belly of his gut he didn't even knew existed.

It was like another world. The sudden rush of emotions that barraged him under five seconds was indescribable. A loony grin took over his face, he barely got glimpses of the scenery flying by him, so entranced with the smooth motion of the ride.

Dimly he heard the rhythmic clod of another horses hooves behind him and knew that Gaara was closing on him, fast. Leaning into the air stream he streamlined himself to allow the wind to smoothly pass over him while his hair billowed behind him like a curtain; insane adrenaline was ripping through his veins like lava.

It was exhilarating.

Coming to the border of the ranch he gently pulled back on the horse's reins, controlling the horse to a slow canter while completely assured that Gaara was right behind him.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to ride." Came the mild accusation.

"You'd be amazed how much you get from reading."

"Oh." The redhead concluded, "That I know. I haven't forgotten a thing read since I was seven."

Neji squinted while facing him, "You have a photographic memory?"

"Yes, and let me tell you, it's a curse." Gaara said shaking his head.

"I know people who would kill to have that." Neji admitted.

"Its' not that great, trust me." Gaara returned.

Neji checked his watch; it was three thirty-nine. He had to get back to the Hyuuga compound by five for the weekly clan assembly. "Gaara," he said softly, "I have to go soon."

The emerald-eyed man smiled knowingly, "Family obligations, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Gaara said redirecting his steed back to the ranch proper. "Let's turn back."

* * *

Sitting in Gaara's car, Neji breathed deeply and had to admit to himself, he had actually had….fun. When they reached the café Neji jumped out and headed for his parked car, completely aware of the similarities of the night before.

He unlocked the machine and turned to face a smirking Sabaku. Gaara leaned against his car door of the jeep, blood-red hair fluttering over mischievous eyes.

"So, did I pass your test?" he asked.

Neji snorted, "Who said I was testing you?"

"First of all, I don't have any missing limbs, there are no police officers waiting for me and you haven't cursed me to my face, so…"

Neji smiled slightly, "I'll give you this, you're…not…what I expected you to be."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Neji paused, the question in the back of his mind resurged with a passion.

"There's something else," Gaara said, "Isn't there?"

Gearing up the courage Neji faced the other and asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

The redhead smiled slightly while steeping up to the Hyuuga, eyes roaming over Neji's face, "You don't know, do you?"

Neji shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Know what?"

A hand reached up to tuck a stand of hair behind an ear. "You're gorgeous."

Neji felt his ears go red. "You're joking."

"NO, I'm not."

"Then you're defective." Neji replied succinctly, "….and you don't call boys 'gorgeous.'"

Gaara shrugged, "I call them like I see them, and I'm still surprised no girl hadn't snatched you up yet."

Neji went quiet.

"Or maybe you don't fancy girls? Think about it Neji."

Opening the door to his car Neji slightly turned and quietly said, "Goodbye Gaara."

"Oh no." Gaara refuted, "Two more dates and we'll call it even."

Neji blinked, so it _was_ a date. "I have school tomorrow." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Weekend then." Gaara replied.

"…okay."

* * *

 **A/N:** "Raging sweet tooth, huh?"- "Low blood sugar, actually.(1) -Okay I have an issue here. We writers have this bad habit of designating all our characters as invincible. We say we're writing about 'human' but they 99% of the time don't act human. If they are ' _human'_ ….ya'know figuratively, they should have human problems.

So what do ya'll think? Second chapter of "Drafted' is coming soon. Bear with me please, having a severely handicapped laptop has forced me to use a library console to type this. LIBRARY people. you don't know how mortally insulted i am.

 **Anyways, as usual, REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	4. A Shot In The Dark

**Title:** Shades

 **Pairing** : Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (if you squint very and I mean VERY hard.)

 **Genre** : Angst/Romance.

Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off 'Shades Of Grey' the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own "Naruto" or "Shades Of Grey". The honors go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.

 **Warning:** BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'..

 **Summary** : "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Shot In The Dark**

 _ **Wednesday, 5:46 pm, Neji's room.**_

"Okay," Sasuke growled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Neji looked up from his calculus homework to stare into the glaring dark eyes of an annoyed Uchiha.

"What?" he asked.

Sasuke's pen swiftly met the table, "You, you dumb fuck, you've been shiftier than a recovering crack addict for the last three days, and I should know, my cousin Shisui is one."

Neji feigned amusement, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't fucking play with me Hyuuga, something has happened. Spit it out."

Feigning more nonchalance Neji said slowly, "Yes something has, you are under house arrest again because you had this brilliant idea of crashing another one of Itachi's cars."

Sasuke huffed, "And you're seeking your pound of flesh being my chaperone."

"Right in one Uchiha, now shut up and figure out this problem so Ibiki sensei won't go kamikaze on us tomorrow."

Sasuke snorted and delved back into the mess of mathematical figures before him. The truth was that Neji was really out of it. The encounter with Gaara was still replying itself in his mind and the promise for two more dates was looming ahead of him.

To say he was shifting from ambivalence to apprehension was saying they least. He was at a total loss defining the prevailing situation with the Sabaku.

Gaara's soul piercing eyes made him... nervous.

* * *

 _ **Friday night, 9:56 pm**_

"That was incredibly sloppy, Neji." Hiashi scolded." Rotation is fluid, honestly son, where is your head?"

Neji bowed his head before his uncle and said a low but clear apology while his teeth secretly bit into the insides of his cheeks. "My apologies, uncle."

Hiashi sighed, "It's late, and you should rest. Go."

Neji bowed again and left the room. They had been training from six, it was nearing ten pm and Neji was completely exhausted but he didn't dare show it.

Control.

Relentless.

Perfection.

Those were the maxim the Hyuuga clan lived by. Neji would be lying if he didn't say that sometimes he yearned to not only live up to those standards but to even surpass them. But there was one thing his uncle got right. His head wasn't anywhere near settled. The emotions toiling in his mind were numerous.

In his room Neji flopped on the bed, feeling extremely tired, both physically and mentally. The physical part was obvious but the mental weren't. There were times when he just wanted to forget it all. There were times when he just wanted to give up the pressure put on him for constant control. The press to watch every move he made.

He was acutely aware that he had to live up to the clan's reputation but damn it, he wanted to just be _**him**_. A normal seventeen year old teen with normal seventeen year old problems. Like grades, friends, college, careers, relationships, sex... not to constantly worry about portraying the image his family maintained.

And that wasn't it alone.

With all that stress, then came Gaara. He'd been topsy-turvy all week. With no idea what Gaara was planning to do this Saturday and it made him... edgy.

Gaara came off as totally unconventional. When he had agreed to meet him the Sunday, Neji had simply thought it was a casual meeting, just to say thank you. He hadn't even entertained the thought of horseback riding. What's next, he wondered while drifting off to oblivion.

* * *

 _ **Saturday, 3: 47 pm**_

Neji stared at the stretch of land pockmarked with red and blue targets dotted on the turf.

Archery.

His fingers tightened on the Easton beginning recurve mechanical bow.

"Nervous?" a voice behind him asked.

"Yes." Neji answered honestly trying to mentally reconcile one more left wing totally unconventional activity Gaara had cajoled him into doing.

Archery. Damn it, he was repeating himself.

"You don't know what to do, do you?"

A shake of mahogany hair," I know the basics, like the basic stand and such, but other than that, no."

Gaara approached him smiling slightly. With a negligent hand wave said, "Go ahead, let me see what you know."

Raising the bow to shoulder level, Neji shifted his right foot shoulder length apart and straightened his spine. His whole body went deadly stiff when Gaara's chest met his back. The musky, earthy scent of Gaara's cologne hit him like a boulder ball.

Pale hands shifted his hips a smidgen and then rose up to correct his grip on the bow. The heat emanating from the redhead's body was seeping through Neji's shirt and it made him disoriented.

"Do you know what eye dominance is?" a husky voice whispered in his ear.

Neji swallowed, hard, "... Yes..."

"Good," a shift, Gaara handed him an arrow and stepped back. "... let's see what you've got."

Slowly and seemingly calmly Neji raised the arrow and knocked it in the string. Concentrating solely on the target before him, he tightened his grip, pulled back, released his fingers and let the arrow fly.

It hit dead centre.

Neji breathed. He turned around to see the redhead smirking.

"What?" The Hyuuga asked slightly confused.

"Beginners luck." Gaara teased, "Do that again, I dare you."

Grey eyes narrowed, "Gaara, there is one thing about me that you should know by now, any challenges thrown at me, I crush them."

Emerald orbs glittered, "And you're challenging me... gear up little princeling, you're on."

 _ **Three hours later ...**_

"I still say you cheated." Neji huffed completely miffed while walking in the darkening dusk.

Gaara smirked, "And I still say that you're a sore loser."

"Cocky bastard." Neji groused, tugging at the end of his braided hair.

An arm was thrown around his shoulders, "Come on, I'll buy you a milkshake. Maybe it'll take the edge off."

Another huff. "Okay, make it soy though. I don't drink dairy." he said swiftly glancing at the older man who had a mysterious smile on his face.

Neji smelt that something foul was afoot. He stopped dead in the street, "You're planning something, what is it?"

A grin, "You'll see when we get there."

"Uh no." Neji refuted, "You tell me right now where we are going or –"

"Cirque du Soleil." Gaara answered.

Silence.

"You _**cannot**_ tell me that you haven't ever seen Cirque du Soleil." Gaara accused.

Neji shrugged, "Believe it or not it's the truth."

Gaara grinned "Well I'm taking you to see one of my favorites. And by now you must be saying to yourself why I ever agreed to entertain this crazy bastard."

"Exactly." Neji answered turning around "... and what exactly is that?"

"Zumanity" Gaara replied, pulling out his keys to the jeep, "it's an exotic and erotic performance."

Wait. "Erotic...as in?"

Hopping in the car Gaara answered playfully, "Simulation of sex, yes."

Neji shifted in the seat beside him, "Are you sure that I'm old enough to see it?"

A snort while gunning the engine, "You're seventeen, you're old enough. And for the record, I'm going to stuff you with junk food."

Neji shrugged, "Make it chocolate covered and we have a deal." Neji stopped just as a though came to him, an immaculate eyebrow nearly at his hairline, "… wait…don't you have to get the tickets for that at least three months in advance?"

Another mysterious smile, "I know people."

Neji snorted, "Sure you do. But if they're scalp tickets and we get kicked out, I'm kicking your ass."

The light that sprung into Gaara's eyes with that simple comment made the opal eyed teen nervous.

"Well, are we going or not?"

With a courtly wave Gaara unlocked his jeep and gestured." As you wish milady."

A roll of exasperated eyes.

* * *

The ambience in the dark Rising Phoenix Hotel theatre located in the edges of the Kohona Arcade was quiet but you could sense a palatable anticipation.

Gaara grasped his hand and led him up to the balcony that contained a deep engulfing dark red dual sofa love seat, high above the stage and had the full force of the air conditioning. Neji regretted the fact that he hadn't worn a cashmere sweater, a thin lightweight linen covered his torso and was allowing every puff of freezing air to assault his body. Sighing he softly sat on the couch and was then surprised when a warm leather jacket was slipped over his shoulders and a bucket of chocolate covered hazelnuts handed to him.

".. Thank you." he said just as the redhead sat beside him.

A lopsided grin, "Just don't get hypothermic on me."

A noise announced the start of the show with a warms up act if you will, with two highly exotic dancers, twisting and bending in unimaginable positions. Ever move hinted to the rising carnality of the show. He settled down to watch.

...

 _ **45 minutes later**_

Neji felt like he was hypnotized. The characters were surreal to the point of ethereal mysticism. The acts were sensual to the barest edge of uncensored exhibitionism.

The performances made him speechless. The naiad like contortions in the water bowl, the death defying aerial chains performance, comet, the dizzying roue cyr iron circle act shrouded in blue strobe lighting and the acrobat covered with silver paint. It all condensed and made him painfully aware of all that had been passing him by all these years.

He was riveted, amazed and captivated until this:

Two men, their lanky, perfectly sculpted, and nearly naked 6-foot-2 frames stepped out on the stage.

Silence for a moment

The blond one in nothing but white shorts stood tall across from his complete antithesis, a sultry dark skinned man in dark briefs that blended with his velvet skin. They tiptoed in cautious circles, eyeing each other as suspiciously as enemy panthers about to pounce. Then, for five minutes, before a riveted audience, the pair lock arms, shove one another away,  
embrace again, attack, push, cuddle, pull apart.

And then came a kiss.

A ferocious, lusty, lingering kiss, the explosive unexpected culmination and combination of all the varied emotions expressed in contrasting actions before for a moment before they slink together off the stage.

Neji was frozen in his seat. He couldn't believe the signals his eyes were sending him. A hand brushed against his forehead.

"Neji, are you okay? You're flushed. "

The Hyuuga closed his eyes but the images were still replaying in his mind. The level of sensuality that barraged him at that moment made him acutely aware of his innocence. It was spectacular how blind he had been to the world. Reaching up he calmly removes Gaara's hand from his forehead.

"I…I'm…fine." he assured but he knew his voice was extremely shaky.

A small quirk of lips, "I know... Just breathe… I promise," a gentle hand flitted over his cheek leaving a trail of tingling skin in its wake.

Neji leaned back in his seat, eyelids lowered over pale eyes, countenance pensive until the ninety minute show ended.

Outside in the darkening night Gaara stopped him a few meters away from the hotel's entrance. "I shouldn't have pushed you." Gaara murmured softly. "I'm sorry."

Neji shook his head, "Don't be, I've got to grow up someday."

"... You're a-"

"Virgin, yes.." Neji admitted, arms crossed over his chest, eyes defiantly diverted from the redhead, "... shameful, isn't it?"

He was abruptly spun around, green eyes piercing him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? No its not! Don't be a status quo suck up Neji. It's not a race to lose it. Your innocence is something to be cherished not flung away for something as stupid as social status."

The bitter tone the last words were grated out with made Neji sense something despicable. Raising a hand to the Sabaku face he stopped inches away from the face, "Gaara, you...weren't..."

A rueful smile crossed the redhead face, "I was raped when I was ten. That particular foster father had a taste for little boys."

Neji felt something in him shrivel and die. "Gaara..."

He was speechless.

The Sabaku sighed, a pale forehead met Neji's. "It was a long time ago, I've gotten over it."

"What kind of monster would do something like that?" Neji asked.

"You'd be surprised." Gaara replied softly. "The world is a ugly place Neji. I'm hoping that you never be a victim of it."

 _ **'Maybe I've already have'**_ Neji thought.

Stopping under a street lamp Neji faced the other and asked after a prolonged stint of silence. "Gaara... are you gay?"

The other paused, "Would it matter to you if I was?"

"No."

Gaara sighed running a hand through his hair. "I don't classify myself as gay exactly. I do prefer men but I'm not..."

He trailed off, "…the typical stereotype." He finished with a deep sigh. ".. Did I scare you off?"

Neji shook his head, "Like I said, no. I'm pretty sure that there are some of my classmates that are gay but I don't care. Human is human."

"That's surprisingly...noble of you." Gaara murmured, placing a hand on the small of Neji's back.

Then his cell rang, for some reason Neji clicked the 'speaker' button, "What is it,Uchiha ?"

"Um shit, Neji did I disturb your special bath time? Cause I could always call back." The raven's snide voice sounded in the still air.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Get to the point Sasuke."

"Now I'm damn sure I've disturbed your jacking off time. And here I thought you didn't have a dick."

Neji gritted his teeth, "Ten seconds Uchiha, ten… nine..."

A huff, "Alright, I've been ordered to tell you that you're invited to dinner with the family, tomorrow night, eight pm sharp."

"Now was that so hard?"

"Actually yes," Sasuke snorted, "because I know you're just going to be fawning like a schoolgirl over Itachi."

Neji glanced at the patiently waiting Sabaku and nodded while starting to walk in the general direction of Gaara parked jeep; acutely aware of the soft guiding hand in the small of his back.

"And why would I goggle your genius brother who I might remind you is engaged to a beautiful woman."

A pause, "What the hell have you smoking Hyuuga? Karin is a bitch from hell with the muzzle to prove it."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Uchiha. Try not to suffocate under all your sarcasm okay. I'd hate to have my contact to Itachi dead."

"Awww... love you too bastard." then he was gone.

Neji snorted and hung up.

"Seems like a... interesting friend."

"Interesting like a canker sore, yes." The opal eyed teen replied. Tilting his head up to the benign moon, Neji allowed the soft moonlight to play over his face, not realizing that the light playing off his alabaster skin had transformed him into a an otherworldly being.

Gaara stopped walking. Neji glanced at the redhead.

"Gaara?" He asked, "…something wrong?"

A pause, "No."

"Then why are you getting weird on me?" Neji asked.

Gaara snorted, "I'm always weird Neji. I probably should give you a handbook."

Neji wasn't buying it, stopping the other in his stride with a stern hand on the others chest he demanded, "What is it… tell me the truth."

A look that Neji couldn't define crossed the Sabaku's face. He shifted. "... Gaara?"

A puff of air then Gaara faced him, "I want to kiss you again."

Neji went still. A war raged in his mind.

"Bear in mind that you have a perfect right to tell me to fuck off." Gaara offered.

Neji paused,"... And what if I don't."

The air went dead still.

"... Are you...considering it?"

"...maybe."

A disbelieving smirk, "You've got to be shitting me. Neji, please don't go being a martyr for my sake. "

"So now you're psychic, huh?" Neji shot back a little annoyed.

Gaara back peddled. "Whoa Neji, I didn't mean to insult you, I just though that you wouldn't even w-"

"Gaara, allow me the dignity of deciding for myself..." Neji said, "…and... Believe it or not... yes. I do want to kiss you, under the fact that I just want to."

Silence. Then;

"Neji," Gaara murmured, fingertips caressing Neji's face, "You do realize that you will be freely kissing someone who could easily be a murderer."

Neji sniffed. "Please give me something that I cou-"

Lips met his. Neji felt something buckle in his knees. The kiss wasn't anything like the one before. It was deep, probing, intimate, careful and sinuous. A hand braced his neck, fingers digging into the roots of his hair. The nerve endings in his entire body tingled like they had been shocked with static energy.

It dragged on for infinite seconds. Neji eyes fluttered closed.

Gaara pulled back an inch. "…could remotely believe." he finished softly.

Neji released a tense, hitching breath, realizing that his back was braced against the iron street lamp. His legs were jelly. "...yes."

Green eyes glimmered. A warm mouth brushed his ear, "Believe me when I say, I want you, but I'm not going to force you. ... It's all up to you."

Neji froze.

Heavy silence reigned between them

Gaara stepped back, eyes clenched. "... I've fucked up, haven't I?"

He was about to turn away when Neji grabbed Gaara's arm and forced him to face him.

"No. You haven't." he assured,

A scoff. "Don't pretend that I've haven't crossed a line."

"Oh no," Neji answered swiftly grasping a chance to return Gaara words at him, "You certainly did, but there's more to you than what you portray. Isn't there."

Gaara grinned, "Devious minx, but I did cross a line...forgive me.

"Already done." Neji answered.

Looking up at the sky the Sabaku said," I'd better get you home before homeland security comes searching for me with sniper guns. "

"My clan isn't that insane." Neji retorted.

"Oh you poor innocent. But whatever. I'm not taking any chances." Gaara said unlocking the Jeep. "I'd like to keep my balls intact thank you very much."

Neji snickered, opting to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. "Drive on Macduff."

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compund, 11:43 pm.**_

Secured in the sanctuary of his room Neji while brushing his hair out ran through the day. When he came to the kiss his fingers tightened on the brush.

Was he really attracted to Gaara? Was he really attracted to a man?

He bit his lower lip. Questions he didn't want to face sprung up in his mind. Shying away from them he got up, went to his closet and started going through the possible outfits for the dinner at the Uchiha mansion.

He would tackle the Gaara situation another time.

* * *

…

 **Drafted next and REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	5. Walking A Line

**Title:** Shades

 **Pairing** : Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (if you squint very and I mean VERY hard.)

 **Genre** : Angst/Romance.

Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off **'Shades Of Grey'** the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own " **Naruto"** or " **Shades Of Grey".** The honors go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.

 **Warning:** BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.

 **Summary** : "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.

 **Song:** " _ **Got Your Back"**_ by T.I. Ft. Kerri Hilson. No seriously, this song sums up _**everything**_ in this chapter. I'd recommend that you listen to it on replay while reading this. No law degree people….remember that.

And I've just got news that Prince had died…the world has lost an _**epic**_ legend. _#whendovescry_

 **Chapter Five: Walking A Line**

* * *

Dinner at the Uchiha mansion is a carefully coordinated Orchestra... Literally.

A string quartet played muted classic something in 'D' minor while the stiffly white clad servants lined the imperial sized dining room.

It was a mishmash of cultures, European ideas mixed with eastern symbolism.

As token, the head of the family, Uchiha senior, sat in the middle of the table clad in a formal western suit while sitting at his right hand was his demure wife Mikoto wearing a beautiful gray and white kimono.

Neji glanced up at the Uchiha senior, the Member of Parliament for South East Kohonagakure and dimly noticed that the man had more greys at his temples than before. Must be stress from the job, Neji reasoned. Itachi and his fiancée Karin were directly across from the older man who had steered the dinner conversation towards strictly business.

The man had just finished grilling Itachi on his cafe, his fashion line and the fiscal collaborations with his fiancée family. Each question was met with a decisive and cohesive answer. The man looked extremely pleased .

Then his attention turned to his younger son; questions about his academic performance, his martial arts, and his dedication to the mentorship program at the legalities office of one of his colleagues Fugaku had set up for him.

Sasuke had answered every question calmly and truthfully. Again the patriarch seemed pleased until this came;

"And you son," he asked," what's this I hear about you still getting into fights with the Uzumaki boy? "

Sasuke laid his chopsticks carefully on his plate and with eyes slightly diverted to the top of the table answered, "lt's nothing major father, " he replied," it's just that his ignorance and condescension irritates me."

Neji dared to look up at Fugaku and nearly had a heart attack. The patriarch's lips were quirked into a half smile. The table went silent, even the servants looked stunned.

"Is that so Sasuke, because from the years you and that boy have known each other, from grade school I gather, I thought his particular modus operandi wouldn't affect you that much."

Sasuke's face was blank but Neji could see a tense line in his shoulders clearly signaling that his fists under the table were clenched.

"I admit father, that there are times when I just can't ignore his attitude and I...react. I know it's disgraceful of the Uchiha way and I promise to try and not get into any more detrimental incidents with him."

Fugaku nodded and turned back to a strangely smirking Itachi to discuss the stock market.

Neji, without moving his gaze from the wall behind the older Uchiha, slowly slid his hand over Sasuke's and softly pried his stiff and cold fingers apart, squeezed his hand once and then, just as softly, returned his hand to his own lap.

" Neji-kun," Mikoto then directed, "how is your dear cousin?"

Grateful for the distraction, a softly smiling Neji turned to the woman, who upon the moment he and Sasuke had become friends and ascertained that he had no stable mother figure to turn to, had inserted herself in his life as a fitting substitute.

There was no birthday, no Christmas, no major accomplishments he had that wasn't met without an extravagant gift from the woman. There also were no question or objections when Mikoto would just show up mysteriously on the Hyuuga compound with a batch of freshly baked peanut butter chip cookies and a plethora of questions.

"Hinata - itoko is very well. She is improving in every aspect I can think of."

A smile, "And what about you, Neji-kun...any new developments in your life?"

Neji felt a blush rising but swiftly clamped it down, "Not particularly Mikito-san, my academics are on point, my training is progressing and I fully expect my application to the Tokyo University, law program to be accepted soon."

She smiled over the rim of her glass of water, "Well that's good, I wish you luck on everything."

Neji nodded and returned to the sashimi chicken before him, intensely aware of Sasuke's eyes on him.

...

It was getting late, almost nine thirty in the night, Neji had done everything in his power to avoid Sasuke's questions, even something as bland as discussing the traffic reforms in kohona.

Then his phone rang. It was his uncle.

"Moshi, mishi, Oji san."

"Neji, " his uncle said," please remember your appointment with the Amarashi firm tomorrow."

Neji could've slapped himself for the oversight. Upon ascertaining of his desire to be a lawyer, his uncle, with agreement the Academy, had arranged for a mentorship program with a local law firm in kohona.

He was to observe and learn the basics of being a defense attorney and the duties of a paralegal and if necessary assist the lawyers in their cases.

"Arigato Oji-san, I won't forget."

"Make sure." Hiashi replied just before hanging up.

Aside from the fact that it was getting late and the fact that he needed to avoid the barrage of questions that he sure that Sasuke had lined up for him, his uncle had just given him a silver plated reason to leave and he'd be damned to not take advantage of it.

Making his way over to the Uchiha senior he patiently waited for the man to finish his cell phone conversation.

"... Yes… put the briefs on my desk for Tuesday... Yes, I'll be there to meet the deputy police chief. Okay fine... Oyasumi nasai." The man asked after hanging up. "Hyuuga-san, is something wrong? "

Neji shook his head," No, Uchiha-san, it's just that I need to be going now. It was a lovely evening, thank you for having me."

The man curtly nodded, "You are welcome."

Turning to find Mikoto he bumped into Itachi. Neji stepped back aware of the red flush that was starting to rise. The youngest tensai of the Uchiha clan quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Sumimasen, Itachi-san," Neji stuttered, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The older brother smirked, clearly amused. "No worries Neji-kun, it's okay. I hope the scarf outoto gave you is to your liking."

Neji blinked, "It is, why do you ask?"

A small smile while turning to wrap an arm around his redheaded fiancée, "Because that particular scarf was designed with the intention of making a statement... Hyuuga-kun I was wondering who you wanted to impress."

Neji stood there mind spinning, trying to decipher what the older, and genius, Uchiha had said to him but shook it off a moment later when he felt Sasuke standing beside him.

"What did he mean by that?" Neji wondered aloud,

Sasuke grunted," Who the hell knows. Itachi is weird as fuck."

Turning to face the young raven Neji said, "I have to go".

Sasuke's lips thinned in annoyance, "Just make sure to say goodbye to my mother but be warned, this doesn't end here."

A roll of grey eyes, "I know that."

With that he made his way to the matriarch who was talking to one of the servants. Upon seeing him she dismissed the man and turned to him.

"You're leaving, I take it."

He nodded, "Yes, Mikoto-san. It was a beautiful evening."

She tilted her head, "Why always so formal, Neji, but it's okay. Drive safely. "

With a slight bow Neji departed, not seeing the soft sympathetic look she shot at his back.

Under the starry sky, Neji paused for a moment, glancing up at the moon before slipping into the car. The short trip back to the Hyuuga compound was done in under ten minutes but all the way back Neji was contemplating every way, underhanded or not, to avoid Sasuke's eventual questions. The youngest Uchiha was like a dog with a bone, he didn't give up until he reached the marrow.

...

* * *

 _ **Monday morning, 7:30am**_

The silence in the car was palpable. Neji took a fleeting look at Sasuke, noticing the stiff set of his jaw.

Turning a corner he sighed, "Just say it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed but he still stared stiffly out the windshield. "So now you want to hear anything I have to say, right. Please Neji, give me a break. "

Pale hands tightness imperceptibly on the steering wheel while turning to the temperamental Uchiha. "Just say it, Sasuke."

A beat. The tension broke.

"I know my mother," Sasuke sighed, "she wouldn't ask you that question if she didn't suspect something, so what going on?"

Neji pulled up to a parking spot and shut the engine off, his eyes closing for a second. He knew Sasuke and he also knew that he was going to admit everything one day. There was no way that he was going to avoid it completely but there was a way he could stall, and to be honest, he needed time to really think about what the hell he had gotten himself into.

Looking straight out the front window he admitted, "There is something going on but I don't want to talk about it." _'At least not now'_ ; he mentally tacked on.

Silence. Neji turned to face him to see Sasuke staring out the passenger window with an indecipherable look on his face. Tracing his blank gaze Neji came upon a grinning Naruto talking animatedly with the Inuzuka kid, Kiba or something. Absently he wondered why Sasuke's lips were pressed together tightly.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

The Uchiha snapped back, gripping the inner door handle," You will tell me if it gets out of hand."

It wasn't a request, it was an order. One Neji knew he was going to fulfill...Just not yet.

...  
All through the two hour lecture in government class Neji couldn't pretend to not feel the intense look scanning his person. Sasuke, under all his snark, sarcasm and controversial attitude was very loyal to anything he determined was worthy of his attention. Under all their acts, the truth was that, thick or thin, they always stuck together.

Neji didn't doubt that when it came to any test Sasuke would do almost anything to help him, and that was one thing he could cherish.

"That's a good attempt Akimichi - kun, but incorrect. Under statue 21 the incumbent of-"

Neji sighed, twiddling his pen, looking put the window, his mind pondering about Gaara, running over and over everything he knew (or what he thought he knew) about the man. Right now the redhead was a mystery, like some shadow figure from the netherworld. He had no idea what Gaara was, what was his past, his family, his life? What did he do for a living, what did he do for fun, what his interests were and finally, and most important, why on earth was Gaara even interested in _him_?

Neji closed his eyes. Sure, the man was drop dead attractive, so why did he like him, a typical, unremarkable seventeen year old high school student.

Gaara said he "wanted him" and based on the fire that raced in his blood after the two kisses he had shared with the man, he would be lying if he didn't feel the same.

He didn't know anything about gay relationships or what to expect, but...somehow  
... he wanted it.

With that thought something undefined tightened on his belly.

* * *

...

 _ **Monday afternoon; Amarshi Legal Office. 2:15 p.m**_.

"Hyuuga-kun," Rowan Amarashi called through his frosted glass door. "Could you come in here please?"

Neji paused and laid down the pen he was using to highlight the torts in a property complaint before him, got up, tugged his navy blue button down shirt and entered the cold office of the lawyer.

Rohan Aramashi was the younger brother of Rowen Aramashi but had achieved both bachelors and master's degree by the way time he was twenty nine.

The amber eyes of the man quickly darted to the young Hyuuga and then back to the stack of papers before him.

"Please, sit."

Neji felt like he'd just been summoned to the principal's office for some unknown reason but nevertheless, he sat.

"Have you read the case against Gorge Barrington?"

Neji breathed, _ **'Oh'**_ "Yes, I have. Mr. Barrington was charged with libel and identity theft for impersonating actor Charles Levin."

A small smile. "Do you know the reasons for the charges?"

Neji took a minute to carefully phrase his answer in his head before verbally replying, "Apparently, when Mr. Levin was in Germany for a three week of drug rehabilitation treatment in Germany, Mr. Barrington assumed his identity and went on a spate of appearances for the construction of a supposed homeless shelter when all the money was diverted to an account in Switzerland for the purchase of a château. Based on Mr. Levin's actual philosophic action they, the people he deceived, thought the whole thing was legitimate. "

"Excellent," the older man said, "How did they discover the ruse?"

Settling back Neji answered, "A real client of Mr. Levin had arranged for a comedy short by him for a fundraiser. When she contact his agent she was told that he was disposed. Upon further checking she realized that the man they all thought was the actor was in fact one of his paid doubles."

"And what is the primary issue here?"

Neji smiled, "The deficit of a disclaimer, verbal or written. Under the definitions of his agreement, he was obligated to inform any clients that he's just an impersonator and that his input is just an act. "

Another smile, wider this time. "And what are the repercussion?"

"Aside from the prison sentence of five years he being sued by not only the people he had conned but the actors' guild and Mr. Levin himself."

"Any other thoughts on this matter?" He was asked.

Neji paused for a minute before speaking, "I think he should be also charged with fraudulent and malicious intent."

A searching look, "Defend."

"Even if he didn't rack up an enormous amount of debt and destroying Mr. Levin's credit score he clearly knew that he would be damaging Mr. Levin's reputation. His act has completely destroyed Mr. Levin philanthropic status resulting in constant suspicion and social derision. That amount of damage is not reversible."

The attorney smiled while standing up, "You're learning fast Neji-kun; with your intuition you are going to be an excellent defense attorney."

A warm feeling flooded Neji's chest. Standing up he bowed slightly, "Thank you."

* * *

...

 _ **Wednesday, History class.**_

It was one of those days when the Academy only held classes for half a day for seniors, the other hours were free. Neji had successfully avoided Sasuke for the last three days but he knew that his time was running short. Sasuke was bound to confront him sooner or later. He needed to get away.

But how?

He glanced up at the clock above the white board and grimaced. It was 11.27. Classes stopped at twelve. He needed to get and stay away fast. Eyebrows furrowed he quickly ran through every excuse he could think off and sighed. He could claim an unscheduled Key club meeting, a chess match, a trip across town, a training session with his uncle but no, not one was sufficient enough.

Sighing his massaged his forehead and wiped his hand over his face which incidentally brushed against his lips.

His eyes flew open. Gaara.

With furtive glances at the lecturer whose back was turned he secretly he took out his phone and wrote _**'Gaara, are you free this afternoon?'**_

Turning back with feigned attention he tried to jot down some notes while, pulse racing, anticipated the reply.

The clock ticked... Ticked... Ticked... Ticked...

Five minutes passed.

Neji's foot was bouncing under the desk like a demented ball.

11\. 35.

Then a slight vibrate. He breathed. Shifting to view the screen he read; _**'Yes, but it bequeaths me to ask, why.'**_

Beside himself Neji arched an eyebrow. Like seriously, which era was Gaara in? Who uses the word 'bequeath' in this century?

Rolling his eyes he replied, _**'Remember that canker sore friend of mine, well I've got to get away from him'**_

A beat.

 _ **'Okay, if you insist... But be warned, this doesn't count as one of our dates.'**_

Another roll of eyes. _**'Sure, have it your way...You extortionist."**_

 _ **"... Wait... I think that's the first compliment I've gotten out of you. I'm touched. I'll text you."**_

With a small amused shake of his head Neji settled down with a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

"A competition." Neji deadpanned while looking up at the looming amphitheater.

"Yes." Gaara said while placed a hand on Neji's lower back softly guiding him into the building, "You said you're into martial arts, correct, a friend of mine is in the semifinals."

When the classes had ended Neji quickly left the Academy, took a quick trip home; changed into pair of black jeans and a hunter green short sleeved shirt. Gaara had given him directions to the upper side of Kohona and to the theatre.

Neji had arrived to see Gaara leaning on a cement column, dressed in full black. A midnight pair of jeans and a no less obsidian sleeveless shirt baring his fair muscles to the world. His red hair looked like a riotous beacon under the blazing sun.

Three steps towards him, Gaara looked up and pinned him with those glimmering green eyes.

Neji had to stop to breathe.

"Do I have to suffer through the prelims?" The young Hyuuga asked petulantly.

"Yes you do." he replied.

"I'm going to be bored." he said following Gaara's lead into the open space.

"No, you're not." the Sabaku said while choosing seats on the fifth row above the floor.

A brow quirked, "Oh, so you are psychic. Tell me o gifted one, how sure are you? "

Gaara's smile was lupine, "Oh, I'm definitely gifted all right..." he paused leaning into Neji face.

The Hyuuga went still, eyes widening. Desired effect achieved Gaara pulled back, eyes dancing "... But not with that. What I can tell you though it's not a typical match."

Neji after re-controlling his lungs asked nonchalantly, "Oh why?"

"It's aikido versus various types of martial arts, like kickboxing, wing-chun and krav maga."

Neji blinked, "Oh. Okay. Just make sure it's not some steroids addicted junk heads bashing each other with metal chairs. "He said settling back.

Gaara snorted "No, princeling it's definitely not that."

"Hmmph. " Neji replied. He tensed slightly when Gaara wrapped an arm around his shoulder and drew him in. After a second Neji capitulated and leaned in on the redhead shoulder.

"And you so owe me something covered with chocolate." he murmured.

...

Pale eyelids slipped to half-mast and a hand tightened around a slim shoulder. The faint scent of ripe almonds wafted up to Gaara's nose and he breathed in deeply.

How he had come across one human being that had, in one move, captured him completely.

Neji was so innocent, so trusting, so young, so _pure_ ; while he was fifty shades of fucked up.

He knew he was playing Russian roulette and if he lost there would be hell to pay and this innocent being would be caught in the crossfire. With Neji body pressed against his Gaara felt a gamut of emotions flooding his system, calmness, awe, desire, lust, possessiveness, and an extreme desire to protect. The empty cold hollow feeling in his chest that had been haunting him for years was starting to warm.

He knew that eventually he would have to leave the Hyuuga but right now, with the small window of time, the tiny space of grace granted to him; it could very well be his last chance at redemption and he wanted, no, _needed_ to immerse himself in it. No holding back.

...

"Neji...wake up, the finals are starting."

A start. Neji sat up blinking hard. Had he just fallen asleep on Gaara's shoulder? Talk about embarrassing.

"Gaara, I'm so sor-"

The older man's lips twisted, "No worries Neji. It's fine." He said nodding to the stage. "Juugo's up."

Neji looked at the stage and saw a man with orange hair and orange-ish eyes. "Your friend..." his head titled grey eyes scanning the man."... If you don't mind me saying...he looks..."

"...way too peaceful to be a fighter, right?" Gaara filled in for him, "I thought so too, before I saw him in action. Don't be fooled, that guy is a fucking battle-ax when he get irritated. That's only when it's personal though. With martial arts he sticks to the books like glue."

"Oh." Neji realized, leaning back into Gaara side again he asked, "What's his style?"

"Maui Thai. It's kind of an Indonesian version of American kickboxing paired with traditional hand to hand combat."

Neji trained his gaze on juugo's and watched keenly. At the starting bell Juugo slipped into a stance that screamed offensive. Neji then shifted his gaze to the opponent. The man looked confused for a moment then slipped into a stance Neji recognized, the Gyakugamae-ate; the low strike.

"That's foolish." Neji pronounced soundly.

"Why?"

"Because it's basic common sense to go defensive if you don't know what you're up against." Neji declared leaning back, "Mark my words, he's going to get his ass kicked."

...

"Didn't I tell you?" Neji said smugly while leaving the show room.

Gaara sighed dramatically, "Yes, you did. And I'm obligated to give you a reward."

"Make it chocolate covered and I'll pardon you."

Gaara snorted while walking up to the small tuck shop, "One day we're going to find a way to tame your sweet tooth."

A flip of hair, "Yeah, good luck with that." he looked around, "I've got to go to the bathroom, give me a minute."

"Go ahead, take your time. No rush.

Neji walked away and found the lavatory. Mercifully it was empty. Choosing a stall against the wall he unzipped and started to pee when the door opened and someone walked in.

Keeping with bathroom etiquette didn't even glance up until he finished and closed his fly. Walking to the sink he switched it on and his back promptly met the walk with an arm across his neck.

Eyes flew open, "W…wh' r yo-".

He couldn't talk with the obstruction against his neck but he saw a shock of silver hair. At first he thought it was one of the twins he'd seen in the alley but one look at the deranged purple eyes changed everything.

"Your savior." The man hissed, "My lord Jashin will love you on his table."

 _'He's crazy._ ' Neji realized. He didn't have much room for releasing himself from an arm lock but what he had he used. Flattening his palm he struck the man's sternum twice just above the heart and ducked down and under to gain some space.

A furtive glance aided him to duck a wild grab and struck at the man's knees. He stumbled but didn't fall. Neji automatically slipped into striking pose and with a swift feint and move struck the man in the middle of his back and shoulder.

He skipped back expecting the man to finally fall but was surprised when he still stood. He was about to do something drastic like gouge out an eye when;

"Neji, you in he-"

For the record, Neji had never seen anyone get so mad in that small frame of time. Under a nanosecond Gaara face morphed onto one of complete rage.

It looked like slow motion to the frozen Hyuuga. Gaara was punching the man so hard Neji could hear cartilage shatter. One uppercut sent the man flying backwards, one roundhouse clearly shattered a jaw, a jab to the stomach most likely broke a rib.

When he came to his senses he saw the man against the wall in a cruel parody of minutes ago, with Gaara's elbow pressed into his trachea.

In a second Neji ascertained what the redhead was going to do. He reacted and grabbed Gaara's shoulders while babbling, "No, Gaara, no… _**no**_ … _**don't**_ , please don't do it. _**Stop**_!"

Slowly, by inches, Gaara released the man and stepped back. Neji stepped in between them and grabbed Gaara face forcing him to look at him in the eyes. The usual benign emerald were lit afire like a lightning storm.

"I'm fine Gaara, I'm okay." He whispered making sure to keep solid eye contact with the furious man.

Pale eyelids closed over the hellfire eyes for a second. The redhead breathing stabilized. Gaara's hands came up and softly loosed Neji's. Reluctantly the young Hyuga released him and stepped aside. Gaara took a step, knelt down, grabbed the man by his hair and hissed. "You even _**try**_ to approach him again, I will fucking kill you."

Pushing off he grabbed Neji's hand and stalked out of the building at a frantic pace. It was nearly three blocks from the theater where Gaara slowed down and stopped.

Leaning against a streetlight post his tapered fingers covered his forehead and massaged the tense furrowed brows.

Neji had the sense to let him talk first.

"I didn't want you to see that." he murmured.

Neji stepped up and softly pulling Gaara hand down he stared the Sabaku in the eyes, "See what, Gaara?"

A mirthless smile, "Me...When I get..."

"Angry." Neji supplied for him.

A dry scoff, "No, not just angry. I have episodes when I fly into a rage… I have an anger problem baby...When I get like that I'm not...stable."

The tender endearment ricocheted in Neji's head and left a warm sensation to settle in his stomach.

Neji stepped up, "So you get angry, based on that situation it was completely understandable."

"You're not...disgusted?" Gaara asked.

"Why should I be?"

"Because I scared you... I'm sorry." Gaara whispered softly.

Neji looked up under his bangs and saw real contrite in those spell binding orbs. All his life he had never had someone to stand for him, someone to defend him, someone to risk anything for him. The frantic worry he had seen in Gaara's eyes, the level of frenzied protection that basically oozed from the man's skin, the amount of care he was looking at now made something in Neji's mind go concrete towards the man.

Stepping up he wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist, buried his head in Gaara's chest and breathed in the clean scent of the man. Looking up he raised his head to the other's lips and murmured, "Don't be." And kissed him.

* * *

….

TBC

Y'all know what is coming next….REVIEW DAMNIT!

And I SWEAR 'Drafted' is on deck….


	6. One Step Forward

**Title:** Shades

 **Pairing** : Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (if you squint very and I mean VERY hard.)

 **Genre** : Angst/Romance.

Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off **'Shades Of Grey'** the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own " **Naruto"** or " **Shades Of Grey".** The honors go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.

 **Warning:** BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.

 **Summary** : "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.

 **Chapter Six: One Step Forward**

 _ **Chapter song:**_ " _ **Teenage Dream"**_ by Katy and cliché but completely fit for this chap. Smh.

And beware I'm slapping y'all with some aspects of my culture which is strictly JamRock.. (aka Jamaican y'all) I'll explain the terms at the end okay. I just wanted some diversity.

This is the beginning of what I like to call the 'Honeymoon phase of dating..'

...

* * *

 _ **Thursday , 11. 27 a.m.; exam room. Building 3, Kohonagakure Academy.**_

It was nearly the end of the exam when the door to the room was knocked on. The proctor looked up for a second, laid down his novel, went to answer the door and stepped out.

"Mr. Warner?"

"Yes?" the proctor named Ken Warner answered, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just to inform you that a package had arrived for a Hyuuga Neji and he should collect it when the exam is finished." The aide said handing him a slip.

"Oh, thank you. I'll be sure to tell him."

He reentered the quiet room and said, "Will Hyuuga Neji please stay behind after the exam."

Neji looked up slight concerned but seeing the nonplussed look on the man's face deemed it as non-threatening, nodded and returned his attention to the questions before him.

...

After turning in his essay and filled in bubble sheet, he was handed a white slip and words, "There is a package for you at administration."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed. Who would send him a package at school? Shrugging, he hoisted his satchel strap over his shoulder and made his way to the admin building.

Entering the cold space he approached an aide and said, "I'm Hyuuga Neji, I was told there is a package for me here."

The mousy haired woman behind the desk smiled while getting up and moving to a row of shelves. "Yes, it's here. You only have to sign a release form."

He nodded, still wondering who would send him something at his school he got so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realize when the woman came back.

"Hyuuga-kun? "

He snapped back to see the aide holding a thick brown wrapped package and a pink slip.

"I'm sorry, yes?"

She handed him the slip, "Please, sign here."

He shifted the satchel and palming a pen he quickly scribbled his name on the dotted line and took up the bundle. "Arigato."

Exiting the room he saw Sasuke, leaning on the opposite wall, arms crossed over his chest and head down.

"Sasuke?"He asked.

The Uchiha just looked up and just silently crossed the hall to an empty room. Neji, just as silently, followed.

Sasuke laid his knapsack on a random desk, turned and faced the quiet Hyuuga and asked, "What is going on? Do not lie to me cousin."

Neji sighed. Sasuke only used that word when he was dead serious. It was true though. They were cousins ...of a sort.

Some generations ago an Uchiha heir had gotten a Hyuuga maiden pregnant and was forced to marry her. Fortunately, what had begun as a blight on both families became a blessing. Not only was the marriage blissful, it lead to the two of the most powerful families in Kohona to monopolize the security industry. The Uchiha, technical geniuses, built the surveillance hardware for security cameras, CC TV's, audible and visual, hi-def scans, tracking devices, etc, while the Hyuuga developed elite cyber security programs. Combined, the two were the top producers of elite standard protection.

Neji placed the package on the desk near Sasuke's bag and sighed. "I met someone."

Sasuke perched on the edge of a desk, "When?"

"When I went to get your medicine."

Eyebrows raised, "Who?"

"His name is Gaara. He saved me from some hoodlums and for repayment I've been going out with him."

Sasuke paused, "….What now?"

"I've been going out with him." Neji repeated with a low mumble.

Black eyes flew open, "Going out... Like… like...in _**dates**_?"

Neji squinted, his metaphorical fingers crossed while anticipating Sasuke's scathing remarks "...Yes."

A beat.

"Damn cousin. Never thought you had it in you. "Sasuke said genially." What's his name? "

While secretly reeling in shock that Sasuke hadn't gone completely postal, Neji hesitated, "Can I open my package first?"

A shrug. "Sure, but I still want that name."

"Why," Neji taunted while tugging the package to him and slid his fingers under a flap," so you can background check and cyber stalk him to death? "

"If that's the case, then yes." Sasuke returned. "Open it."

Neji snorted and finished pulling the wrapper off. Before him laid three leather bound books.

On top of them was a note with a huge flowing" _ **G."**_ Clearly it was the Sabaku.

Opening the first one he read, " _King Rat"_ by James Clavell. Skimming down he read the antique font that said, " _Edition One, Published 1985"_

Grey eyes flew open, his hand started to shake. "... T... They're first editions."

Carefully and with mounting trepidation and anxiety he flipped the second book's cover open fully expecting what he knew was coming next. " _Tai-Pan"_ and the last one, " _The Shogun."_ A trilogy of Japanese fiction.

"... How'd he know? "Neji whispered.

"Know what?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed.

"My fascination with historical fiction." Neji answered honestly. "I never told him that."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Sasuke said spinning the top book towards him and flipping through the thin vellum pages. "His name Hyuuga. Now."

Still reeling he said. "Sabaku Gaara."

A thump. The book had fallen to the floor. Sasuke's eyes were wide open. "You...met...a... _Sabaku_?"

The halting words made Neji pause. "Yes, why?"

Sasuke shook his head, a look of complete incredulity on his face. "Give me your phone."

Confused Neji handed over the iPhone and watched intently as Sasuke opened the browser and typed something.

Three seconds later the device was shoved in his face. Neji took in the picture of a man, tall, auburn haired, grey eyes. Under the picture was a name, Sabaku Kazemi.

Neji scrolled down to read: _"...embattled Vice President of Sunagakure. .. Convicted for financial embezzling.. a second wife...owner of the Shukaku Sand Solutions products... three children, one girl, two boys...first adopted...second remanded..Last one reported missing."_

"He did say that his father disappeared when he was six." Neji said lowly. Then he met Sasuke with a piercing look," What else do you know of them? "

"Sabaku senior was the vice president of Sunagakure and a business partner of my great uncle Obito." Sasuke said, "Bear in mind that all I'm telling you is what I've overheard from my father and Itachi talking. Fifteen or something years ago the man was convicted of fraud and sentenced to life in prison. His three children got split up and his estate and assets were seized."

Neji's head met the wall behind him. "He did say he was an orphan...didn't mention any family."

"How old is he?" Sasuke pressed.

Neji flushed. He was ashamed to admit that he didn't exactly know.

Sasuke's grin was demented. "You're so in enamoured with him you didn't even ask his age."

A quick calculation, "He's twenty one."

Sasuke snorted. "Keep trying Hyuuga. You're not fooling anybody."

Silence. Sasuke poked him in the shoulder, "Despite your mid teen life crisis, you are coming to my debate match tomorrow, right."

"Yeah, sure." Neji agreed while his mind was thinking of how to confront Gaara without coming off as ungrateful.

Seeing his pensive look Sasuke casually asked, "So have you kissed yet?"

Neji spluttered. "W...w...wha-"

Sasuke snorted, "I'll take that as a yes."

A shake of cinnamon hair, "I'm surprised that you haven't raked me over the coals for dating a man."

Sasuke shrugged, "Like Elton John There is nothing wrong with sleeping with your own sex, people should draw the lines at goats."

Neji smiled while getting up and carefully placing the books, in his bag. "I really should give you more credit."

...

"Neji," Sasuke asked with his head cocked upon exiting the room, "What's up with your cousin? "

Neji looked up to see Hinata, arms behind her, blushing but talking to the teen Inuzuka boy. Kiba or something.

Neji shrugged," I wouldn't know."

He curiously watched as Hinata took up her book bag and fished something out of it. It was a bento box which she promptly handed to him, face flaming. Kiba looked shocked for a moment and after scratching the back of his neck for a second took the box from her.

Sasuke grinned and slapped Neji's back, "You might be getting a brother-in-law Hyuuga."

Neji snorted, "Get real Uchiha, like Oji-san would ever consent to her marrying someone from the agricultural sector."

The raven smirked, "Up to now I'd would have said almost the same thing about you."

Neji stamped down on a raging blush. "Shut up, Sasuke."

He was about to turn away when a pale hand stopped him. He twisted his head to meet Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha leaned in, eyes straight forward and said, "If he hurts you, so help me God, I will _fuck_ him up."

Neji stood still for a moment, not doubting for a moment that Sasuke was deadly serious. "He won't."

Sasuke's lips thinned slightly. Neji knew he was doubtful but mercifully he didn't voice his thoughts. "Let's go."

...

At home Neji carefully put down his book bag on the computer table and just as carefully extracted the three books. Walking to his bed while unbuttoning the top three clasps of his uniform he settled in the downy mattress and held King Rat with tender fingers.

Cracking open to the first page he read... " _I'm going to get that bloody bastard if I die in the attempt. Lieutenant Grey was glad that at last he had spoken aloud what had so long been twisting his guts into a knot. The venom in Grey's voice snapped Sergeant Masters out of his reverie. He had been thinking about a bottle of ice-cold Australian beer and a steak with a fried egg on top and his home in Sydney and his wife and the breasts-" (1)_

He settled down to read.

It was a knock on his door that reeled Neji back to reality. Unfolding his stiff legs he made his way to the door and answered it. Standing in the corridor was a maid who promptly bowed.

"Neji-kun , Hiashi-sama is requesting your presence in his study."

He blinked, "Thank you Fuu, I'll be there."

Wondering what his uncle wanted with him Neji disrobed, put on a pair of soft house pants and a cool white shirt and made his way to the large study.

Knocking on the door he waited until his uncle gave him the order to enter.

One step into the oak furniture filled room he immediately bowed, "You asked to see me, Oji-san?"

A sigh," Yes nephew and please, stand up."

Neji looked up at his ageing uncle and wondered why his grey eyes were so lifeless. He stepped forward but stopped.

"Uncle," he asked," Is something wrong? "

A wry smile," Yes, there is son, but I'd rather to keep it to myself for the time being. I called you here to discuss your application to the University. Please, sit down."

Neji mentally sighed in relief. "Of course uncle."

"First of all, if you -"

...  
 _ **Friday night about 9:39 pm**_

Back in his room Neji turned on his MacBook, opened a browser and typed in:

" _'King Rat', first edition, James Clavell."_

On two other pages he did the same thing just switching the names and left them to load.

Getting up he slowly changed in a pair of cotton pajamas and after put away his school materials swiftly braided his hair into one thick rope, then went back to the console and opened the results.

One look at the first words made him hyperventilate.

 _ **"James Clavell, King Rat, first edition. Collector's item. Only three in print. Price,. 750,000.00 yen."**_

He opened the second one.

 _ **"Tai-Pan, first edition. Collectors item. Only three in print. 800, 000.00 yen"**_

By the time he opened the third one his heart was on the verge of jumping through his rib cage.

 _ **"The Shogun, first edition. Only three in print. 1.500,000.00 yen"**_

Neji rushed to the bathroom and ducked his head under the faucet gasping hard. He didn't know what the tumultuous emotions cutting through his mind and body were. All he knew was that he couldn't breathe. His heart was on the verge of revolting. By degrees the freezing water, ironically, helped him to finally get some air in his lungs.

Looking up at the mirror before him he took in his wide trembling eyes and pale wet skin.  
How... Why.. What on _earth_ made Gaara do that? His fingers clutched at the porcelain sink just as his head rested against the ice cold mirror.

It was too much. Way too much.

Pushing away from the sink he grabbed his phone and wrote

 _ **"Gaara... I can't accept this. If you're feeling guilty about what happened the night please forget it. But this.. It's too much. I just can't. "**_

Slumping against the bed he breathed. Then his phone rang.

Swiping the screen to answer the call he put it to his ear and was heard this. "Neji. Do not do this. I gave you those because I wanted to."

"Gaa-" He tried.

"No Neji. They're for you. Please take them. I want.. I _**need**_ you to have them."

Neji released a soft breath. "Gaara...they're too expensive."

"No they're not...not for me."

"Gaara _**please**_. I just don't feel comfortable taking them."

A pronounced sigh, "How about this," Gaara proposed softly. "You read them, and I mean ALL of them, and if you feel the same way you can do whatever you want with them. Keep them, donate them to charity or burn them to ashes I don't care… Just promise me that you'll read them."

Up against a wall and a hard place

He capitulated. "Okay.. I'll read them." While thinking, _'burn them to ashes, not likely."_

A breath. "Thank you."

"And Gaara please don't do this to me again. I just feel..." he trailed off.

"Like I'm buying favours."

"Or making up for some slight you think you did." Neji whispered. "You've done nothing wrong _." 'Except getting me falling for you.'_

A sigh from the other end. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"Just keep your half of the deal okay."

"Mmhmm." Neji hummed under the avalanche of exhaustion that descended on him.

A small snort."Goodnight baby."

Click.

Neji blinked, staring at the blank screen. The word... That word...  
...

 _ **Friday. School Auditorium**_

With a produced sigh Neji sat down in the aisle seat of the second row in schools large auditorium and silently watched as the room began to fill up.

It was one of those pretentious affairs the Academy hosted under the thin disguise of 'inter school collaboration' when the real reason was to just to show off.

This time they were hosting the National Inter-Secondary Debates preliminaries and the whole senior class was asked to attend.

Eyes slipping closed just for a second Neji's mind replayed the last encounter with Gaara.  
How he had defended him from the crazed man. His brows contracted as a niggling thought sprung up in his mind. The words the redhead had said provoked a worried thought; _'You even try to approach him again I will fucking kill you.'_

Why did it seem like Gaara _knew_ the man?

"Neji-sempai?"

He snapped out of it to behold two of Sasuke's psychopathic stalkers, juniors Haruno Sakura and her best friend /worst enemy Yamanaka Ino. They were always present whenever the Uchiha had an occasion, and seeing as Sasuke was the head of the debate team you could have bet your soul that the two would show up.

He managed to marshal a smile and gestured to them to sit by him. Flanked now by the two who had started twittering incessantly about Sasuke's latest accomplishments.

With a beleaguered sigh Neji tuned them out. His mind going over the events of the night.

It was the feedback from the mike that snapped Neji back to attention.

Standing stiffly on the podium were the two teams, the Kohonagakure Academy one and the one from Kumogakure Municipal High School.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and surprisingly a girl named Tenten made up the first. Neji glanced up at Sasuke. The Uchiha, even clothed in his absurdly starched uniform, locked completely relaxed. Neji didn't doubt that because if there was one thing that Sasuke could do was argue. The teen had the art of complete evisceration with words down to a science.

The topic was: _**People don't kill people, guns kill people.**_

Sasuke had glanced at the topic for ten seconds, snorted and spat out three points immediately. Those three points were the basis of the entire debate.

Sasuke, of course, was the opening speaker, calmly and cohesively laying out the parameters of what they were going to discuss. But when it got to his first point Sasuke with a pronounced definitive air crushed it completely, leaving the opposition speaker figuratively quaking in his boots.

 _'He's going to be a perfect prosecutor.'_ Neji thought, mentally smiling. They had both decided from age twelve to be lawyers, Sasuke was immediately attracted to the prosecution side of the practice while Neji was more drawn to defense.

...

 _ **28 minutes after**_ …

Neji winced. Sasuke, with the rebuttal, was making mincemeat of the other team's argument. The Uchiha didn't even glance at the paper before him, Sasuke was flaying them all by himself. Methodically and systematically destroying every of the opposition's points with a haughty air and a doomsday smirk.

It was no surprise then that Kohona was declared the winner of the match and a smug Sasuke sauntered down the main corridor with a pronounced smirk on his face.

Until; "Man I'm so freakin' bored."

Uzumak Naruto's voice floated over. Sasuke immediately stopped dead, left eye twitching hard.

"What the hell was point of all that? Made no damn sense whatsoever."

Neji couldn't contain his grin. Sasuke looked like he was having a localized aneurysm. If there was one thing that could provoke the Uchiha to wrath it was someone downplaying his achievements.

Neji patiently waited for Sasuke to strike.

And strike he did.

"And I suppose that you have something more mentally challenging to do right idiot, like successfully counting the days of the week in correct order."

The blonde turned, eyes narrowed and fist clenching spasmodically, but his voice was surprisingly calm. "You think you're so clever huh Uchiha, all that talk doesn't mean shit. Meet me in a Dojo and we'll see who's top."

Neji went still, apprehension niggling at his mind. Naruto was the captain of the taekwondo team and the football one too. The blonde was certainly no weakling.

With a pronounced flick of black bangs Sasuke opened his mouth just as his cell phone rang. Cursing, he flicked on the device and deliberately turning his back to the tan teen who then proceeded to talk to Kiba.

Neji shook his head. For all his considerable genius Sasuke was really easy to goad.

He shook his head and walked out just as his phone pinged.

 ** _'Remember.'_** That one word was enough.

He smiled.

..

* * *

 _ **Saturday morning;**_

 _ **"How do you feel about getting down and dirty?"**_

 _'What the hell? '_ Neji thought. Before he could reply another message,

" _ **Don't freak out, It's just a paintball match. (Unless you were thinking something else which in happenstance I would really like to oblige) You will get dirty, so pack a change of clothes. Get ready by ten, and FYI, I'm going to monopolize your entire day. "**_

Neji snorted, got up and rifled through his closet for the small tan duffel bag that he had used years ago to carry a change of clothes when he was in a competitor on a series of tennis matches.

That done he stripped and stepped into the shower. Mind running over his strategy to ask the Sabaku about his family.  
...

* * *

 _ **The paintball range. Lani Kai district, Upstate Kohonagakure. 1:30 pm.**_

...  
" Do I really have to wear this? "Neji asked looking at the thick metal lined camouflage print vest with distaste.

Inside the fitting room Neji, after being forced to change into a pair of soldier boots, (like his hard soled tennis shoes weren't enough) was slapped with a list of rules so long he was tempted to scrap the whole thing entirely.

Rules about proper gun holds, rules about off limits body parts, rules about helmet wear, rules about field limits. He even had to sign a waiver to declare that he was doing this on his own free will and that he wouldn't sue the company for any medical issues that may arise.

Gaara had watched the whole thing with an annoying smirk on his face. Neji was seriously thinking of just storming out of the place.

"And one more thing," the instructor said. "Your hair might be a problem. Do you have any hair ties, cause the paint might get into it. "

Paint... In.. His... _**Hair**_...

Deal _**fucking**_ breaker. Neji immediately turned to the Sabaku opened his mouth and -

"No." Gaara interrupted stonily. "You are not backing out."

" I was only going to suggest we do something else," (that doesn't put my hair in danger)" but now that I think of it..."

"Still. No."

The redhead lightly grabbed Neji by his shoulders, spun him around and scooped up his thick tresses with both hands and clenched the thick mass at the top of his head. Two moves later Neji reached up and felt a tight circle of hair around the rest of it.

Gaara had used a few locks of his own hair to ponytail the rest. "There," he declared, "problem solved. Now hop to it, princess."

Neji turned to the teasing man and leaned in to Gaara's ear. "Call me princess again, I dare you."

The fire that sprung into Gaara's eyes made Neji even more incensed. "What're you going to do...princess?"

Neji casually raised a hand and placed it lightly on the others chest. "This." And pressed hard. Gaara fell to the ground.

"Motherfuck." Gaara cursed on the floor.

Neji waltzed out of the room smirking.  
...

"That was a dirty trick little Hyuuga." Gaara said tightly at the starting line.

"Never said I was going to play fair." Neji shrugged nonchalantly while skimming his eyes over his teammates. A group of tourists had come from Iwagakure and were hell bound on trying the range. He was on one team, Gaara was on the other.

The emerald eyes man stepped up to the young teens face, with less than an inch between their eyes. Neji had to fight to not go crossed eyed.

"You're going to pay for that." Gaara husked.

"Bring it. " Neji whispered.

...

 _ **37 minutes later..**_

It all came down to this.

Neji's back pressed tightly against a huge boulder, chest heaving paintball gun cocked against his left shoulder. Looking around through the small glimpses of light sifting through the dense blanket of tree cover, Neji tried to see where Gaara was hiding.

In the last forty minutes he had only managed to successfully land three shots at Gaara while the redhead, like a professional sniper, had landed five shots on Neji.

The first shot made the opal eyed teen extremely grateful for the vest. Those shots stung like hell. Absently rubbing his chest he shook his head. He, only under the pain of water torture, would admit that he was having fun.

Head back meeting the dense stone of the boulder he smiled to himself.

A crunch. Neji snapped up, gun cocked and peering through the spore filled air. Another crunch.  
His head snapped over his left shoulder and he dropped to his knees. Looking forward he got a glimpse of a grey boot.

Ones that Gaara was wearing.

Feeling triumphant he shot up and fired. The sound of his shot connected with a metal vest met his ears and be grinned.

Then he lurched forward.

Eyes flew open. He'd been shot in the back.

Catching himself on the nearby tree he turned to watch a smug redhead walking to him. Neji glanced down and snorted to himself. Gaara was now wearing a pair of blue boots.

He chucked the gun at the redhead. "Cheater."

Gaara grinned and backed him up against the tree's trunk. Arms up and elbows caging the Hyuuga in.

"Admit it," Gaara husked, "You owe me."

Neji blinked, "For what?"

"For clocking my pressure points."

A snort, "Okay. I'll admit to that. What do you want?"

In hindsight that was probably the stupidest question Neji had ever asked in his life. The look in Gaara's eyes was enough. Neji eyes lowered to the pale lips before him and then looked back into emerald orbs. Reaching up he tangled his fingers in thick red hair and pulled down. "I'm not sorry."

The kiss that followed made Neji wonder if he was on earth. Sparks ricocheted under his closed eyelids. Warm hands slipped under his shirt at the base of his back to trace over soft skin. Neji gasped which only allowed Gaara to plunder his mouth harder.

Pleasure saturated through his body like molten lava. Somehow his legs parted and the Sabaku pressed against him. Neji grabbed at the redhead's shoulders when he felt the other's prominent erection against his.

Pulling back he whispered, "Gaara..." The others forehead met his.

After a moment Gaara pulled back completely with just a quick kiss on his bruised lips."Let's go." Gaara said softly.

Neji nodded silently.

...

* * *

"The what now? " Neji asked, confused, head tilted to the left, right hand trying futilely to stop the wild tendrils of his hair that was slapping his face.

After being paradoxically both exhausted and exhilarated from game Gaara had driven them upstate to a secular tourist town. Neji had stared out the window at the spate of traditional monuments mixed with foreign ones, like a sprawling Greek restaurant near a Shinto shrine or a massive British stone fountain adjacent to a Torii gate. Before he knew it Gaara had pulled up to a spit of sandy beach which held a low rectangular hut like structure.

"What's that?" Neji had asked.

"That," Gaara declared," is our prospective dining hall."

Stepping out, Neji looked up at the wooden sign that was a carving of two large wooden rattles painted in red, gold and green.

" The Calabash? " he carefully pronounced.

Gaara grinned," Yes. Let's go in."

Neji shrugged and ducked under the thatched roof. Inside the empty restaurant was dim, slight smoky but had a clear view of the seaside.

The scrubbed wooden counter, in front of the double doors that Neji assumed led to the kitchen, was deserted. Neji turned to Gaara and opened his mouth when :

"Raasclaat (1)... " a female voice sounded. Neji spun around to face a busty girl with fine twined dreadlocks caught up in a ponytail coming out of the doors and gaping at them.

"Gaara, wha' di hell you been up to?" She asked with a heavy accent.

The redhead smiled, "Just jammin' Clarissa, and speaking of that, we'll have the jammin' special."

The girl, Clarissa apparently, stepped out, grabbed Gaara by his lapels and ran her fingers through his hair. "You use di castor oil I gave you huh."

Neji went tense, something (which he staunchly denied was jealously) in his gut railed up at the sight.

Gaara snorted and softly pulled her hand out of his hair, "Yes missy. Satisfied? "

She stepped back, popped her gum and ran a skeptical eye over Neji, then grinned and faced the redhead.

"You beggin' for trouble again massa (2)."

"That is my official middle name," Gaara retorted. "So, our order?"

The girl shook her head, and pulled a pencil out of her ponytail, "Sirra Riley made him special curry goat. Y'all want any?"

"Hell no," Gaara answered staunchly , "the last time I had that I was treated for acid reflux for three days. You people need to tone down your spices."

She shrugged, "We West Indians, wha' you expect bra?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Swap that for the jerked chicken, the buttered sweet potato wedges, festival and the SPP pudding. And for the love of God, hold the scotch bonnet pepper please."

"Pussy." She murmured, "Ya come to a Jamaican restaurant and ya don't want di real thing. Mi lose affa you."

"I'm honored girlie." Gaara snorted slapping the counter. "Make it snappy, yeah."

She snorted and walked back through the double doors muttering to herself.

Neji turned and smiled internally when he felt Gaara's hand resting possessively on the small of his back. Walking to the balcony railing table they pulled up a pair of bar stools and sat.

"So I take it you know her." Neji said not knowing his tone was tinged with a hint of jealously.

Gaara grinned knowingly. "Who, Clarissa, that queen. Yeah, I know her. She is a niece of a past client."

"Speaking of that, " Neji said," What do you do? "

Gaara went still for a moment. If Neji was suspicious he'd had said that Gaara was stalling, but the other dutifully answered, "I'm the lead distribution agent for a holdings company (3)."

"Oh. " Neji realized. That was totally plausible. There were a lot of holdings companies in Kohona."Which one?"

"Anbu Co."he answered genially. "It's a pain though."

Neji relaxed, he had heard of that company. It was one of the largest companies that handled a wide area of business contracts, supplying everything spanning from technical heavy construction equipment to children birthday party supplies.

Neji hesitated for a second but didn't want to have this between them. He blurted out, "Gaara... I know about what happened with your family."

The older man went quiet, lips pressed together for a moment before he sighed. "I figured that you would find out about that sooner or later."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"Neji asked non accusing.

Fingers scrubbed through unruly hair, "I didn't want you to judge me." he said, "People who knew off my father seem to think that I'm just like him...that I'm just as dishonest and crooked."

"Then they are idiots." Neji huffed, "It's not like you're dealing drugs or something."

He was gifted with a inscrutable grin."Why, thank you."

"So," Neji gestured to the inside restaurant. "I'm starting to see that you have a...very eclectic slate of interests."

Gaara shrugged leaning back. "What can I say. I'm always open to new things."

"Speaking of new things, " Neji said," I still can't understand why you gave me those books."

A smirk, "Then continue misunderstanding."

Neji huffed. "You're impossible." then squinted with a sigh. "... But I think I'll keep them."

Gaara's eyes lit up like fireworks. He grasped Neji's hand. "Good."

The sounds of footsteps made them separately. Clarissa, expertly carrying two plates and with a pronounced smirk gently placed their orders on the table with their cutlery wrapped up in napkins.

"Enjoy." She said about to leave when Gaara grabbed her hand.

Tugging her down he whispered something in her ear Neji watched as an unholy glint sprung into her eyes.

"Ya got it." She said and sashayed away.

Neji eyes narrowed, "What exactly are you up to now?"

"You'll see. Go ahead, eat.

Neji sighed, picked up the fork and speared a cube of the meat. Hesitating for a second he popped the food in his mouth and chewed. The barrage of flavors that hit his palate made him moan. Spiced, but savory, bold but delicious. His eyes slipped closed while he unconsciously suckled at the forks tines.

A hand closed right over his own. Neji opened his eyes to see a narrowed eyed Gaara. "Please, for your peace of mind, and my sanity, don't ever do that again."

Neji blushed. "Sorry."

Gaara slowly let go. During the whole meal they talked about diverse topics ranging from his aspirations of being a lawyer to the Gaara's job, to their likes and dislikes, foods, movies, favorite colors, books even people.

"Oh please. " Gaara snorted," Shakespeare was so homo it isn't funny."

Neji grinned and sat back. "How?"

"All those cross dressing acts. Making girls dress as boys is red flag homo. He was a queen at heart, trust me."

Neji dissolved in laughter. "You do have a point."

Gaara smiled just as Clarissa deposited a single plate before them and two glasses filled with a red liquid. In the middle of the plate was a thick and wide piece of pudding topped off with cinnamon and raisins.

"And that is ? " Neji asked.

" That is sweet potato pudding." Gaara said picking up the fork and cutting off a piece. "Try it."

Trusting him Neji leaned over and opened his mouth. Gaara slowly inserted the fork. Neji, without losing his eye lock with the redhead, slid his lips back, teeth clearly scraping the utensil.

Leaning back he chewed and had to seriously stop from moaning also. The treat was hedonistically delicious.

"I take it you approve." Gaara said dryly.

In a wordless move Neji stole the fork from him and dug in. He was halfway through the pudding when he was aware of amused eyes roaming over him.

Placing the fork on the edge of the plate he swallowed embarrassed and looked into Gaara's amused eyes, head tilted and propped up on a fist.

"Oh. Don't stop on my account." he teased.

Neji stepped on his foot under the table. "Jerk. And seeing as I'm at your mercy for my ignorance of the cuisine, what's that?"

Gaara just nudged the glass closest to the Hyuuga a little further. Neji just stared at him eyelids half mast.

A snort, "It's not loaded with roofies, Neji."

"I'll be the judge of that." The opal eyed teen said while lifting the glass and took a sip. Then promptly coughed. "W... What..." a tongue slipped out to swipe over a coated upper lip, "...Alcohol." he pronounced.

"That is a daiquiri," Gaara explained, "Three quarters fruit juice fusion mixed with a quarter of Appleton Jamaican Rum." he said taking a sip of his, then his eyes rolled, "Scrap that, one quarter juice, three rum.. Do you like it though? "

Neji hummed in approval but muttered over the rim, "You're just trying to get me drunk."

A hand flew to a chest while a Cheshire grin crossed the redheads face. "Who me...Never. Drink up though, we've got other places to be."

Neji drained his glass and stood, "Where?"

Gaara grinned while getting up, "No question, I'll tell you no lies."

He then just wrapped a hand around Neji's shoulder and shouted. "Clarissa, we gone."

"Ya, later." was the disembodied answer from beyond the double doors.

"You're not going to pay?

"Nah," Gaara returned, "I'm like emperor here. Street cred like crazy.

"Okay." Neji shrugged while hopping in the Jeep. "Drive me your highness."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Twilight in the park was magical. After leaving the restaurant Gaara had driven them to a park in the centre of the down-town city where apparently some local actors were putting on a play. A contemporary remake of the Phantom of the Opera.

It seemed like the man was prepared because he reached over to the back seats and snagged a thick blanket and a pillow. He then hopped out.

Silently Neji followed, arms hugging his torso against the chill. Gaara led them to a thick tree sitting on a slight rise over the stage while tiny fireflies fluttered around. Spreading the blanket on the dewy grass Gaara sat, back flush against the trunk and softly tugged Neji down between his bended knees.

Neji leaning back against Gaara's chest head tilted his face up to look at the stars. He went still as the redheads arms wrapped around his waist. Closing his eyes for a second Neji relaxed and melted onto the hold.

The play started. Time passed. Neji was snickering at the actions of a clearly doctored role of Raoul. He smiled when he felt Gaara's nose buried in his neck.

He lifted a hand to comb through the strands of hair tickling his skin. He went still when lips parted and teeth nipped at a collar bone.

Unconsciously a soft moan slipped from the Hyuuga. Neji's back, braced against Gaara's chest arched slightly just as his own teeth bit into his lower lip. Hot palms settled on a flat stomach just as the actions of the mouth on his neck intensified. Neji couldn't contain his soft breathy moans.

Gaara nipped at his ear. "Fuck. I want you so much."

Neji whimpered, his breath coming out staccato. Fingers trailed up under his shirt to pluck at a puckered nipple. Neji couldn't take it anymore. He spun around and with one move straddled the Sabaku and slammed his lips on the others.

Calluses hands under his shirt were pushing a level of desire he didn't know under his skin and making his head feel light. He was kissing and being kissed hard. Gaara's hands grabbed the Hyuuga's waist and hauled him in so tightly not even air was between them.

Lips were bitten, tongues were suckled. Gaara mouth was demanding. Neji pulled back to breathe. Not deterred Gaara cupped Neji chin, pushing it up giving him access to his throat. His lips glid down the pale trembling throat, kissing, sucking, and nipping, to the small dip at the base of his neck. A hand cupped Neji cheek and a low voice murmured, "Be mine."

That was it. Every halting, apprehensive, misgiving thought disappeared in a flash.

Neji placed his fingertips on Gaara's hand and whispered, "Yes."

* * *

...  
TBC.

 _ **AND REVIEW DAMNIT…**_

 _ **vocab;**_

'Raasclaat' (1) Jamaican equivalent of 'Holy shit', 'what the fuck', 'I cant believe this' and 'damn'

Massa (2) Mister

Holdings company (3) In my mind this is like a huge storehouse/warehouse.


	7. Confessions

**Title:** Shades

 **Pairing** : Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (if you squint very and I mean VERY hard.)

 **Genre** : Angst/Romance.

Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off **'Shades Of Grey'** the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own " **Naruto"** or " **Shades Of Grey".** The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.

 **Warning:** BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.

 **Summary** : "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.

 **Song:**

 **Chapter Seven:** Confessions pt 1 (Honesty, best policy)

Song: " **Confident** " by Demi Lovato

...

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm still amazed that people are gravitating to Shades. A story that I started with no expectations for anything really and no, I'm not being modest, I just didn't expect it, being that with the majority is stuck to the Naru/Sasu fandom (which I love, don't get me wrong) I thought that not much would gravitate to the Gaa/Neji one.. .**_ _ **But thanks guys for following/faving a unconventional story like this one.**_

 _ **A/N 2: #slapsself. Major snafu with the dates on the last chap. Friday was written twice when the first one was supposed to be Thursday night after Neji got the books...but meh.**_

 _ **A/N 3: I'm not going to lie, Shades is taking the majority of my head space right now. Huge ass long chapter for y'all. Like the title says, confessions is the order of the day...romance and some (really) overdue smut too**_... #smirk.

 _ **Kiddies, walk away.**_

* * *

 _ **Monday morning**_

"Oh my god." Sasuke gaped, "He fucked you, didn't he?"

Neji slapped a hand over the Uchiha's mouth and hissed, "Shut the hell up, Sasuke. Could you be any more uncouth? "

Once the Uchiha looked slightly composed (but his black eyes were still dancing mockingly) Neji released his hand to just run through his loose hair, "And no, he didn't."

"But you want it, right." he was taunted.

The scathing glare Neji sent to the smirking Uchiha just made Sasuke chuckle. "That's what I thought."

Neji harrumphed while extracting his sociopolitical textbook from his satchel and walking in tandem with Sasuke to their first class. Entering the room he sat down and turned to the Uchiha sitting beside him. "I'm still amazed that you haven't busted a gasket knowing what you know."

Sasuke snorted while pulling his own textbook, his tablet and stylus, "Then clearly you don't know shit about me."

 _'What?'_ Something troubling niggled at Neji's mind. His brows contracted in thought. "Sasuke... are you saying th-..."

The raven shot him a look that clearly shouted "shut-the-fuck-up" which then mellowed a second after to "we'll-talk-about-it-later."

Neji released a tense breath. If what he was suspecting was even halfway true, they certainly had a lot to talk about.

...  
 _ **Lunch time:**_

They had both skipped the cafeteria in pursuit of more important matters. Secluded in an empty classroom Neji and Sasuke faced each other. The air in the room pulsing with a weird kind of energy.

"Sasuke." Neji said softly, standing up, ankles crossed, palms braced on the desk behind him. "Now it's my time, what is it with you? Why did you say that I don't know shit about you because, currently; I think I know you more than anyone else. "

Sasuke's black eyes closed for a second. When he opened them his vision was trained on the wall behind Neji. Sasuke took a deep breath and then faced the Hyuuga.

"I wasn't sure if you I wanted you to know but, it seems with everything that you're going through, I've decided that there is no point hiding it..." he trailed off.

"Hiding what, Sasuke?" Neji pressed, his mind tensing in preparation for Sasuke's next words.

The Uchiha sighed, "That fact that we're both rowing with the rainbow oars."

Neji took a minute to process what Sasuke had just said to him. Rainbow oars...rainbow oars...rainbo-Then it _**hit**_. Like a mac truck to the brain.

"A... are you telling me that you're-"

Sasuke snorted but then nodded.

Neji flopped down on the nearest chair in absolute shock. "And you're sure?"

He was gifted with a roll of exasperated eyes.

"From when?" he inquired

"Junior high." was the short answer.

Sable eyebrows skyrocketed. "From you were thirteen?"

A grunt. "Maybe even before that."

"How'd you know?"

Sasuke went silent, lips pressed together. Neji stared at the other for a moment before an idea so ridiculous that it seemed absolutely insane sprung up in his mind.

"Whom did you know it with? "he carefully asked.

A look of varied mixed emotions crossed Sasuke's face at that moment that Neji could've smacked himself for not seeing it before.

"Uzumaki Naruto, right?" his voice sounded like a proposal but in his mind he was completely sure he had hit it on the money.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes just before he promptly slumped on the desk, hiding his face in the cradle of his black clad arms and mumbled. "Yes."

"Then Sasuke," Neji asked completely confused, "why all the fights?"

A bare rise of an obsidian head. "It's...complicated."

Neji rolled his eyes, "Then un-complicate it for me."

This time Sasuke raised his head completely, and ran a pale hand over his grimaced face. "Trust me, when I figure it out myself, I'll be sure to let you know."

...  
 _ **The Hyuuga compound, 3:27 p.m**_

...  
Back at home, sequestered in his suite of rooms, nestled against his bed's headboard, wrapped up in a blanket with a bottle of mineral water and a plate of cookies on the night table beside him, Neji was halfway through the first book, King Rat.

Pausing to lean his head back, his eyelids slipped halfway as he reflected on the fact that he had actually agreed to be with Gaara. In what capacity he still hadn't figured that out yet but all he knew was that the redhead evoked emotions out of him he didn't knew existed; fascination, curiosity, arousal, interest, desire...want.

After his answer of 'yes' to Gaara's 'Be mine,' the two had devolved into a untamed stint of kissing that even now still evoked trembling under his skin. Neji had never known that his upper body had so much erogenous zones but Gaara seemed to find them all. The spot on his clavicle that made his head light, the one behind his left ear that sent trembles down to his toes, the one under his chin that paired with a nip of teeth made his breath stop in his lungs. Each spot sent trembles of pleasure singing through his veins.

His own teeth bit into a lower lip. Even the memory of it made his gut tense. Fingers rose to trace over the tender spot on his neckline that Gaara had suckled on for a small eternity. Neji had feared that it would have blossomed the bloody red of a blaring hickey but no, the spot, even tender stayed pale.

His phone pinged, _**"I hope that you're holding up your half of the deal."**_

Feeling mischievous Neji answered, " _ **And what if I wasn't, what would you do...tie me up and flog me?"**_

A beat, _**"Oh baby, you don't know the half of it. Don't tempt me."**_

Sable eyebrow rose slightly, but he wasn't going to press, _**"Relax you maniac, I'm half way through the first one...I don't know how you got the idea to send me those, because I'm sure I didn't tell you about my obsession with historical fiction.'**_

A moment then, _**'Guess I just got lucky.**_ '

A small smile crossed his face. He hesitated for a moment before steeling himself to do it.

 _ **'Gaara, I have to level with you. I haven't ever had a...relationship before. I'm totally out at sea here. I just don't know what to expect.'**_

Pressing send he hoped, heart beating hard, that Gaara wouldn't shut him down.

Eyes closed he whispered something like a prayer until he heard a ping,

 _ **'Don't freak out...we'll take it slow. And I'm very willing to teach you everything you need to know... "**_

Well, that was some measure of comfort. Then;

 _ **"... To be honest with you I'm kind of at fault here. You're so young and I knew that you were innocent, but the moment I saw you I still wanted you. I guess we'll just have to work out our dynamics ourselves. You push, I'll pull.'**_

More assurances. Neji fervently hoped they were true.

 _ **'That I can do. I've got to go, I have a training session with my uncle."**_

 _ **'Speaking of that, I seem to remember that you proposed a match, if I'm correct you said "take me to a dojo and we'll see how delicate these hands are'. One day I'll be sure cash that promise. But sure, go ahead. We'll talk later."**_

A smile, " _ **I always honor my word. Just tell me when.'**_

" _ **Definitely. Now go, you prospective ninja."**_

Neji dissolved in laughter while getting up and changing into his Gi.

….

 _ **Three hours later...**_

...

"Absolutely perfect Neji." Hiashi praised after another gruelling three hour training session.

Grey eyes widened for about five seconds before Neji got a hold of himself and controlled his features while inside he was feeling ecstatic. It wasn't frequent when his uncle would issue sincere praises.

"That technique was done perfectly. You have done very well."

Neji blinked, he was exhausted but he managed to bow. "Thank you, Uncle."

He felt a hand on his head lifting it up to face the slightly smiling face of his uncle. A moment passed then Hiashi's face went sober.

Neji frowned slightly. "Is something wrong, Uncle?"

"No," the Hyuuga patriarch said voice clearly nostalgic, eyes dim. "I just wish my brother could see you now, he'd be so proud."

Neji blinked back what threatened only to be tears. The one thing he could do was offer a small smile.

The older Hyuuga nodded sympathetically," Rest son."

Neji bowed again and silently left. On his way back to his room he glimpsed his younger cousin Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, sequestered in one of the small window alcoves that faced out the acres of compound land, with a stack of books before her and her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Hanabi-chan," he called softly." You look like you need some help."

The youngest child of the family glanced up, pale silvery eyes wide then smiled. "Yes Nii-san, I could...but you look tired, are you sure?"

Neji shrugged, "The only thing I have to do is take a bath. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Stay there please. I'll be back."

Her eyes lit up, "Thank you Nii-san, I'll be here."

Back in his room he took five minutes to cool down, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into the shower. If there was one thing that he could always count on, it was that water cascading over his body always returned a measure of energy into him, no matter how exhausted he was. Working shampoo into his hair he sighed. His uncle had gone and mentioned his father. If there was one thing that could make him pensive it was a reminder of his absent parents.

There were times when he yearned to ask his uncle about his mother but the last time he had done that, when he was seven years old, he had been met with a stony silence before a strict admonishing to never ask that question again.

Sighing he stepped out, quickly but thoroughly towel dried his hair and twisted it in a thick braid. Donning a cool linen suit he slipped into some soft soled shoes and left the room.

Finding his way back to the twelve year old he pulled up a chair and smiled at her. "What are you working on?"

"Fractions." She slumped back. "I despise math."

Neji sympathized while scanning over her notebook, "We all have at some point." looking at one equation he smiled and pointed a finger at the numbers, "Here Hanabi-chan, this is where you went wrong.. See this, you should have done this inst-"

...

 _ **Wednesday afternoon. Kohona Academy.**_

Sighing Neji closed his algebra book and lifted two fingers to massage the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the budding pain behind his eyes.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked lowly." You okay? "

" No," the Hyuuga sighed," I have a Key Club meeting to go to. It's a two hour meeting meaning and that means that I'll have to drive you home after four. Are you okay staying here alone until the meeting is done? "

Sasuke smirked," Yes, it's not like I'm going to burn down the school and I'm in no hurry to go home."

Neji arched an eyebrow, "Why do I not believe you, but I guess I'll just have to trust you." he murmured while reaching into his bag to retrieve the points for discussion for the meeting just as Sasuke pulled out his tablet and a pair of earphones.

Curiously Neji leaned over to spy on what the Uchiha was streaming and had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Sasuke was watching the thirty fourth episode of 'How to Get Away with Murder.'

He snorted and tapped the Uchiha on the shoulder. Sasuke pulled out one earbud, "What?" he asked tersely.

"You do know that is just enhancing your serial killer tendencies, right Uchiha."

A shrug. "Family trait cousin." was the bland reply before he replaced the earphones.

Neji snorted.

Glancing back up at the quiet Hyuuga, Sasuke started to say, "Well go on Mr. Pres-" when his cell phone rang.

Glancing at the screen he cursed, pausing the show he answered tightly.

"Hello Itachi, what can I do for you?"

Neji silently left, he didn't want to stick around for the repercussions of that conversation.

…

 _ **An hour and fifty-two minutes later...**_

"Well that's settled." Neji pronounced, "Shino," he said addressing the club's treasurer "Please make sure that I get the budget for the book drive by Friday and the community repainting project by next week Monday." he paused to look around the room, "Any more business?"

Most of the members of the executive board shook their head. Neji glanced around one more time to make sure there was nothing else, then solidly pronounced "If that's it then this meeting is adjourned."

Leaving the room he ran a hand through his hair and wondered what Sasuke was doing. Reaching the classroom where he had left the Uchiha he glanced in and found it empty.

A sigh. Turning around he walked down the corridor and heard this from a half opened door.

"Ignore him S'uke, you know he only does this to get you angry." Uzumaki Naruto's voice.

He stopped immediately.

Neji paused and then silently looked around the door. Ten seconds later he still couldn't believe the signals his eyes were sending to his brain.

He blinked. Twice. Hoping it was a mirage.

It wasn't.

It was there all right. Naruto, _Uzumaki Naruto_ , uniform top halfway open to show his orange under-shirt, sleeves rolled up to bare his muscled forearms that were tenderly holding Sasuke on his lap. A broad hand was softly massaging the stiff tendons in the back of Sasuke's neck whose face was buried into the Uzumaki's shoulder.

Neji silently watched as the blond teen placed a hand under the Uchiha's chin and titled it up. The lost look on his cousin's face made Neji grimace. The two stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke's eyelids fluttered slightly and in that moment Naruto cupped the back of the raven's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Neji went immobile as he watched pale hands reached up and clutched at short spiky blonde locks as the embrace continued. Feeling like an uninvited voyeur Neji silently backed away and walked from the two.

"Guess he was telling the truth." Neji whispered to himself and quietly left the building entirely.

Deciding to casually call the Uchiha in the next few minutes just to notify him of the meeting's end he glanced at his phone and saw;

 _ **"How about we take it down a notch, dinner and a movie this weekend?"**_

Neji smiled. Leaning on the car's hood he replied _ **," I'm shocked, and frankly terrified, you have lost you unconventional streak. Pray tell, what made you do something considered normal for a change?"**_

A beat.

" _ **I'm still not even**_ _ **close**_ _ **to normal but I thought you'd like the expected new boyfriend experience, you know, cozy, cuddling and chocolate...if not we could always go to my first idea, skydiving.. Your call."**_

Neji had to lean on his car side to not fall from the amount of nonstop snickering.

" _ **Deal."**_ he replied.

...  
It was just after six in the evening; he'd just finished reading the last page of King Rat when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

A husky chuckle." Hello to you too."

Neji flipped the books cover closed, "What exactly are you doing; checking up on me?"

"You could say that, but really I just wanted to hear your voice."

Eyes closed and phone cocked on his shoulder Neji said, "And _I_ want to know the real reason you sent me those books."

A sigh, "Can't you just accept them?"

"I have but I still want to know."

Another pause, "You're curiosity might kill you...but Neji, like I told you, I've had a real rough introduction into life…. I'm not the Romeo and Juliet, hearts and roses kind of man... but there is something about you that is making me want to try."

Neji lips twisted into a small smile at the frank truth he could practically sense coming from the man. "So since you're not the sappy romantic type, what should I expect about this 'boyfriend experience'?"

"Me." was the curt answer. "I'm going to ma-" Then connection between them went static.

Pulling the device from his ear Neji frowned.

"Hello...Hello... Gaara, you there?"

More static. He was about to terminate the call when he heard this;

"Neji, I'll email you." Gaara's voice sounded strained. "I'll have to deal with something. It's kind of urgent. "

"Yeah, sure." he replied still wondering what was going on.

Click.

Staring blankly at the phones screen he frowned, wondering about the static, and a minute later dismissed it. His mind ran over the frank admission Gaara has said _' I'm not the Romeo and Juliet, hearts and roses kind of man, but there is something about you that is making me want to try."_

Neji lips twisted into a small smile. Shrugging he took up Tai Pan and started reading.

….

 _ **Thursday morning**_

It was just by chance that he glimpsed the morning news coming from breakfast.

The reporter, a blonde, green eyed, trophy wife looking woman who ironically had double master's degrees in international relations and journalism named Temari Samuels had a satisfying smile on her face as she delivered the breaking news.

"... That's right Michael, the leader of the terrorist group, Hebi, a man named Kabuto Yakushi has been killed about midnight last night with a raid by the special task force of the IIF, the International Intelligence Force."

The corresponding reporter's eyebrow arched slightly. "He was the one suspected of the murder of Dr. Matsushi, the physicist of Applied Science Faculty of Tokyo University, correct?"

"Yes and remember, his cell had claimed responsibility for the bombing of the Hogake bridge, the Ramada Financial Centre and the abduction of Governor's Sarutobi Hiruzen grandchild, Konohamaru, which, fortunately, was returned to his family safely by a previous operation by the IIF."

"How'd he die?" Michael asked blankly.

"Well, by the reports we have been given, he apparently resisted arrest and chose t-"

"Well that's good." Neji murmured absently while walked away and buttoning up his uniform sleeves, mind turning to prepare for the events of the day.

…..

 _ **Thursday night, about 8:00pm**_

...  
Returning from his shower and towel drying his hair, Neji absently picked up his phone just check the time and saw an email. Opening it he read:

 **From: Gaara Sabaku** **  
Subject: The Boyfriend Experience Date: Date:** **May 9, 2016.**

 **To: Neji Hyuuga**

I will collect you from your house at 7:00 pm tomorrow.

Gaara.

Nejis eyebrows skyrocketed.

 **From: Neji Hyuuga** **  
Subject: Are you that crazy?** **  
Date: May 9 2016  
To: Gaara Sabaku**

Sir I have a perfectly good car; I would prefer to meet you somewhere...you know somewhere not in the line of sniper rifles. And I bet that if you did show up that you'd not be wearing running shoes. Bottom line, I'm not allowing you _anywhere_ near the Hyuuga compound. Where shall I meet you?

Neji

 **From: Gaara Sabaku** **  
Subject: Stubborn Chit.** **  
Date: May 9 2016,  
To: Neji Hyuuga**

Dear Mr. Exasperating.

For once I'm trying to do the chivalrous, knight-in-white-armor thing. I'd like to pick you up at home and FYI, its non sequitur but I can run really fast.

G.

 **From: Neji Hyuuga** **  
Subject: Intractable Man  
Date: May 9 2011** **  
To: Gaara Sabaku**

To Mr. Intractable, that may be so but I'm not up for being a witness in a murder. I'd still like to drive.

N.

 **From: Gaara Sabaku** **  
Subject: Stubborn Young Man** **  
Date: May 9 2016  
To: Neji Hyuuga**

Mr. Defiant,

I can see that this is going nowhere very fast. I'm not happy about it. I wanted to do what normal boyfriends do for a change.

Please change your mind. Let me pick you up.

Annoyed but patient.

G.

There was that word again; _ **'boyfriend'**_

 _ **From: Neji Hyuuga**_ _ **  
Subject: Intractable Man  
Date: May 9 2016  
To: Gaara Sabaku**_

I applaud your integrity but NO. Well not until I can guarantee that my uncle will not set the hounds of hell after you. It's better for everyone if I drove.

Not negotiable.

N.

 _ **From: Gaara Sabaku**_ _ **  
Subject: Not Pleased**_ _ **  
Date: May 9 2016  
To: Neji Hyuuga**_

To the impending death of me.

Fine.

 _(Neji could just imagine the man giving off a huge agitated huff)_

I've attached the directions and details of the place I've planned to take you to. Meet me there by seven.

G.

 _ **From: Neji Hyuuga**_ _ **  
Subject: Not So Intractable Man  
Date: May 9, 2016  
To: Gaara Sabaku**_

Thank you.

N.

 _ **From: Gaara Sabaku**_ _ **  
Subject: My exasperating Baby**_ _ **  
Date: May 9 2016  
To: Neji Hyuuga**_

I'm still not pleased but you're welcome.

G.

* * *

 _ **Friday night, 6:50pm**_

The restaurant was called **_'The Ruins'._** Situated on the top floor of the Ibis hotel in down-town Kohona; it was an amazing recreation of the destruction of Pompeii after Mt. Vesuvius had released its fury on the town below it.

The restaurants ambiance was a sultry dim, the roof was painted with deep purple and midnight blue hues of a balmy Greek night sky with sporadic speckles of glittering orbs resembling stars. Scattered around the room were seemingly antique statues of Greek gods and heroes and framing the tables were artistically half corroded white Greek columns.

The floor was totally made of a continuous lay of grey and white marble slabs.

Following Gaara's instructions about going semi-formal, Neji had dressed fashionable but understated. Coal black pants, a cream colored long sleeved shirt and leather loafers. His hair, as usual, was cascading down his back.

After entering the hotel he paused to notify the Maître D of who he was here to see and after she had graced him with a soft smile offered to lead him to the table. Blushing Neji declined her offer, just asking her the general directions and assuring her that he could find it himself.

She acquiesced and gave him the instructions he asked for. Following her guidance Neji found his way, took the elevator to the top floor, found the section that held the in- house bar and the man he was seeking.

Gaara was casually leaning against the bar's counter, drinking a glass of white wine and chatting with the bartender. Dressed in a sculpted white linen shirt, black jeans and black tie. His hair was, as usual, tousled as ever.

Neji paused just to look at the man, standing for a few seconds in the entrance of the bar, just gazing at him.

In that moment Gaara glanced up toward the entrance, eyes steady and a playful smirk on his face. Blinking a couple of times, the smirk then transformed into a slow, lazy, sexy smile that made Neji's inside flutter and his teeth, unconsciously to bite down on his bottom lip.

Gaara, settling down a glass on the bar counter walked gracefully over to meet the nervous Hyuuga. "Gorgeous as ever." he murmured as he leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. Turning around, his custom possessive palm met Neji's lower back to guide him to the balcony.

Neji took a minute to gaze at the nighttime visage of Kohona under the real stars and had to hold a breath. The scenery was breathtaking. The lights on the town from this high gave a surreal halogen, mirage like feel.

A gust of chilly wind sprang up and lifted his hair to flutter around him while he was still mesmerized by the scenery.

He was interrupted by Gaara softly taking his arm and leaning him to a secluded booth and signaled for the waiter. "What would you like to drink?"

Neji turned to look at him, "Whatever you had a while ago."

A smirk while placing the order, "Good choice."

Gaara shifted then to pin Neji with his eyes and there it was… that latent static energy radiating from him just to connect and envelop something deep inside the moonlit eyed teen.

Neji shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny, his heart palpitating.

"Are you nervous?" Gaara asked softly.

"Yes." Neji admitted with a whisper.

The other leaned forward and clasped the Hyuuga's cold hand in his own, "Me too," he whispered conspiratorially.

Neji stared at him for a moment then something seemed to snap in place. Every nervous tension he was feeling disappeared in a nanosecond.

He breathed. "You're still a mystery to me you know."

A thin dark eyebrow arched, "Why?"

He shrugged while softly removing his hand from the others. "You just are."

Gaara looked thoughtful for a while before saying, "Maybe it would help if we play twenty questions. You can ask me anything and I promise I'll answer them as truthfully as possible. Deal?"

That was a surprise. An unfettered opportunity to get into the underbelly of the man sitting before him. He couldn't even think of refusing.

"Yes." he answered just as the waiter arrived with the bottle of wine and flipped up the two glasses while quietly pouring the sparkling liquid in the crystal receptors.

With a soft murmur the waiter said," I'll give you a moment to place your order sirs."

Neji took a sip of the wine to settle his nerves. He'd decided to start with general tame topics and then work up to the more important stuff. Looking at the other he calmly asked, "What is your favorite type of music?"

"Eighteen century European but not the stereotype composers like Beethoven, I like transitional ones like Franz Schubert, Johann Nepomuk Hummel and Mauro Giuliani."

Neji nodded, he had heard of a few of them. "Favorite genre of books?"

"Mystery and suspense. I like books that contort historical facts with modern fiction. Like The Templars Legacy or Angels and Demons."

Neji blinked. "That's abnormally strange... I was reading that book the night I met you."

Gaara snorted while sipping his wine, "Fate huh?"

Neji smiled and then pursued on a spate of questions, digging into Gaara's mind, pulling out information on his hobbies, (playing guitar and free climbing) education (bachelor's degree in economics) his most validating experience, (which was helping to rebuild a house after a tsunami had destroyed it. He quietly recounted when the five years old daughter had hugged his knees and whispered a mangled thank you) his most embarrassing moment: (which was losing his keys to his jeep which had his change of clothes to be worn after a scuba diving contest and had to hitch a ride home, shirtless, with a bus full of leering grandmas).

The look on the redhead face recounting that experience was nothing short of horrific (and equally hilarious). Neji had to stifle his snickers.

Then halfway through Gaara paused to order the meal. Appetizers were oysters, the salad was Dakos, and the meal was a light supper of Shrimp & feta casserole with seasonal fruit.

Throughout the whole meal Neji kept delving into Gaara's mind.

"I swear," Gaara snorted while sipping his wine, "that bozo was just asking for it, if he didn't want to be dunked with paint he shouldn't have been standing under the scaffold."

Neji smiled then sobered whole picking at his slice of Pantespani (1).

"Gaara," he hesitated, "Why did you even want to know me...what did I had that drew you..." he was acutely aware that he was babbling, he placed his fork on the half empty plate. "... I mean I'm just a teen, wouldn't you be more...comfortable with someone your age?"

Gaara leaned on the table and steepled his fingers, green eyes piercing grey ones. After a minute he answered, "Would you believe me if I said I don't know."

Neji blinked. "What?"

Gaara leaned back with a shake of his head, "That's the simple truth, Neji. I just don't know."

Neji took a minute to digest the words, he was still skeptic but he accepted it.

Closing his utensils he asked his last question tentatively. "Gaara have you ever tried to find or contact your siblings?"

Lips thinned. Neji was about to apologize when Gaara replied,

"Once. The only result it gave me was to know that they were alive. But then I realized, would it matter if I suddenly appeared in their lives like a ghost from the past? I thought it would cause more harm than good. I've simply allowed bygone to be bygones. I do know of them though, I just chose to not disturb them. "

Tilting his head Neji analyzed the answer, even though it seemed wise he still thought it would have been better to try and fail then not try at all. But he had to acknowledge the others decision.

He smiled. "I seem to remember you saying something about a movie." he teased.

"That is coming in short order. Finish your desert first, I wouldn't want that low blood sugar to fuck up what I've planned next."

...

The elevator descended one story and opened to a deserted hallway. Gaara took Neji's hand and lead him to a set of double doors. Pushing them open Neji found himself in a darkened intimate room with a couch, a side table laden with food items and an antique looking projector.

Neji watched as the older one tugged to loosen his tie, unbuttoned the top two claps of his shirt, sat down and beckoned for him to join him.

Settled on the enveloping chair Neji leaned again the older one and went still as Gaara swept the bulk of his hair around his neck to gracefully fall over his chest and then promptly buried his nose in the crook of Neji's collarbone.

"I...I... Thought we're going to watch a movie?" he asked voice slightly stuttering.

Without a word Gaara clicked a remote and the projector started to whirl. On the screen was a black and white movie. Neji watched for a moment before realizing he was seeing a live recount of King Rat.

"Where did you find this?" Neji wondered.

"Like I said," Gaara admitted voice muffled," I know people."

Settling back Neji was entirely captivated with the performances while Gaara, it seemed, was entirely captivated with exploring his tender skin with moist lips, tender teeth nips, light peppered kisses and the occasional heated breath.

There were times Neji had to take a deep stabilizing breath to control his own arousal. It didn't help either that at some point Gaara took to finger feeding him with small balls of potent wine filled chocolate.

Once, feeling bold Neji trapped the redhead's fingers in his mouth and suckled at them. He was rewarded with a husky, "Do that again and we'll never leave this room till dawn."

Apprehensive Neji obeyed and allowed the time to pass until the movie ended. Staring at the white blank scene for a moment, he then turned to the man behind him and cupping his face quietly spoke, "Who are you?"

Green eyes lowered for a second before returning to meet grey ones. "I ask myself that question every day." Before capturing the lips before him in a slow kiss.

Perched on the others lap Neji reveled on the attention bestowed on him. Hands deftly unbuttoned his shirt to let it fall halfway to reveal his dusky nipples which after being treated to an exhale of warm breath were suckled on.

The heat of Gaara's mouth made Neji release a string of gut deep moans. His fingers clutched at the auburn locks before him, tightening ever so slightly when a wave of sensual sensation hit him. Bending over the other's head his own hair fell around them creating a curtain to block the world off.

Gaara hands, clasped on his hip bones seemed to be a live circuit of energy because that was the only reason Neji could think of why his skin was tingling like crazy.

"Aaahh." he softly gasped when teeth worried his left nub. Unbidden his own teeth bit into his lower lip.

"Don't do that." Gaara admonished, while freeing the abused digit. "That's my job."

He then turned to ravishing Neji's mouth. Absently Neji shifted and gasped again. His cock was painfully hard. Pulling back he whispered, "Gaara..."

Green eyes glimmered knowingly. "Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

Neji hesitated for a moment then steeling himself nodded.

"Stand up."

"Gaara..." Neji whispered, heart beating triple time, "I don't kno-"

Two fingers were laid lightly in his lips, "I did promise to teach you, didn't I... Well this you can be considered as your first lesson."

Neji slipped silent.

Deft fingers pulled the clasp of Neji's pants and Gaara, eyes never leaving the grey ones before him, slowly slipped the material down to his thighs. He then tugged down the tight boxer briefs and wrapped his fingers over Neji's filling erection , reached up and placed Neji own hand with his, enclosing the shaft with their combined hands .

"Aahhh…" Neji choked out a sound of need. Gaara twisted his hand around the base of the cock as he brought his face forward and gently blew warm air on the erection before capturing the head between his lips.

Neji's head fell back, mouth halfway open with a quick gasp. Seconds later Neji found himself holding a tense breath as the unfamiliar pleasurable sensation of being enclosed in a warm wet mouth blanketed him. Now he knew what everyone was always talking about in the gym shower, how most of the guys bragged about getting numerous blow jobs. But then every thought fled his mind just as Gaara started to suck.

His hands clutched at the others head while his breathing went staccato. He felt a tongue trace along the underside of the ridge of the head and had to release sharp hiss of breath when Gaara dipped his tongue into the slit at the tip made Neji temporarily black out.

Then humming started. The vibrations of the sound traveled up Neji's cock, made him thrust reflexively and forcefully into the Sabaku's mouth. Strong hands quickly braced Neji's hips as he continued to thrust. Neji's whole body was shaking now, pale hands clenched in red hair.

His vision was starting to blank out at the edges when he felt Gaara remove one of his hands from his hips. The hand then slipped under to cup his balls and roll them slightly before taking the tips of his two fingers and sliding them further back, massaging the sensitive area between his balls and his ass.

That was it. Neji climaxed with a shout nearly pulling strands of red hair out of Gaara's head. His whole body arched in pleasure.

A second later the strength in his legs failed him and he slumped forward just to be caught in Gaara's arms.

Breathing hard he looked up with bleary eyes under hooded eyelids, completely incoherent.

"That was your first official orgasm, correct." Gaara inferred.

Neji couldn't do anything but nod. After a minute he rose up, and buried his head on the older man's chest. Then a second later placed a closed kiss on the bared skin there.

He was met with a smile. "I should get you home."

"Yes, you should." Neji whispered still weak.

...

It was a calm but dark night. With a possessive arm wrapped around Neji's shoulder Gaara walked Neji to his car that was parked in the hotels parking lot. Before they reached the pale Audi Gaara steered them towards his jeep unlocking it to retrieve something inside when a blaring ring cut through the air.

Gaara's phone was going crazy. Releasing Neji's hand and then pulling out the device he took one look at the screen and cursed. "Green, what is it?" He snapped.

Neji looked curiously as Gaara's face morphed onto pure horror." Fuck no! I'm coming! Two minutes."

The Hyuuga sat up immediately, a surge of adrenaline rushing through his veins." Gaara, what is it?"

The only answer he got was Gaara softly but firmly pushing him inside the car. A minute later the Jeep was pulling a wild U-turn and shooting off the opposite direction. Gaara's hands clenched on the steering wheel.

"Neji baby," Gaara said stiffly as the car shot through the night swiftly swerving and overtaking vehicles on the road. "I'm going to ask you to do something and you can question me about it later but right now-" The Sabaku said voice very tense, while increasing his speed, "I need you to listen to every word I say."

Neji grabbed at the dashboard, balancing himself as the car careened around a corner, shot out of the alley and into a part of the town called the Red Line.

Thirty terse seconds later Gaara slammed on the brakes and told the Hyuuga, "Unlock your door and the minute you see me come back, open it wide."

With one glance at Neji Gaara hopped out of the Jeep and ran towards an old dilapidated phone booth, yanked the door open and knelt down. Neji strained against the seatbelt to see what the Sabaku was doing when Gaara reappeared with a limp body on his arms.

Neji quickly pulled the seat belt off and pushed the door wide just to allow Gaara to brace himself on the footrest and carefully hand his cargo over to the silent Hyuuga. It was a woman, half unconscious, half naked, her scanty top nearly ripped off, and shivering.

"Hold her." Gaara ordered softly." Don't allow her head to slip."

Neji silently obeyed, bracing the woman's orange head on his shoulder and placed a soft but sturdy hand under her chin.

Gaara started the car and, jaw stiff, pulled out into the street. Neji glanced up at the redhead and wisely remained silent. He trusted Gaara to explain everything soon.

Through the twenty minutes' drive from the red line to the waterfront sector Neji, while bracing the woman, felt warmth slowly creeping back into the woman's body.

Gaara pulled up to a bunker style house, half concealed under a thick corpse of trees. Parking the car he jumped out and pulled out a set of keys which he used to promptly open the front door. Coming back he reached in over Neji and silently took the half unconscious woman from him. With a slight nod, Gaara invited Neji to follow him.

Which he quietly did.

Entering the house Neji calmly noted it was a huge flat just made up of a fusion of modern and traditional styles. Bamboo partitions separated the rooms over modern midnight black ceramic tiles. The furniture was minimalist, low sectional couches in dark blue cloth with white and turquoise pillows scattered on them.

Gaara carefully laid the mysterious woman on the longest sectional.

"Neji," he asked, "could you go into the kitchen and get some ice packs, a glass of water and then to the bathroom to get some Advil please."

The young teen nodded and went to fetch the items. When he came back it was just to see the woman's eyes fluttering open and heard Gaara release a deep breath.

"Tayuya," he said, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." She replied, voice hoarse and weak." He called you, didn't he?"

 _'Who's 'he'?'_ Neji wondered while handing the items to Gaara.

"Yes," Gaara answered offering her the green pack of ice, which she promptly placed on her left temple combined with the glass of water and the pills which she quickly took, "He did."

She managed a slight smile. "That's surprising, I thought that to him I was just disposable."

A frown crossed the redhead's face, "Tayuya, you're not disposable, none of you are. He wouldn't have sent me if he didn't think that you were worth something."

The smile she faced him then was depreciating, "Keep telling yourself that honey," she said voice fading as her eyelids bopped, "...maybe one day you might believe it."

Gaara softly lifted her limp head and placed a pillow under it and then covered her with a thick crocheted throw. He brushed back a lock of her hair behind an ear and slowly rose to his feet.

Looking up he calmly met Neji's inquisitive gaze and nodded to him to follow him. Doing so the Hyuuga found himself walking under a scaffold and outside in the inky night. He looked down to see he was on a boardwalk and listening he could hear the rhythmic churns of the ocean current.

Stepping up behind the silent Sabaku he softly asked, "Gaara, what is going on?"

The older man went quiet.

Neji tried again, "Who's she and who's he?"

The redhead, after running a hand through his hair, turned to him and sighed, "Neji, what I'm about to tell you..."

* * *

...Dum Dum Dum duuuummmm. #smirk

Pantespani (1). Sponge cake

Challenge: you guys put the pieces together… And come on guys, if you read Summer Camp, you'd know that I'm the Queen of Cliffhangers.

And REVIEW DAMNIT


	8. Bad Blood

**Title:** Shades

 **Pairing** : Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (if you squint very and I mean VERY hard.)

 **Genre** : Angst/Romance.

Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off **'Shades Of Grey'** the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own " **Naruto"** or " **Shades Of Grey".** The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.

 **Warning:** BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.

 **Summary** : "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.

 **Song:**

 **Chapter Eight:** Confessions pt. 2 (Honesty, STILL the best policy)

Song: " **Bad Blood." By Taylor Swift & Kendrick Lamar**

* * *

 _ **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood**_

* * *

 _ **6:13 pm Saturday. The Hyuuga compound.**_

He was cold.

Ice cold.

His head felt like it was infinitely encased in a bone marrow freezing icebox.

He was literally walking around with his head firmly on another planet. A one that assuredly made his normal astute concentration, awareness and attention completely shot.

Thank god he hadn't had any training sessions with his uncle because if he did he would have royally fucked it up.

He knew that Sasuke, based on his incessant increasing and lengthy texts was just itching to dig into him about what had happened the night before, but that was one conversation he surely dreaded going into.

Even now, the repercussions of the conversation he'd had with the redhead, a full eighteen hours after, still made his mind spin in concentric circles.

Gaara had admitted to something he thought couldn't exist outside of Hollywood.

But in reality, with all his considerable intelligence, he really should have at least suspected something.

All the times when the redhead had said " _he knew people,"_ how he had gained a bachelor's degree at such a young age, even how he said that Sarutobi 'was an old friend' should have sparked at least some kind of curiosity.

But no. He had been so fearfully enraptured with the man he didn't even want to question anything.

And now he was surely regretting it.

Head buried in the downy comfort of his pillow, (that curiously felt like it was suffocating him) his eyes tightly closed, allowing his mind to incessantly replay the last conversation he had with the man that, truth to be brutally told, he was definitely, (he swallowed hard) , falling in love with.

 _Back flash..._

 _"Neji, what I'm about to tell you..."_

 _Something tightened in the young Hyuuga's chest. The mixed look he was receiving from Gaara just made his apprehension worse._

 _"Gaara, what is it?" Neji pressed, adrenaline rushing through his veins and making his hypertension skyrocket. "What's going on? Who's she?"_

 _At the tone of his hesitant question the emerald eyed man seemed to deflate. Stepping up to the Hyuuga he reached out, grasped Neji's arms and looked him squarely in the eyes._

 _"Neji, it's...complicated... "_

 _How many times had he heard that before? The sable haired teen pushed back, "Then un- complicate it for me. Who_ _ **is**_ _she? "_

 _Lips thinned. "Her name is Tayuya Sound. She is an underc-"_

 _ **BANG! BANG BANGBANGBANG!**_

 _The front door was under assault. Gaara swiftly pushed Neji behind him and stalked inside, pausing just to reach behind the entrainment center to emerge with a black gun._

 _Neji froze in mid-step._

 _Gaara reached the window beside the door and looked out, weapon raised. A moment later he sighed and shoved the gun in his waist._

 _Opening the door, the guy Neji had seen at the tournament, Juugo, rushed in, eyes frantic._

 _"Where's she?"_

 _"On th-" Gaara didn't have to say another word. Juugo spotted the woman and with three large steps immediately dropped down beside the half-awake woman. "Tayuya, you okay?"_

 _She reached a hand to caress Juugo's face, "Yeah baby, I'm okay." she smiled slightly. "Big bad wolf sent little red to save me."_

 _"Damn right." Juugo growled, looking up to deliver a light glare to the Sabaku. "He'd better or I'd have his ass."_

 _Neji leaned on the closest wall, trying his hardest to process what was emerging before his eyes. It felt like he was trapped in some kind of a defective fairy tale; one where the knight-in-shining-armor suddenly morphs into something else._

 _What the_ _ **hell**_ _had he got himself into?_

 _Hugging himself he shrank into the background. Head spinning he tried to reason all of it out but after a couple minutes he realized that he was going absolutely nowhere._

 _Tried as he might to focus on the situation before him, his mind was rebelliously going over the pleasurable hours before and how, within just a few minutes, it all got shot to hell._

 _He silently watched as the two other people in the room quietly talked to each other, only glancing up when he sensed Gaara shift._

 _The indecipherable look on the pale faced man made Neji feel cold just as he watched Gaara went into the kitchen partition and re-emerged with a pair of shot glasses._

 _"I owe you an explanation." Gaara confessed, talking to him over his shoulder while liberating a bottle of scotch from a cupboard and pouring himself a shot._

 _Neji just stared from his spot on the wall._

 _Running a hand over his face Gaara gestured to the seat before him, "This is going to take a while. You'd get tired standing there; please humor me, sit. "_

 _Neji crossed over to him, sat and softly said, "I'm listening."_

 _Green eyes lowered slightly while slim fingers traced the rim of the glass, "Do you want the short version or the long one?"_

 _The level of anxiety Neji was feeling wasn't ready for a lengthy discussion. He wanted to know exactly what he was dealing with._

 _"Short." he replied._

 _Gaara nodded, took a sip of the alcohol and started, "By now you probably know a little about what happened when I was young. My father was the vice president of Sunagakure and a major business man, he completely controlled the construction industry of the country. Needless to say we, all three of us, were disgustingly comfortable. And then it went to hell. My father was found guilty of corporate fraud, industrial embezzling and was sentenced to life in prison."_

" _The state then stepped in and when I was six I got separated from my siblings. I went through a spate of adopted homes. Needless to say the next eleven years of my life were hell, I've banished it all to the darkest parts of my mind... until I got to seventeen and that was when I met someone and my life changed."_

 _Neji just kept silent._

 _Fingers twirled the glass of amber liquid. "Her name is Anko, Anko Mitarashi. She was one of the officers for the local police department who arrested me after I had beat up some guy. After processing she kept in touch with me. One day while talking to me she discovered my ability and the mile long host of problems I had. She was the only one to offer me...help."_

 _A corner of Gaara's mouth quirked with the memory, "She introduced me to an...alternative lifestyle and after that arranged for me to undergo some...intensive tests...and a series of procedures that made me develop a...specific skill set... all of which made me to be what I am now."_

 _Neji knew he was going to regret this but he asked anyway, "And that is?"_

 _Pale lips quirked depreciatingly, "I'm a SRO, a special response officer for the IIF."_

 _One question answered but he was still confused, "And that means?"_

 _Gaara reached out to grasp Neji's clammy hand, "It means they call me when they don't have any other options to deal with specialty cases."_

 _It dawned. Slowly but it surely did. Neji pulled his hand back and whispered, "You're an assassin."_

 _"No." was the blunt reply, "I don't have an official title but what I do is essential to the safety of many."  
Then Neji remembered the news story the days before, the curious static on his cell phone and the troubled tone Gaara had when he talked to him about 'dealing with something' and that alone just made his mind shiver._

 _"It was you, wasn't it, that operation...where that terrorist guy, Kabuto was..." he trailed off, something vile rising up his stomach."You killed him, didn't you?" He finished in a whisper._

 _He was met with steady green eyes, "Yes."_

 _Neji pushed away from the table and rushed outside to the sea side. He was dizzy. Dimly he heard Gaara behind him.  
Spinning around he backed away just as the older man reached for him._

 _"Neji I -"_

" _Don't, " he whispered," Just please, don't."_

 _Silence._

 _"I can't believe... This is not happe- I can't deal with this..." Neji stuttered, running a hand through his hair he turned away from the Sabaku and made his way to the door and inside the house. "I need to leave."_

 _Gaara stepped in his way, "Neji, believe me, I really didn't want you to know this way. I just wanted -"_

 _"But I know now." Neji replied blandly. "I need to go home."_

 _"I'll drive you." Gaara offered._

 _"No," Neji refuted stiffly." I can't think with you there. I'll find some way, maybe call a ca-"_

 _"Hell no. "Gaara snarled but relented when Neji flinched." I'll get Juugo to drive you to your car. I swear Neji, this wasn't my intention."_

 _A wry smile, "Mine neither."_

 _He turned but was stalled by a soft hand, "Neji..."_

 _The Hyuuga turned away allowing his hair to fall across his face shadowing it. "No Gaara. Just no."  
The crushed look that crossed the redhead's face made Neji revamp, and while softly removing the hand from his arm he murmured, "Time Gaara, just give me time...please."_

 _A glimmer of hope lightened the verdant eyes before him. "That I can do."_

 _Turning to the orange haired man he asked, "Juugo, could you please drive Neji back to the Ibis hotel. We'll talk when you come back."_

 _The large man took a second to look at Neji then nodded silently. "Sure."_

* * *

 _...  
_ _ **Hyuuga compound.**_

Neji knew that his absence from the usual clan's weekend activities must have elicited some suspicion, but claiming an upset stomach he had escaped the intensive inquiry he knew was to come.

Right now the only thing he wanted was to pretend that everything in the last nineteen hours hadn't happened.

Staring blankly at his room's ceiling he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to sleep at all tonight.

Cradling his head on his arms he closed his exhausted eyes and tried to rest.

* * *

...

 _ **Monday, Kohonagakure Academy.**_

Monday at the academy was hell on Neji's frayed nerves. He was still completely out of it. He bumped into people, he couldn't hear or register a damn thing in any of his classes, he knocked over a vial of acid in chemistry, almost certainly failed a pop quiz in sociology and to put the icing on the cake, had yogurt for lunch and he despised dairy milk.

Neji knew that Sasuke was on the edge of bursting with catastrophic anxiety. The temperamental Uchiha had immediately sensed that something had exploded between the two and he was anxious to get it out of the Hyuuga by any means possible.

Sasuke had been trying to corner the Hyuuga, but for all the detriments around him, and maybe a stroke of absurd good luck, Neji had successfully avoided his cousin.

Until now.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Sasuke elbowed him. Neji snapped out of his reverie and squinted at the board.

The mathematical equation was simple, something he should know but for the life of him, he couldn't come up with an answer.

"I'm sorry sensei, I don't know." he admitted.

Silence.

It seemed like armageddon had just exploded in everybody's face; Hyuuga Neji without an answer.

Sasuke gaped.

Neji raised a hand to massage his forehead, "My apologies sensei, I have a migraine."

The confused look on the teacher's face then disappeared.  
"Oh, would you like to see the nurse?"

"Yes please."

Getting up to collect the slip he left the class still in a daze.

* * *

...  
 _ **General infirmary. Lunch time.**_

"Okay" Sasuke snarled, black hair glinting ominously under the sick bay's harsh light. "What the hell is up with you?"

Neji glanced up, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't fuck with me Neji." Sasuke snarled," What did that bastard do to you? "

"Nothing." Neji answered quietly.

A pale fist met the desk between them. "Bullshit." Sasuke snarled, "What is it and do I have to send Kisame after him?"

"No." Neji whispered, thinking that Sasuke would have been deeply disturbed to even suggest sending the head of the Uchiha security division (aka the torture specialist) after Gaara. "No you don't."

Sasuke's ire calmed down a smidgen, "Then what? Because the moment you had peach yogurt for lunch I knew something happened. What is it? "

Neji went silent.

"Motherfuck, "Sasuke snarled grabbing the Hyuuga by his shoulders and pierced his grey eyes with his black ones, "did he-"

"No." Neji whispered intrinsically knowing what Sasuke was implying and calmly loosened his cousin's hands from his lapels. "No, he didn't."

Sasuke took a deep breath to squash the homicidal urges that were swimming before his eyes. "Then what happened?"

Slender fingers rose to massage throbbing temples, "I can't tell you." he murmured.

Obsidian eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

Neji paused. Maybe there was a roundabout way to clue Sasuke on without divulging everything.

How to though? Swiftly reviewing the quirks, interests and the amount of twisted mental games the Uchiha delighted in he could try one option, it was a stretch though.

"Sasuke, do you remember when we were fourteen and the only things we watched were Criminal Minds, Law and Order, Prison Break and almost every James Bond movie in existence... "

Eyebrow tightened even more," Yes, why? "

"It's something like that." he supplied and patiently waited. If there was one thing about Sasuke it was that the Uchiha's thought processes were...unconventional at best. Right now he was depending on Sasuke's twisted mind to be as despicable as it normally was.

Sasuke's head tilted to the left, eyes narrowed. Neji watched as the black orbs shifted minutely with accordance to Sasuke's thoughts.

He started to count the seconds; one...five...eight...twelve...sevent-

Black eyes flew open. "He's a evil genius?"

Seriously? What the hell? Neji shook his head in disbelief. "Yes, complete with a secret lair in the center of the earth and a death ray." he said sarcastically. "Try again."

"He's a spy?" Sasuke proposed.

Neji just stared.

"He's a sleeper agent." The raven guessed again.

This time Neji slightly inclined his head. That was close enough. One more tidbit could push the Uchiha to the conclusion. "Have you heard the news lately?"

One beat... Two..

"Fucking hell." Sasuke swore, "He's a-."

Neji nodded, head meeting the cradle of his arms. "And I don't know what to do."

Silence. The Hyuuga prince looked up to see Sasuke's vaguely impressed visage.

"Okay what?" He snapped.

Sasuke smirked. "It figures, only you would end up with the bad boy boytoy."

Grey eyes narrowed. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

"No." Sasuke said plainly, picking a piece of lint off his arm, "I think it's cute."

"Cute." Neji deadpanned. "You think me being involved with a..." he paused, "..is cute."

"Yes. " Sasuke replied frankly."It is. Have you ever considered why no girl in the senior class has ever approached you for a date? "

Come to think of it, he hadn't." No, why? "

Sasuke's eyes danced with malicious glee," Ask your cousin."

Now he was confused, "Hinata, how would she know?"

Sasuke's grin was superior while getting up to leave. "Trust me... just ask her."

* * *

...

 _ **At home the Hyuuga compound. 3:46 pm.**_

"Hinata-itoko," Neji asked carefully, "can I ask you a weird question?"

His cousin's eyes widened, "Sure Neji, what is it?"

The rare times Neji had allowed himself to enter her room he always stood at the door. This time though he allowed himself to sit down on the edge of her bed and faced her.

If this didn't work he was going to die of mortification, "Sasuke mentioned that you probably know why no girl has asked me out. Is it true?"

Hinata's eyes went fully open this time, then she smiled, "Actually.. I do."

He didn't have to say another word before she started to speak. "Neji, remember last year at the spring festival when we had to dress up as historical figures..."

He nodded. Her fingers twitched, "Well, when you dressed as a ronin samurai in the flowing yukata and your hair in the high ponytail...well..." she trailed off.

Smiling tenderly to his bashful cousin he pressed, "What is it?"

Her eyes closed, "When the girls saw you... they, I mean... we... all the girls came together and made a pact..."

"Of what?" He asked.

"To never ask you out." she blurted hands firmly slapped over her face. After a minute she calmed down, "They said that they realized that you…you were too...beautiful and if any of them were to be paired with you, you'd outshine them."

Neji blinked. Twice. What...the... freakin'... hell.

Hinata peeked out behind her fingers, "A...are you mad?"

After a moment Neji answered, "No, but something tells me that there is more than that. Isn't there?"

Hinata shifted, red creeping up her face. Neji softly took her trembling hand and whispered, "Just tell me, I promise, I'll keep your secret."

She breathed, eyes closed she stammered, "T..t..they also said that only a..a..b.. boy could possibly match you."

Wow.

She blinked her eyes open, "A..are you mad now?"

Neji snapped back and faced his cousin and smiled, "No nee-chan, I'm not."

She release a tense breath. "Okay. I'm glad."

Neji stood up, "If you'll excuse me I have some homework to do. I'll see you at supper."

She smiled and nodded. Walking to his room Neji still couldn't believe it. There was a conspiracy about him that the majority of the school knew and the worst part was that, his best friend, the Uchiha knew about it and didn't have even the decency the let him know.

But then again, this was Sasuke he was talking about. Sadistic Sasuke.

Reaching his room he flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Too beautiful." he murmured to himself.

He stalled until he literally shook himself and got up. He really did have homework to do.

Booting up the laptop he reread the topic of the assignment and with a quick double check he started to work while a part of his mind was considering what was he going to do with Gaara?

It wasn't like he had an in house advisor to ask for help or some guidan-

He stopped typing. He was wrong.  
There was someone who he knew could help. He just feverishly hoped she was available. Glancing at the clock he gave himself forty more minutes to get the majority of the assignment done. After that he was going to find the person.

Decision made he focused on the task before him and settled down to work.

 _ **Forty minutes later..**_

Saving the half completed document he put the device to sleep. Getting up he left the room and he made his way to the kitchen to seek the one person who probably had the answer he needed.

Granny Chiyo.

Granny Chiyo was one of the oldest staff personnel in the Hyuuga compound. She was there even before Neji had been born and probably before even his uncle also.

Pushing the doors to the kitchen he remembered the seldom times when his five year old self would sneak down to the kitchen to indulge in the leftover cakes and candies the staff collected after some function the clan had.

Entering the sterile room the smell of a medley of aromatic herbs assaulted his senses. He breathed in the warm comforting scent.

The kitchen was deserted. Damn. Walking to the small store room he glanced in and sighed, that was empty also. Turning around he was about to leave when;

"Neji-kun?"

He smiled to himself in relief just as he turned around to face the old, silver haired woman. Chiyo's soft eyes had an inquisitive look in them."Are you alright, Neji-kun?"

He stepped toward her said, "No Baa- chan..." he hesitated, "I need some advice and you were the only one I could think of to help me."

Her gaze softened to one of sympathy. Wiping her hands on her apron she whispered, "Come with me."

She led the slim youth through a short corridor and down another hallway to arrive at a door which she promptly opened. Inside was a small table, a stove, a pantry, a refrigerator, cupboards, a microwave and a couple padded chairs.

Neji guessed it was the staffs break room and that she'd had just probably left it because an old fashioned kettle was on the stove steaming.

"Sit." She ordered while bustling around the room, opening cupboard doors and liberating some saucers, two teacups and after opening the fridge, took out a hefty three quarters of a black forest cake which was deftly sliced into.

Settling herself before him with the treats and two cups of tea she carefully asked, "What's troubling you child?"

Neji paused, internally debating about how much to divulge to the woman. Wrapping his hands around his cup of acai tea he started to speak; "I have a...friend, he recently met someone and they started a relationship... "

Here he paused to take a sip of the hot brew to calm his nerves but it also instantly warmed and settled his stomach.

"...but lately he found that the person he was...involved with had some major secrets..that the person associates with a specific set of people and odds are that, by their actions, he could be in serious danger."

Eyelids lowered over somber eyes, "... but the fact is that.. he's...in love with the person and he doesn't know what to do."

He shifted, "He came to me asking what he should do. I didn't have an answer. What should I tell him?"

Chiyo smiled thinking to herself that even if the boy before her tried his very best to not show what was really going on, she could still clearly see right through him and know that he wasn't talking about anybody else. But, wisely, she played along.

"It's not Sasuke-kun, is it?"

Neji shook his head." No, it's somebody else in my class."

"Well," she murmured, "true love is not something to lightly give up on. If this person really loves the other and has some measure of faith to know that his heart will not be crushed then I'd say tell him to keep trying."

Neji looked her straight in the eyes to see nothing but firm commitment to what she was saying.

"I'm not saying that there won't be bumps along the road, he might get hurt, there might be heartbreak, but if the conviction is true, then I don't see why he should leave."

Neji blew on the surface of the tea, allowing the steam to rise, "And what if he decides it's just too much for him?"

She smiled, "If that's the case and he thinks it's more prudent to walk away for his own safety and peace of mind, that's fully understandable... but then the odds are that he might just lose his one chance of true happiness."

Something in Neji's gut shriveled. "And you're sure?"

"Yes child." She replied smiling, "now eat your cake, I remember how you get when you're blood sugar plummets. Are there any other dilemmas troubling you? "

Neji smiled picking up the fork and digging into the slice of cake. Changing the subject he started to tell her about some of his university plans, while another tier of his mind was figuring out how to deal with Gaara.

* * *

 _ **Dining Room Hyuuga Compund 7: 27 pm.**_

His appetite had completely disappeared. Picking at the unappetizing shepherd's pie before him, he gave up and laid the fork down.

Looking up to the other members around the table he faced his uncle and clearly asked, "Oji-san, may I be excused. I'm just not hungry and I have some homework to be done."

Hiashi's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure son?"

"Yes sir." he replied truthfully, "It's an argumentative due in tomorrow and I need to finish it."

A small smile, "Well go ahead Neji. It's not wise to waste time. You are excused."

Standing up he bowed slightly and left the dining room. Entering his his room he did pick up the books and turned on his laptop but then turned to his cell.

This was the part that he had been dreading the whole evening.

Biting the inside of his cheek for a moment he dialed Gaara's number and after the first ring, panicked and aborted the call.

Stomach roiling he breathed hard to settle his nerves and then redialed. Subconsciously he had made his decision just after taking with Chiyo. It was the hardest thing he had ever done but he knew he was making the right choice.

Even though it killed him.

Gaara answer on the fourth ring. "Neji."

The Hyuuga mind spun. The tone of voice that Gaara breathed his name in, a tone of relief, made his previously concrete decision rock to its core, but after a second he steeled himself. "... Gaara, it was nice knowing you, but with what you told me... I just can't .."

"Ne-"

"Don't. Please, just don't. Let me finish..." every word felt like it was ripping something in his chest to shreds. Something was stinging fiercely behind his eyes and he felt nauseous. "... It's too much...way too much for me ... goodbye Gaara."

And hung up.

The sinking, sick feeling in his gut just got worse. He felt like he was going to vomit up everything in him, even to the point of regurgitating blood.

The dichotomy was raging. His logical mind was relieved; rationalizing the fact that any involvement with anything that could paint the clan in an unfavorable light was just not acceptable. The fact was that he needed his family's support on every and anything and to abscond the only thing he could rely on was stupidity of the highest order.

Even though his emotions were devastated, his mind was numb and his heart felt like it had been run over by a ten ton truck.

It was just one more sacrifice that had to be made.

'It's better this way.' he tried to convince himself.

Breathing hard he looked at the half finished document on his laptop, glanced again at the topic in his assignment, robotically spun the pages of the book to re-read the information he needed.

Breathing slowly he started to type.

* * *

 _ **Kohona Academy .**_

School was over and Neji silently got up and just as quietly handed in his completed assignment. He turned away and met Sasuke probing gaze.

Slowly shaking his head he silently declared he still wasn't ready to talk. About anything.

Leaving the room he walked, head slightly down, visage pensive, eyes blankly shifting between his feet and the bare walls around him when he heard a commotion.

Glancing around he wondered what the hell was going on until he saw Sakura and Ino Yamanaka rushing out of the schools front door babbling. Just by honed reflexes he flattened himself against the row of lockers as a literal horde of girls, junior and seniors rushed out the building.

"What the h-" He started to say when a girl, Guren, or something turned to him and giggled "There's this hot college student in the parking lot, we want to see who he's here for."

Exasperated Neji sniffed. Trust hormonal teenage girls to just go insane over one college student.

"I wonder who it is." he heard behind him. He turned to see a pensive Sasuke.

"Couldn't care less." Neji answered honestly while walking out of the building. "Sasuke, I know that you w-"

"Holy. Fucking. Shit. " The raven swore in an awed whisper. Neji looked up and froze completely.

Leaning on a hood of a streamlined forest green hybrid Range Rover, was Gaara. Corded arms crossed over his deep maroon oxford shirt, blue-black jeans on his svelte lower half and his riotous red head bowed to his chest while sporting a pair of rimless crystal glasses, Gaara looked like the hottest renegade nerd on the entire planet.

Neji was incoherent. He was aware that his mouth was slightly open and his heartbeat had kicked into triple time.

What on _**earth**_ was Gaara doing here? At. His. School.

By all accounts and expectations Gaara should have given up on him, delegating their relationship to a passing fancy. But no, the redhead was here, calmly waiting, seemingly not bothered by the veritable mob of people who were gawking at him.

In that moment the Sabaku looked up and the hypnotic green eyes behind the crystal lenses made Neji's breath completely evaporate.

It was only when Sasuke elbowed him he snapped back to reality.

"It's him," Sasuke inferred. "Isn't it."

"Yes. " Neji answered fearfully. "But what is he doing here?"

A shrug, "Maybe to whisk you off into the sunset." Sasuke teased.

Neji shot him a heated glare which, naturally, Sasuke just shrugged off. "Gotta say cousin, he's smoking hot. You could have done worse."

Neji slowly took one step towards the Sabaku then stopped. It was only after Sasuke shoved him in the back he continued moving aware that the Uchiha was right behind him.

He was insanely aware that every eye in the parking lot was trained on the both of them. Absurdly he had never been more thankful for Sasuke's presence. He stopped about two or three feet away from the older man and said disbelieving, "You're here."

Gaara, ignoring the statement, looked up to peer behind the sable haired teen to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he murmured, "You look exactly like your cousin Shisui."

Sasuke reeled back in complete shock. "What the fuck?"

A smirk, "And you have the same curious choice of words too."

Sasuke snorted while hiking his knapsack more over his shoulder. "How the hell do you know Shisui?"

"We graduated from the same school." Gaara said simply.

Black eyebrows rose skeptically, "You're insane. Shisui dropped out of college."

A smirk. "Then the question that you have to ask yourself is, what do you really know about your cousin?"

Neji turned to look at Sasuke and saw the Uchiha with an unusual thoughtful look on his face. Neji instantly realized that the moment Sasuke got home he was going to go on a bloodied manhunt for the truth about his 'drug addicted' relative.

Turning to the Hyuuga Sasuke said, "Don't freak out. I'll cover for you and your..." he paused, "...tutor."

Reaching into his knapsack Sasuke pulled out a random textbook and handed it to the Hyuuga and projected his voice. "Make sure that I get those notes on proposition fifty-two, cause I swear if I fail that exam one more time Itachi is going to kill me."

Neji marveled at Sasuke's altruistic actions, accepting the book silently and nodded in agreement. Reaching into his satchel he handed over the keys to his car and warned, "If I see even a scratch on my car, don't worry about Itachi, I'll kill you myself."

Sasuke grinned grasping the keys. "Sure, I'll try to not wreck it...too much."

Neji snorted and turned to the quiet Sabaku, who after a moment faced the nervous teen and asked huskily, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah Hyuuga, are you?" Sasuke taunted snidely.

"Play in traffic Uchiha, blindfolded." was the parting repartee as Neji slipped into the car.

The car took off smoothly and took the route towards the mountain range. Neji's hands, folded on his lap, were spasmodically clenching in tandem with his erratic heartbeat.  
The silence in the car was getting to him, grating on his frazzled nerves like nails on a chalkboard.

"Where are we going?" He softly asked.

His answer was just Gaara reaching over to grasp his right hand and held it. Somehow the heat from the other man's hand drove some measure of assurance into Neji. He relaxed, slightly as Gaara securely drove them one handed.

Turning to watch the passing calm scenery his nervous anxiety fluctuated. One minute extremely apprehensive, the other passively calm. They had passed through the forestry line and before him was the rising mountain range, the ragged peaks of the ancient hills disappearing in the misty, ethereal clouds.

He watched as the vehicle climbed the summit of a steep hill, went through a small underpass of beautiful cut red-pink shale stones, to stop at a lookout point.

It was one that Neji had heard of, called 'Lovers Leap'. A popular place for couples. Legend had it that two lovers, banned from seeing each other by their conflicting families ran away together and decided that dying together was better than to be living separated.

Neji fervently hoped this wasn't some kind of a ominous sign for his life. He was then shocked to hear Gaara slid his seat all the way back reached over to the Hyuuga and unlocked his seatbelt.

"What ar-"

With one move Gaara grasped Neji by the waist, lifted and settled him, straddled, on his lap.

"Ga-" He was cut off by the urgent press of the redhead's lips against his. Gaara seemed to be pouring every emotion he had into the embrace.

Unconsciously, Neji's hands rose to lock around the other's neck as he leaned into the kiss, pushing his own turbulent emotions into it as well.

After a long while Gaara pulled back, hand at the base of Neji's head and whispered against trembling lips, "Don't ever say goodbye to me again."

Neji's eyes closed as he slumped against the other, head buried into Gaara's clavicle.

"I was just scared." he admitted softly against soft skin. "I don't know what is going to happen to you, if you..." he swallowed hard, the words he wanted to let out seemed to be permanently stuck in his trachea.

"If I die." Gaara supplied for him softly.

"Yes." Neji answered, eyes clenched.

A soft touch on his cheek made Neji open his eyes just as soft aquamarine eyes held his, "I'm not going to lie to you baby, it's a gamble. The things I do...the tasks I'm entrusted with are dangerous but I do them because I want people like you safe... protected." Here Gaara brushed back a tendril of brown hair behind a shapely ear. "I'm going to ask you one thing though... with everything going on, whatever may happen ...will you trust me?"

"With what?" Neji asked quietly.

Calloused fingers buried themselves into silky smooth hair, while two pairs of eyes stared at each other, "To not let you break."

The steady look in the eyes of the man before him made a violent mix of emotions to run rampart through Neji's entire being. The words Chiyo had said about losing his one chance at true happiness resounded in his mind like a banging gong.

He knew that he wasn't the kind of person to take risks, all his life he'd played it by the books, safe, secure, smart. Ensuring that he made the most sensible decisions always, no matter what glinted greener on the other side.

And that needed to change, right now.

He couldn't be this timid wallflower all his life. It was time to sink or swim and Neji had no intention of drowning.

Placing his forehead on the other's he whispered, "Yes, I will."

* * *

...  
TBC.

AND REVIEW DAMNIT!


	9. Breaking Boundaries

**Title:** Shades

 **Pairing** : Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (if you squint very and I mean VERY hard.)

 **Genre** : Angst/Romance.

Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off **'Shades Of Grey'** the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own " **Naruto"** or " **Shades Of Grey".** The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.

 **Warning:** BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.

 **Summary** : "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.

 **Chapter Nine : Breaking Boundaries**

 **Song : "Addicted to Love." By Robert Palmer**

 **There is NO FUCKING WAY Gale Harold of QAF is straight and married. Yes, I know that series ended like a decade ago but still; it's a classic. And no matter what anyone says; I will NEVER believe it. NEVER I SAY!**

 **A/N: Extra-long chapter for you guys, smut galore. And for the Sasu /Naru fans there is something in here for you.**

 **A/N 2: Slightly OOC Gaara...but then, what am I really apologizing for? The moment Gaara had eyebrows means he's OOC..**

...

* * *

It wasn't getting to him.

In fact it was, inordinately, the most amusing thing he'd ever experienced.

The wide eyed stares, the not-so-quiet whispers, the heated glares, the melodramatic sighs, the envious looks, and the rampart rumours.

The whole, ENTIRE school had found their new obsession and no doubt about it, they were basking in it. If the school had a newspaper the headline would scream: **_"Hyuuga Neji and the Mysterious Redhead he'd Disappeared With"._**

"I heard that he's a...", "No, I heard he's a t-", "Well I heard that they -"

With an ingrained sense of humour and a healthy amount of morbid amusement Neji blithely just made sure to have a self-satisfied mysterious smile on his face just to further infuriate the spectators. Walking the halls of the school proved to be a challenge. It wasn't that Neji shied away from attention but the sheer level of limelight he was getting was unbelievable.

He idly wondered if these people didn't have any other things to do with their own, most likely, insignificant lives.

"Now I'm _definitely_ sure he fucked you." Sasuke pronounced, leaning on the next locker beside Neji's.

"For the last time," The Hyuuga reiterated exasperatingly as he stored his history textbook on a shelf, "No."

Sasuke sneered. "Oh please. Stop the Virgin Mary act. There is no fucking way a hot guy like that didn't do anything to you. I refuse to believe it."

Neji sighed while moving away from the closed locker. "If I tell you will you finally drop it?"

Sasuke's smile was predatory like a shark in bloody waters. "No promises but I'll try. So spill. Now!"

"Not here." Neji glanced around for a second then pushed open the door to the bathroom and dragged Sasuke in. Securely locking the door behind them he leaned on the wall and faced the expecting Uchiha.

"Remember last weekend, Friday... before the...well... everything... "

"Yes, why?"

Neji crossed his ankles. "Well, before that, he took me to the Ibis hotel and h-"

"Flung you on a bed and rode you till dawn."

"Christ Sasuke, " Neji snapped." we did not have sex...we just had dinner... we talked, then we watched a movie and...he gave me a blow job."

Black eyes flew open. After a second; "I... I don't know what to say..." Sasuke said lowly miming a teary act complete with fake sniffles. "My baby Neji finally losing his cherry... I'm so proud."

A roll of grey eyes. "Dramatic much?"

Sasuke grinned and slapped the Hyuuga prince on the arm. "Good for you, I was afraid that you'd be a virgin all your life."

Neji peered at the raven and quietly asked, "And I'm guessing you're not one."

Sasuke just simply shook his head. Neji didn't want to pry. Thinking about switching topics he released the lock on the bathroom door and exited it with the Uchiha in tow.

" So, did you find anything about Shisui?"

Sasuke's face then went serious, just as he ran an agitated hand through his hair, "No. Not yet. I tried to hack into the family's archives but was stonewalled. That only proves that there is something Daddy dearest is trying to keep under wraps and I'm damn sure going to find out."

Neji didn't have anything to add to Sasuke's declaration but a low and serious, "Good luck. "

Entering the last class of the day the two sat beside each other just waiting for the teacher to arrive. Sasuke turned to Neji and asked, "How are you going to, you know, reciprocate?"

Neji blinked for a second wondering what Sasuke was referring to and then after a moment realized and promptly blushed.

"I haven't figured that out yet."

Sasuke huffed, "Well do it soon. I'd give you one of my strategies but tender you would think I'm insane."

"Oh, no worries about that," Neji replied genially, "you are insane, but tell me anyway. "

"Challenge him to a match." Sasuke said seriously, "Prove to him that you can handle yourself and that you're capable of taking on any problems he might throw at you."

Neji ran the idea over. "You might actually have a point there." he mused. "On our first date I told him that if he took me to a dojo, he'd find out how 'delicate' my hands are."

Sasuke's black eyes glinted ominously. "Did you clock one of his pressure points?"

"Two weeks ago when we went paintballing." Neji recalled. "He was kind of pissing me off by calling me princess."

"Neji," Sasuke slowly deadpanned, "You ARE a princess."

"Go to hell, Uchiha." Neji returned casually.

"No worry about that," Sasuke groaned watching his least favorite teacher Ibiki Morino enter the room, "I'm already there."

* * *

At home Neji had took time to rethink Sasuke's suggestion and decided that, even a good idea, he wasn't ready to jump into that yet. Who knew what the surge of adrenaline and endorphins would do to his judgment, especially factoring in his escalating attraction to Gaara.

"How about I turn the tables this time." Neji said, balancing his cell on his shoulder while buttoning up his shirt.

"I'm a flutter with anxiety." Gaara said drolly, "What do you have in mind."

"Be warned, it's nothing fancy. I just want to pick your brain with a series of chess matches."

"And that's...all…you want to pick at?" was the husky reply.

Neji felt every muscle in his abdomen contract into a vice. How the hell could that specific tone of voice do that to him?

"Ye-"

An urgent tone signalling another call cut in.

"Gaara, give me a second, I have to take this."

He switched the line only to hear Sasuke's voice, "So we're on tonight, right?"

Neji paused, wondering what Sasuke was talking about. "Umm, what?"

A snort, "The midterms next week Monday, princess. You know, the periodic sulfuric trials from the lowest pit of hell. Any of that ring a bell? "

Damn it! He slapped a hand over his eyes. How could he have forgotten about it? Regret settled in his stomach like a block of stone. He'd have to cancel with Gaara.

"Sasuke," he said, tone deeply despondent. "I'll get back to you on that, okay."

A huff, "Let me guess, you were planning a tête-à-tête with big boy red, right?"

"Yes," he answered tightly, rolling his eyes. He sighed. "Damn it."

"Y.. You.. I.. I don't FUCKING believe this! " Sasuke spluttered," Y.. You actually cursed. Holy fuck! What is this guy DOING to you?"

Neji just patiently waited for Sasuke to finish babbling. Realizing that the raven had no intention of pausing his frantic spiel Neji abrasively cut in. "Are you finished?"

"Hell no! " Sasuke crowed." I have to personally thank him for actually making you human."

"Goodbye Sasuke." Neji said shortly. Switching lines he bit his lip briefly before speaking.

"Gaara, something just came up. I have to cancel on you."

"And that is?"

Neji was about to die for mortification the very second after he admitted this. It was so juvenile it stunk. "I have to study..." he murmured, mentally cringing, "...midterms."

"Ahh." The redhead sympathized, "Trials from hell, no doubt... If you want you could study here... I'd be more than happy to help you."

Neji perked up. If this happened he could easily kill two birds with one stone. "Are you sure?"

"Yes baby."

Neji's lips quirked, "And it's just studying, not any of your signature seduction."

A sigh, "Damn it. You've figured me out."

Neji snickered.

"But yes, really; studying. I can't guarantee that I won't try anything but we'll see. That good with you?"

"Absolutely."Neji answered, "Your place, right?"

"Yes. You do remember the way, right?"

"Uh huh." Neji replied, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose to live at the industrial waterfront sector?"

"A sense of freedom. The sea calms me." Gaara replied.

Neji took a minute to process that statement. Gaara had admitted that he had, has really, anger problems so Neji didn't see anything wrong with the man to seek any kind of solace he could get. Totally understandable.

"Okay." he agreed, "I'll meet you there by," he glanced at the mantel clock, "by five."

"I should be done with work by then, so sure... And I'll be sure to stock up on chocolate. "

"Bribery sir, isn't going to work with me." Neji challenged.

"You say that now," was the refrain, "...Who knows what will happen...only time will tell."

Neji snorted. "There is something I have to do first though."

"What?"

"Aside from the duties I have here, I do have to give some kind of explanation to Sasuke." Neji answered.

"The partner in crime... let me tell you if you don't know, you couldn't have chosen any other perfect candidate for that."

"Sasuke is despicable, I'll give you that." he agreed, "So five."

"Yes, laters baby."

Neji just shook his head. He had a training session with his uncle in five minutes. Getting up he started to change when someone knocked on his door.

Curious, he opened the door and saw Fuu standing there, who upon seeing him promptly bowed. "Neji -san, your uncle has asked me to tell you that you're not required to train with him this evening."

Sable eyebrows contracted slightly in confusion. Considering the fact that his uncle was so strident in his training he wondered what could have happened to make the patriarch cancel on him.

But he wasn't going to contest the decision. In fact, it just made things easier. "Thank you Fuu. Good evening."

She smiled and left.

Turning to his room he sighed, walked up to his discarded schoolbag and extracted his political science book from it. Climbing on his bed he glanced at the clock and gave himself an hour and a half to get some studying in.

Flipping the cover open he started to read.

...

 _ **4: 19 pm...**_

Neji glanced up at the clock and softly got off the bed, standing to massage some sensation back into his stiff legs.

It was time to leave.

Turning to his computer desk he quickly wrote out a note to his uncle that he knew one of the cleaning staff was bound to find.

Then he picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Sasuke. Gathering his materials he half closed the room's door, an universal gesture in the clan advertising the need for a room clean.

Making his way to the garage he hopped into the Audi and backed out

* * *

 _ **The Uchiha Mansion. 4: 21 pm.**_

Sasuke blinked at the message before him while surrounded by a scattering of open textbooks and scribbled over papers. _**"Sasuke, I'm going over to Gaara's. He's offered to help me study."**_

Sasuke snorted, _'study my ass'_ he thought snidely, while reading the rest of the message. _**"'I'm sorry to bail on you. Next time, I swear."**_

Sasuke flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He absently wished Neji good luck with his, even though not defined yet, boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriends, he picked up his phone and called his.

"Yello?"

Black eyes rolled. "I keep telling you, that's the most moronic way to answer your phone, baka."

"And you're a bastard teme, so what's your point?" Naruto answered tone highly mischievous.

"My point dobe, is... "Sasuke said, voice morphing to a deep husk while slipping his hand under his loose house pants, "... I was hoping for some phone sex."

"Is that right?" Naruto's voice had descended into a low growl." What are you willing to pay for it?"

Sasuke smirked. "What I usually do."

"I'm not talking about you doing my homework, or you buying me hideous amounts of ramen..." the blonde grated out, "... I want more."

"Like?" Sasuke asked voice going breathy.

"Like you here, naked, blindfolded, bent over my desk and begging for it…again."

Hand over his erection Sasuke whimpered, "You mean like the time when we did it on your grandma's desk?"

The dark chuckle that came from the other end of the phone made Sasuke immediately regressed to that night just as Naruto started to talk…

 _Flashback :_

 _Whatever being that was in charge of Tsunade's frequent absences from home was a god given gift for one certain Uchiha who was bent over Tsunade's office table face down and being thoroughly fucked through strawberry jam._

 _While biting the skin in his inner arm Sasuke briefly wondered what had made Naruto come up with the idea.  
But then all his thought processes of his were scattered apart, exactly like the stacks of papers that were previously on the desk just before a pale body had been slammed unmercifully onto it._

 _The blonde was riding him from behind, a position Naruto seemed to like, tapping his cock swiftly in and out of the strawberry-jam-cum-lube filled passage._

 _A hot mouth clamped over a pale ear and growled. "When I come S'uke I'm going to pull out and make you lick my cock clean. I'm going to teach you how to love sweets."_

 _The Uchiha almost had an aneurysm. "And," thrust "w..why wou-" thrust, "-ld I want t-" hard thrust, "THAT?" Sasuke screamed as the hard shaft battered his prostate._

 _Naruto grabbed his soaked hair and growled into an ear. "Oh please bastard, we all know you're a kinky son of a bitch. Own it."_

 _Sasuke grinned and spread his legs wider, reaching behind to grab at Naruto's bared butt cheek, "Harder."_

 _"The blonde let out a growl, grabbed Sasuke's hips and rammed into him again, stilling for the briefest seconds to orgasm then after leaving the still half hard phallus in the body below him, he pulled out and whispered, "Get on your knees."_

Present.

"Motherfuck!" Sasuke cursed through gritted teeth as the voice induced orgasm ripped him apart.

Naruto had just, with a deep husky voice, talked the now lax raven to utopic pleasure.

Blinking the stars from his eyes Sasuke barely had the energy to grab the box of tissues beside his bed. He was going to need a shower.

"Dobe... "he whispered.

A satisfied chuckle met his ears," Go wash off baby. I know how you hate to be sweaty, well, at least when I'm not there."

Sasuke sighed, "Okay but you're mine next time."

* * *

There was no ceremonial check at the Uchiha mansion main gate. He'd been there so many times he was just waved in by the head guard.

Pulling up to the designated parking plots, he quietly shut down the vehicle. Hands on the steering wheel he took a long look at the impressive and intimidating Uchiha mansion. It was a total discrepancy that only three people, (two if you counted the frequent absence of the clans head) lived in a house that was more like a conference center than a home.

Shaking the idea off, Neji exited the car, walked up to the front door and pressed the buzzer.

Under fifteen seconds the door opened. The head maid, a older, middle aged woman named Naoki promptly bowed. "Welcome Hyuuga-kun, may I take your bags?"

Neji, still uncomfortable with all the formal procedures in the Uchiha household just shook his head. "No, Naoki-san, It's just school work. I'll just go up to Sasuke's room."

"If you're sure, Hyuuga-kun." She replied, "Is Sasuke-san expecting you?"

"No." Neji said, "I just need to talk to him before I do something else. It won't take long."

She bowed again. "Very well."

He smiled slightly and took the main stairs to the second floor and to the third suite of rooms on the left. Sasuke's rooms, (if you called rooms that were the size of an industrial loft 'rooms' ) were decked out minimalistic style.

Sasuke's suite consisted of a master bedroom, a adjoining, equally sized bathroom, complete with a deep Jacuzzi, a sitting room (which he had immediately converted into a games room) a small kitchenette and a medium in-house dojo.

Clean lines, open spaces and understated but hideously expensive furniture. Neji pushed in the wooden double doors and entered the bedroom. Even though he'd been in here frequently he still marveled at the interior.

All the furniture in the room was made of black oak and gleaming silver adornments: the seven foot dresser, the large chest of drawers, the king sized bed with deep blue and white linen and the compact night tables. Under his feet was a midnight blue, wall-to-wall downy carpet. At the side of the room was a burnished metal computer table with Sasuke's Toshiba laptop and a sheaf of papers on it. The Hyuuga guessed that Sasuke had just left the room because his matrix screen saver was still rolling over the face of the computer.

The door opened and Sasuke stepped in, clearly returning from a shower based on the thick towel hanging from his hips. "Neji, what are you doing here? I thought you were solidly under the boytoy by now."

Neji shifted uncomfortably," That's the thing, I was on my way over there but I need to clear something with you." he paused, eyes skimming over the half undressed Uchiha. "... but I probably should have called first, you know,"he waved, "based on your current mode d'affichage." (1)

"Damn right." Sasuke said while rummaging into a dresser drawer to pluck out some underwear.

Neji just sighed. Running a hand through his hair he said, "I'm feeling guilty. I promised you that I'd be your study partner and I w-"

Sasuke just fanned him off. "Save it cousin. I won't hold it against you to pursue pleasure, god knows you deserve some. Go, cavort, have fun...just remember to tell me all the dirty little details okay."

Grey eyes widened a smidgen before returning to the normal size. "It's okay with you?"

"Yes." Sasuke drawled out with an exasperating tone just as he slipped into his large walk in closet to dress. "Shoo and make sure to use protection little boy."

Neji snorted."You will never give up on that, will you?"

"Not even after you have a ball and chain attached to your leg." Sasuke replied solidly, emerging from the room fully dressed and towel drying his hair. "Now go."

Neji differed for a moment and was just about to reply when Sasuke's door was knocked on.

"Enter." That Uchiha idly said

The door opened to allow Mikoto to enter.

"Mother? " Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed. " Is something wrong? "

She smiled, "No dear, I just wanted to see Neji-kun."

Facing the silver eyed teen she asked, "How are you dear?"

Sasuke snorted and turned away just as Neji answered. "I'm fine Mik-" she pierced him with a look which made Neji immediately restructure his next words "Kaa-san, Sasuke and I have some studying to do."

She nodded, "Alright then, remember, if you need anything any of the servants can get it for you."

"That's very generous Mikoto-san, but I don't think I'll need anything."

While turning away she said, "Still, Neji."

He complied. "Arigato, Mikoto-san, I'll remember."

With that she left. Sasuke sniffed petulantly. Neji glanced up at the Uchiha and asked, "What now?"

"My mother," Sasuke groaned, "sometimes I think she should have switched us, you know adopting you and sending me to boarding school far, far away."

Neji snorted. "In your dreams Uchiha. So we're good?"

"How many times do I have to say yes..." Sasuke sneered. "Unless you want to give up some hot fuc-"

Neji glared. Sasuke grinned. Slipping his shoes on he said, "Alright Uchiha, you win. I'm going. See you Monday."

He was gifted with a dismissive wave. "Sure."

* * *

From a high partly shadowed window shadowed eyes watched as Neji's Audi slowly drove away. If any of the suspicions about the boy driving away were right they'd be proof soon.

Walking to a low lying desk a cell phone was picked up and pressed the only number in the speed dial.

The line connected.

"It's time." a soft voice ordered .

The line disconnected. Pale hands rubbed together just before they picked up the thick waiting file there and skimmed over the contents.

* * *

Neji pulled up to the low lying house and shut down the car. Glancing apprehensively at the unassuming structure he felt his pulse rate quicken.

It was the first time he was voluntarily entering the Sabaku's house and he didn't completely know what to expect. Breathing deeply he grabbed his packed satchel and the other two books resting on the passenger seat , got out of the Audi and walked up to the half concealed door.

Hiking the strap up another inch over his shoulder Neji raised a hand and quickly rapped on the dark wood.

Rocking slightly on the balls of his feet he waited, heart in his mouth, for the door to be opened. A minute later the doorknob turned and the slab of wood was opened to reveal Gaara, who promptly leaned on the doorjam dressed in nothing but low lying black sweatpants and a smirk.

Neji closed his eyes just to breathe. Gaara's chest was bared to him and what he saw nearly made him whimper. Lean muscle ran under pale skin displaying cut abdominals, corded obliques and defined pectorals.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?"

Neji immediately opened his eyes to stare the smug Sabaku in his own. "One condition, you put on something more or I'm walking away."

Gaara snorted and waved the Hyuuga inside. "Fine."

He then disappeared into a partition Neji assumed was the bedroom because the walls separating it from the rest of the house were more solid. Gaara then re-emerged with a black tank top covering his chest.

"Satisfied? " he teased.

"Immensely." Neji replied placing his book bag on the nearest desk besides the low sectional.

He promptly removed his shoes, setting them beside the settee and absently, by habit, reached up and caught up the bulk of his hair into a high ponytail, securing it with a thick hair tie, not noticing the trail of green eyes tracking his movements.

Folding his legs under him Neji proceeded to extract the first book from his bag.

"What are you working on? " Gaara inquired from his place on the bar counter.

"History." Neji sighed."Feudal era politics."

The Sabaku then sat beside him and leaned over to grasp one of the books on the table. Neji took in a quick breath and the scent of Gaara's musky cologne assaulted his senses. "I should probably know something about this."

Neji blinked. "I should probably hope so."

Gaara reached up with his other hand and wrapped his palm around Neji's neck. "Come here."

"I'm right beside you." he replied.

Gaara snorted, dropped the text, hooked a hand under Neji's knee and hauled him unto his lap. "I meant here."

Forearms braced on the others cheat Neji's voice had slipped to a whisper. "I don't see how I'm going to study with me like this."

Silently Gaara turned him around to firmly sit on his lap facing out. The Sabaku then picked up the discarded book and opened it before Neji, fingers deftly spinning the pages. "Let me guess, you are at the last years of the Tokugawa Shogunate, which ruled Japan from 1603 to 1868 and all the strict labour laws of that period, correct?"

"Yes." Neji answered wondering how Gaara knew what topic he was on. "Do you have the high school curriculum in your head or what?"

"You could say that." Gaara replied with a shrug, "... Or you could say Google is a gift to the earth."

Neji laughed and swatted at the smirking redhead. "Let's get to work. And I sincerely hope you have that chocolate you promised me."

"Oh baby, " Gaara returned, nose finding it's way into the crook of Neji's neck, teeth nipping lightly at the soft skin. "I have more than enough."

Neji, by an inordinate amount of resistance, calmly removed Gaara's mouth from his neck and said, "If I don't get an ace on these midterms I won't speak to you for a month."

Sighing the redhead eased up, "Spoilsport, but fine. Let's start. By the way did your Uchiha find anything about Shisui?"

"No, " Neji replied absently spinning a page." Why? "

" Just curious." Gaara replied, "So after the law o-"

* * *

 **The** **Hyuuga compound, Hiashi Hyuuga study. 5: 16 pm**

Hiashi looked at the note Fuu had just gave him from his nephew's desk.

Neji had written, "Oji-san, I'm going to the Uchiha mansion for a study session with Sasuke. I'll return as soon as possible. Neji."

Hiashi's eyebrows furrowed. Neji was one person he knew was reliable and responsible, but lately he was having some concerns.

Reports from the main gate security had notified him that Neji had been returning to the compound at some really late times. In the middle of the night or just after it.

Hiashi had solid faith in this young man, the son of his only brother who, on his death bed, he had solemnly sworn to take care of. He didn't want to jump to any absurd conclusions but he wanted to know that he could rely on his nephew.

Especially since what he was planning for Neji to soon be revealed.

Placing the note on top of some files on his desk he decided to call the mansion later just after he finished the semiannual budget reports for the company, Byagukan Corp.

Turning his attention to the stack of papers before him he started to calculate.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later..**_.

Neji rolled his stiff shoulders. A headache was starting to bloom fiercely behind his eyes. Reaching up to massage his temples he whimpered.

Pale hands softly removed his own from his face as calm seagrass eyes met his. Without a word Gaara got up and walked away only to return a minute later with a bottle of water and a packet of painkillers.

"Drink." he was ordered. Gratefully Neji took the bottle and downed nearly half of the contents. Only then did the redhead offer him the painkillers.

Neji took those too. Leaning his head back on the couches cushions he felt the throbbing ease slightly. Normally his headaches, after a session of complete swotting, lingered for about fifteen minutes then vanished.

Through foggy vision he glanced at the clock, it was seven forty-five. By eight pm he'd be alright. Closing his eyes he breathed.

...

Gaara silently looked at the beautiful boy sleeping on his couch. The emotions he had for the boy were complex.

Despite his particular predictions he was getting seriously entangled with Neji. No one, absolutely no one (aside from Anko) hadn't even had the chance to get this close to him and even she was at a limit. In fact, when it came to other people, it was a strident rule he had scorched into his soul. _Never_ to get entangled.

Gaara lips pressed together. Even though the ever present darkness that still warped his entire being, the untapped and unsolved issues from his childhood that were still haunting him, he was damn sure that he was on the verge of falling too deep into something with the boy before him.

He gets didn't do 'love' but the scary thing is, the more he thought of Neji the more he felt this alien warmth feeling seeping into his system.

Scrubbing a hand through his hair he internally groaned. There were way too much variables that could play, too much unseen situations that would require him to abandon Neji in an instant. Too many dangerous aspects of his life to subject the innocent teen to.

But he still wanted Neji, despite all the detriments.

And he hated himself for it. There was no way he'd be a stable reliance for the young man, what with his life as unpredictable as it was. At any given moment the upper heads of the force would send him to do a job that most likely he would return from.

He was just a tool and he knew it and all his life he had accepted that fact. He was just a medium to an end, but since Neji had entered his life he was wondering if, maybe, just maybe, there was more.

Sighing he glanced at the clock and his eyes narrowed. It was almost nine thirty. There was no way Neji could go back home now.

He was going to do something he hoped Neji wouldn't be affronted by. Picking up the Hyuuga discarded cellphone he scrolled down to find Sasuke's number and quickly texted him.

 _ **"Uchiha, Neji is slightly disengaged. Let's make a deal, you cover for him and I'll tell you everything about Shisui."**_

He sent the message and waited.

A ping.

 _ **"You better have not done anything to him or I will fuck you up. But sure. I'll cover for him just make sure you hold up to your side of the deal."**_

A snort. Gaara didn't even deign to reply. After a moment watching the soundly sleeping teen for a moment, Gaara quietly walked up to him, slowly lifted his lax body up and carried his cargo to his bedroom.

Softly depositing the slender form on the bed he took a quick trip to bathroom to slash cold water on his face.

Facing the mirror he silently took in the ironic 'Ai' tattoo on his forehead. Skimming his fingertips over the blood-red mark he sighed and then returned to the room.

Shucking off the black tank Gaara slid on the bed beside Neji, back against the headboard he gently shifted Neji between his legs and nestled his fragrant head just under his chin.

Taking up the book he had left open on his nightstand he returned to the imaginations of Homer.

* * *

 ** _Nine thirty-five pm._**

The phone in his hand Hiashi quietly dialled the Uchiha mansion main line and waited for the connection.

"The Uchiha household, Head Butler Akio speaking. How may I help you? "

" Ahh," Hiashi said,"Akio-san, Hyuuga Hiashi speaking, may I be connected to Uchiha Fugaku-san please."

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-san, Uchiha- sama isn't here. I could connect you to Mikoto-san instead. Would that be appropriate? "

"Yes. That would be fine." he replied.

"Okay, please hold."

The transfer tone sounded in the patriarchs ear for a moment before Mikoto answered, her airy voice sang through the phone .

"Hiashi- san, how are you? "

A slight fond smile crossed the elder Hyuuga face for the lovely woman. "I'm very well, thank you Mikoto-san. How are you and the family? "

"We're all good. Why are you calling at such an hour? Is something wrong? "

"No actually." he answered," I just wanted to check that having my nephew over there so frequently isn't a burden to you."

A slight pause, then a tinkling laugh, "Of course not, Hyuuga-san, Neji is absolutely no burden to us at any time. You know how Sasuke and he are as thick as thieves."

Hiashi's apprehension lessened, "So they're well."

"Absolutely. I think they're in Sasuke's room now arguing about some proposition fifty something or other. Should I tell him that you called? "

"No," Hiashi replied," That's not necessary Mikoto-san, I just wanted to assure myself. It's fine. Have yourself a good night. And thank you."

A hum. "You're very welcome."

Hiashi hung up, mind at ease. Well st least Neji was in safe hands. He could relax.

* * *

Neji swam to consciousness enveloped in warmth. Strange, these sheets didn't feel like his, they were... silkier?

Blinking his eyes open he promptly met pale skin. What the? Looking closely he saw the Adams apple and realized that he was nestled in Gaara's neck. For a moment he stalled, considering what to do.

Feeling absurdly contented he tilted his head up and softly nipped at the chin before him. Gaara turned to him instantly and closed the book he was reading.

"You're up, finally. I thought you'd sleep till armageddon."

What? Sleep! Oh No!

Neji bolted up looking around frantically. "What t..time is it?" he stuttered.

"After eleven p-"

Grey eyes flew open, Neji fell into a frantic rush, bolting off the bed and on the verge of hyperventilation. "Oji-san is going to kill me."

He rushed to the living room and grabbed his bag just as Gaara grabbed him.

"Baby, calm down."

Neji spun around, eyes manic. " How can I Gaara? I'm de-"

"No, you're not. The Uchiha is covering for you."

Neji stopped in his tracks and slowly, by degrees, calmed down. "Sasuke is...he knows..how?"

"I told him." Gaara admitted, "When you fell asleep I knew it wouldn't help to wake you up, so I texted him about your predicament and he agreed, just after a stringent warning that if I did anything to you he'd have my ass."

Neji sunk to the couch, heart rate slowing. "I had to use your phone though. I'm sorry "

The Hyuuga just waved the apology off. "It's okay." he conceded, brushing a hand over his face. "I still think I should go home."

"No." Gaara refuted, "If your uncle believes that you're at the Uchihas he'd have no reason to expect you this time. You're better off going back in the morning."

"Then what do y-" Neji paused, "... stay here?"

A nod.

"... With you."

Another nod.

"... In your bed."

A smirk this time.

Neji slumped back, eyes searching the ceiling. Silence for a moment before he looked up and said, "Okay."

Gaara grinned while reaching for him, and softly ushered him back into the bedroom. "First thing first, we need to get you out of those clothes."

Neji balked. "Why can't I just sleep in these?"

A roll of green eyes. "Sure, you can get good sleep in thick jeans and a cashmere shirt and not burn up."

The sarcasm was dripping like liquid lead.

Neji relented. "I see your point."

Gaara then turned to his closet and rummaged through it, picked out a pair of pajama bottoms with a clean thin white shirt and handed them to the Hyuuga.

"You can change in the bathroom. Even take a shower if you want."

Neji shook his head while taking the offered articles."I think I'll pass on the shower, but thank you."

Gaara just nodded.

In the safe confines of the bathroom, Neji slowly stripped down and just as slowly put on the clothes Gaara gave him. The plain pajamas were soft, only just a bit long, the cuffs covered his feet entirely but the loose shirt fit.

Looking around the medicine cabinet he found a set of combs and with a whispered prayer of gratitude, combed out his hair and braided it into one long rope.

Exiting the room he placed his folded clothes beside his satchel and returned to the bedroom. Feeling nervous he stood in the doorway until Gaara looked up and sighed.

"I'm not going to attack you baby, come here. "

Slowly Neji advanced, paused at the foot of the bed then climbed on it to face the man propped up against the headboard.

Neji's gaze shifted to study the, for all accounts, unconventional design of the headboard. It was made of thick shining metal rods, each an inch or so apart.

"Strange... " he murmured," That's an uncommon industrial design if I ever saw one."

Gaara reached for him and settled him on his thighs. "I told you I'm not conventional. Expect the unexpected with me."

Neji peered at him. Sitting back on his heels Neji carefully asked, "Where do we go from here?"

Green eyes glimmered mischievously, "Well I know what I want to do but it all depends on you."

Grey eyes shifted to the wall beside the bed, lips pursed slightly before he returned his gaze to the verdant ones before him.

Silently Neji crawled even more forward to rest flush against a rock hard chest. Arms raised and wrapped around strong shoulders he whispered, "Kiss me."

There was no preamble. Head tilted to allow a rough tongue to thoroughly plunder into his groaning wet mouth. In second Gaara was devouring him. Pale fingers clutched at course red locks and hauled him closer, shivering when the wet muscle ran over a sensitive palate.

Burning palms slipped under the loose t-shirt to settle on narrow hips. The heat driven by those hands made Neji half delirious.

His lungs were screaming for air but Neji couldn't, wouldn't, didn't want to stop. It was only when Gaara gently pulled back he paused. "What's wrong?"

Green eyes were lit with hell's flame. "Neji," Gaara groaned, forehead resting on the one before him. "There are so many fucking things I want to do to you but you're still young and with everything I am, do you think you can handle it? "

Neji considered it for a moment. "Are you talking about your job?"

A wry smile, a hand lightly tilted Neji's chin up. "Partly. And partly because of my life . There are things about me that I don't think you'd like."

Neji blinked. He knew he was going to regret his next question but he had agreed to bite Persephone's apple. "Like what?"

Pale lips quirked in amusement. "Remember when I said that I'm not the heart and roses kind of man, that's true, I don't make love baby, I fuck, hard."

Neji shivered. "I'm not delicate, I really don't need rings and roses."

"Clearly," Gaara agreed, "but you're still young...pure. I'm fifty shades of fucked up, trust me. There are parts of me that I wouldn't subject my worst enemy to. I'm not normal Neji and you need someone normal."

Neji turned his face away just to feel Gaara's hand under his chin gently guiding his face back to him.

"Listen. You need someone who will be there. Baby, I don't have the luxury to do that. At any moment I can disappear without a word and I don't want to hurt you. To have you and then abandon you... It's feels like I'm stealing. "

The sincere words worked their way into Neji's mind. He knew Gaara was right, but dammit, he wanted him.

"... Who said you'd be stealing. " Neji whispered looking at him under his lowered lids.

Eyes widened," Neji are y-"

"How about a compromise, " Neji proposed softly, trailing his palm over a bare chest."You promised me that you wouldn't make me break. I'm going to hold you to it but I want this. Step by step okay, I'll tell you if or when I want to stop."

Gaara paused, "Are you talking about kissing or everything in all ?"

Neji leaned in. "Both."

"And you're sure? " Gaara said trying to control the trembling in his gut.

"Yes. Now kiss me again."

He then found himself on his back with Gaara looming over him.

"And you're sure." Gaara asked again, lips slipping to a pale throat.

"Yes." Neji sighed, fingers at the base of the redheads neck.

Gaara's head twisted and dark eyes pierced him, "Baby, you're going to have to deal with a lot of ugly."

Neji met his serious look with one of his own and said, "We all have 'ugly' , Gaara. I can handle it."

Seeing the resolve in the eyes below him Gaara let all the barriers in his mind down and capitulated to his basest desires.

Slowly Gaara ran his hand under the t-shirt that had ridden up to bare Neji's flat stomach which was then promptly met with a nip of sharp teeth.

Neji's back arched just as his hands grabbed at Gaara's head. Reaching up Gaara softly pulled the hands out of his hair and pinned them beside the now panting Hyuuga.

Balancing on his knees, Gaara with only his teeth, grasped the waist of the pajamas and pulled them down to reveal Neji's slowly tenting underwear. Releasing the cotton to snap back in place on his thighs, he then dragged his rough tongue over the hairless tender skin just over Neji's cock.

The shiver that rocked the young Hyuuga to his core was like an earthquake. His entire spine arched back while white light erupted behind his closed eyelids.

"H-hah." Neji gasped as the motion was repeated. Finally finding his voice he shakily asked, "W..what are you - "

"I'm going to make you scream. " And then Gaara's mouth was on him. Slowly the wet lips parted around his cock's head and ever so delicately white teeth scraped over the sensitive, wine coloured dome now swollen with blood.

The only thing coming out of Neji's mouth was gut deep moans. Arms trapped at his sides, the only thing Neji could do was feel.

Silently Gaara continued, opting instead to lick slowly around the head, flit his tongue across the slit and, without any warning, plunged down fully on the shaft in a full deep throat.

The scream that erupted from Neji's mouth nearly tore his vocal cords.

But Gaara didn't pause, it was now the real fellatio started. He didn't let up on the brutal pace he'd set, pulling almost all the way off before sinking his mouth fully over the pulsing muscle, his tongue palpitating against the thick vein underneath it while his throat milked the sensitive cockshead.

Neji was twitching so hard that absently he was grateful for Gaara's firm hold in his arms. Tears were beginning to form under his eyes and his fingers were clenching with the unfulfilled ache to bury his hands into Gaara's hair.

It was torture.

The sensory overload was tearing him apart, seam by seam. Never in his life had he felt something even remotely close to this; the bone shattering pleasure of having a hot, skilled tongue laving and wetly suckling the most sensitive part of his body.

He needed more.

Unconsciously his hips stared thrusting up, pushing his burning flesh further and further down the convulsing, slick passage. It was reckless, clumsy mouth fucking but Gaara just parted his lips, relaxed his throat and accepted it.

What came next didn't register to Neji until he felt it. Something lightly flit over his entrance like gossamer wings. Too trapped in the sensation his dick was sending to his brain he only gasped when a finger entered him.

Grey eyes flew open. "Ga-"

"Trust me, baby."

The mouth returned to his throbbing dick, while Neji adjusted to the new sensation. It, surprisingly, wasn't painful. Then another digit made its way to join the other one.

Neji's muscles reflexively clamped down on the fingers just as they pushed against something deep inside him. The tremor that wracked his body then was indescribable.

Gaara looked at the picture before him. Neji was so beautiful like this. Head thrown back, soft lips open wide, his luxurious hair splayed across his silk sheets and so innocently trapped in pleasure he looked like nothing the redhead had ever seen. His dick was on the verge of revolt but he had to control himself. This wasn't the time for him to fulfill his own pleasure, this was Neji's time.

Dipping back he recaptured Neji's shaft in his mouth and set to deliver the most incredible internal orgasm to the boy under him he could ever produce.

Neji couldn't believe what was happening to him. This pleasure was indescribable. He couldn't think, the only thing he could do was feel the wildfire sensations scorching through his body with each prod of the fingers against that nerve deep inside him.

Fire was racing through Neji's veins now. The white light behind his eyes had morphed into technicolor. If the orgasm at the movie room was fireworks, this was a supernova.

" ** _Aaaaaahhhhh!"_** Neji came so hard he almost blacked out.

Time slipped by while Neji tried to recapture his senses from the four corners of the earth they had been scattered to. Finally getting some air back into his lungs, Neji looked up to a calm Gaara, his tongue's slipping out of his mouth to lick at a stray white droplet.

"Gaara, " An exhausted Neji whispered while looking into the green eyes before him, reached up to thread his fingers into thick hair.".. I want you."

A look that Neji couldn't describe crossed the Sabaku's face, Gaara leaned down and placed his lips lightly on Neji's. "I know baby, I want the same thing... but not yet."

And kissed him.

* * *

A/N:

.. Vocab

(1) mode d'affichage - display mode

Drafted is Next…...


	10. Rewind

**Title:** Shades

 **Pairing** : Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (if you squint very and I mean VERY hard.)

 **Genre** : Angst/Romance.

Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off **'Shades Of Grey'** the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own " **Naruto"** or " **Shades Of Grey".** The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.

 **Warning:** BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.

 **Summary** : "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.

 _ **A/N: I've decided to shift y'all up somewhat.. I imagine that some of you have been wondering about Gaara side of the story.. Just like I did with Naruto's POV in Summer Camp, (Mind Games pt 2) I've decided to do the same thing in here.. Well here it is... . Enjoy... #grin**_

 **Chapter 9: Rewind**

* * *

...

In the still but lightening darkness pervading the room, green eyes silently stared through the dark, gaze trained on the smooth ceiling, eyelids blinking slowly then after a moment lowered to fully close over the tired but not sleepy eyes.

A lax hand was still resting on the cold spot where Neji had been an hour ago, Gaara reflected on the moment about five weeks ago where his life had made a massive u-turn..

* * *

 _ **Backflash: Kohonagakure Proper. Anbu Corp. 10:58 am. Five weeks ago...**_  
...

Three...  
Two...  
On-

"Where the hell were you? " came the bellowed question the second Gaara stepped into the room. "You were supposed to report in an hour ago!"

Gaara, face impassive mentally sighed while unlocking his gun belt and shutting it in his top desk drawer then turned while fiddling with his shirt's cuffs.

"Good morning to you too, Green. For your information, I was taking care of something... " he paused swiftly remembering the early morning scene at the club. "... personal. "

"Don't get fucking smart with me Sabaku." The commander-in-chief of the IIF snarled, "And do I have to remind you that your personal affairs do not override your pr-"

"Professional ones." Gaara filled in for him stoically. "Rule number one of your unbreakable codex. That specific one earmarked with triple exclamation points."

Muffled snickers twittered through the office but were swiftly stifled by the scathing glare delivered by head officer Canadian born Jethro Jonathan Green.

Gaara glanced quickly up to see everyone with their heads stonily focused on whatever material they had before them. He snorted. Cowards.

Glancing up he blankly took in the huge midnight blue emblem for Anbu Corp.

Anbu was one of the various cover establishments for the IIF. As a registered holdings company it had the privilege of its workers/agents moving constantly so no one would be suspicious about the amount of movements the staff made.

His attention was dragged back by the man's huff just as he dropped a thick file on Gaara's desk. "Smart ass."

A thin dark eyebrow raised a smidgen. "What's that?"

"Your next assignment. Someone familiar to you." was the curt reply.

Pale fingers slowly opened the file to see a bespectacled man with bone white hair and a sadistic smile. Gaara groaned. Not him again.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Green expounded like Gaara didn't even know. "Leader of Hebi. His cell has been...re-active for the past few months."

Gaara hummed while flipping through the updated file, "Even after they went underground?"

"You mean even after you rescued Konohamaru from them and they fled to Kyoto, yes. But like a malignant cancer, they've resurfaced."

Gaara snorted while closing the manilla folder. "And what are your orders, sir?"

Brown eyes pierced green ignoring the fact that the word 'Sir' was said sarcastically.

"The overall mission is to completely eradicate them, starting leader first but currently, since they just resurfaced, that's the Blackhawks job. Until the bird boys give us more info you're on standby. Right now you are still on Tayuya."

Gaara's lips thinned into a tight line. Tayuya was a female operative undercover with the drug kingpin Orochimaru. A vile snake like man with amber eyes and all the serpentine faculties to enforce it.

"Bluegrass club tonight, Sabaku." The man said waking off, "Tonight's the trade off... Make sure she doesn't screw up."

Rising from his chair Gaara mumbled, "Well that's up to her, isn't it?"

"I heard that." Green retorted from halfway across the room.

"Of course you did. Factoring your modified hearing aid that you think we don't know about, how could I have not expected you to? "

" You're walking a thin line Sabaku." Green warned, leaning over an officers shoulders to read a memo. "One more and..."

Back turned away from the leader Gaara did a quick slash motion across his throat.

An intern with purple hair, Konan, giggled. He spared her a tight smile. They all knew that the banter between Green and Gaara was just smoke. The man threatened to fire Gaara at least five times a day but never delivered.

Gaara, even though the youngest operative ever drafted in the IIF at nineteen years old was like blue diamond to the operation. His eidetic memory paired with his quick responses, ability to deduce a situation and formulate the solution to it within seconds made him the proverbial golden boy of the department.

But there was another way he'd been known as the 'golden boy' . His first serious assignment with the IIF was to pose as a drug dealer with a local man named Kabuto. His tasks, was to, just like Tayuya, bring the trade to a stop and get Kabuto arrested but he had to gain the man's trust first. While working for him Gaara had, miraculously (according to his other dealers) tripled his profits in under two months without seemingly breaking a sweat.

Not factoring the fact that half of the drugs he was charged to distribute were retained as evidence and the other half was immediately dumped into the nearest river. The 'profits' however came straight from the IIF's coffers.

Unfortunately though, Kabuto had found himself in the wrong side of another drug dealer and was executed in ninety-forty Chicago mafia style. Even after the whole thing had been buried and forgotten, Kabuto's now independent underlings still called him golden boy whenever they saw him.

Shaking himself out of the thought he opened up a drawer and extracted a thick orange file. It was a stack of reported assumed domestic terrorist activities that the local police departments had submitted, mostly gained from people suffering from chronic paranoia.

The 'reports' spanned the gamut from mysterious unidentified air borne objects (most likely some kind of innovative drone) to suspected nuclear chemical waste being dumped in the water cisterns. His job, when not a part of a task team, was to assess and categorized the threat level of each and the ones that were probable and then a street team was assigned to check it out.

Flipping the folder open he read, 'Blue pulses streaming from the roof of the Fyuini Trade Center at midnight.'

Gaara had to stop himself from thunking his head on the table. Running a hand over his eyes he drew a huge red 'X' beside the report and moved on while thinking, 'Today is so going to suck.'

* * *

 _ **The Red Line, 11:47 pm. Bluegrass Club.**_

Bluegrass club was located at a place called the Red Line in Konohagakure, a section of the town noted for its rampart crime rate. Everything from murders to mugging was the order of the day there and even though it was a haven for good little gangsters it still attracted the presence of upper class Kohona who dared to appear there frequently.

Why? Gaara had a theory. The upper class were so bored with their stiff schedules, nine-to-five, bougie bootlegging and social conventions that they just wanted to get a taste of the wilder life if only for a moment before returning to the obsequious three piece suit life.

Dressed like a normal club crawler, dark green Capris, tight black muscle shirt, fingerless gloves and leather boots Gaara walked up to the entrance and shot the bouncer a homicidal glare.

He was admitted instantly.

Inside the club he scanned for the riotous orange head of Tayuya who clad in a full black leather body suit, was talking to a man with purple hair.

He waited silently for her to turn and when she did her eyes met his with a cursory glance. Like every fully trained agent she made no indication of recognizing him.

Returning the gesture Gaara made his way to the bar and ordered a vodka and cranberry mix.

After a minute he casted a skeptical eye over the length of the table and immediately arched an eyebrow in amusement. A blue haired twink was batting his eyelashes to him like a epileptic.

Snorting into his cocktail he grasped the glass and quickly downed the contents, plunking the cup back on the bar he idly ordered another.

"Looking for someone?" The kid then asked.

Gaara arched an eyebrow. "Yes, someone not in diapers."

The kid bristled like a wet cat. "I'm twenty years old."

"And I'm Mahatma Ghandi." Gaaras smoothly replied while getting up and paying his tab. "Get your big boy pants on before playing with fire."

Walking through the packed dance floor to make his way to the bathroom, he had to suffer through a spate of roaming hands over his person. By the time he reached the restroom he was fit to be tied.

Bracing himself on sink he breathed hard scolding himself. Christ. He was twenty-one, he should have gotten over this childhood fear of being touched.

Raising his head to glare at himself in the mirror he shifted when the door opened and the previous blue haired twink entered.

Gaara turned to leave but the kid closed the door and leaned on it. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

A shake of hair, "I want to prove to you that I'm not the kid you think I am."

In that moment, which later Gaara deemed temporary insanity, he leaned back and asked, "And how do you propose that?"

"I'm going to give you the best blow job of your life."

Green eyes glimmered in amusement. Who did this child think he was? "You might have to work extremely hard for that."

Nimble fingers reached behind and Gaara heard the switch of the lock just before the other walked to him and sunk on his knees.

"Trust me."

...  
Fifteen minutes later Gaara was proven wrong. It seemed like the kid had been swallowing cucumbers from birth because during the whole thing there was absolutely no gag reflex Gaara could have detected.

And the finishing factor was the kid swallowed like a seasoned pro.

Gaara's pale chin was titled up, mouth open and releasing grated pants after an amazing orgasm. His stiff fingers were still tangled in the shock of blue hair now nestled in his crotch.

The kid delivered a last lick to his tender spent cock before tucking him back into his boxers. After a second Gaara grasped the cotton clad shoulders under him and dragged the boy up to face him.

"My apologies for doubting you. ..that performance deserves a suitable reward." he murmured.

A lopsided grin as hands trailed over the tight black shirt. "Give it to me."

... _  
A modicum of time later..._

Exiting the bathroom Gaara didn't even look back at the boy leaning heavily on the dark purple wall, distorted after being fucked out of his senses.

Gaara's self satisfied smirk reflected back at him on every reflective surface in the club. Grabbing a bottle of water from the bar he glanced at the clock and softly cursed. The trade off had started ten minutes ago. How could he have been that careless?

Fuck.

Slamming the bottle on the bar he skirted the room and found the recessed room that he knew Tayuya was in. Placing his ear on the door he listened closely, eyes closed.

"-bout fifteen minutes till it takes to work."

Gaara sighed in relief. That was Tayuya's voice. At least she was okay.

"And you're suuuuree?" The hissed words could only come from, Gaara shuddered, Orochimaru.

"Yes, I am." She answered, "See its already started. The main ingredient in Enebril is modified oxytocin, it gives a high like you'd never believe."

Gaara smiled, she was pronouncing every word clearly to be captured by the recording device sewed the latex of her suit.

"And what is the priiicce, madam?"

"For this batch, two hundred thousand yen, the half tonne shipment will come after and that's half a million. Just like we agreed."

"Peeerrffect." came the following hiss. "I'll arrange for the rest of the funds to be transferred to you. "

Gaara stepped back and raised a hand to his war to scratch the patch plastered against his skin. The sensitive microfibers in the patch immediately sent a signal to the server in Anbu signaling a positive outcome.

Orochimaru had taken the bait, swallowed the hook and sunk with the sinker.

The only thing left was for the SWAT team to appear and grab him. Gaara leisurely walked back to the club. He didn't need to be there when hell broke loose.

Exiting the club and into the dark night he briefly considered taking a cab all the way back home but then decide against it. He was in no mood to get to an empty house, it wasn't like he had anyone there waiting for him. The night (figuratively) was still young. He would take a ride halfway, stop for a drink and then take make his way home.

Looking up at the night sky he took in the silver light of the benign moon shining down on him just before he returned his gaze to the road before him and hailed a cab.

...

The bar that Gaara found himself in was dark, smoky with a hint of lingering weed. The man behind the bar had more piercings that feasible.

"Name your poison."

"Kirov vodka, straight, and leave the flask. "

A few minutes later the shot glass had been filled twice, downed and with the third one Gaara paused to trace the rim of the glass. He wasn't one prone to moments of nostalgia but somehow tonight, his mind turned to sixteen years ago.

 _ **Backflash...sixteen years ago...**_

...

 _He had woken up to the sound of his sister crying. Clambering out of his bed, young five years old Gaara rubbed his sleepy eyes._

 _Walking out of the room he pushed the huge double doors to the opulent living room open and went inside, just to see his sixteen year old sister sitting in the couch head in her hands and sobbing._

 _He edged up to her. "Nee-san?"_

 _Her red rimmed blueish-green eyes briefly looked at him, lips trembling before dropping back to her wet hands and chocking out another sob._

 _Confused he looked around at the sole nurse in the room, her face was as hard as flint and her eyes cold._

 _Turning back to his sister Gaara whispered, "Nee-san, what's wr-"_

 _Then it all went to hell._

 _Men, black clad and fierce, burst through the doors like the Naga he's read about in stories. Shocked Gaara couldn't move, he just silently watched as his sister and his older brother were told that go to their rooms and pack._

 _Kankuro, in a fit of madness, rushed at one of the men and was struck down to the floor immediately, his nose gushing blood._

 _Gaara screamed and ran over to his brother babbling only to get pulled away from the bleeding by by another man._

 _Crouching beside him the man said, "It's okay kid.. He's going to be fine ... But we are all going to take a ride."_

 _Still confused and frightened Gaara couldn't respond, he only watched as his sister came from her room with two duffel bags. She silently handed one to his brother. Gaara, himself, looked up just as the nurse silently handed him a packed knapsack._

 _Still wondering what was going to he took it just as one of the men lifted him up and carried him outside to a throttling van._

 _"Remember when I said we're going to take a ride, buddy?"_

 _Gaara silently nodded, grasping the knapsack._

 _"Well here we go."_

 _And that ride took him straight into the worst years of his life._

 _The foster home was so disgusting that Gaara didn't eat for days. It wasn't until the woman finally called the hospital that he was admitted for dehydration._

 _The next eleven years of his life Gaara had banished to the deepest, darkest echelons of his mind._

 _After his sixth foster home Gaara decided that it was enough. The abuse and neglect he'd suffered through the years had scarred him for life and school seemed to be more than curse than a refuge._

 _There was nothing to lose anymore._

 _He ran away._

* * *

Living on the streets and off them Gaara met some other street rats and eventually a gang took him in as a spy and runner.

But Gaara wasn't stupid. He knew that this wasn't any kind sustainable life so when he wasn't doing runs he haunted the library like a spectre from the grave.

It wasn't till he was reading a book on government policies that someone asked him if he knew where the feudal archives were

Absently Gaara answered, "Row six, shelf three, tagged with FB."

Then a voice sounded behind him, "You could put that memory to good use, you know."

And that was when Gaara entered the casino business, advising gamblers on which venture to bet in and taking a twenty percent cut every time they won.

Eventually Gaara rented his own apartment and slowly but surely filled it in. At first he'd slept on a small futon and ate junk foods like ramen and rice cakes but with the money he was getting he started taking better attention to his health.

After securing the majority of his furniture he then bought his first laptop and while surfing the Internet found VectorKinnetic Corp. An up and coming tech company and, after a days of thinking about it, invested in them. Little did he know that in the next six months the company shot up the stock market like lighting and the profits from his investment tripled.

It was about that time he met Juugo another former street rat. One day Juugo had asked him to accompany him to a wrestling match he was performing in. Deciding that he had nothing else to do he went.

The match went off splendidly with Juugo winning the lump sum of thirty thousand yen. Happily walking back to the dinky apartment Juugo had they didn't pay attention.

And it cost them.

On the final corner leading to the tenement house was where they ran into trouble. Some thugs that were at the match had trailed them and before he knew it Gaara was throwing punches.

It was a moment later when a pair of rough hands hauled him off the lax body he was punching. His chest met the nearest wall just as he heard the clicks of handcuffs over his wrists and being shoved into a cruiser.

* * *

 _ **Kohonagakure Local Police Department...**_

The arresting officer was a dark spiky haired woman with a huge bust, a half sadistic smirk and a no-nonsense attitude. She shoved Gaara into a chair and slammed her palms down on the desk.

"Alright kid, mind telling me what the hell were you guys doing?"

Gaara looked at her like she was insane. "You know what we were doing. Those assholes jumped us, we were just defending ourselves."

She snorted. "No shit. But does defending yourselves end in admitting one guy to the emergency room and the next one to an acupuncturist?"

Something inside Gaara's head crooned in delight. He hadn't imagined that he'd done that much damage. Outwardly though he just grunted. "Then they shouldn't have started the fight."

She peered at him for a moment, hip resting on the edge of the metal table. "What's your name kid?"

"What's yours?" Gaara immediately shot back.

Her smile then was enigmatic. "Anko Mit-"

Her cell phone rang. Grabbing the plastic device she made a shusshing gesture to Gaara.

"Baki, what's your problem I'm in the middle of an interrogation and you'r-"

She paused, then her eyes rolled. "No I don't know the street number of Landau Corp. All I know is that it's on Madisonville Ave..."

She paused again to listen, then get eyes closed for a second just as fingertips managed her temple. "No I don't fucking know the latitude or longitude. What the fuck do you think I am, an Atlas?"

Gaara leaned back eyes closed. "Forty-five degree North, fifteen degrees East."

Anko spun around to look at him, cupping a hand over the phone she whispered. "What?"

Gaara just repeated to what he'd just said. Her look was skeptical but she related the info to the man on the phone asking him to check it on the GPS.

Five seconds later her eyes flew open. She then turned to stare at Gaara. "Baki, I'll call you back."

She hung up. "How the hell did you know that?"

Gaara grimaced, "I have what you'd call a photographic memory."

She crossed over to him. "Kid do you even know what an ability like that can get you?"

"Yeah." he replied evenly, "a fucking mess of trouble."

She snorted. "I'm talking about you in the police force. We need people like you."

Gaara had to hold himself back from laughing outrageously. "You've got to be shitting me! I mean look at me, I'm a street rat. I don't think I've ever heard the phrase busting balls to bearing batons ever. I didn't even finish high school and you want me in the force."

She smiled then and leaned in, "Give me one year of your time. I promise you."

The look on her face was dead serious. Gaara took a moment to assess what she was saying. "Okay... but on one condition..."

"What?"

"You get Juugo in too and we'll play dice."

….

And then when he was seventeen his life took another major shift . He even remembered the details of the conversation he'd had with Juugo that was the predecessor to a pivotal change in his life..

Three months later after the interrogation.. ..  
...

"What?" Gaara asked, closing his history book. "Say that again cause I'm sure I'm hallucinating."

Juugo snorted, "Yagura dared us, well me actually, to go to a club tonight."

"And that is?" The Sabaku asked looking blankly around the plain room where Anko had arranged for them to stay in while undergoing training. She had even arranged for them to have remedial lessons to get their high school diplomas.

"A bondage club." was the answer.

Flipping the book back open Gaara staunchly pronounced, "Remind me to make you an appointment with the force's psychiatrist."

"Oh come on." Juugo whined, "You can't tell me you're not curious...and he said if we go and stay at least one hour we get fifty thousand yen."

Gaara snorted, mulling the idea over. Yagura was one of the trainees that came from an affluent family, so he should have the money he was hanging in front of them like a carrot before a horse. "What with you and money?"

"It gets me stuff... Say you'll go... Please..."

Green eyes rolled, "All right you big baby. I'll go with you but my cut is thirty."

* * *

"That's it? " Gaara had asked looking at the nondescript building. Even though the parking lot was crammed the building itself didn't even have a name on it. " What's it again? "

"Club Amnesia." Juugo replied, eyeing him. "You ready?"

Gaara sighed while unlocking his seatbelt. "Sure. Let's get this shit over with."

Handing over their ID's to the bouncer they were admitted instantly. At second a window they read a list of rules and had their hands stamped. Gaara paused for a moment, wondering why the man's eyes were dancing with a knowing look, a look that, to Gaara, said that they had no idea what they were getting into.

He considered it for a moment then shrugged the feeling off

The club inside looked like a normal club, dark ambiance, recessed dance floor lined with strobe lighting, the music was typical bass heavy music and the bar was as stocked with what looked like typical alcoholic beverages.

For some reason Gaara was expecting some signature cocktail for people into fetishes, like gin mixed with actual blood. What shocked him was the fact that alcohol was strictly prohibited. They only sold juices and water.

Glancing around he dimly spotted Juugo on the dance floor. Even though the music was tempting he opted to survey the room for a while. Slowly walking around he silently took note of the activities.

He had come here with an expectation of pain, screams, open sex but what Gaara didn't expect was that the club had such strict guidelines and codes of behavior, like you could watch a scene but if you interrupted it you were immediately thrown out.

By wondering around the club he saw closed off rooms, by glancing in one open one he saw a bed with arm restraints, and various mats on the floor. He even glimpsed cupboards containing cleaning materials and medication like aerosol pain spray and gauze. Those were the tame rooms he supposed. The others contained St. Andrew's Crosses, padded tables, and hooks in the walls, floors, and ceilings. Guess those were for the experienced.

What shocked him was the fact that the patrons didn't seem that all that different from what he would call 'normal' people.

They were just human.

A cry cut through the air. He stopped dead, eyes wide when he actually saw two people, sequestered in an alcove, the woman bent over a couch's arm, a leather strap between her teeth like a horse's reigns and the man behind her tightly gripping the strap was delivering what looked to be back breaking thrusts into her.

What actually got him was the fact that she cried out in pleasure instead of the pain he was expecting. He turned away, mind spinning.

Returning to the club proper he saw something he hadn't noticed before, that at the edges of the room there were bondage furniture lining the walls, presumably for the ones into exhibition; whipping benches and spanking horses, their dark upholstery glistening in the shallow pools of shrouded light. Suspended from the roof were even hooks with dangling but empty chains.

Seeing bodies, unidentified, strung up, strapped down, tied, manacled, masked, fitted with ball gags and chains was a total eye-opening experience for him. He moved among them like an ephemeral ghost. They all seemed to be in a realm of their own, paying him no attention which subsequently made Gaara wonder if the outside world was even real.

He looked to the left and saw a dominatrix delivering a hard slap to her sub's face, a man clothed in something from a Tarzan movie, a cotton loincloth and brown leather straps across his chest, wrists and ankles. He immediately sunk to his knees and bowed his head in total submission.

He flinched when someone touched him.

"Calm down man." Juugo said. "It's over. We can go."

Nodding quietly they left but the images he had seen inside seemed to be burned in his brain. Days after he gave up on sleep. Every time he tried to rest the pictures of that night sprung up before him.

Weeks after he was constantly debating with himself to go back to the club. By this time he'd bought himself a secondhand jeep and after hours of dithering, about ten in the night, he jumped into the vehicle and drove.

When he got to the parking lot he came out. Nerves doing the tap dance in his stomach he leaned on the door of the car, afraid to move.

Until he felt a hand touch him. He turned around and his jaw dropped. Standing beside him was Anko. Dressed this time in a mesh shirt that did absolutely nothing to hide her ample bust just barely covered with an army jacket and from the indents in the jacket he could see she had nipple clamps on.

"Anko? W... What..are yo-"

One of her hands shoved him against the door of the Jeep. "Let's get one thing straight, on this soil you call me Mistress Anko."

Gaara reeled back, "You're a...dominant?"

She grinned, "Dominatrix, actually... And you look like you need something that I can probably provide for you."

Gaara gave a wary glance to the unassuming building before him. "I'm not entirely sure..."

She grasped his arm and led him forward. "Five minutes and you'll know."

That was the beginning of the two years he submitted himself to be Anko's submissive.

…

 **Bar….**

The sickly sweet scent of pot was tickling the sensitive membranes in his nose. He stifled an urge to sneeze. Swirling the vodka he briefly wondered what Anko was doing just a slight vibration in his pocket signaled a message that made Gaara snap out of his musing.

Glancing briefly at the message he snorted and replaced the device. He didn't need to know the details of Orochimaru's arrest. He just felt satisfied that one more asshole was off the streets.

Paying his tab he left the bar and the back entrance that spat him out down the lane where two of Kazuku's former henchmen's had set up shop at the lane's entrance. With no desire to meet Sakon and his frankenstein brother Ukon he walked down the nearby alley.

Walking around a corner he stepped into something vile and cursed. Bracing a hand on the wall he scrubbed the gunk off his shoe muttering to himself.

Shoe somewhat clean he looked up and went dead cold. He had to be hallucinating this time. What he saw before him had to be a mirage.

There was no way what he was seeing was real.

"Mother of fucking god." Gaara stood still. The first thought that came to his mind was, 'I'd literally kill to run my hand through that hair.'

From his spot in the gloom, Gaara took in the clearly lost boy. Pale skin literally shimmered under the silver moonlight, thick chocolate metre long hair swayed with every step he took, peach bow lips parted ever so slightly to exhale the frosty air.

And then he got a perfect look at the boy's eyes and Gaara felt something deep in him shift. Those eyes. Christ, those eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something.

"I always wonder why some of kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the track... " he paused, the other went stock still. "... but then again you wouldn't believe how many of your kind ends up down here. "

Gaara watched as the teen stopped fully and peered furtively in the darkness.

Slightly trembling lips opened."Are you dangerous to me? "

'Oh baby' Gaara thought, _'you don't know the half of it.'_

"Dangerous to you, yes, if you meant am I going to harm you, no..."

Relief clearly showed on the others face.

"... Can't say the same for the twins up at the crossroad though."

"What... and who are you? "

Gaara stepped into the light, and watched with unmasked delight when the other's eyes trailed over him and widened.

"Twins, Sakon and Ukon, the two most sadistic fuckers on the face of the earth with a pension for pretty boys.. ." he paused. "...right now you have two options, either you turn around and retrace your steps... or I could get you safely across..choose..but be warned, if you choose me it comes with a price."

A pregnant pause. He was clearly debating his options then this:

"... You."

The word 'shocked' didn't cover even half of Gaara's reaction.

He rallied. "Are you sure... something tells me that you might not like my price."

The teen stepped forward. "I'm sure. Just tell me your name. "

One step and with a bare inch of tense air to spare between them, the Sabaku didn't need to project lust in his eyes, it was already there.

"Gaara," he husked , eyes piercing grey ones, "Sabaku Gaara".

"Gaara," a pause, "Hyuuga Neji."

Now that was a shocker. "My my, what is a Hyuuga doing slumming way down here? "

The teen shifted slightly, eyes glancing up to the moon briefly. "Got trapped doing a favor for a friend."

"That friend must owe you a blood ransom."

He smiled. "My words exactly."

Gaara felt his palm twitching, he needed to touch that skin. The teen lifted a hand to brush back a lock of hair but Gaara got there first.

Unable to control himself Gaara allowed the tips of his fingers to briefly skim over a silken cheek; he was completely surprised when Neji didn't shy away from the touch.

A dark part of his mind was imagining Neji strapped to a St. Andrews cross, gagged and begging for a proper fucking with his eyes, but Gaara stomped on that thought immediately. The kid was clearly an innocent. Something tame to start with. There was no way in hell he'd leave without kissing him.

"It's clear that you don't know these streets. I'll help you... my price though is your phone number and I seriously want to kiss you."

A pause. Gaara could practicality see his mind thinking it over.

Despairingly he uttered, "You were thinking something else I take it."

The boy shifted. "To be honest, yes."

"Well?"

A shake of cinnamon hair "Agreed."

Now that was a shocker.

"Go ahead, I'll follow. Where were you heading anyway? "

"The health center. My friend, which I'm seriously going to reconsider, asked me to collect some medication for him. "

Gaara turned and nodded up the alley. "Go."

Neji nodded and started walking.

Gaara wasn't proud of it but his eyes were on Neji's ass all along thinking how red it would go after a thorough spanking.

And then this.

"Well well well, what do we have here."

Neji paused.

Another voice joined the first one. "Well brother it seems fortune has smiled on us, I do believe that we seem to have a Hyuuga in our midst."

Two forms materialized from the gloom, two forms, silver haired.

"... an alone hyuuga "

"What makes you think he's alone?" Gaara's voice slithered into the air like a cobras.

Two heads snapped around." Sabaku, you protect him? "

"If you meant my boyfriend, then yes."

Double identical snorts. "How did you, the resident freak trap a Hyuuga?"

"Hypnotism. " Gaara answered blankly. "Now are you going to let us pass or should I casually mention to Hidan that the PCP you deal is laced with fenchone?

They went pale...well paler.

"Go ahead Sabaku but remember this, you'll stop being the golden boy some day. "

Gaara snorted.

At a distance from the confrontation he heard Neji with a teasing tone ask,"Golden boy? "

"Trust me you don't want to know. " he immediately replied.

A few minutes late they arrived at the building. Gaara silently watched as the teen entered. Sighing he fished out a pack of menthol cigarettes and lit one. He really need to control himself.

The boy was clearly a virgin. There was no way he'd get to strap him to a bondage bed. The only thing he could hope for was the kiss he was promised.

Absently he heard Neji approach him and quickly crushed the cig. He looked up to soft grey eyes.

"... Thank you."

"No problem." he murmured. His hand was then taken and a string of numbers was printed on it.

Gaara couldn't take it anymore. "You've never had a man touch you, haven't you? "

A blink."To be honest I've never let anyone touch me."

Expected.

"Then let me be the first."

Tilting his chin up Gaara leaned in a paused for a second, then lightly pressed his lips to peach ones. Gaara pressed slightly and was completely shocked when a hand tentatively reached up to lightly press against Gaara's neck as the other tentatively reciprocated.

Lapping at the seam the taste of peppermint coated his tongue and Gaara had to stamp down on his reaction to spin the other around and fuck him raw.

He pulled back.

Grey eyes were trembling, "... I...should go."

He stepped back, "Yes you probably should."

Standing still he watched silently as the other drove away. Glancing down to his palm his mind immediately recorded the number.

He grinned sarcastically while clenching his fist. There were times having an eidetic memory was a pain in the ass but this time it was a blessing.

"Hyuuga Neji... " he murmured," pleased to meet you. "

* * *

...

A/N: Guys, I might (MIGHT) take a small break from writing. I have to take care of something personal. Hopefully I'll continue all my stories.


	11. Initiation

**Title:** Shades

 **Pairing** : Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (if you squint very and I mean VERY hard.)

 **Genre** : Angst/Romance.

Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off **'Shades Of Grey'** the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own " **Naruto"** or " **Shades Of Grey".** The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.

 **Warning:** BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.

 **Summary** : "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.

 **Chapter 10: Initiation**

 _ **A/N: That 'take a break' thing…. Yeah... Ignore that.**_

 _ **A/N2: WARNING: S. E. X. Nuff said.**_

 _ **Song : "Your Love." by Ky-Mani Marley**_

 _ **Lunch time. Kohona Academy.  
...**_

"Absolutely not. " Neji huffed, trying hard to control the strong tick in his eyebrow because of Sasuke's incessant and annoying begging for details of the night he'd spent with Gaara."It's not going to happen."

"Pllleeeaassee." The Uchiha implored. "You're so not being fair! "

Neji ignoring the whining tone Sasuke had just used (which to him sounded like a pre-menstrual thirteen years old girl) managed to face him with a flat sardonic stare. "And you always wax eloquent exactly your escapades with Naruto, right."

Sasuke snorted while flopping down on the chair next to the. "What's to tell; we fight and we fuck. It's not that complicated. "

At the word 'fuck' Neji felt a surge of heat rising to his cheeks, he immediately turned away but not quickly enough to dismay Sasuke.

"Oh. My. God. " Sasuke stuttered, leaning into Neji's face. "You finally did IT!"

"No." the Hyuuga emphasized while placing a flat palm in the Uchiha's face to push him away. "... Not yet."

"Awww." Sasuke sighed over dramatically "Poor baby. I bet you're pining for it. I remember my first time, I wanted it so bad...and I got it too... It was painful as hell at first though."

Neji blanched, only to hear Sasuke's snicker. "I'm kidding cousin." picking up a piece of paper off the desk between them and scrutinizing the notes Neji had just jotted down for him. "It's actually quite nice...after all the stretching and stuff."

"Stretching?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Despite what all we little faggots would believe the human anus wasn't designed for a dick to be shoved into it. You know biology, that thing called the sphincter it doesn't automatically expand to allow a hug-"

"Alright." Neji snorted, "I get the picture."

"Then you should probably know exactly the insane high you get when that little nerve deep inside your ass gives you."

"That you don't have to tell me." Neji whispered mostly you himself.

Sasuke shot up like he'd been electrocuted. "He fingered you?"

It wasn't like he could evade Sasuke forever. Looking the raven in the eyes he mumbled a low "Yes."

The unholy grin Sasuke had on his face made Neji mentally cringe.

"Progress!" Sasuke crooned." I bet he made you come from the inside."

Neji titled his head to the left. "If that's what you call seeing stars behind your eyelids, then yes."

The look on Sasuke's face was like a kid that just got Christmas, New Years and his birthday all in one. "That's it! I'm taking you clubbing."

Neji blanched. "Clubbing...like in an actual nightclub."

"Yes virgin." Sasuke sneered. "A nightclub for big boys and even bigger ones."

Neji hesitated. "I don't know Sasuke, what if I get caught."

The raven snorted." Sleepover idiot."

Neji blinked. "I think that excuse is getting old. Oji-san is going to see through it eventually."

Sasuke sighed while getting up and fishing out his cellphone . "No he won't."

Neji's eyebrows contracted. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke just held up a finger. "Yeah... It's me... Are you up for clubbing tonight... Uh huh... Uh huh.. Uh huh.. Yes... At the Rasengan..." Sasuke's black eyes danced. "... Really, the Taka is better...never knew that... Sure...yeah..." he paused. "...let's do a trade, I'll deliver the most fuck worthy side of him and you give me that info on Shisui since I couldn't find shit... " Now the Uchiha's eyes glinted ominously pinning Neji's own. ".. So we have an accord... And yes Gaara, your little Hyuuga will be there."

Neji shot up like he'd been electrocuted, eyes manic. "What the fuck did you just do?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "What the HELL! Hat trick! Big bad boy red is going, I'm finally going to get the info on Shisui and I got you to FINALLY curse like a normal teenager! I feel like I'm on the fucking moon! "

Neji grabbed Sasuke by his lapels and growled. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

Sasuke calmly removed his trembling fists from his uniform. "Yes. I do. I'm finally going to show you what real boys do. "

Seeing the resolve in Sasuke's eyes Neji sank back to his chair, head in his hands. After a moment he faced the smirking Uchiha. "If this gets messed up, I'll kill you."

Sasuke leaned in," Trust me...It won't."

…

 _ **Hyuuga Compound. Neji's room. 6:00 pm.**_  
...

It was six o'clock and Neji's left foot was bouncing so hard he was surprised it hadn't broken through the floor or splintered a bone.

Sitting at the edges of his bed his right hand was holding his packed messenger bag in a death grip while his mind was continuously running over and over what he was exactly to do.

He let out a deep shaky breath.

What. The. Hell. Was. He. Doing?

There should come a time when he would have to flat out deny Sasuke and all his impromptu ideas... but this time, even though he was nervous... he wanted to experience it; going to a nightclub for the first time.

Getting up he grasped the bag in one hand and left the room and promptly ran into Hinata.

He immediately stopped, pulse hammering like some malevolent Norse God had his slammed his nervous system with a huge hammer.

"H-Hi-inata-itoko." he stuttered. "My apologies."

Her pale eyes squinted. "I'm not hurt Neji-kun."

He took a deep breath. "Still, I wasn't looking where I was going. I should have payed more attention."

She smiled. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going over to Sasuke's. He has an essay he wants to run by me before submitting."

She blinked. "Oh. Okay. Does father know to exempt you from the clan meeting tonight? "

Shit. He had totally forgotten exactly that.

Seeing the grieved look on his face she raised a hand to gently place it on his shoulder. "It's alright cousin. Go. I'll tell him. You know he can't deny his baby girl."

"I don't want you to get in trouble." Neji whispered.

The smile on her face was mysterious. "It's no problem. Go. I'll handle it...and tell Sasuke 'hello' for me."

"I will." Neji assured her walking out none the wiser to her secretive look trained at his back.

 _ **The Uchiha Mansion. 10: 37 pm. Sasuke's Room.**_

...

Neji silently stared at himself in the mirror. Sasuke had just clearly robbed Itachi's warehouse and ten minutes ago had shoved a large shopping paper bag at him with strict orders to get changed.

Ten minutes later Neji still couldn't believe his eyes. The pants were hybrid of soft suede feel and hardy leather durability, dusky grey and insanely fitted. The top was a modified white peasant style linen shirt, open at the neck and with slightly flared sleeves, but the coup-de-grace was his boots. Black leather with grey and white stitching and silver zips running up his calves.

Sasuke, clad in full black took one look at him and reached down into another bag and produced a white strip of cloth. Neji looked at him askance.

"What's that for?"

"Trust me. Lift your hair." Sasuke ordered, reaching up, the white strip stretched between his hands and waited for Neji to comply.

Ten seconds later Neji stared at himself again. This time his forehead was wrapped with the soft strip that the rest of it, which Neji still couldn't figure out how, Sasuke had with some complex twists seamlessly captured the bulk of his hair into a high ponytail.

Turning around he felt the swish of the ends of his hair trailing to the tips of his butt.

"Sasuke-" He started apprehensively. "I don-"

"Shut up." the Uchiha growled. "Trust me, you're going to thank me when it's all over."

Neji was still disbelieving but he had to trust the surly Uchiha.

"Fine. I'll take your word for it." he said securing his wallet in the surprisingly breathable pants. "And I'm assuming that you have been granted access to your car again."

"Yes." Sasuke smirked, shrugging a black leather jacket over his sleeveless turtleneck and grabbing his own wallet. "Let's go you baby in the woods."

Neji's eyes narrowed while following the Uchiha out of the room and out of a door that led out the back of the mansion where Sasuke's jaguar was parked. "I'm not that naïve Sasuke."

Unlocking the vehicle Sasuke snorted, "Oh you poor baby. You are but we'll see. Get in."

Konohagakure at night was the polar opposite from day. The streets morphed from dull concrete roadways and murky plexiglass buildings into glistening mirrored glass structures and shadowed mystical walkways.

The lights sparkling from the nearly invisible homes nestled in the dark forested hills blinked like psychedelic fireflies, shifting colors every second turning the night air into a fantasy wonderland.

The air itself changed from the stifled oppressive heat into a cool comfortable blanket that wrapped itself around the body and slowly seeped into the skin.

Even the energy of the place different, it was smoothly subtle but had an sharp electrified edge to it.

All the way through the dark streets of Kohona Neji was quiet. Yes, he had been out late in the sections of the town but the route Sasuke took to get to the nightclub forced Neji to open his eyes and see the real unbridled nightlife of the city.

The people milling on the streets ranged from one extreme end of the spectrum to the other. One street has only guys dressed in black and chains, goths most likely. Another lane had people dressed like they'd just escaped from a Vanilla Ice video and on one particular street he saw skimpy sequin dressed people who he assumed were female prostitutes until Sasuke snorted. "I thought they moved all those trannies to the other street."

Neji swallowed. "Trannies?"

"Yup." Sasuke said while one handed rounded a corner. "Indecipherable human beings."

Peering out the window Neji saw diverse couples, the token hetero duos walking arms around each other and the sporadic gay pairs, each with eyes only for the person they were with.

Before he knew it they pulled up to the club and Sasuke handling the sleek machine like a professional effortlessly parked.

Neji couldn't deny the fact that he was nervous. His eyes apprehensively traced over the line of people milling at the club's entrance.

Neji turned to look at Sasuke just as the Uchiha started to talk.

"Neji I know you're a virgin in...well...everything but for your safety I'm laying down some rules."

Neji blanched. "Rules?"

"Yes. Rules. Things I should have known years ago... " Sasuke snorted. "Listen carefully. First names only. Someone asks you for your name give them your first name ONLY. You do not want some desperate guy to show up at your ancestral house with a speaker and bullhorn."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Neji teased.

Sasuke glared." Second you do not follow anyone to the bathroom under ANY circumstances. Third if someone offers you party favors tell them to fuck off. It's either PCP or X and you don't need that shit in your system. Fourth, keep a clear eye on the doorway at all times. Do not get so distracted that you can't run. You'd be surprised how much fights these places attract. "

"Understood." Neji said peering out the window. "Anything else?"

Sasuke hummed. "Not that I can think of now but in doubt just find me."

"And you'll be?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Either dancing on the floor, getting stone drunk at the bar or getting head in the bathroom."

"I thought you said that was a no go area."

"For first-timers like you. For me it's haven. Well," Sasuke asked lowly, hand in the inner door's handle." Are you going to get out or what?"

Neji breathed and popping the inner lever got out of the vehicle into the dark cold air that seeped under the thin shirt under a second.

Brushing his palm over his arms for a second he straightened up and step by step with a nonchalant Uchiha walked towards the entrance

Nearing the door Neji's heartbeat tripled. Neon strobe lights shimmered through the dark atmosphere as erotic metal music pulsed through the air and over his skin.

Prodding Sasuke in the side he whispered, "How are we going to get in?"

Sasuke shot him an annoyed look. "Leave that to me."

Striding up to the bouncer Sasuke just casually said. "Zabuza. I'm here."

Neji just watched as the huge muscled man, lower face wrapped in bandages somehow grinned. "Fuck me if it isn't Nagato's problem child... He told you huh?"

Sasuke nodded once. "And if a radioactive blond and a homicidal looking redhead shows up just let them in."

The man smirked holding up a stamp. "Sure thing. Arms up."

Holding put his arm Neji felt the cold rubber press deep into his skin leaving a mark of a screeching hawk onto his pale flesh.

Pausing to examine the mark he was unceremoniously pushed into the dark entrance of the club and was immediately assaulted by deep throbbing techno music.

Following Sasuke to the bar he turned to assess the dance floor. It was a melange of bodies.

Gackt's dulcet tones slithered out of the pounding speakers and Neji's eyes widened. It was amazing how many people started to really grind to the intoxicating beat.

Speaking of intoxication, a glass of indecipherable ice blue liquid was pressed into his hand with a strict order to drink.

Neji paused for a second before tentatively sipping the liquid. It felt like liquid fire was racing down his trachea.

Coughing once he held up the glass to the pulsing light to exam it.

"It's a house signature mix called White Lightning." A voice behind him said.

Neji turned to see a man, early twenties or so, blue haired and blue eyed, clad in white jeans and a long sleeved soft cotton black shirt, two top buttons undone to allow a glimpse of pale skin. He gave a half smile, "Be careful. It's lethal."

Neji smiled placing the cocktail on table. "I believe you."

A lock of blue hair slipped over one royal blue eye. "I don't believe I've seen you here before."

Neji played along. "First time, actually."

"Overall or just this club?"

Sensing something Neji blithely lied through his teeth. "Here."

A look of what Neji assumed was relief crossed the others have. "I'm Ryu. You?"

"Neji." he answered sticking to Sasuke's rule of first names only.

"Neji," the name rolled of his tongue like he was savoring it. "That's some beautiful hair you have there... If you don't mind me asking...how many men have it trapped?"

Neji allowed a siren like smile to cross his face. "Guess."

A husky laugh. The man, Ryu quickly downed the content of his shot glass. "Well Neji, do you want to dance?"

Swallowing his nervousness Neji answered, "Sure...But I should warn, you I haven't danced in a while."

Ryu grinned. "No problem. It'll come back to you."

Ryu softly clasped Neji's hand and led him through the thick press of dancers. Neji briefly glanced around to look for Sasuke who was, as expected absent, while following Ryu through the crowd.

They found a spot near the far wall and under a lone bar of acid green light.

Ryu softly spun Neji around and pressed his back to his chest, hands slipping to his hips and a warm mouth against his ear. "Just move when you feel it."

Neji breathed and closed his eyes allowing the music to wash over him and slowly capitulating to the movements of the slowly swaying body behind him.

Then something released in his system. Neji stared to really move. Body shifting to the hypnotic beat pulsing through the invisible speakers, Neji let every inhibition go and promised himself to live in the moment.

The song switched to something more energetic, "This is what you came for, " by. and Rihanna thrummed through the air. Neji found himself pressed tightly to a damp shirt and a growing stiffness at his lower back.

The bulk of his hair was moved over his shoulder to cascade over his chest. Neji could only register dark, pulse, throb, beat, heat, pulse, pressure, beat, pulse, lights, heat.

He reached up to circle the neck behind him and suddenly found the presence that was at his back ripped away.

Spinning around he saw Ryu pressed against the wall with a murderous looking Gaara's elbow across his neck.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" came the murderous growl from the redhead at the slowly asphyxiating man.

Neji panicked at first then getting a measure of control stepped up to the simmering redhead and slowly wrapped his arms Gaara's waist.

"We were only dancing Gaara. Let him go."

"I don't think so." was the stiff reply.

Neji then resorted to desperate means. Reaching over he closed his teeth over a pale ear, nipped once and whispered. "For me. Release him."

After a tense second Gaara stepped back and watched silently as Ryu gasped in air and a after regaining his breath faced the squirming Hyuuga .

"You should have told me that your boyfriend was coming."

Neji grimaced. "It slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

Ryu massage his sore neck. "No. I am. My fault really... I should've known that a beautiful guy like you would have a bodyguard." a wry smile slashed across his face, "Just try keep him on a leash around here."

Neji watched as he left and turned to face the still bristling Sabaku.

"Gaar-" He started only to get overridden.

The predatory look in the green eyes before his made Neji's pulse skyrocket. "I don't share Neji."

"I wouldn't expect you to." was all he could say.

Silently Gaara reached up and softly cupped Neji's neck, leaned in and kissed him. They stood alone, stationary, under the shifting light as the others danced the night away.

"Dance with me." Gaara whispered in a trembling ear.

Eyelids fluttered, "Yes."

Placing his customary palm on Neji's lower back Gaara led him to where Sasuke was sinuously grinding on a blue muscle shirted and artistically ripped black jeans clad Naruto.

Upon seeing them Sasuke paused to brush his soaked hair back.

"The lost lamb has been found." Sasuke teased placing his hands over the muscled ones caging his waist. "You two look so cute. Ying and yang."

Neji's eyebrows contracted. What was Sasuke talking exactly?

Looking properly for the first time at what Gaara was wearing he then understood. While he was angelically white clad, Gaara was the personification of a being from the underworld. His black clothes seemed to suck and devour every ray of light in the room.

A blond head lowered to nuzzle at a pale jaw. "Leave them alone baby. We have some more dancing to do."

Sasuke craned his head back and with a salacious smile on his face asked, "Just dancing?"

The mischievous light that sprung into Naruto's eyes at that moment made Neji reevaluate everything he had previously thought he knew exactly the Uzumaki.

He watched as Naruto silently pushed the Uchiha up grabbed his hand and just as silently led his to where Neji could only assume was the bathroom.

Grey eyes rolled. "Traitor."

An arm was then wrapped around his waist as a alcohol tinged voice murmured in his ear. "Let him have his fun while we have ours."

Neji shivered.

…

 _ **Half an hour later... Taka Alcove**_

"Want to go to my place tonight?" Naruto whispered into the Uchiha's shapely ear. In the small space allowed Naruto's hands had slipped down to cup svelte black clad hips just as his sharp canines nipped at the afore mentioned ear.

The two, after a lengthy session in the dark recesses of the bathroom had found respite in one of those closed off alcoves furnished with small love seats to cater to those customers who just wanted to make out.

Perched on Naruto's lap Sasuke shifted and poked the blonde in the stomach.

"What?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

In an wordless answer Sasuke nodded over to where Neji and Gaara were dancing. Blue eyes glanced briefly at the pair who seemed to have closed themselves off from the world at large.

It was painfully obvious that the two were into something deep. Even the gathered masses had sensed it. Aside from the homicidal glare Gaara shot to any human being within three feet of the Hyuuga and the possessive hand on Neji's lower back, and the fact that Neji only had eyes for the redhead, the clubbers just knew that the two were to be left alone.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Sasuke murmured leaning into Naruto's broad chest, head titled up to clearly see his cousin.

"Never thoug-"

In that split second Sasuke watched as Neji was slammed against the nearest wall and his legs automatically wrapped themselves around Gaara's hips just as his mouth was being ravaged.

"Holy fucking shit!" Sasuke swore launching off the lap complete shocked.

"Wanna join them?" came the cheeky tease.

"We already did." Sasuke snorted. "Like twice."

"Nothing says we can't again." was the suggestion whispered in his wet skin.

Sasuke grasped blond locks. "You're insatiable."

Blue eyes glimmered. "Pot, kettle."

A roll of eyes while getting up. "Smart ass."

Neji had no concept of time as the only thing he was concerned with was keeping up with Gaara.

It seemed like time and space had dissolved into immeasurable ether. Under the cover of heat and darkness Neji was grinded against, rubbed and teased with every established and probably some just invented sensual dance positions on the face of the earth until his sanity was fraying at the edges.

Sweat was running hot rivulets down pale skin, his hair was soaked from roots to the ends, hands and mouth tortured his burning flesh and lust became a tactile beast between them.

In a swift move, Gaara spun Neji around backed him up to the wall and hiked the boys clothed legs up around his waist and pulled the slender body down harshly unto his cock just as he devoured the trembling lips before his.

Neji's mind spun in concentric circles.

"Get me out of here." Neji whispered voice trembling from the level of fierce lust trapped in his body.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Gaara growled, green eyes lit with hell's flame.

He slowly lowered Neji to the ground, grabbed his hand and was exactly to leave when Sasuke presented himself in their way.

"I'm seeing that you have..." Black eyes danced, "...alternate transportation."

Neji could only nod.

Looking Gaara in the eyes Sasuke said in a deadly voice. "Take care of him or I'll kill you."

Gaara snorted. "Don't worry Uchiha. There is no one on this planet who'll take better care of him."

With that parting repartee the two quickly left the club into the thick night of downtown Kohonagakure. It felt like a dream how fast Gaara got them into his jeep.

Neji was exactly to get in the passenger seat until Gaara grabbed him and placed him directly on his lap, face forward and straddling him.

Neji immediately placed his lips on the sliver of pale skin at Gaara's neck and started to suck.

"Motherfuck." the Sabaku swore. "Baby if you do that we'll never get home."

Neji let out a bereaved moan and after a moment just buried his head in Gaara's neck. "Go. And hurry. "

The Jeep purred to life. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other buried in Neji's hair, lips sporadically dropping kisses on every stretch of skin he could reach while he drove them to his house.

The minute the engine was off Gaara opened the door and carried the half delirious Hyuuga bridal style in the house.

Inside the dark house Gaara, arms full of a fearfully aroused Hyuuga, only paused to, one handed, flick on the solitary lamp in the doorway.

The dim rays immediately illuminated Neji's flushed skin as Gaara slowly lowered his precious cargo to the floor.

In the dim light a calloused palm cupped a defined cheek just as Neji, eyes closed, turned his head to allow his tongue to slip out and lap at frighteningly warm skin.

Gaara's eyes darkened, pupils enlarging by the nanosecond. Fingers buried into damp hair Gaara pulled the quiescent teen into his arms and placed his forehead on the others.

"Are you ready?"

Neji breathed, meeting green orbs with his. "More than I've ever been in my life. "

Immediately a peach bow bottom lip was captured between gentle teeth. Arms rose to wrap around strong shoulders in a silent unspoken plea.

Neji was then immediately spun around as hot hands slipped down and under the white shirt to roam over silky smooth skin.

"Carté blanche?" was murmured in his ear.

"Yes... " Neji arched, head tilted backwards on Gaara's shoulder while his mouth slipped open at the trails of fire racing over his skin. " ... just don't hurt me."

"I would never do that baby.. ." was murmured into his ear combined with a little nip of sharp teeth to his neck. "... but I'm not going to be all that gentle."

Gaara turned Neji around, cupped his chin and leaned in, but paused, inches away from the mouth he wanted to ravage but was still chivalrous enough to give Neji a last chance to change his mind.

Neji paused for a moment before tangling both hands into Gaara's hair and dragged his head down to kiss him, capturing the others bottom lip between his and suckling at it.

At once Neji felt his back meet a wall as the kiss deepened. Two hands hooked under his knees and lifted up. Braced against the wall and Gaara's firm hips Neji clearly felt the others erection and then something dormant in him, something he didn't know existed flared to life like a lightning storm.

His legs wrapped themselves around a corded waist while the kiss devolved into animalistic hunger.

The heat between them throbbed like a live dangerous current. The world seemed to narrow down to airtight bubble, just encasing them both. By the time Gaara pulled back, green eyes blazing Neji felt like he'd just ran a marathon with how breathless he was.

"What do you want? " Gaara whispered voice dark and so filled with lust it sent invisible vibrations over Neji skin.

Panting hard, eyes slightly unfocused and his body extremely tense, Neji couldn't believe he was going to admit this.

"Do I have to say it?"He asked softly.

"Yes." Green eyes glimmered like a prowling panther.

Neji breathed and looked up under hooded lids. "Fuck me first, make love to me after."

A predatory smile crossed Gaara's face, "My pleasure, baby."

Legs were lowered to the floor and slender fingers slipped under the cloth and gently lifted it over his head. The fabric fell to the floor baring Neji's chest.

Then those deft fingers made their way into the mass of chestnut hair and slowly started to braid it.

"I'm obsessed with your hair, don't ever cut it off."

"I won't. I promise. " Neji answered softly.

Gaara lightly wrapped the thick braid around his wrist, pulled down to tilt Neji's head up and delivered a blistering kiss to his tender lips.

"Close your eyes."

Neji obeyed, wrapped his hands around himself and was exactly to ask when something silky slipped around his eyes.

A blindfold.

His hand was taken and slowly led to the bed and laid down.

The mattress seemed to swallow him. The sheets felt like liquid silk under his flushed body, spiking pleasure into his body like a sensuous waterfall.

"... Just feel. "

Gaara started from his shoes, gently removing the boots and running teasing fingertips over the soft soles of his feet. Pants and underwear were next, removed with the same light touches. The light trace of fingers over his skin made Neji feel like small electric charges were constantly being embedded in his flesh.

Completely nude, in that moment, strong hands framed Neji's face. Gaara's kiss was ruthless, his tongue and lips forcefully opening Neji's and plundering inside.

Rough arms corralled Neji and hauled his body against Gaara's , squeezing tightly.

Neji shivered. Deprived of his sight the sensors in his skin kicked into overdrive. Every touch felt like it contained a million volts of unbridled energy.

One callused hand traveled down Neji's spine to his waist, down to his behind and flexed over the taught muscle.

His back arched just as Gaara bent his right leg up to his chest and in his under knee Neji felt lips lightly press against the skin there. He was confused for a moment before a tongue, abrasive like a cats, lapped at the skin and then in a split second animalistic teeth sank into the tender flesh. It was an erogenous spot that Neji hadn't known existed and his already thrumming body ratcheted up another notch. Fire and lightning scorched his pleasure pathways to ash.

Neji screamed.

A rough tongue then dragged obscenely up his inner thigh and his hip bone was bitten mercilessly.

Neji whimpered and thrashed on the bed. His whole body arched up and something scarily like tears were forming under his eyes.

"Gaara..no...no..please..pl-"

That was when Neji gasped, the feel of Gaara's unclothed erection prominent against his side. In a wave of sheer want Neji gripped the redheads upper arms and felt his surprisingly strong muscular biceps.

"Uh no." came the soft chide. "Wrong move baby. "

Gaara untangled himself and disappeared one more time.  
For that small moment Neji felt bereft. Clearly he'd crossed some line.

Then, callused hands found his and pressed up to softly bend his elbows towards the headboard swiftly binding them to the lowest metal bar with a silky tie.

Bondage, Neji thought, shivering . His lips slipped open to ask when a hot mouth latched at his neck. Every thought fled in a haze of pleasure. Neji bit down on his lip so hard it bled.

"Don't do that," Another soft correction as a thumb freed the abused digit. "That's my job."

He grabbed Neji's hips with both his hands and dipping down ran his tongue from a graceful neck down to a pale chest, pausing to nibble at taught red buds, then further down to dip into his navel and then gently bit his way across a prominent hipbone.

A sibilant moan escaped from the Hyuuga's mouth.

Gaara teased and tortured the skin on Neji's lower belly till the Hyuuga was a simmering, shivering, panting mess.

"G...ga...ga.. " totally incoherent.

A hand hooked under a knee and a pale leg was thrown over a shoulder. Two fingers, coated with what Neji assumed was lube slipped down to his entrance.

Neji tensed. One digit slipped in, Neji squirmed.

"Relax baby.. " a hot mouth murmur beside his ear, "Breathe"

Neji inhaled and felt some of the tension ease.

"Remember I will never hurt you."

Just as a second slipped in.

"Then kiss me. " Neji whispered.

Instantly pale lips met his, just as a third finger joined the previous two slowly widening the passage.

" And you will trust me. "

Dimly Neji heard something rip and seconds later something blunt pressed against the relaxed opening. The crowned head of a rigid, latex clothed cock. For a second Neji went tense.

"Ready? " a husky voice murmured in his ear.

Neji couldn't do anything but nod.

One thrust, Neji's head met the headboard. "Ungh."

"Fuck." Gaara hissed," You're so tight."

Neji breath shifted to staccato pants. Gaara was still. As the burning faded, Neji clenched down and gasped. He had never felt so...full.

"Move. " he whispered.

He didn't have to ask twice. Gaara moved, long and deep but slowly, Neji's leg still thrown over his shoulder. Pale eyes clenched under the blindfolded as his teeth bit into his lower lip.

A shift, his legs were now wrapped around a trim waist and Gaara shifted onto his elbows. Neji could feel Gaara's compact weight holding him down. Tentatively inexperienced hips moved to meet the ones above him.

Then the spot deep in his center got pressed. Something electrified shot to his head like a lightning bolt and a gasped moan escaped from the Hyuuga's open mouth.

That was the que. Gaara shifted and started to really move, gradually picking up speed until he set a merciless, relentless rhythm. Boldly Neji tried to keep up, meeting his thrusts.

He shifted, the thrusts getting deeper with every move. Neji could feel something building deep inside him. Frightened he started to stiffen as the spine tingling thrusts went on and on.

Sweat was beading on Neji's entire being as his body quivered under the pleasurable motions. That nerve within him was under constant assault. Pleasure clouded his mind so much he couldn't think. Absently he knew what was going to happen; mind numbing orgasm.

He groaned, half in fear, half in anticipation.

White noise was building in his head now . The pleasure receptors in his brain were on the brink of overloading. His lungs couldn't keep any air in with the frantic panting.

"Let go. " was growled in his ear. "Come for me. "

Neji arched and screamed.

Loooooooonnnnngggg Overdue...

TBC. REVIEW DAMNIT


	12. Revelations

**Title:** Shades

 **Pairing** : Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (if you squint very and I mean VERY hard.)

 **Genre** : Angst/Romance.

Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off **'Shades Of Grey'** the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own " **Naruto"** or " **Shades Of Grey".** The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.

 **Warning:** BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.

 **Summary** : "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.

A/N : I've adapted some sections in the first book, especially the part where Ana first sees Christian's play room. I'm putting this on because I admit to borrowing some technical aspects of the story but I haven't carbon copied it.

 **Chapter 12: Revelation**

* * *

 _ **Gaara's House. Industrial Sector. 6:35 am.**_

Pale eyelids closed over seagrass orbs as the warm water cascaded over his sated body.

Sex with Neji had been the most electrifying experience he had ever had. Bar none.

He'd never felt that level of euphoria, ever. Not even when he'd dabbled in drugs, been flat out drunk night after night or gone through bondage sessions at the club. Nothing had ever surpassed what he'd felt hours ago.

Head tilting back he let out a deep groan remembering his baby's untamed, visceral reactions to every move done to him. Neji's reaction to every touch, every kiss, every thrust was seared into his mind.

Gaara had experienced intense sex before but this was on another level. What he had done with Neji wasn't just sex, it had to be a higher incarnation of the act.

Even since he'd grown into his sexuality, sex to him was just an act of just selfishness. Fucking was just a tool to get the tension out of his body and to put his ever churning mind into a calmer place.

What happened in the past few hours was on another dimension. Everything was changed, especially the motives behind it. Buried in Neji's body, instead of seeking his own pleasure a deep seated urge in his gut made him strive to make Neji's own experience unforgettable. Every gasp, every moan, every scream made him push even harder.

He hadn't given a damn if he came or not. He was just entranced by the raw untamed emotions painted on Neji's face, climax after climax. Hearing his desperate gasps, seeing his peach lips slip open in wordless pleasure, feeling his muscles contract around him was enough. He had wanted Neji to feel pleasure till he didn't know his own name; his own fulfillment could go to hell.

Something contacted in his chest.  
Opening his eyes under the stream he came to a realization and it was a grim one. If he wanted Neji to be completely his he couldn't play this game anymore. He had to drop the façade he had put up. Neji needed to know the whole him.

The moment he'd seen the beautiful boy in the alley he'd known that he wanted him and during all their various activities he had gifted Neji with some aspects of his nature but there was one side he still hadn't shown.

And that side was the deciding factor.

He paused, anxiety cutting through his gut. What if Neji couldn't handle the darkest part of him? What if his baby turned away and ran? What if the one who had finally stolen his heart, shattered it to pieces?

Shutting the water off he stepped out, gut twisting. This morning he'd had to literally stop himself from barring Neji when he had leave because he'd known that during what had happened between them, Neji had grasped a part of his soul that Gaara knew he would never get back.

Drying off he heard his phone ring. "What?"

"Is that how you answer _**me**_ , you little heathen?"

A rare smile broke out on Gaara's face. "Good morning to you too Madame Mitarashi. How may I help you this fine morning?"

An amused huff. "Oh shut it you little shit, but you can first tell me why I haven't heard from you in three months.

Stepping into his boxers Gaara snorted internally. "I've been busy working."

"Right and I've been on the fucking moon."

"With your new sub I expect to be." Gaara teased. "What's his name again?"

"Do you really expect me to tell you so you can find him and screw him over?"

Gaara snorted, he hadn't been thinking that but on second thought, it was a tantalizing idea.

"What about you gaki?" Anko inquired. "Found anyone yet?"

Gaara hesitated and immediately his former dominant picked up on it.

"You have!" She exclaimed.

"...Well..." The Sabaku trailed off.

Silence for a moment. "... Let me guess, he's young and beautiful but he's innocent and doesn't know about that side."

Gaara grimaced. How could this woman still read him like a open book after all this time?

"..Well after last night he isn't that innocent anymore. But yes, he doesn't know about the club."

Anko sighed. "Why do you always have to choose the hardest roads gaki?"

Donning his shirt Gaara thought about it. "Family curse."

A snort. "Well I'm in town for the rest of the week. How about lunch at the Regis Hotel. You can tell me everything there."

Glancing at the calendar Gaara nodded to himself. "Sure, at one?"

"Yes." Anko affirmed. "Bring all your baggage. I'll try my best to help you sort them out."

"And in exchange bring your large dick." Gaara returned teasingly. "I'd like to get reacquainted."

"Heathen." Anko sniffed. "But yes, at one. I'll reserve our usual table."

Gaara stared at the blank phone in his hand for a few seconds then clenched his fist around it. Maybe this was what he needed. Anko, in her particular brash way, could always mercilessly shove him on the right path and put his head together.

Picking up a pen he stabbed a red dot on the calendar.

"Today." He murmured heading to the kitchen, but then he paused.

Turning back he went to the door adjoined to his master bedroom and unlocked it.

Stepping inside his sanctuary he looked over the everything he had collected over the years, every contraption, every accessory, every item, acquired and treasured like blue diamond. Flat eyes barely skimmed over the large mahogany 'X', his St. Andrew's cross fastened tightly on the wall.

Lips pressed tight he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _ **Konohagakure Academy. 7:45 a.m**_

The second Neji entered the mostly empty classroom Sasuke walked up to him, wrapped his hand around Neji's neck and placed a solid kiss in the middle of his forehead.

Astonished Neji waited for the Uchiha to pull back before he asked. "What was that for?"

Sasuke smirked. "Welcome to the big boys club...finally."

A slight pink flush rose to his face just as he ducked his head. Was it really that obvious?

After a minute he looked up to see Sasuke's contemplative look.

"What?" He inquired while carefully sitting down.

"You're in love with him." Sasuke pronounced solidly.

"Isn't that a side effect of having your 'cherry' taken?" Neji returned digging into his satchel to extract his notebook for civics class.

Sasuke shook his head."What happens after the first time is feeling like you're on fucking Mars ...it doesn't produce this." Sasuke said gesturing to Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Cynic much?"  
"Reality cousin." Sasuke replied. "What did he do to you?"

'What didn't he do.' Neji thought biting his lip at the memory of what happened after his first soul shattering orgasm.

When he had said 'fuck me first, make love to me after,' he hadn't known that Gaara would have taken those words literally.

Opening the book before him Neji allowed a thick portion of his hair to cover one half of his face with a hand holding back the other. He started to jot down the date and topic of the lecture, looking attentive but his mind was on another platform altogether. ...

...  
Gaara's house. Industrial Sector. 2:37 am

With a small moan Neji came back to consciousness only to find himself alone, sinfully warm, wrapped up in the sheets of the bed.

Sitting up the cloth fell to his waist baring his chest to the slightly cold air. He shifted; a stinging pain cut through his lower half, grabbing at his lower belly he stopped to breathe.

After a minute, still feeling the burn in his lower extremities he made himself stand up, looking around for something to put on.

On a chair directly from the bed was a loose, oversized white t-shirt that looked it was carefully placed there. Smiling softly at Gaara's consideration he slipped it over his head and found his discarded underwear. His hair was a bedraggled mess though and the only thing that he could do was quickly finger comb it into something barely resembling decency.

Walking out into the dim living room he passed a table with a book opened. Pausing to flick the books cover over he read "Homer."

Turning back he read a highlighted passage, "No man or woman born can shun his destiny."

"Philosophizing at three in the morning." He murmured

Slowly turning he wondered where Gaara could be in the wee hours and then he saw the half open door leading to the boardwalk.

Pushing the door open Neji paused for a moment looking up into the star pricked night sky before silently walked towards the figure sitting a couple feet away from the surging sea. Gaara, dressed only in a pair of pajamas, had one knee raised, arm extended on it.

Neji stopped behind him.

"I meant it, you know." Gaara said almost quietly.

"Meant what? " He quietly asked, arms wrapped around him for warmth.

Gaara half turned. "When I said that I'm dangerous to you. I've never said anything truer in my life."

Smooth eyebrows contracted slightly. "...what exactly are you saying?"

Then he panicked for a second. "Are you saying that you don't wa-"

Neji couldn't fathom how fast Gaara got up, grabbed him and pressed his trembling body into his.

"Don't you ever think that." He was strongly chided as arms wrapped around his body. "That is never going to happen."

Neji allowed his face to slip in the hollow of Gaara's neck. "What do you mean then?"

Rough fingers buried into slightly tangled hair. "I only meant that..." a sigh. "... I wish my life wasn't as it is...you deserve a man who shouldn't have to triple check every move made or who's level of paranoia is a way of life. I seriously doubt that I'm the one who's best for you. "

Neji pushed back and lightly struck his bare chest. "Don't you dare insult me. I make my own decisions and I chose you. I don't care if you don't think you're the 'one', but I know what I wanted ...and it's you."

After a moment hypnotic eyes leveled with his. "And you're sure."  
"Yes." Neji replied breathing in Gaara's skin.

Gaara's lips slipped to his ear. "Did I hurt you?"

Neji hummed. "Yes... But it was the best hurt I've ever received."

A calloused left hand clasped around Neji's hip and softy shifted the limb to allow Gaara's body to press onto his.

Neji's lips opened to speak but was cut off by a soft but thorough kiss. Breathless Neji pulled back only to hear this murmured in his ear. "I think I have a promise to fulfill."

Placing a palm on the others smooth jaw Neji whispered, "I think you do."

A dip and Neji's legs were wrapped around Gaara's waist as the older man carried his precious cargo back onto the bedroom.

Slowly, so slowly Gaara made love to him. Taking veritable eons to prepare the tender passage for another entry. Gaara clearly had a oral fixation with Neji's body because every inch of it was kissed, licked and suckled into submission. He had started from his neck, and trailed down, finding and torturing every erogenous spot in Neji's body and marking it with his teeth.

Remembering a specific second when Gaara had dragged this rough tongue inside the seam of his hip that had sent a spike of pleasure to hit his brain so hard that literal stars erupted behind his clenched eyes Neji gasped.

"Holy shit." Sasuke murmured beside him, taking in the trembling pen. "You're into it deep, aren't you."

Neji couldn't deny it because it wasn't a speculation, it was fact.

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound. 10 :10 am**_

Picking up the envelope on his desk Hiashi flipped it over and read with pleasure the name of the law firm of Neji's apprenticeship, the Armarshi Asc.

Settling into his chair the patrician Hyuuga opened the envelope with a sure feeling that what he was going to read would be exceptional news.

Skimming over the legal header of the page and the formal address to him he read;

"... _upon the steady and brilliant performance of the apprenticeship by Hyuuga Neji, observed by both partners of the firm, it is the firm decision of this office to recommend Hyuuga Neji to the Law Faculty of Tokyo University this fall with our full confidence that he will mature into a powerful Attorney._ "

Upon this Hiashi closed his eyes and breathed. Opening them he allowed a satisfied smile grace his face. He always knew that his nephew would be successful and that's why he had decided that upon his retirement in the years ahead, he was going to name Neji as his successor to lead the clan.

He felt a small amount of remorse knowing that he couldn't place his own daughter, Hinata, as the head but the plain fact was that she didn't have the strength to stand against any and all things that would come up against them.

He was sure though that Hinata even with her gentle nature would stand with Neji as a stalwart second.

" _Upon assessment of his duties and responsibilities of the firm assigned to him, paired with the astuteness of his intelligence and the strong personal character we believe that he will succeed and when the time comes, upon inducted into the Bar, the partners would like to receive him into the organization as a member of the firm with no regrets_."

Hiashi went still. He certainly wasn't expecting that! To know that Neji already had his dream job waiting for him even before he was fully inducted into the practice would with no doubt please his nephew to no end.

"Therefore with no impediments to our decision we fully endorse Hyuuga Neji."

Folding the letter the elder Hyuuga leaned back. After a moment he got up, crossed the room to his bookcase and took down a picture, the lone reminder of he and his dearly departed brother.

"Otouto, I promised you that I would take care of your son as mine and I hope that I haven't failed you."

He paused, swallowing the grief that always came up with looking at his younger brother's image.

"He's going to be an excellent man and I know that you would be proud of him."

After a moment of subduing the sorrow slithering through his mind he, after replacing the frame turned away to go over the financial reports of his company.

* * *

 _ **The Regis Hotel. 12: 55 pm.**_

Gaara entered the hotel's deep blue and gold trimmed lobby, eyes half mast. Approaching the receptionist he was greeted with a sly look.

"Mister Sabaku, welcome back... one could have thought that you'd migrated."

Returning the look only laden with a heavy dose of sarcasm Gaara said. "Nice to know that I've been missed Hoshigaki, has my companion arrived?"

The younger brother of Hoshigaki Kisame, Suigetsu smirked, his slicked down silvery/blue hair gleaming under the lobby's light.

"Yes, I do believe Ms. Mitarashi has just arrived. You may find her in the dining room."

Not even bothering to grace other with another look Gaara tugged his onyx jacket over his black turtleneck and walked into the hotel proper, winding through the halls to find the dining room.

Entering into the vast multiple crystal chandelier room and spotting the back of Anko's short devils red dress and her short hair done up with golden chopsticks facing the bar, he quietly approached her.

"You're still soft on your feet..." Anko smiled turning around. "..but I can still sense you."

Reaching to take her extended hand Gaara dropped a kiss on the back of her hand. "Madame Mitarashi, so good to see you again...you know... without me being strapped down with handcuffs."

She looked amused. "And here I was saying to myself, why hadn't I brought your favorite pair."

Gaara just shook his head and extended his arm which she immediately circled.

Leading them both to the reserved table Gaara graciously pulled out her chair and after she was settled joined her on the other side.

A waiter immediately appeared. "Welcome to the St. Regis. May I take your orders."

"Wine or straight alcohol?" Anko asked staring into his eyes.

Gaara didn't break her gaze. "Clearly you think that I've lost the training you have me. Is Chablis okay with you, Madame?"

Anko smiled."Very good."

While the waiter left to retrieve the bottle of white wine Anko settled back. "So what's his name."

Gaara leveled his gaze. "Hard talk even before the caviar appetizer ?"

A snort. "Stop stalling. You know that I hate caviar and besides it's just lunch, not a royal dinner at the Imperial Palace. "

The waiter returned with the bottle and immediately handed it over for inspection which Gaara after a swift glance waved him to proceed.

"His name." She demanded just as the man placed a half filled heavy crystal glass before her.

"His name is Neji." Gaara answered shortly. Turning to the silent server Gaara said. "Well need a minute to decide."

Common code for 'Go away'.

Nodding the man turned away.

Green eyes watched as Anko took a caution sip from the glass. "Continue. Family name?"

Here Gaara braced himself to watch her reaction. "He's a Hyuuga."

The hacking cough that Anko released was sadistically pleasurable.

After she had controlled herself Anko placed the glass down, eyes shifting like mad. "Are you fucking crazy?"

Blank faced Gaara just allowed her to continue. "Do you want to have your head on a pike? Cause if you mess with a Hyuuga that's exactly what you're going to get."

"I know." was the simple reply.

Anko took a minute to trace her eyes over her past sub. "... You're in love with him."

Even though there was no shift on his face Gaara knew that she'd seen through him. His silence was enough confirmation.

"Holy shit." Anko murmured. "You're going to die, you know that right."

"One way or another." Gaara replied finally taking a sip of his wine.

"So tell me everything."

And so Gaara did, telling her everything from the moment he'd met the teen in the alley to their first date, then the various escapades, to the slight debacle with the books Gaara had given him, the club scene and finally to the morning.

Anko sat there attentive to every word Gaara said only breaking to occasionally drink her wine.

When he'd finally finished he leaned back just waiting for her deliberation.

She was silent.

"So?" He asked.

"So what?" She replied while reaching out for the bottle to refill her glass.

"I thought that I came here to drink from your fountain of wisdom."

She hummed, fingertips tracing the rim of the glass. "I hate to say this but Gaara I don't have much to tell you. I mean the chances of you involved with a Hyuuga were almost impossible but then again you always do your best to defy natural law."

Here she placed her glass on the table. "You said he lost his virginity to you correct. You should know the very delicate state he's in now and it would be complete madness to distance yourself. For now you have to continue, stabilize him."

Here she leaned forward. "But besides the fact that you're head over heels for him, you do have to consider what is going to happen when his family finds out. That clan, though benign on the surface, is ruthless, even worse paired with the Uchiha's. You need to watch every step you make. "

In a rare moment of weakness Gaara ran a hand through his hair. "It only gets worse..."

Instinctively picking up on what he was inferring Anko's mouth twisted.

"Yes. That job of yours is another death sentence."

He didn't have to say anything.

After a moment he heard this. "What do you want from him Gaara?"

Looking up he downed the rest of the wine in one gulp. "Good fucking question."

"I mean, if on the one nearly impossible chance that you're allowed to be with him, would you let him go to find someone else closer to his status and has the approval of his family?"

A mental picture of Neji walking away with someone else sprung up in his mind. Immediately a possessive growl started to tremble in his throat.

"That's clearly a 'no'." Anko deduced.

Returning his attention to the woman before him Gaara pressed two fingertips to his forehead and snorted in agreement.

Anko smiled turning to the waiter and beckoned him over. "We'll take the Chicken Caesar salad, thank you."

"Since when are you a vegetable fan?"

Anko just ignored him. "Does he know about me?"

Against his sense Gaara gave her a 'what-do-you-think-idiot' look. Anko calmly raised her knife and titled it to the light.

Gaara cleared his throat. "My apologies but no ...he doesn't know anything about...our lifestyle...yet."

"You're planning on sharing then."

A sigh. "Yes...if he can't wrap his head around it... I don't know what I'd... I'll... I'll have to just accept it...and let his go."

The last words were said like he was swallowing acid. It clearly rankled.

"But would you change?" Anko pressed. "For him, would you?"

"That's the problem...can I?" Gaara added.

For once Gaara saw a slight pitying glint in Anko's eyes.

Marshaling his strength Gaara spoke. "... Either way... I'll deal with it."

"I sincerely hope so." was the calm reply.

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound. 4:35 p.m**_

Neji carefully placed his book bag on the floor beside his bed and with a soft groan sank unto the pillow topped mattress fully clothed.

It was a miracle how he'd gotten through the day because the majority of his faculties certainty weren't completely on point.

It was half and half though. Even though there were moments when he stared into space, caught up in his memories, he had enough presence of mind to catch himself before he slipped off entirely.

Face buried in the downy pillow he mentally ran through the events of the day starting from the moment he'd woken up in Gaara's bed.

Those six hours would forever be seared in his mind.

He tried to overlook the cutting regret he had suffered leaving Gaara's arms after having Sasuke deliver his car to him so he could go home and get ready for school.

Skipping over that and rebounding to what happened before, a muscle in Neji's stomach trembled remembering how during the whole thing, first and second sessions, it had seemed like his entire being was slowly being torn apart with rips of delirium and sewn back together with bonds of ecstasy.

His eyes had clamped shut trying to control the emotions and pleasure running wild through his body until Gaara had stopped and ordered.

"Neji... Baby, look at me."

Neji had to literally force his eyes to comply and take in the pale face beaded with sweat, the intense eyes scorching his skin and the damp hair that he immediately sank his fingers into.

The thrust started again, slower and more intense, the sex burning insanely harder with each breach digging further into his belly.

Neji's fist clenched around a handful of bedsheets as let out a bereft whimper, lower muscles clenching hard. He needed that heat again. Pushing up he grabbed his phone switched it on and blinking at him were three missed calls, all Gaara's and a message;

'Need you baby.'

Neji almost cried. He was yearning to go back to the heat and pleasure he'd felt in the redheads arms, but how was he going to pull that off..

* * *

 _ **Phone conversation...5:08 p.m**_

"Remember to tell me whenever he's leaving."

"Yes...but are you...are w-we sure this is best o-or..."

"Trust me, if we want the best for everyone it will ."

"... I- I'm just w-worried that he'll hate me."

"He won't. If he hates anyone it will be me."

"But you love him ..."

"And that's precisely why I'm doing this. It will hurt at first but eventually it will do good... It's just for the best."

"O-okay I'll make sure to tell you."

* * *

 _ **Across town... The Senjuu /Uzumaki household...**_

Naruto tugged an exhausted Sasuke onto his lap. Breathing hard Sasuke didn't have the strength to undo the tie holding his grey Gi together.

"Tired?" the blond asked cheerily while nuzzling his nose into damp black hair.

Sasuke vainly fanned him off. "What do you think? Of course I'm tired unlike you who never are. Get the hell away from me you goddamn monster."

A pale ear was nibbled on. "Monster huh. Wanna play that tonight."

Sasuke half turned to face the indomitable Uzumaki with a disbelieving look. "You really think I'm up for sex tonight? What the hell do you think I am, fucking superman?"

Blue eyes were mischievous. "Sometimes."

Sasuke snorted turning away to look up at the dojo's ceiling. "Not tonight baka. How about ramen and video games?"

"You're just trying to bribe me, teme. "

Sasuke scoffed nestling himself deeper into the body behind his."Like I would have to bribe you. You come to me free of charge."

Naruto went silent for a while until Sasuke, slightly concerned turned to look into unfathomable eyes.

Immediately Sasuke felt uncomfortable.

Reaching up to his face Sasuke couldn't speak a word. Naruto just dipped his face to Sasuke's neck and mumbled. "I will always come to you S'uke. I'd walk into fire for you."

Still wordless the only thing Sasuke could do was tilt his head and kiss him, pouring his entire soul into action.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked almost silently after he'd pulled back.

"How did I end up with you?" Sasuke asked softy, dark eyes tracing the tan face before his.

Naruto grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Its your fault really. You couldn't take your eyes off me from grade school to junior high. Was I really that pretty teme? "

The raven scoffed. "Don't fool yourself. You're not that amazing. "

"Hmmm.. " Naruto trailed off just as his hands slipped under the Gi to run over slippery sensitive skin. "I'd think someone who makes you scream all night is definitely in the 'awesome' category."

Sasuke snorted. "I said 'amazing' baka. Learn to listen."

"I loved listening to you mumbling curses at yourself because you couldn't stop staring at me."

"I couldn't stop staring at you because I was try to use telekinesis to burnt your hideous orange shirts." Sasuke returned easily.

That was a total lie. The real reason was that a young three year old Sasuke, closeted with all his dark haired members of his family hadn't been aware of other people who had different colouring and when shoved into the first day of kindergarten, placed in a class with the young tow headed blonde who couldn't shut up, that's when the torture started.

Even though fascinated with the golden locks Sasuke, reared in a mostly silent home would get insanely irritated with every half-shouted word the boy said. It wasn't until junior high when Sasuke would do his best to get on the Uzumaki's nerves just so they could fight and he could grab the spellbinding hair he realized he was obsessed.

"Yeah." Naruto snickered. "Tell that to someone who can believe your bullshit..like that cousin of yours. "

Sasuke Hn'd. "Speaking of Neji. I wonder what's he doing with the redhead of his."

"Why? "

"Because." Sasuke replied evenly. "I have it on good authority that he finally got laid."

This time Naruto grabbed his shoulders in a strong grip . "What?"

Settling on stone hard thighs Sasuke wrapped his arms around a tan neck. "Yup. Last night and by his looks, this morning too. Neji is officially a fairy."

His ass was spanked. "That's not necessary."

Grinning unrepentantly Sasuke ground down on the others lap. "And what I'm feeling is?"

"Adrenaline teme. It doesn't only affect my fists."

Black eyes rolled. "Anyway, do you want to hear about it or not?"

"Like I could stop you." Naruto put in. "Go ahead. Who's he really?"

Settling himself solidly on the lap Sasuke started. "His name is Sabaku Gaara, twenty-one, smoking hot and a contract killer for the government."

"You're lying." Eyebrows shot up just as his eyes searched the pale face for the signs of fibbing.

Even though looking impish Sasuke shook his head. "Nope. Remember when we heard on the news that Kabuto guy was killed ...well I've gotten to know that Neji's boytoy is the guy that killed him."

"And you're serious?"

"Like a heart attack.." He squirmed. "...or the dick digging into my ass."

Naruto looked away for a second. "Well its about time he acted up on what ever damn body was saying for years."

"Damn straight..." Sasuke replied. "In complete opposite of what I think he's doing."

"And that is?" Naruto added in a teasing tone, one hundred percent sure of what was to come.

"Getting fucked thorough the mattress, obviously."

Naruto glanced down at the raven's lap. "...and you're sure you just want ramen and video games huh, cause that," He glanced down, "tells me you don't."

"So I changed my mind. Deal with it and take me to bed before I smack you plebian."

Getting up with Sasuke braced on his chest Naruto walked them both into his room. "As you demand, master."

….

Hyuuga Compound. 5:32 p.m.

"Neji." Hiashi said rising from the cleared dinner table just as the rest were leaving the room. "Would you please follow me."

Tensing slightly Neji paused for a few seconds before rising up and and nodding to his uncle.

"Of course, Oji-san."

Trailing behind the older man Neji's heart was fluttering in his chest with anxiety. Why was his uncle summoning him?

Inside the stately office Neji stood stiffly across from the patriarch. Hiashi looked at him softly and with that look Neji slightly relaxed.  
"You've done nothing wrong nephew."

Even though that was said Neji was still tense. Seeing that there was no way Neji would relax without a good reason Hiashi just handed him the envelope.

Slowly taking the rectangle of paper from his uncle Neji opened it and fished out of letter.

Reading down his eyes widened with every word by the time he'd reached the bottom Neji's eyes were brightened with suppressed tears.

Looking up his carefully asked, "This c-came today?"

The hitch in his voice clearly apparent.

"Yes." the older man replied while stepping out and around the table to the silent teen. "You've done extremely well, son. Come here."

Neji stepped towards his uncle's open arms and sank into them. "I'm proud of you Neji..." He paused, "...and your father would be also."

Lips pressed together with the mention of his dead father Neji's impending tears immediately leaked softy under his eyelids. He couldn't find the right words to describe his emotions so only he could do was to half whisper, "Arigato gozaimasu Oji-sama."

Pulling back Neji turned away and said, "Uncle, do...do you mind if I go to Sasuke's. I mean he made me promise that the minute I knew that I got endorsed I should tell him."

Hiashi slightly frowned. "Can't you do that over the phone?"

Neji shifted. "Yes uncle, but you know Sasuke, even if I tell him he's going to demand I show up."

Stalling the motion to roll his eyes about the Uchiha obsessive ways Hiashi relented. "Sure. And knowing him you might need to take a change of clothes and your uniform for tomorrow."

Surprised at the level of freedom given to him Neji smiled. "Thank you uncle."

With a swift stride Neji went back to his room and grabbed a bag, shoved some clothes in (god knows what they were) took out a pressed uniform from his closet and grabbing everything went to the garage and after hanging the uniform in the back he drove off.

* * *

 _ **The Uchiha Mansion. 5:55 p.m.**_

Neji pulled up to the front door and hopped out of the front door. Knocking on the wood he was bouncing on the balls of his feet to be admitted and share the news with Sasuke.

The door opened and Naoki greeted him. "Good evening Hyuuga-san, may I help you."

"Sasuke is in his room, right?"

Her eyes widened for a second just before she shook her head. "I'm sorry Hyuuga-san, young master Uchiha isn't here."

Sable brows furrowed slightly. "That's weird. Did he say why?"

"He mentioned something about a a project with the Aburame boy." came a voice from the stairway.

Neji looked up at the kind face of Mikoto Uchiha.

He was even more confused now. "Project Mikoto-san?"

She looked away for a second. "Something about biology, I think."  
Thinking hard he wasn't aware of any biology project assigned to them and then instantly Neji realized that Sasuke had used that as an excuse to do something else.

He wasn't going to make them any wiser though.

Forging a disbelieving huff Neji snorted. "I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Isn't it a group assignment?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh no Mi-, Kaa-san...It's done in pairs and the tasks are varied. Mine was to map the stages of putrefaction, mostly book work. I think Sasuke's was practical."

Her eyes lightened. "Okay. Do you want to stay until he comes back? We could have tea."

"Oh no. I'll just see if I can join them. But thank you for the offer."

"Okay, Neji-kun." Mikoto's musical voice trailed after him. "Drive safe."

Inside his car Neji placed a call to Sasuke, ninety percent sure of where he was.

"Yes?"

Neji squinted. Sasuke sounded extremely tired.

"Sasuke?" He asked, "You okay? Should I call the police or something?"

Sasuke snickered. "No. But an ambulance night be more appropriate."

"Oh come on." was a dim protest. "I didn't hurt you that bad."

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's because you level of 'bad' is 'destruction' to others baka."

"Then you should have told me to stop."

Neji was getting increasing uncomfortable with what he was hearing.

"Umm Sasuke, you're clearly occupied and I think that I'm going to go. Call me when you're...done doing whatever...and by the way, you owe me."

"Yeah, sure." came the Uchiha's distracted voice.

Hanging up Neji could only come up with one more option and it was the perfect one . Turning the car around he drove.

* * *

Gaara had just finished an intense personal training session when he heard a car pull up outside. By the sounds of the engine he knew who it was. Not even caring about the fact that he was soaked with sweat Gaara yanked open the door and in seconds a body slammed into his.

Neji's back immediately met the wall with a shirtless Gaara pressing into him. The hunger that devoured the both of them seemed to pulse in the air. Neji's shirt was discarded in a flurry, flung to some corner of the room.

And then they were in the bedroom, Neji was on his back now, his body pressed down in the silky sheets with Gaara's overheated body pressing onto him.

A hot mouth found his belly as lips ran over his stomach and a slick tongue mercilessly assaulted his navel, thrusting in and put in a cruel precursor of what another part of Gaara's body wanted to do to the one below him.

"Ahhhhh!" Neji gasped as sharp teeth bit into the skin just below his navel and his hand fisted into red locks.

His pants were gone and Gaara was over him. Neji could feel his engorged dick pressing into his inner leg, leaking copiously.

"Fuck me." Neji ordered.

His answer was a blistering kiss and a "Hold on.".

...

 _ **10:58 p.m..**_

His throat felt rough. Neji had woken up with a strange dry and rough sensation in the back of his throat.

Then he remembered and blushed. Gaara had given him his first lesson in deep throating. Shifting he moaned. He was also so tender he wondered if he could even manage to walk.

Then the blush deepened across his face while remembering the various positions they had gone through. To his novice mind it seemed like Gaara had gone through the entire Kama Sutra with him.

Looking around it seemed like his lover was absent. Sitting up he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on and managed to get into a pair of sweats that were on the floor.

Walking out he went to the bathroom to splashed some water on his face and found a elastic band managed to tie his hair back.

Finding the kitchen Neji poured himself a glass of tap water still wondering where Gaara was.

Then turning away he bumped into a table and saw the note on it. "I'll be back. Pharmacy run."  
Eyebrows contracting Neji wondered what was happening for Gaara to go get medicine this late. Returning to the bedroom he, went to open a window and then noticed a door he hadn't seen before.

It was made of black metal and looked incongruous with the whole decor of the room . Curious and wondering what was behind it Neji pushed the handle and stepped in.

One step inside he froze.

The first thing Neji noticed was the walls; deep maroon red, blood red , like Gaara's hair, the second was the scent; musky leather and wood with an faint antiseptic citrus smell.

In one corner of the room was a scone light emitting an ambient glow over a large wooden 'X' fastened under it.

On the far wall, each having its own hook, were an assortment of paddles, whips and riding crops. Beside the door stood a huge stainless steel chest of drawers, each drawer looking slim.

In the far corner sat a padded bench it's base made of same steel and fixed to the wall beside it was a metal rack tier holding canes of varying lengths and widths.

But what dominated the room was the bed. It's looked like someone fused a nineteenth century king-sized bed with a modernist steel frame.

Even with its metal frame it had a canopy where more gleaming chains and cuffs rested.

The bedding was thick downy spreads and cotton cushions. Still frozen Neji glanced up to stare at the ceiling. There were karabiners all over the inner roof at odd intervals.

Neji thought processes had came to a jerking halt.

Was this...was this Gaara's version of hearts and roses?

Then, trembling he remembered, 'What if I wasn't, what would you do, tie me up and flog me?'

'Oh baby , you don't know the half of it, don't tempt me."

Neji immediately felt Gaara's presence behind him knew that if he faced him his expression would be completely hypnotized though Neji walked further into the room and hesitatingly touched a brown suede thing that had fails like a small cat-of-nine-tails but bushier with very small plastic beads on the end.

Neji was numb. What was the appropriate response to finding out that your lover was a sadist...a masochist...a deviant?

"Neji..." Gaara softy trailed off , his voice deceptively soft. "Say something...please..."

Neji turned to face him, eyes running over the extra pale face. "Gaara wha-"

* * *

TBC...

Finally got this out...next chapter of Drafted coming soon..


	13. 360 Degrees

**Title: Shades**

 **Pairing: Gaa/Neji … and Naru/Sasu (kinda blatant now, huh... )**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance.**

 **Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off 'Shades Of Grey' the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or "Shades Of Grey". The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.**

 **Warning: BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.**

 **Summary: "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.**

 **A/N: I'm still referencing the actual novel people, but I've added stuff too.**

 **Some of the terms in here are real and some are from my imagination. I don't know much about BDSM, but by research and some pointers from , I think I've passed.**

 **Looonngg overdue. I'm sorry guys, I've been so busy starting my freelancing career on UpWork that I've totally delayed this. My apologies for my faithful readers. Un-beta'd.**

 **MATURE CONTENT NC-17**

 **Song: "What Are You Waiting For." Nickleback**

 **Chapter 13: 360° Degrees**

* * *

Are you waiting on a lightning strike?  
Are you waiting for the perfect night?  
Are you waiting 'til the time is right?  
What are you waiting for?

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Then, trembling he remembered, 'What if I wasn't, what would you do, tie me up and flog me?'_

 _'Oh baby , you don't know the half of it, don't tempt me."_

 _Neji immediately felt Gaara's presence behind him knew that if he faced him his expression would be completely hypnotized though Neji walked further into the room and hesitatingly touched a brown suede thing that had fails like a small cat-of-nine-tails but bushier with very small plastic beads on the end._

 _Neji was numb. What was the appropriate response to finding out that your lover was a sadist...a masochist...a deviant?_

 _"Neji..." Gaara softy trailed off, his voice deceptively soft. "Say something...please..."_

 _Neji turned to face him, eyes running over the extra pale face. "Gaara wha-"_

* * *

 _ **Presently.**_

" - is all this?"

Green eyes closed in tentative relief. Gaara had been bracing himself for Neji to back up, eyes trembling before he ran; but he was still there, standing before him, admittedly uneasily but he was still there.

More than he could have expected.

"Neji... please come here."

But Neji refused, shaking his head. "Answer me Gaara."

The _'please'_ wasn't said but it was clearly there, brimming in his eyes; begging for an explanation.

Damn it. The Sabaku cursed internally.

This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have under these circumstances. It was way too soon.

By the way Neji was standing it indicated he wasn't going to move until Gaara gave him a viable explanation.

"This is me... I'm a dominant, baby."

"What does that mean?" Neji asked in a half whisper.

Damn it again.

"It means that I love having control over my partners who willingly surrender themselves to me."

"... Surrender themselves to you... in what... everything? "

"...Yes."

"How... why?"

Gaara grimaced this time. How was he going to explain the issues of an abused teenager, a lonely, desperate soul, self-destructive anger and a lost, floundering and confused mind? How was he going to explain Anko, the club... his life?

Once again he tried. "Neji, please. This isn't something that I want to tell you...not in here."

Tentatively Neji, after glancing around the room once more, approached the outstretched hand and took it. He was softly led to sectional couch in the living room.

Gaara placed the small tube he had been carrying on the table first, then sat and pulled Neji onto him. Wrapping his arms around the Hyuuga's trim waist Gaara buried his face in Neji's hair, his hands trailing over a tense back.

"It started from I was about seventeen. Remember I escaped from the foster home at eleven... after that I ran with street rats and gangs. I'm not going to lie baby, I did some very wrong things in those years of my life. I stole, got drunk, brawled, and cheated people...I was a malicious son of a bitch, I was on the road to destruction ... before I met Anko."

Neji stared Gaara in the eyes. "Anko...wasn't she the one who got you into the..."

"Yes..." Gaara affirmed while internally dreading the next reaction. "...she also was a Dominatrix."

Neji's eyes widened. "What! Are you telling me the she abused you?"

Gaara couldn't decide which he was more pleased with; the righteous anger in Neji's eyes or the fact that he still hadn't ran.

"She didn't abuse me...in fact she sort of saved my life."

"How?" Grey eyes narrowed in confusion.

"She made me her sub for two years."

At that Neji went still. "But... but. .. you were seventeen...a minor...did she know?"

"She knew everything."

"Then why did you allow her to..."

"Beat me." Gaara supplied.

Neji nodded, not having the bravery to utter those words.

"Simple Neji. I needed it...and we call it 'discipline' not 'abuse'."

"I'm confused...why?"

"Discipline is geared towards getting the subject's mind's settled, abuse is destroying it. I allowed her to discipline me because at that time I was way over my head..." He paused, "...I was suicidal."

Neji froze, shock in his eyes. "Please...please tell me you didn't."

"Twice. Both times I failed."

Even though they didn't fall it was clear that tears were brimming at the corners of Neji's eyes. A thumb massage just under a grey orb.

"I was so depressed that one night I took a kni-"

Neji slammed his mouth on Gaara's, effectively cutting off the next words. The kiss was desperate, until Neji pulled back for air. "Please, don't."

The fear in those moonstone eyes made Gaara nod and move on.

"Anko, well, like I said, after she discovered my eidetic memory and after digging further into my background set me up for the most rewarding experiences in my life with my career. She then started on the emotional part of me. She taught me control, she taught me culture, she instilled in me a level of self worth and dignity. She taught me to appreciate others, she made me set my own boundaries and challenged me to live up to them. She gave me a new lease on life baby."

"...and she had sex with you."

"That too."

"Were you gay before or after she took you in?"

"I was. I just didn't know how to act on it. That was one of the underlying causes of the self destruction. I would find myself noticing the shape of a guys mouth or his deep laughter and got angry with myself, thinking I was a freak..."

"Where did you have... sex?"

"Mostly at the club Amnesia or at the dungeon in her house."

"How did she get awa- I mean did she have more," he swallowed, "subs before you... was she even married?"

"Yes, to both."

"But how... how did her husband deal with you and the rest?"

"First of all, Anko is a determined woman, she does whatever she wants and on the second he didn't actually deal with her... peculiarities... He left her."

"And you must have blamed yourself for that, didn't you...that she lost her husband because of you."

Gaara shrugged. "In the beginning, yes. There were times I did but then I learned that they were only together for convenience. She was a senior law officer, he was a politician. They got married for social networking. They didn't even have sex."

Neji went silent for a while.

"...You said you're a Dominant...that only meant that you've had submissives before...how much and... were they all men?"

"Two and no; they weren't both men."

Neji sat back slightly shocked. "A woman was involved with you?"

"Yes. I didn't have sex with her if that's what you were thinking. She just wanted structure...I gave her that."

"Structure?"

"Mental structure... Do you know that people in BDSM have more control over their lives, are more content and happy...Kayuki needed to feel that."

Wait. Hold on. "Kayuki...the multimillion actress?"

"Yes."

"How did you g- you know what, forget it... " Neji was wavering. He didn't know how to phrase his next words but somehow Gaara knew it.

"Neji, this isn't something I expect you to even think off..I didn't want you to know this side of me yet. "

"...But I know now." Neji replied softly. "Gaara I don't know what to think about...all this..."

Gaara closed his eyes. Neji was balking; that was expected, but what Gaara didn't dare expect was;"... But give me some time... Try me."

Gaara froze. There was no way he'd just heard that. "Neji...I'm not asking you to-"

"You're right." Neji smiled tentatively. ".. You didn't ask... I'm offering."

"...Why?"

"Because it's you...and I'm yours... Didn't I promise you that?"

Point.

"But Neji... This is on another level...I don't want to scare you."

Neji grasped Gaara's shirt. "Step by step, okay...just like the first time you made love to me."

Gaara was stunned. "You're sure."

"Yes."

"I want to make love to you right now."

Neji smiled. "Who's stopping you?"

Gaara smiled, "Nothing, but we have to do something first."

He got up and took Neji by the hand and guided him back to the room. Pushing door open he stepped one foot inside and hugged Neji to his chest, wrapping his arms around the Hyuuga's waist,"I call this my Red Room."

"Red...why, red?"

"A lot of reasons baby, red for lust, red for anger, red for pain. .. red for blood."

"Blood, why?"

"It has always been a part of my life." Gaara replied simply nodding to the cross on the wall. "Neji, if you really want to do this, forget everything you've heard about bondage, that it's for sadists or deviants who just want pain and torture people without limitations. That's wrong.

"Domination and submission is a system with an order based on three unbreakable maxims; safe, sane and consensual. Are you following me?"

Neji nodded.

"But under the maxims, each couple set their own rules, some are absolute and some are open for discussion and negotiation, but the fact is that the rules, what is accepted and what isn't. These rules benefit the both of us. When we set them and you follow to my satisfaction, I'll reward you, if you don't, I shall punish you."

Neji took a quick glance at the rack of floggers and whips. "That's why those are here."

"Yes." He confirmed with a smirk. "Everything action performed is a two-way street baby, the aim is to make us trust and respect each other. I'll trust you to follow my orders and you'll trust me to not damage you... and the more you submit, the greater the joy – it's a very simple equation."

"Okay, and what else do I get out of this?" Neji asked quietly.

"Joy, stability, security, protection and mind blowing pleasure." Gaara replied simply.

Neji just looked at him.

"... And me." Gaara finished softly.

" Rules... like?" Neji wondered softly

"... It's very technical... Let's go back to the living room do I can tell you... I can't concentrate with you in here."

Gaara said directing his lover out of the room. At the door Neji paused to take one more look inside remembering in the alley when Gaara had said that he was dangerous.

 _'This is what he meant.'_ Neji realized.

Back in the living room Gaara looked him dead in the eyes. "Do you really want to do this...do you want... me?"

Neji placed his lips on Gaara's and whispered. "Yes."

A look of relief. "I know this is a lot to take in but believe me when I say that I will never break you. "

His green eyes were steady and Neji knew he was speaking the truth. Yes, he was curious about the rules but he wanted something else first.

"I remember something about you making love to me." Neji whispered.

Silently Gaara took his hand and walked them both in the bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Kohonagakure Academy. Before class...**_

"Okay..." Sasuke's head tilted forward. "... What the hell is wrong with you now?"

"Why do you think something's wrong." Neji dared trying hard to not let his real emotions show.

"Because I know you and that," Sasuke gestured at his face while leaning in. "Says that something is fucking wrong. So, I'm going to ask once more, what did he do to screw you over ...aside from you fucking you clear to the moon, that is."

Cinnamon tendrils slipped over his face. Should he tell or not? He sighed. Sasuke was going to dig it out of him one way or another, so he told.

He mumbled something.

Black eyes rolled. "Speak up sweetheart, I can't hear you."

"He's into BDSM." Neji mumbled so quietly that he barely heard himself speak.

Silence.

More silence...

Even more silence...

Neji hazarded a look up to see Sasuke's eyes closed, nostrils flared and an unusual red tint on his face.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked slight confused. "What's wrong?"

Black eyes finally opened. Neji couldn't process the emotion in them until Sasuke spoke. "Why the hell are _**you**_ so fucking lucky?"

Wait. What?

Neji was utterly confused now. "Huh?"

"You, you goddamn lucky fucking innocent ungrateful bastard." Sasuke grated.

Neji still couldn't process what Sasuke was on about. "I don't follow."

Sasuke swore under his breath. "I can't believe this. You, tender sensitive _**you**_ end up with something _**I've**_ been literally begging to happen to me for years."

Neji thought for a moment then he had to force to realize. "You're into..."

"Tch." Sasuke snorted. "You're just noticing... I can't fucking believe this...but I'm guessing that you don't know how to handle it."

"Yes." Neji replied trying to assimilate the fact that Sasuke was into bondage.

"Did you see his toys?" Sasuke asked with a giddy ring to his voice.

"... Toys..." Neji thought. "... well he did have this huge wooden cross."

Black eyes flew open. "Is is shaped like this?" Sasuke made a 'X' with his fingers.

Neji nodded.

Sasuke gave an aroused sigh. "That's a St. Andrews cross… What else?"

"He had racks with whips and flogs and huge bed with carabineers over it... "

Sasuke groaned head back." Suspension play, fuck...what else?"

Neji thought hard. "There was this bench, made of steel and looked like it was bound with brown leather...it had chains on the legs and c-"

"Oh god." Sasuke twitched eyes closed. "A whipping bench... _ **ugh**_."

"Sasuke are you-"

"Having a mental orgasm, yes." The Uchiha responded blatantly.

"Sasuke I do-"

The Uchiha held up a hand. "Does he have a se-"

The bell rang. Sasuke cursed. "After class. Do. Not. Move

* * *

 _ **During Class Time...Academy Roof...**_

"Now tell me everything." Sasuke demanded.

Neji looked around apprehensively at the water tank on the roof. "You do know we're cutting class, right?"

"Cutting class can kiss my ass." Sasuke sneered. "They don't have the balls to even give us detention so if you're scared getting suspended, trust me it won't happen, so spill. Now. "

Neji paused for a moment. "Yesterday I went over to your house to give you the news that the Armarshi firm just gave me their endorsement-"

Sasuke's eyes popped open but he didn't interrupt.

"I found out you weren't there and after spinning some tale about you and Shino doing some Bio project, which you owe me by the way, I left to go to Gaara's."

Sasuke huffed. "Yeah, that's another thing I'll have to clarify with my mother but go on."

"We..." He trailed off slightly blushing. "...well you know.."

"Awww," Sasuke teased. "So sweet. You still can't say 'fucked', 'screwed', 'banged my hea-"

"Okay." Neji's eyes rolled. "I get it."

"So when did you find out about him... his other life?"

A sigh. "I woke up about two in the morning and he wasn't there... I started to walk around the house and saw an unlocked door, attached to his bedroom and there was... everything..."

Neji's eyes were spaced out with the memory. "... He came back... we talked... he told me how he got into it... the... lifestyle, how it was his boss that got him into it and that she wa-"

"Wait!" Sasuke cut in. "Hold the hell on... _**She**_?"

"His boss at the police station."

"Name?"

"I just know her first name, it's Anko."

Neji stepped back when Sasuke burst out laughing, grabbing his lower stomach.

"Oh. My. God!" Sasuke guffawed. "I always knew she had a dick on the inside."

"You know her?" Neji asked.

"Who in the security sector doesn't know about Anko Mitarashi?"

Neji shrugged. "I don't."

"That's because you have no life out of...you know, that's bullshit. Right now, you my friend have shot up to the top of the food chain."

Pushing a tendril of hair behind an ear, Neji shrugged. "I don't see the res-"

His phone beeped. It was a message, he read it out loud. "Check your email."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked peering over Neji's shoulder. "Why?"

Neji's back rested against a water tank. "This morning he told me rules... That every BDSM relationship has rules...I'm guessing he just sent me those."

"Gimme." Sasuke implore bouncing on his feet like a giddy child. "I want to see."

Feeling possessive and slightly sadistic Neji just pocketed the phone. "No."

Sasuke literally (and Neji nearly had a heart attack) pouted. "Mean ass twink."

"I can't believe you're acting like a three-year-old who just got denied cake."

"Whatever." Sasuke huffed. I bet there's something about kink in there like food sex or something."

Neji went still. "You have sex with _**food**_?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, if you're desperate and there's no dildo, a good-sized cucumber ca-"

Neji slammed both palms over his ears.

After a second peeked up to see Sasuke bent over, laughing so hard he looked like he was hacking up a lung.

"Fuck! You're so easy to bait." Sasuke laughed. "But yes, food does have its role in sex. Do me a favour, when you download that document, let me see it."

Neji nodded. "Sure."

* * *

 ** _Phone conversation._**

"...How much do you have?" A soft voice asked.

"... Enough to reveal everything." A deeper, rugged one replied.

".. Even proof from his house?"

A chuckle. "I've never gone that close...but what I have is enough... and ..."

"Yes... him too... His own dirty little secret is going to come out. "

The first voice paused.

"... It seemed to me that you're having second thoughts... Are you ?"

Another long pause. "...No... It needs to be done. They won't be truly happy living in secret... This has to happen. They'll hate me for a while and I can deal with it but they're going to thank me in the end... Just wait till I give you the order to print."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound, Neji's Room.**_

At home Neji changed out of the stifling uniform then went to the kitchen and the pantry to liberate a bag of chips and a soda. He, mostly a holistic food eater, sporadically, had cravings for junk.

Back in his room now he accessed his email and opened Gaara's message.

' _Neji,_

 _This is a NDA contract used with Dom-sub relationships. I've modified it to you and I hope you will read it carefully. I know you're an aspiring lawyer so you'll have no problems understanding all the terms, and if you want to negotiate, I'll oblige you… in fact, I look forward to it, probably during that fight you promised me'._

Neji softly laughed at the last sentence and clicked on the attachment.

Looking at the downloaded file blinking at the bottom of his engine he steeled himself and opened it.

' ** _CONTRACT BETWEEN Mr. Sabaku Gaara of 54'th Street, Industrial Sector Kohonagakure. ("The Dominant")_**

 ** _And,_**

 ** _Mr. Hyuuga Neji of Acres 50, The Hyuuga Compound, Kohonagakure ("The Submissive")_**

 ** _Made this day_ of 2016 ("The Commencement Date")_**

 ** _THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS_**

 ** _Terms 1: The following outlines the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive._**

 ** _Terms 2: The primary purpose of this contract is to allow the submissive the opportunity to explore his sensuality and his limits safely, with due respect and regard for his needs, limits and his wellbeing._**

 ** _By the signing of this contract both the Dominant and submissive enter into this agreement on the Commencement Date fully aware of its details and endeavour to abide by its conditions without exception effective for the period of three calendar months from the Commencement Date to the Expiry Date._**

 ** _At the expiry of the term, either or both parties may propose an extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrangements made under it._**

 ** _In the absence of agreement to such extension this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately.'_**

Three months...wow.

Neji paused, to scroll down through the document. It was seven pages long, appendices included, and Gaara was right, the terminology was technical.

It began with a legal definition of both terms, the Dominant and the submissive articulating that the Dominant has full responsibility for the wellbeing and the proper training, guidance, discipline, health and protection of the submissive. That the Dominant shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline and if at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract the submissive is entitled to terminate this agreement forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice.

During the definition lines like ' the Dominant accepts the submissive as his; to own, control, dominate and discipline' and 'The Dominant may use the submissive's body at any time he deems fit, sexually or otherwise' jumped out at Neji.

And lines like _, 't **he submissive accepts the Dominant as his master, knowing that he is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases', 'the submissive shall obey the rules below' and 'the submissive shall serve the Dominant in**_ ** _any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavour to please the Dominant at all times to the best of his ability' and lastly 'the submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain_** ** _his good health and shall seek medical attention whenever needed, keeping the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise'_**

 ** _Orders like 'the submissive shall not touch or pleasure himself sexually without permission from the Dominant' and, 'the submissive shall accept all methods of discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry or complaint.'_**

Neji closed his eyes and breathed. Beatings...could he really do this?

Then the warm feeling in his gut spiraled. He loved Gaara, so yes, he could do it.

Then came the rules;

 ** _RULES:_**

 **' _Obedience: The submissive, (here Neji really noted the small 's'), will obey all instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation. The submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant at any time and any place ordered excepting those activities outlined in Hard Limits._**

 ** _Sleep: The submissive will ensure that he attains an average of seven hours sleep every night when he is not with the Dominant._**

 ** _Food: The submissive is ordered to maintain his health by consuming at last five of the recommended foods in the list detailed within per weekly for optimal health. (see Appendix 4).The submissive is only allowed to snack between meals on sweet items to regulate his blood sugar._**

Neji both shook his head and smiled. He had no problems with that order.

 ** _Clothes: During the term, the submissive can wear his own clothing, dressed modestly and not exhibiting much skin. If the clothing items are not approved by the Dominant, a new wardrobe, with sufficient coverage will be provided immediately.'._**

Neji reread that then smiled. He should have guessed that Gaara had issues with people seeing his skin.

' ** _With the exception of club scenes which the clothes demanded by the event will be provided by the Dominant._**

 ** _During cold seasons the submissive is ORDERED to dress in a way to prevent contracting colds, flu and other respiratory illnesses._**

 ** _Jewellery: The submissive is ONLY allowed to wear jewellery given by Dominant. Tags, collars, earrings, piercings etc. All will be provided by the Dominant with his signature seal.'_**

That just cemented Neji's notion of Gaara's possessiveness but then he paused, collars? What?

The list went on to include,

' ** _Exercise; at least four times a week._**

 ** _Personal Hygiene/Beauty;a list of directions, including grooming guidelines for clean skin and hair._**

 ** _Personal Safety; which detailed no excessive drinking, smoking recreational drugs etc, (like Gaara didn't know he wasn't into those already) and Personal Behaviour; absolute politeness and difference to the Dominant, knowing that his attitude and behaviour is a direct reflection on the Dominant._ '**

And then he came to this,

' _ **Provision of Safe words; The Dominant will provide the submissive with safe words, described below, words that will make the Dominant know the submissive's state of being. The safe word "Sky" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the submissive is close to his limit of endurance.**_

 ** _The Safe word ,"Sand" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said the Dominant's action will cease completely with immediate effect.'_**

Neji stopped, making sure he understood what he'd just read. Gaara was providing him with a way to cop out. Making a mental note to come back to that at a later time Neji flipped to the last page, the Hard Limits.

' ** _Hard Limits_**

 ** _No acts that might leave any permanent marks on the skin, including fire cupping, burning, branding, cutting, tattooing, etc._**

 ** _No intense impact that damages organs including blinding, scalping or bloodletting._**

 ** _Neji had to pause and reread that sentence. Did some people really include those in sex?_**

 ** _No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof.'_**

Neji literally shuddered at that one. If this was mentioned, the only assumption was that people partook in it. Neji couldn't fathom what on earth would make anyone include bodily excrement into something that should be sensual.

' ** _No acts involving medical instruments._**

 ** _No acts involving children or animals._**

 ** _No acts involving breaking of bones or body disfigurement._**

 ** _No acts involving breath deprivation or suffocation._**

 ** _Neji grabbed a pen. He needed to jot down his thoughts._**

 ** _No activity that involves the direct contact of electricity to the body.'_**

Neji skimmed down and found a list of other Limits that had the word 'Soft' before it.

Activities that included toys like dildos, vibrators and plugs, physical actions like suspension, masturbation, fellatio and swallowing were mentions of methods of punishment/discipline including spanking, paddling, whipping, nipple clamps, ice play, suspension even hot wax.

A small shudder went through him at the thought of being flogged or whipped. And about being tied up? Well, Neji reflected on the night when Gaara had tied his hands together. Well...a shiver went through him…. well it...it had been really fucking hot.

He read through the list of food items and smiled slightly to himself, everything on the list was organic and natural. Just his preference.

Then Neji, despite Gaara's orders to ignore what he had heard about BDSM relationships, wondered if what he was reading was like any other contracts.

Curious he pulled up a search engine and searched for a typical BDSM contract.

He came up with nothing and snorted to himself. He should have expected that. BDSM wasn't typical so why should anything in it be.

Thinking for a moment he put his engine into incognito mode and steeled himself to search for BDSM forums and found one called the "LockBox'.

It was more like a biography page than discussion one.

He read statements, mostly from past subs who told of their experiences, like one woman said that she could never look directly into the eyes of her Dominant except when specifically instructed to do so or get punished if she disobeyed and another woman who said that she was ordered to keep her eyes cast down and maintain a quiet and respectful bearing in the presence of her Dominant.

There was this recount by someone named 'wolfgang', who Neji assumed was male who said that the only way to address the Dominant was by Sir or Master.'

Neji was then affirmed in his suspicious that this wasn't a typical contract. There was nothing in this contract that ordered him to do anything like that.

By the time Neji had gone through the entire thing it was nearly midnight.

The last thing Neji's tired eyes took in was; _'No acts involving other parties will be allowed unless agreed by both the Dominant and the submissive.'_

Exclusiveness.

Gaara wasn't going to cheat on him or force him to have sex with other people. A part of him that he hadn't known was tense, settled on that.

He was about to close the document but then remembered Sasuke's request to see it and with a few clicks forwarded the message to the Uchiha and halfway asleep changed into pyjamas and utterly crashed.

* * *

 ** _The Uchiha Mansion. 1:06 a.m_**

Sasuke stared at the ceiling above him and sighed. About two hours had passed after he'd read the email Neji had sent him and ten seconds into reading the message he had to laugh mockingly to himself.

Neji was so _fucking_ lucky and he didn't even know how much.

The day he had sent Neji to collect those medication for him had to be the best day of Neji's life and turned out to be the most torturous of his.

Oh how he wished he was in Neji's place now, on the brink of getting his hearts desire. Visions of himself strapped down, handcuffed, blindfolded, hot wax dripping down his body slithered though his mind like snakes.

Flipping on his stomach Sasuke wondered if he'd got into the same predicament Neji had gotten into, would he have gone through with it, even without knowing he was going to hit the jackpot?

Then a vision of a blond with permanent bed head ran through his mind.

Naruto.

Would he give over what he needed for something he wanted?

Naruto wasn't into bondage. Yes, he knewa about Sasuke's predilection for pain and sometimes indulged him, but wasn't the type to go a hundred percent into BDSM... and Sasuke wasn't going to force him into it.

Naruto gave him less of what he wanted but more of what he needed... And that was the most important thing.

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound. Breakfast.**_

Neji didn't realise that he was putting more sugar in his tea than needed because the majority of his mental faculties was focused on what he had read last night.

It was just him and Hinata at the long dining table and he knew his cousin was trying to have a conversation with him but Neji, so caught up on his mind, could only give two to three word answers.

His cell beeped. He looked at the device and saw a message from Sasuke.

"Excuse me, Hinata-itoko."

Accessing the message, he read. _'What did you say?'_

Neji grimaced. _'I haven't replied yet.'_

He was about to put the phone down when it rang.

"Hel-"

" _Are you fucking crazy?"_ Sasuke snarled. " _What the hell are you waiting for?"_

"Huh?"

" _Neji, what the hell is wrong with you? You only live once damn it! Grab the goddamn wheel and steer for once in your life. Take a leap of faith for fucks sake. Tell him yes, damn it!_ "

"Sasuke, it's complicated f-"

" _Complicated my ass."_ Sasuke swore. " _I've read everything in that contract. What's so complicated about having to submit to a fucking hot badb._.. he stopped. "... _you're scared_."

"... Yes."

" _Neji, it's your life_." Sasuke said a little softer. " _Don't you want to live it?... A chance like comes once in a lifetime. I've seen you...How he makes you feel...and if I'm right, he feels the same way_... you might have doubts but if it feels right… make this decision only because you want to."

Neji let out a sigh. "... You'd have made the decision a long time ago, right."

 _"Hell yes."_ Sasuke pronounced. " _Five seconds into the contract I'd have said, 'fuck yes'_."

Neji smiled at his cousin emotion. "...You're right."

" _Of course I'm right. And besides, there's a clause that you can use to just leave... Warning though... If you do this, commit to him and he disappoints you- I'll kill him_." Sasuke said offhandly.

Neji had no doubt that he'd do it too.

"Thanks Sasuke."

" _You're welcome, fucking lucky twink. Now hurry up, we have goddamn Ibiki first period_."

Neji chuckled and hung up. Hinata peered at him.

"What was that ?"

Facing his cousin he smiled. "It was Sasuke just giving me some advice."

"Oh." Hinata smiled. "That's good."

Neji nodded and from that paid attention to his cousin until it was time to go to leave.

* * *

 _ **Anbu Corp. Kohonagakure.**_

"Are you that inane?" Gaara snarled to young operative grabbing the protomic pulse grenade and pushed it into her face. "Putting this anywhere near a place with a fault line would create an sinkhole the size of the Toshima island!"

The girl, admittedly a smart, engineering intern trembled at the scathing tone of Gaara's voice. Even though scared she still had the determination to counteract his argument.

"But if the blast field is controlled by a perimeter of counteraction pulses, it can work."

"Really." Gaara sneered. "And say it's a blitz mission, how the hell would you get time to place those pulses, hmm?"

"There could be a stealth team who can place them at the target field." She, Ami argued.

"And have time to perfect the ratio, right."

"The technology to increase the level of cancellation in the negati-"

Gaara couldn't take it anymore and snapped. "Negation squares don't work that way you fucking idiot! You try-"

"Sabaku!" Green shouted from his office. "Take a walk, NOW!"

Stopping Gaara stepped back from the girl's face and flicked the grenade towards her. She flinched.

"You're young. The moment you get into a firefight, you'll see. Experience beats theory, every time. Remember that."

Grabbing his jacket Gaara walked out of the room rifling in his pocket for his Marlboros. He knew his attitude was just nasty but damn it, he was on edge.

He'd sent the NDA to Neji seventeen hours ago and seventeen hours, ten minutes and thirty something seconds later, and there was no reply.

Fears of Neji telling him goodbye like the last time he'd gotten scared made Gaara tremble under his skin and because he didn't show it as worry it all came out in agitation.

Liberating a cigarette he lit it up and breathed in the soothing menthol. Eyes closed against the wall he remembered the moment Neji had said to 'try him'.

In that moment Gaara had been both elated and indecisive.

If he did what he'd been wanting to do from the first time he'd seen the boy, there was no question that Neji would run. There was no way he'd get away with strapping the Hyuuga down on a bondage bed.

If Neji agreed to the contract he'd have to take it slow at first; step by step, just like what Anko had done for him years ago. Slowly. That was the only way.

Starting with low intensity, simple scenes, in an environment where there was no pressure, so the club was definitely out.

Gaara heard the door open. He didn't have to turn to know it was Juugo.

The large man leaned beside him silently.

Gaara sighed. There was no way Juugo was going to talk without being prompted first.

"Go ahead." Gaara said softly. "Just ask why I'm being an ass."

"I don't have to." His long-time friend replied. "It's that boy of yours. Honestly Gaara, I've seen you with the two others and even with the random tricks at the club... but this one... he's got you tied up."

Green eyes closed. "I really don't have to say anything, do I... you've got it all figured out."

"... Wow." Juugo said with a tone of wonder in his voice. "Never thought I'd see the day. Fuck 'em and flee, Gaara in love."

Gaara shoved him. "When have you ever seen me flee?"

"You're right. You don't run, you do the Houdini act." Juugo teased.

"You asshole." Gaara returned a hint of smile tugging at his lips before sobering. "But yeah... It's him."

"What did you do?" Juugo inquired.

"I sent him...it."

Juugo took a minute to wonder what Gaara was talking about, then it hit. Like a lighting bolt.

"You sent him the..." Juugo's eyes popped. "The..."

"The contract. Yes."

"But Gaara, I thought you said i-"

"It take a miracle before I gave the door to my soul to anyone...yeah, it shocked me too."

"The two you had before... It was the club that assigned you them. You didn't choose them, right."

"The club's contract services, yes."

"... But this is... just you."

Green eyes lowered. "Yeah, me. Screwed upped, messed upped, fucked upped, Gaara."

"But he's changed you..."

Gaara's lips twitched. Change; that's an understatement.

"Would you believe me if I told you that the first time I've slept more than three hours was after we had sex?"

Under the tender tone Gaara used to talk with, Juugo said to himself, ' _You didn't have sex...you made love to him._ '

"...I don't know what to say." Juugo said honestly.

"Then don't say anything... just wish me luck."

Juugo got up and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "No problem Gaara."

* * *

 _ **Kohonagakure Academy. School's Parking Lot.**_

Neji learned on his car's passenger door, phone in hand absently worrying his lip.

Sasuke's words from this morning were resounding in his head like a persistent mantra and he was going to listen to them.

Breathing deeply, he placed the call. With each ring his anxiety grew to the point he contemplated aborting the whole thing altogether and it was in that second Gaara answered.

" _Neji, before you say anything, believe me when I say I'm eternally sorry for t_ -"

"Yes." Neji cut in.

Silence.

"... _Neji... What are you saying?_ "

Each word was spoken slowly and with a hint of unbelief.

Neji smiled. "I'm saying yes, to everything Gaara... Just no broccoli."

Gaara released a breath. " _What?"_

"You're food list, no broccoli. I hate that vegetable."

" _Oh."_ Gaara replied, still stunned. " _You're sure."_

"Yes, Gaara. I am..."

" _Neji_..."

"Gaara..." Neji hesitated for a second. " ...I have a cabin in Kohona heights, if I get clearance, would you meet me there tonight?"

" _I'll_ _meet you anywhere you need me, Neji."_

The Hyuuga mentally sighed in relief." If I get through I'll send you the directions okay...I just want to talk with you about it... all."

" _No problem, baby, say the word, I'll be there_."

"Thank you and...goodbye Gaara."

Head back on the car's roof Neji smiled to himself.

"So, I'm guessing you said yes."

Sasuke's voice materialised from his left. Barely shifting his head to look at the Uchiha Neji nodded.

"Good." Sasuke smiled.

Straightening up Neji faced his cousin. "Sasuke, why are you so...immersed in this?"

Black eyes dimmed slightly before walking away. "Because you, at least, have a chance at freedom."

* * *

Gaara started into space, still not fully believing that Neji had just agreed.

If he was to meet Neji at his cabin tonight there was no questions about it, after the 'talk', they were going to have sex.

Maybe this is where the simple introduction came in...snd speaking of simple he raised his cell phone back to his ear and dialled a number.

"Mosh?"

"Akio... I need to order something and I need it in five hours, a rush job."

"Sure, what is it Sabaku? "

"I need a silver tag with m-"

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound. 5:40 p.m.**_

Neji knocked on the door to his Uncle's study and patiently waited.

"Enter."

Settling himself he walked in to see his uncle with a strong furrowed between both eyes as he stared at the document before him.

One quick glance up before Hiashi's eyes returned to the file. "What is it nephew?"

"Oji-san, I'm asking permission to go to the cabin this weekend."

Graying brows lowered as he ticketed something off. "Why Neji?"

"I just want to mediate." Neji answered praying mentally that his uncle would oblige him.

"Is Sasuke going with you?"

"No, Uncle. It just me... I want some time by myself. May I?"

The elder Hyuuga looked at his brother's son for a moment. "It is your father's house, son. You have every right to going there whenever you want."

Neji shifted. "I know Uncle, I just don't want to disrespect you."

Hiashi smiled. "Yes, you may go."

Neji bowed. "Thank you, Uncle."

* * *

 _ **Gaara's Home…**_

His phone buzzed. Gaara opened the message, read the directions and smiled. Getting up he walked in to his Red Room. If this trip was going to be beneficial, he was going to need some things.

* * *

 _ **Cabin. Kohonagakure Heights. 8:30 p.m.**_

Neji sat in the cabin's dark cream sofa hunched over, his arms wrapped around himself and just staring at the flickering flames of the fire. His mind was spinning harder with every passing moment.

'. _.. Submissive... Submissive... Submissive...'_

The word replayed itself in his mind over and over again. Submission meant something had to give. He was going to give something up...but what exactly?

His body? His free will? His life? His future? His family? What?

His attuned ears heard the crunch of gravel and knew that Gaara was there. Breathing deeply he got up and moved to the door.

 _'Grab the goddamn wheel and steer for once in your life. Take a leap of faith for fucks sake._ ' Sasuke's words ran through his mind.

Three simple raps on the cabin's thick cedar wood door. Neji breathed once more and opened it.

Gaara was standing there, dressed in dark jeans and a simple white button down shirt, holding a bag. His riotous red hair looked like a hand had run through it a million times.

A thin eyebrow ticked up. Neji knew he was staring but couldn't break his gaze until Gaara captured his jaw and kissed him.

Neji reacted to that.

Pulling back, he softly said, "Come in."

Gaara stepped into the house, immediately his eyes started to map out the cabin's interior. The modest den with an attached kitchen and a door that could only lead to a bedroom.

The entire house was made of thick dark wood with lighter brown scrolling and panel inserts. The fireplace was made of basalt stones and gray marble with iron scones were on the wall.

"May I get you something to drink?" Neji asked nervously.

Gaara turned. "I've brought some wine. Do you have glasses?"

' _He carried alcohol._ ' Neji thought. _'Liquid courage, I'm going to need that._ '

"Yes, red or white?"

"White."

Neji nodded. "I'll be back. Just... make yourself comfortable."

Entering the kitchen Neji opened the cabinets and took out two white wine glasses. Retuning to the main room he settled both glasses on the coffee table.

Gaara produced a bottle of Sancerre and filled both glasses halfway, handing one to Neji, his faerie fire eyes pinned the young Hyuuga.

Suddenly Neji's stomach was in knots. He could only take one sip of the wine.

Neji couldn't dare meet Gaara's eyes until a soft hand tilted his chin up. And there it was, that familiar electricity from him, it connected somewhere deep inside Neji and he calmed down.

"You're nervous. " Gaara said softly.

"Yes." Neji swallowed.

Gaara's thumb ran over Neji's bottom lip. "Me too, I've never done this before."

Neji was slightly confused. "Never done what before?"

"A relationship." The Sabaku answered. "I've never been in one."

" You didn't have a relationship with the... others? "

"A professional one but not a personal one."

"Why not?"

"Because it was all business."

Neji internalised that information. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Gaara placed his glass on the table, sat down and pulled Neji onto his lap. "Tell me what's scaring you."

"The contract says that I should follow your orders at every time...in every situation."

"Neji, do you think I would coerce you into doing something you don't want to do, and then hold the contract over your head like the Sword of Damocles?"

Neji searched his eyes. "... No."

"No, I wouldn't...but I have orders, mainly to be used in bed or at the club. Aside from that Neji there is nothing to fear from me. The contract only spells out what I would like from you and what you can expect from me."

"If you don't like it, then don't sign. If you do sign, and then decide it's too much, there are enough get-out clauses so you can walk away."

"I've said it before, you have to trust me. Trust me to know how far I can go with you, how far I can take you – if you can't be honest with me, then we really can't do this. Neji, do you trust me or not?"

His eyes were burning, fervent. Neji silently got off his lap and walked over to his satchel and took out a printed copy of the contract.

He returned to the waiting man, sat back on his lap and handed him the sheets looking him in the eyes.

Gaara, after a long second, broke the look, took the papers and spun to the last page.

Neji's signature was scrawled over the submissive line. Gaara simply took out a pen out of his pocket and added his signature to the Dominant section.

He then placed the papers on the table and pulled Neji onto him. "Thank you."

Neji could only silently nod but then found his voice. "You mentioned... bedroom orders... what are those like?"

A smirk tugged at Gaara's lips. "You want to know."

"Yes."

"Why?" Gaara's hand ran down Neji's spine.

"Because I want you to fuck me with them." Neji whispered.

Gaara's eyes lit up. "I'm going give six simple orders now. These are absolute but when I say anything else with this tone, it's an order to be obeyed."

Neji paused. "... Are you one of those who wants be called 'Sir' or 'Master'?"

Gaara smirked. "You've been doing some research, but no. I'm not one of those. Call me by my name."

Neji nodded.

"When I say 'silence', it means no talking. You cannot answer me even if I ask you a question."

"The second is 'kneel', that means you get on your knees immediately. The third is, 'open'. I'm going to put something in your mouth, it could be a gag, water, medicine or my dripping cock, you will open your mouth."

Neji swallowed. Gaara's voice had deepened to a half growl, authority pulsing with every word. Neji internal heat skyrocketed.

"The fourth is 'drink'. When I fuck your mouth and cum in it, you will swallow every drop of my cum without question. Understood?"

Neji nodded, he couldn't speak. The power in Gaara's voice made him speechless.

"And the fifth is 'move'. If I identify a place I want you to go, you will move immediately."

Neji nodded. "And what's the sixth?"

"Strip."

Neji paused, then silently got off Gaara's lap and slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

Button by button was pulled. Neji flexed his shoulders and allowed the shirt to slip off him to the ground.

Neji reached behind him and pulled out his hair tie and let the hair fan out around him.

Next he pulled the button on his jeans and stepped out of them. With every move Gaara's eyes darkened.

Fingers slipped under his boxer-briefs and tugged them off. Stepping out, totally naked, Neji looked up at Gaara.

The Sabaku reached out for his half full glass of wine and downed it, got up, crossed the floor, lifted Neji and carried him, bride style, the bedroom.

Neji was softly laid on the bed.

"Do you trust me?" Gaara breathed.

Neji nodded, wide-eyed, his heart kicking up to a steady beat, adrenaline laced blood rushing through his body.

Neji, naked, watched as Gaara pulled from his pocket a silk tie. It was green with a silver lining in the middle.

The tie that had held him fast the first time Gaara had fucked him.

"Arms up." Gaara ordered in a voice Neji had come to term his Dom voice.

Both arms up above his head Gaara sat on Neji's thighs and fastened both pale wrists together to the headboard.

"Silence." Gaara ordered.

After one tug to make sure the binds were secured Gaara stepped off the bed and moved to Neji's feet.

Trapping one foot in his grasp Gaara bit the inside Neji's sole before producing another tie and binding it to the beds base and repeated the action with the other foot.

Neji gasped. He was tied, strapped down to his bed like a starfish and dangerously aroused.  
Then he saw Gaara's eyes. The emerald orbs were burning. Neji felt a coil of hunger spiral though him as he watched Gaara move to stand besides the bed, his eyes dark with want.

Rough fingertips trailed over soft skin."Beautiful." he murmured.

"Gaa-"

One narrowed eyed look and Neji closed his mouth so fast his teeth clicked.

"You're biting your lip, Neji. Didn't I say that's my job... Nod twice if I'm right."

Neji bobbed his head.

Gaara placed two fingers over Neji's mouth. "Open."

Neji opened his mouth. "Suck baby."

Obediently Neji started suckling and laving them with saliva. Then the fingers turned to stroke over the delicate and sensitive roof of his mouth.

Neji arched, eyes closed nostrils flaring while he still sucked. With the arch of his body the fingers tickled the back of his throat. Neji's esophagus contacted but he still sucked.

"Good baby. Open."

Neji released the fingers, watching a thin trail of his glistening saliva going up with Gaara's fingers.

The wet digits trailed down Neji's chest, briefly circling a pebbled nipple to down over his leaking cock, slipped under and found his entrance.

"Open for me, baby."

Neji breathed in and forced himself to relax and accept the fingers inside him. The first then the second, probing, prodding, stretching.

Neji groaned. He was so ready to feel Gaara in him. He was trembling as he he opened his eyes.

Gaara was still dressed. How could they have sex when one party was still clothed?

He opened his mouth to ask when he remembered Gaara's rule of silence. So he bore it, the tortuous stretching, the prods to his prostate and the inner wall stroking.

His cock was red and turgid on his belly now and Neji was slowly losing his mind. Gaara had prisoned his aching cock and was rubbing it in time with the finger fucking.

Tingles assaulted every nerve in his body and his stomach couldn't stop clenching. A warm sensation was rising in his gut now, Neji knew a massive orgasm was building in his body.  
He tried to control it. He didn't want to look like he had no stamina, but with every passing moment if seemed futile.

Still he tried...until two fingers pressed deep and Gaara swallowed his red cock in one move.

Neji screamed as the pleasure overload swamped his entire being.

His breath was escaping from his body in short pants, his body gradually calming down after that orgasm. His eyes were closed and stomach softly clenching. He thought it was over until he felt something press against his entrance.

Dimly Neji opened his eye to see Gaara over him, still fully clothed. What was pushing inside him. Neji felt his sphincter open and close around a warm object.

Slowly the object breached him, stretching him inch by inch along the way. Then the tip of the thick plastic cock pressed against his prostate and Neji had never felt so full in his life.

A gut wrenching aroused moan slipped from his mouth. Through his eyelashes Neji saw a pleased looks on Gaara's face.

Pale lips mouthed at Neji's knee. "Breathe baby."

And then he flicked the switch. Neji screamed. The vibrations right against his prostate was merciless. Then something resurrected in his body, a sweet pain and a tight grip. Neji felt an even bigger orgasm was building in his body on already sensitive nerves. He trembled with fear, and his huge gray eyes showed it. Then the vibrations increased till Neji couldn't concentrate. A haze was descending on his mind and he cold only gasp, moan and shiver.

He felt the ties on feet being removed and, a second later the dildo was removed and warm, rock hard flesh replaced it.

Gaara was buried to the hilt inside him. Arms braced beside Neji's head, his weight pressing Neji into the mattress.

Neji eyes were begging Gaara to repeal the silence command.

"You may speak."

"Ahh, Gaara… please. I want to touch you. " Neji moaned, the fingers on both hands clenched.

"I know." Gaara murmured, kissing him while his hips flexed. "Fuck, you feel so good around me."

"I'm so full. " Neji whispered.

"What do you want, baby? How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Hard. " Neji begged. "Hard, Gaara. You don't have to hold back. I won't break, Gaara."

"I know." Gaara slid his hand over Neji's hips, angling them as he slowly started to deliver deep thrusts and loving how Neji was matching him with every move. "I know you can take it."

The pace picked up. Neji's fingers slid over sweat beaded pale shoulders blades, while green eyes watched the way Neji's own wet skin shimmered in the light.

Neji's knees cradled Gaara's body, holding him in place. Green and gray eyes met with equal force.

"Yes!" Neji arched his entire body as Gaara drove in to the hilt, burying himself deep as they both groaned.

Neji's fingers dug harshly into the Gaara's shoulders, his breathing harsh and shallow.

Gaara didn't hold back. He pulled out and slammed back in, loving the way Neji arched beneath him

"Fuck!" Gaara groaned hoarsely, as he pulled back and thrust in, wrapping one hand around Neji's cock and pumping harshly in time with his thrusts.

"Ahhh.. Gaara." Neji arched his back and shifted his knees further apart, letting his dominant get even deeper.

Gaara dipped his head to bite hard in Neji's neck.

Neji screamed Gaara's name just as he tightened around Gaara's cock like a vice. His orgasm hit him like lightning bolt. Gaara's entire body locked up as he released in the body below him, only hoping he wasn't bruising Neji with how tightly his fingers were digging into his skin.

Even though exhausted they clung to each other until Gaara slowly reached up and released Neji's hands, pulled out and flopped on the bed. breathing.

Neji wasn't sure how long they had been lying there when Gaara finally turned to him.

"How did I do?" Neji asked.

Gaara placed a solid kiss between his eyes, and pulled Neji into him. "Good, very good. I'm pleased."

After a moment Gaara got up and dug into his bag.

"Neji, sit up." Gaara ordered.

Raising his tired body off the bed he sat up to see Gaara holding something before him. It was a rawhide string with a small silver rectangle at the end.

Neji took the pendant are turned it. Engraved in the silver was the outline of the same tattoo on Gaara's forehead.

 _Ai._ Love.

"I want you to wear this baby. Don't take it off."

"Is that... a collar...my collar?" Neji asked hesitantly.

"One of them, yes."

Neji took the necklace. "So, I'm officially yours now."

"Yes baby." Gaara said taking the necklace from him and placing it around his neck. "You're mine."

Neji felt something ephemeral had wrapped around him; seeming like spider webs but feeling like ropes of iron.

Grasping the necklace he breathed. It had begun.

* * *

A/N: Like I said at the top, I've been so busy trying to set myself up as a freelancer on UpWork. This is just for fun but if anyone reading this wants or knows of someone who needs a professional story written for them, please PM me.

Peace.

Prodigy.


	14. Awakening

**Shades: Awakening**

 **Pairing: Gaa/Neji and Naru/Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance.**

 **Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off** _ **'Shades Of Grey'**_ **the title, the actions, some of the plot, and all of the freaking hotness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or "Shades Of Grey". The honors go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L. James respectively.**

 **Warning: BDSM, sadism, drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.**

 **Summary: "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the tracks…" a dark smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first word Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.**

 **A/N: I can't tell you how long I've wanted to get this out but I've been so busy on UpWork that I haven't had the time till now. Sorry guys.**

 **Warning: Serious psycho-babble inside, especially about the nature of submissive.**

* * *

 _ **Kohonagakure Academy; Second Period, 10:15 am.**_

The cold metal resting on Neji's chest was a constant reminder of what he was now.

A submissive.

A submissive to a man four years older than he was; a man who could be tougher than steel but whose touches were softer than silk.

A man named Sabaku Gaara.

It was just a pity how fitted his uniform was because Neji sorely wanted to just slip his hand under his shirt and grasp the silver tag in his hand; to feel the physical poof of their relationship.

In the back of his mind he knew that this wasn't fleeting or simple and even though he knew that Sasuke would scoff and dismiss it calf-eyed infatuation, Neji knew it was much more than that.

This feeling entrapped his very being to the lowest depths. There was no doubt that he had met the other half of his soul.

The bell signaling the end of the class rang through the air. Silently while packing up his materials he felt a slight vibration in his pocket. That had to be a message from Gaara.

In the hallway he slipped his phone out and accessed the message, it was one word; _'Ai.'_

He smiled and halfway leaned on the wall beside him, still looking at the word.

"You lucky fucking duckling." Sasuke's voice materialized from over his shoulder.

Neji pocketed his phone and turned. "Why do you say that?"

In one simple move Sasuke tapped a place on his chest, right under his collar bone and bulls-eye on the small tag. "That's why."

Gray eyes widened slightly, "How did you know?"

"First period," Sasuke said simply, "If I had a hundred bucks for every time you raised your hand to your chest I'd be... well even richer."

Neji's head lowered slightly allowing some tendrils of his hair to fall over his face, "Do you think I'm moving too fast?"

"No." Sasuke replied turning to walk with him to the next class. "You're an adult Neji, it's your future… you have a right to make your own decisions."

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound. 4:31 p.m.**_

At home now Neji, after changing out of his stifling school uniform into some loose and comfortable house clothes, reached into his satchel and took out the list of homework due in the next two days.

The assignments were getting harder and the deadlines shorter, both setting precedents for the challenges they were going to face in higher level education institutions.

He needed to present a two page argumentative for Government and a three thousand word essay on a certain cultural practice of the Malaysian people for Sociology, a lab evaluation of the effects of serotonin in the human brain for Biology and book review for English Lit.

Thankfully, the last one was the easiest because the only rule was to give a strict two thousand five hundred word review on any book read during the semester, on the provided reading list or not.

The details of " _King Rat"_ were still swirling in his head so he could punch that out in less than an hour.

Rolling his neck he booted up his laptop, slipped into some house shoes and left to find the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and any sweet morsel he could find. Thankfully, in the stocked pantry were new bottles of vitamin water and in the cupboard were white chocolate cookies and cranberry muffins.

Placing a muffin and a few cookies into a container he then returned to his room and set to work.

 _ **... Forty-five minutes later...**_

Neji, with a self satisfied smile, leaned back in his chair and looked at the printed document.

It was two thousand and five hundred word of academic review to the exact word; the work included a description of the book itself, highlighted reviews of the notable and significant portions and a critique of the lesser notable ones.

Sighing, he turned to the rest of the assignments and started to do them. Halfway through the lab assessment he needed another bottle of water. Getting up, he, unconsciously banding his hair up in a high ponytail, walked through the door, and immediately bumped into a passing Hinata.

Grabbing his stumbling cousin Neji steadied her. "Hinata-itoko, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

His cousin nodded while regaining her footing. "I'm o-okay Neji but what... I.. I f-felt something... s-something hard on your chest like m-metal... what is it?"

Panic clamped down on Neji's throat. How in hell was he going to explain why there was a metal tag under his clothes? He panicked for a moment before he realized that maybe the truth was best...well half of it actually.

"It is a metal tag Hinata," He said truthfully. "A friend of mine gave it to me... It's sort of like a friendship bracelet."

"Oh." She smiled in acceptance. "It's special to you then. That's nice."

Now for the coup-de-grace; he knew if he offered to show her it, she would refuse in embarrassment.

"Do you want to see it?" He tempted her while reaching up to his neck.

"Oh no." Hinata replied her hands up in refusal. "It's okay... I d-don't need to s-see it."

Lowering his hands he smiled. "You are okay, though?"

She nodded and bowed slightly. "Yes, I am, Arigato."

"I'll just get my water and go back to my homework; I assume you're doing the same."

"Yes," She affirmed, "I have an h-history project on t-the Bakamatsu S-shoguns to finish."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." Neji said stately.

Smiling, Hinata walked off. Mirroring her expression Neji went to get the other bottle of water then returned to his room to finish his work.

Rolling just neck Neji looked at the clock on his cell-phone and sighed; it was almost ten.

He then looked over at the completed assignments and smiled in tired pride. Pushing off from the table he softly changed into some sleeping clothes, placed his cell to charge on the night table beside him and slipped under the thin covers.

He closed his eyes only to the subtle ring of his phone sound a few seconds after.

Curious as to who would be calling him at this time of night Neji took up the silver device and answered.

"Moshi?" his voice was extremely soft and sleepy... and sensuous.

"... _Are you in bed, baby?"_ Gaara's voice asked lowly.

Neji's deep fatigue immediately left him and now, slight more awake; he shifted, "Yes."

" _Good."_ Gaara husked, "... _perfect... just listen to my voice and do what I say_."

The second Gaara uttered those hushed words Neji felt tendrils of arousal crawl into his system.

"Okay." He whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

" _What are you wearing_?" Gaara asked.

"Silver pajamas," Neji replied wondering why he was being asked that.

" _Take the top off."_

"Why?" Neji asked.

" _Just do it baby_ ," Gaara replied, " _…Trust me_."

Neji obeyed, sat up and removed the top from his upper half. Laying back down he said, "It's done, it's off."

" _Good,"_ Gaara replied, " _Now, put two fingers of your right hand into your mouth and suck...Remember when you first wrapped your lips around me... think about that_... "

Neji immediately obeyed, placing his index and middle finger in his mouth and slid his tongue around the both digits, covering them with his saliva. Picturing Gaara's length in his mouth made a deep guttural moan rumbled from his chest; a groan that reverberated through the phone much to Gaara's delight.

" _That's it, now reach just under your right ear and lightly trail your wet fingers over your skin... picture the tip of my tongue trailing down your neck_..."

Neji obeyed and did it, the cold sensation contrasting against his warm skin. His spine arched softly "... _Ah_."

" _Good baby...fuck I love your moans... now slip your fingers under your shirt and circle you right nipple... picture my mouth there... suckling on you... biting you, running my tongue over your soft skin..._ "

The sensations on Neji's sensitive skin rerouted through his nerve endings and firmly lodged in his head; his gut was tingling. The touch, paired with his heightened emotions and Gaara's seductive voice made pleasure flood through his system.

" _Now take your left hand and slide it down to your cock and circle it at the base. Do not move it until I tell you to_."

Like a sheep following a guiding shepherd's orders Neji complied.

" _Keep rubbing your nipple… think of me over you… between your legs, running my hands over your body, licking your neck, biting down on your pulse_... "

With every word Gaara spoke, arousal inundated Neji's body and his cock was slowly filling. The phone was in a precautionary state of slipping from the cook of his neck and shoulder and he had to do something about it.

"Gaara," Neji moaned, "I need get my headphones or I might lose you."

" _No_." The Sabaku ordered. " _You will **not** move. This is a lesson of control_."

The power and authority in those words made Neji instantly obey. "Okay. I'll... I'll do it."

" _Tighten your hand around the base and twist to the left, run your thumb over the muscle there and press_."

Neji did and after he pressed into the place Gaara directed him to get felt a rush of blood flood his dick.

" _Hah_." Neji gasped. "... what... what just happened?"

" _Trade secret baby._ "

Neji knew pressure points and how they could give surges of blood to a certain place in the body, but he didn't know there was one _there_.

He unintentionally groaned, "I'm so hard."

" _That's the point_ ," Gaara said darkly. _"Do. Not. Move. Your. Hand. No matter what I say until I tell you to. Do you understand?"_

"Yes." was the only thing Neji could say.

".. _Good... I want you... I want to lay my burning body over yours, I want to kiss your lips, I want to feel your silky legs around my waist..."_

Unconsciously, Neji started to shift his hands over his enlarged cock, the words Gaara was uttering in that dark and dangerous tone made his body react like never before, but the second he moved his fingers something in his mind slapped him and he stopped.

 _"I want push your legs over my shoulders and start fingering you, I want to feel your silky walls stretch while I sink my teeth into your skin._.."

Soft pants were coming from Neji's mouth now as his hand trembled with the maddening urge to rub. " _Ugh_."

" _I want to flip you on your belly on all fours under me..."_

"...G-Gaara f-fu-" Neji's spine was arched backwards on his bed, his right leg up and his left elbow bracing him, while still gasping his penis.

Sweat was beading on his forehead now and his bottom lip was being mauled.

" _I want to cover you with my body… I want to tease your hole with my hard dick… I want mark you… stain you with my precum, I want to sink in to you, inch by inch until I'm balls deep..."_

Neji's breath was constricted in his chest and till was completely breathless; his mind was so full and the deep burning in his belly had evolved into a wildfire.

Still he did not move his hand.

" _I want to feel you tighten around me…. I want to feel you tremble…I bury my face in your hair covered back before I move it to see your ass pressed fully against me knowing I'm buried in you...I want to feel your thighs quake under me as I start to move._.."

The wildfire in Neji's belly had morphed into a supernova in his head.

" _I want to stat slow, to give you every inch of me…. Then I'm going to go hard, I want to hear your screams while I ram into you….. I want to feel you ripping the sheets off the bed while I ream you…. I want to see your mouth open and gasping, rocking with every push..."_

It was reaching the brink now...

"G-Ga-Gaar-" Neji was incoherent; white was surging behind his eyes now.

"- _Fuck baby. I want to feel you clench so hard around me when you come, I want to load you up with my cum so much that its dri_ -"

Overload.

"Gaara!" He called frantically.

" _Go baby_."

With one stroke Neji exploded.

" _Ahhhh_!" Neji cried out, his cock pulsing so hard his vision went black. "F..fuck."

He felt trapped in the longest and most pleasurable moment of his life. After a moment of suspended animation, every tension in the young Hyuuga's body evaporated with the aftershocks of his climax.

Neji laid on the bed, his mind seeing circles where there were none.

He blinked his eyes open to realize that the phone hadn't slipped.

"Gaara..." Neji had never heard his voice so breathy, soft and satisfied. "What did you just do to me?"

A dark chuckle. " _That was an introduction to get you prepared for many more of those to come_."

"You've destroyed me." Neji whispered. "..in the best way."

" _Just like you did to me, Neji."_ Gaara said truthfully, the underlying meanings of those words were innumerable. _"You don't even know how much."_

"I want to see you." Neji requested softly.

" _Me too...and you will, very soon_." Gaara replied, " _Just have some patience."_

Neji's eyes were slipping in sated tiredness. "Gaara I-"

" _I know… go to sleep, baby. Rest, you've done very well_."

"Goodnight Gaara." Neji whispered, eyes bobbing.

After the call was terminated Neji only had the strength to go to his bathroom and get a wet cloth to clean himself up.

He then sank into the warm sheets and drifted off with visions of his Dominant in his mind.

* * *

 _ **Gaara's house. The Industrial Sector. 2:50 p.m.**_

Juugo looked at his redhead friend with amazement in his face after hearing how long time friends proposition. "You're sure about this?"

Gaara nodded looking like he was sure, but a hand raking through his already tousled hair slightly diminished the presumption. "Yes… no...fuck I don't even know anymore."

Juugo took another sip of his beer and held the glass bottle in his hand, his eyes tracing a cold drop of perspiration down the neck of the dark brown bottle.

It was downtime between missions and they were supposed to be using the free time to kick back, talk trash and get smashed at Gaara house; so Juugo had no idea why they were now talking about serious shit.

"Gaara.." Juugo couldn't find the words to phrase his next question. He didn't think that the words, _'what is this boy doing to you?_ ' or _'do you realize that you're putting your neck on the chopping block?_ ' was going to give him any merits.

He didn't say either but, somehow, Gaara knew what he was about to say.

"You still think I'm bat shit crazy huh?"

Juugo just shook his head, "No I don't, and I just think you're in love."

"With a seventeen year old kid," Gaara sighed fiddling his own bottle. "... I feel like a fucking pedo."

Juugo's fist met the table; the heavy hit shook the whole slab of wood. "Are you fucking crazy? Don't ever say that. What you went through is nothing like this."

Gaara grunted before taking a long swing of his own beer. "It doesn't matter. After this he would be risking everything now; his life, his future."

"What about yours?" Juugo asked almost silently.

"Me?" Gaara scoffed, "I'm fifty shades of fucked up Juugo. I'm an expendable tool for assholes who don't give a fuck about me. I don't have a life."

"You're wrong." Juugo refused. "Gaara, the second you kissed him you had bought yourself a life. The first date with him and the first time you had sex him and now this; the first time taking him to the club. Gaara you have more life than you can deal with."

Gaara squinted, "... How the hell are you getting all philosophical on me?"

A shrug of broad shoulders, "I read... sometimes."

The Sabaku ran a fingertip around the mouth of his Budweiser looking contemplative. "This is the real test Juugo... and don't know what I'm gonna do if I fuck it up."

"You won't." Juugo assured. "You won't fail… you're a master at this Gaara, stop freakin' doubting yourself. You'll be fine."

Gaara searched the weird color of his best friend eyes for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Do it." Juugo pressed.

Picking up the cell-phone Gaara unlocked it and said, "This is it...all or nothing..."

* * *

 _ **Kohonagakure Academy. Biology laboratory. 2:56 pm.**_

His cellphone, sequestered in his right pants pocket vibrated, the low hum jostling his thigh.

Instantly, Neji's hand twitched to go and dig the device out to read the message, but he couldn't; the lecturer's eyes were trained over his way.

The shrewd eyes of Hayama Shirakumo had paused on him for a long moment and Neji wouldn't dare move before they shifted.

"-o now that we have finished examining the effects of cyanide on the rat's deteriorated brain, we can safely extrapolate the results to apply to th-"

The clock above the whiteboard was dutifully ticking away to the final minute of the class, but Neji felt like every second that passed was a year long. He mentally groaned, fully exasperated.

His leg was bouncing under the metal lab table and his inner cheek was nibbled on. He needed to get out. Gray eyes were shifting between the clock and the door in full apprehension of getting out and finding a safe place to read his message.

"-yuugaNeji and ShinobuMibu are in charge of cleaning up the beakers and the microscopes f-"

 _ **Fuck**_.

Even if they did it quickly that was going to take at least twenty minutes out of his time.

He needed to know what his Dominant was telling him.

After last night, it had been cemented in Neji's head that he had met the other half of amount of pleasure he'd felt just by obeying Gaara's orders had been amazing. He guessed what he had read about submission was true; that those who wanted relief from stifling every day decisions wanted to be controlled sometimes.

Tired and spent on the rumpled sheets last night, he remembered the soft words he had whispered a sigh, "I wish you were here."

Gaara had released something that was a cross between a sigh and a soft frustrated growl. "Me too baby...and you will, very soon... Just have some patience."

If that was what this message was about, (and most likely it was) his cell-phone now seemed to be burning a hole through his pocket.

Neji's teeth grit as the black clad students in the class petered out, chatting to each other.

"Hyuuga-kun s-" Mibu started to say but an irritated Hyuuga wasn't having any of it.

"Let's get this over with." Neji half snapped, "I have important things to do."

They worked quickly, and in silence, washing the beakers and cleansing the microscopes, Neji's gray eyes shooting to the clock now and then.

Drying the last glass beaker to a spotless shine, Neji looked over the rack of clean instruments and felt a slight sense of accomplishment. Removing the latex gloves from his hands he nodded curtly to his classmate and headed out, making his way out to his car.

The moment he turned the corner he sighed, Sasuke was leaning on the driver's side, apparently he had been there from the moment school was over.

"Have you read it yet?"

Neji's eyes widened slightly as he pressed the button to unlock the car.

Ignoring the subtle beep he turned to Sasuke, "How do you know about that?"

Sasuke huffed and got off the Audi, "Neji, you might think you're mysterious and shit, but you give more ticks than people in a Parkinson's Disease research facility."

Gray eyes rolled."Thanks for the compliment Uchiha."

Getting inside he wasn't surprised when Sasuke slipped inside too.

Ignoring the Uchiha, Neji pulled out how cell and not even trying to hide the tooth biting into his lower lips he read the message.

"No rings or roses. Come to the club Amnesia this weekend when your uncle is out of town..."

Neji paused, eyebrows contracting slightly. "... I wonder how he knew that…"

Sasuke jerked his eyes wide. "Amnesia... the... the bondage club?"

Sighing, Neji tucked a tendril of hair behind his ear. "Well he's into bondage, so I'm guessing."

A gray eye slanted to Sasuke's whose eyes were closed and his face twitching.

Neji seriously wanted to drag this moment out for a long time but he relented and had mercy on his cousin. "You want to come, don't you."

It wasn't a question.

Sasuke looked at him with an immeasurable amount of deep yearning in his dark orbs.

Neji smiled knowing he was right. "I'll ask."

Thumb flying over the keyboard he wrote, _"I'd love to, but can Sasuke come too? He looks like he's going to die if I say no."_

He sent it off and waited.

"I'm wondering how he knew that Uncle is going to be out of town for this weekend... " Neji mused.

"He's in the government." Sasuke scoffed looking at the dashboard, "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking of how I'm going to get so-"

His phone buzzed. Looking down at the message he smiled and read; " _ **Blood does follow veins, Shisui had the same kink. I can get him and his boyfriend on visitors list, so tell him yes. Just make sure that he stays out of our way when we're inside."**_

Sasuke looked like the heavens had opened up and shined down upon him. He looked absolutely euphoric.

After clearing his throat Sasuke managed to ask, "What were you asking me before?

Neji started the car, "I'm wondering what am I going to wear.. .."

Pulling the inside handle of the car's passenger door, Sasuke looked at his cousin. "Let me handle that."

Smiling tightly at the Uchiha's back Neji just nodded.

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound. Hiashi Hyuuga's study. 3:46 p.m**_

Hiashi slowly sat in his armchair, the one facing the fireplace with one of his indulgences that he rarely allowed himself to indulge in: scotch.

His long fingers lightly grasped the rim of the glass and softly swirled the amber liquid.

Grey eyes were trained on the artistically cut pitch black basalt stones of the huge fireplace but his mind was on another platform altogether.

He had a dilemma and he knew that his solution was going to rock the Hyuuga clan to its knees.

With his brother gone and him only having daughters for heirs; the leadership of the family was on a thin line. It was on him to appoint the next leaders of this family and right now his back was pressed on a wall.

Hiashi had feared this from the moment his brother had died and his wife had only given him girl children before she passed away.

Hinata was an exemplary daughter; she was smart, caring, observational and intuitive, she knew the rules of the clan from top to bottom. She could be strong when she had to be but...

...and then there was Neji, his brother's son; a shining example of the Hyuuga blood; smart, articulate, ambitious and extremely driven; a boy of his own mind. Hiashi knew Neji was strong enough, mentally and physically to lead the clan.

The glass touched his lips and he took a sip of the burning liquid while his turned grey eyes closed. He had hoped that by this time his daughter would have matured enough to take control of the legacy he was about to leave, but sadly, Hinata hadn't reached the mark.

But the older man had no doubt that she'd eventually get there, it just wasn't the time yet.

The choice was inevitable.

He looked at the stack of papers before him and the top one on the pile was his will and, immediately, his eyes closed because he didn't want to look at the name scribbled under the words; _'Direct Heir'_.

* * *

 _ **Itachi's Akatsuki Factory Warehouse. Kohonagakure Central. 8:50 p.m**_

Sasuke stepped on the doorstep to of the foyer of Itachi's central warehouse in the industrial sector of the city and tugged down his jacket that he'd just thrown on over his dark blue t-shirt just to look acceptable as the brother of the owner.

He looked around. Itachi's factory was a large open converted warehouse, two stories high and about nineteen thousand square feet in all.

The upper level was the domain of the fashion designers; the artists though, had to submit every single sketch they created to his micromanaging brother for full approval before even thinking of going to the production stage.

The lower level was where the real crafting of the clothes happened. The size for the various divisions of clothing, according to the need for that particular body wear, was appropriate to the people needed to produce the clothes.

Each section fitted with state of the art equipment needed, large vats for dying cloths, industrial state sewing machines and other equipment necessary for production. Baubles, threads, linings, zippers and buttons were all scattered and strewn around the place in abundance and not to mention the long line of naked mannequins looking like an audience of immobile skeletons.

Each part separated by corridors, thin steel sheets and if necessary, concrete barriers. The entire structure was extremely aerated, with fans ads exhaust system running the length and breadth of the rooms.

The only aesthetic part of the factory was the lobby; the entrance was decorated with carefully potted bonsai trees, delicate painted papyrus sheets with delicate swans and elegant reeds.

The tables were made of simplistic planed wood and shined metal. The chairs were padded chairs and on the ground were thick, luscious carpets.

"Well well well…" a slightly falsetto voice sounded from the left. "If it's not the baby Uchiha, un."

Sasuke sighed facing the skinny blonde who took the title _'twink'_ to extreme, "Hello to you too Deidara."

The blond flicked his long golden bang and cocked his hand on his hip.

Sasuke's eyes skimmed over the blonde, Deidara was dressed in a variation of his usual, bright skinny red crop top that bared his flat stomach and his pierced belly button and instead of the kilt like skirt he usual had on this time he was wearing tight dark blue skinny jeans and high tops.

The blond's indigo kohl lined eyes peered at Sasuke while maroon painted nails of a rainbow bracelet corralled wrist tapped on the man's thigh.

"Who are you screwing over today...or maybe I should say whose screwing _you_ over?" Sasuke added genially.

Deidara smirked, his hip and arm cocked akimbo. "No one you'd know, baby. So what do you want, un?"

"Leather." Sasuke said shortly. "Two suits, actually."

"Then you'd need to talk with Sasori." the flighty blond said, twisting smoothly to point a long fingers down the hallway. "That way, baby boy."

Sasuke just casually leaned in, so closely he could see the spots of glitter under the blonde's eyes.

"Call me baby one more time and a video of what happened at last year's Halloween party might just meet YouTube."

Deidara smirked and tossed his head defiantly; his high ponytail swinging around his neck.

"Go ahead Uchiha-let; my modified Geisha costume was beautiful and you know it."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, "But I don't think you'd want anyone to see you stumbling out of a...particular someone's room, that pink silk monstrosity ripped and stained with...certain body fluids... half naked, stoned like hell and limping so hard I thought that someone had rammed a bulldozer up your ass."

Blue eyes widened to the greatest extent. "H-ho- What...when?"

Sasuke's smile was malicious. "How many times is it going to take for you to remember that every inch of the Uchiha Mansion is covered by video cameras... even to the gardener's quarters."

Deidara paled.

"So is Kisame good or what?" Sasuke off-handly threw out while inspecting his manicured nails. "I've heard that he finally got those double rows of teeth corrected so that should make it easier for him to go down on you without ripping your skin off, right?"

"You little shit." Deidara cursed. "Just get what you came for and leave, un."

Sasuke smirked, "It'd be my pleasure... Barbie."

Making his way down the hallway deeper into the building the smell of tanning leather assaulted his nose membranes.

Stopping at a cemented partition, Sasuke took in the sight of the thick set redhead, torso bare but donning a leather smock and elbow long gloves he wiped a sheen of sweat from his forehead.

"What do you need, Uchiha?" Sasori grunted in that deep baritone of his.

Stepping up in his sight range Sasuke looked around at the dying cow hides on the racks above. "... Only your best, Sasori; I need only your best."

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound. Breakfast, Thursday Morning.**_

"Good morning Uncle." Neji and Hinata said together, bowing as Hiashi entered the dining room.

"Sit, please." Hiashi said, gesturing for his daughter and his nephew to be seated across from each other while taking his own seat at the head of the table.

Hiashi Hyuuga waved the maid that just entered over to him and told her to get their tea. As she turned away the patriarch looked at the both of them.

"This evening I will be attending a summit in Sunagakure for the entirety of this weekend and I am leaving the two of you until Monday evening. You are both adults now and I know you can take care of yourselves but I am leaving my contact information for you that, if there's an emergency, you must call me."

"Otō-san, - " Hinata started to say but was cut off by Hiashi holding up his hand.

"I know there is nothing to fear but I am ever cautious. Take this as an example whenever you have your own children, it is prudent to not leave anything to chance."

Neji bit the inside of his cheek and ducked his head. He hadn't been expecting this; especially the talk about…children.

"The staff has been briefed and I expect that you will be following the usual daily routine."

Hiashi's eyes flitted from one of them to the other as their tea arrived.

"I trust the both of you." Hiashi said, "Don't disappoint me so please assure me of this."

"You won't, Oji-san" Neji said just as Hinata gave her own assurance.

The older man took another look at them and nodded. "Let's eat then."

* * *

 _ **The Kohonagakure Academy. Thursday . Lunch time. Cafeteria.**_

Neji felt Sasuke nudge his lower abdomen just beneath the table they were seated at.

The Hyuuga looked up from his lunch tray to see Kiba, standing just inside the lunchroom's doorway, handing a small silver wrapped package to a blushing Hinata.

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly at how Hinata, though blushing hard was smiling to the Inuzuka. She hasn't shied away from him either and that was definitely strange.

"What do you think he's giving her?" Neji asked absently before returning to prod at his unappetizing tuna salad.

"Well I'm damn sure it ain't condoms." Sasuke murmured brushing the crumbs of his ham sandwich off his fingers.

Neji rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't dare, Oji-san would bury him and his whole family alive."

Sasuke shoved his tray away and turned to look at his cousin. "You know cousin, if you stare at that piece of fish anymore it's going to either burst into flames or jump up and bite you in your face. What's bugging you, Neji?"

Neji dropped the fork and pushed the tray away, his hands massaging his forehead.

"Just a headache Sasuke, I've been pulling all nighters for the past couple nights. I guess it's just catching up with me. It's nothing, really."

Sasuke shrugged, "Want some pain killers?"

Neji nodded. "I probably should have gone to the nurses' station before coming here."

"Here," Sasuke said shoving a couple pills in his cousin's hand. "Take these."

Neji slightly gawked at the two white pills in the centre of his palm. "Where did you get these?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Neji, I get into flights every day. Don't you think I'd be prepared for the pain that comes after?"

"You're psycho you know that?" Neji murmured downing the two painkillers with his bottled water.

After a few minutes he shifted to face his cousin. "So, did you get... the stuff we need for tomorrow night?"

Sasuke leaned back, hands clasped behind his head, "Yes."

Neji fiddled with his the top button of his uniform, a substitute for holding his collar.

"Is Naruto coming?"

"Duh." Sasuke replied, "You really think I'm going anywhere that has the kind of people I want to jump me and my boyfriend ain't there to remind me of who I belong to?"

Neji squinted, "You need Naruto to physically remind you that you two are together?"

Sasuke shrugged looking over the tables in the room, his gaze trained over the table where Naruto was sitting. "I get distracted sometimes, sue me."

"Now I really know you're crazy." Neji muttered.

Sasuke twisted, propped his head on his fist and twisted to stare at his cousin.

Neji bore the look as long as he could before he got so uncomfortable he couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it?" Neji asked, shifting from the burning black eyes that seemed to borrow under his skin.

"... You're nervous." Sasuke surmised. "...about tomorrow night."

Neji's lips twitched in replacement of an answer.

"Calm down, Neji. You'll be fine...big boy red will take care of you..." Sasuke smirked "... In more ways than one I bet."

Neji shot him a scathing look. "It's just...we've had sex but this is going to be different. I mean it's... _bondage_."

The last part came out in a hushed whisper.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Neji if you want to cancel do it. No one would blame you. If you don't think you can handle it, just use the get out of jail free card in the contract."

At that Neji shook his head. "You don't get it. I don't want to leave him.. I love him...I want to do it... I'm just a bit scared."

Neji's bangs hung over his eyes, his fist clenching on the table. "... What if this is it Sasuke? What if it's make or break time? What if I can't handle what he wants from me?"

Sasuke's head twisted to look at the wall for a moment before facing his cousin and best friend.

"Don't think of it that way... think of what do you want from him. Tell him what you want...what you need Neji. Remember, it's a two way street. Give and take."

'You push, I'll pull.' were the words Gaara had said.

Compromise; he could make this a compromise. Look at that, Sasuke made some sense for a change. Looking at the steady eyes of his cousin Neji suddenly felt some strength.

"Thanks Sasuke."

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound, 7:45 p.m.**_

"Neji?" Hinata asked while passing the front door that Neji was about to slip out of.

"…W-where are y-you going so late?"

 _ **Damn it.**_

Turning to her Neji braved a smile and clenched the strap of his messenger satchel, "I'm just running over to Sasuke's …he and I have as study session tonight.

"Oh…" Hinata differed, "Okay t-then…. Are you staying the n-night over t-there?"

Neji's brows contracted for a moment before he realized she was looking at his packed bag, "I'm hoping not but if it's get to late maybe."

She smiled then, "Okay, h-have a good night…t-tell Sasuke hello for me."

Sighing mentally Neji nodded, "Will do."

In the driver's seat of his car Neji closed his eyes. He didn't want to be deceiving his cousin this much but it was necessary for now. Placing the key into the ignition he backed out.

* * *

 _ **Lower Kohonagakure. Club Amnesia; 10:06 pm.**_

Before Neji could open to door of parked his car, it was opened for him.

Slightly wide gray eyes looked up to see a Gaara holding out his door dressed in tight black jeans, ankle boots that looked ripped with army latches to the side and a light leather jacket opened over his bare chest.

It was a few seconds before Neji realized that Gaara was holding out his hand to him and swallowing tightly Neji allowed him to help him out. Stifling the urge to duck his head Neji looked at his Dominant with steady eyes just as Gaara's own scanned the sable haired boy from head to feet.

Neji was dressed in clothes basically like the ones he had worn to Taka; he had on similar greyish pants and the same boots but his top was an asymmetrical neckline, sleeveless white vest that hugged his chest, riddled with faux rips and sown in silver zippers that glinted anytime light took them. His left bicep was wrapped with a strip of white cloth and his braided hair was banded back with one too.

"Do you like it?" Neji braved.

Gaara just took his hand and spun him in a tight circle to get a three sixty look at the young Hyuuga. Suddenly, Neji found himself on Gaara's chest with the redhead's nose buried in his hair. "You are stunning baby."

Green eyes peered over the parking lot. "Where's the Uchiha?"

"He's coming." Neji replied, "He just went to get Naruto."

Gaara shrugged, "Well their names are on the list so we don't have to worry about them," He then leaned back and pulled something out of his pockets. "Turn around, baby and move your hair."

Neji quietly obeyed and shifted the banded thick braid over his shoulder. Gaara reached over and around him and wrapped something around his neck. The Sabaku then gently turned Neji look into his car window.

Neji took one look and had to stifle a gasp. His hand slowly rose to touch the cut halves of the pale white Mediterranean Sea pearls nestled in a thick band of dark gray suede.

"Gaara.." Neji was wordless, running his fingertips over the smooth jewels, "I can't t-"

"Yes, you will." Gaara ordered strictly an inch behind him, looking into the reflection himself. "It's another one of your collars Neji," his voice had softened, "… the moment I saw these pearls I saw your eyes."

"They have to be expensive." Neji said, running his fingers over the soft suede.

"Not for me Neji," Gaara said turning his towards him, his green eyes glistening like emeralds; his hand cupping Neji's cheek, "And not for the reason I want them to be for. Please make me happy and take them."

Neji's eyes stared into the older man's eyes and then smiled slightly, "Yes."

He was rewarded with a kiss. "Come… We need to get inside and there's someone I want you to meet."

With Gaara's hand on the small of his back Neji humbly went with the Sabaku inside the club, after Gaara just shot the bouncer with an arched eyebrow.

Barely three steps inside Neji had to stop and stare.

The place seemed otherworldly; men and women drifted around him clothed in mostly leather and vinyl. A few were dressed in costumes that ranged from anime characters with huge eye popping contacts to techno themed to primitive wear.

Neji's eyes were stuck to a man who was only dressed in a loincloth with leopard henna tattooed on his skin, kneeling beside a couch and around his neck was an actual leash, the end of it held in a fully leather clad woman with striking orange hair, sipping something with her leg crossed and on her foot was a shoe with a wicked steel heel.

Feeling anxious Neji grabbed at Gaara, who by tracing his line of sight knew what he was looking at.

"Don't worry baby, those cosplayers might look freaky but they aren't dangerous."

Taking the Sabaku's word for it Neji twisted his head to Gaara, "Who did you say you wante-"

"So that's him." a voice sounded behind them.

Neji spun on his feet to see a busty blue-tinted spiked haired woman in a tight leather skirt, a mesh blouse with only a strip of leather covering her nipples and thigh high deep blue boots. The red painted nails of her right hand was holding what looked like a coiled whip to her side.

The young Hyuuga had to stop himself from flinching at her piecing look.

"This is him, gaki." The woman said looking at Gaara. "Right."

"Mistress Anko," Gaara greeted coolly, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare my lover into tachycardia, thank you very much."

Anko snorted and ignoring Gaara turned to Neji, "So you're the magician who had captured my gaki's attention."

Squaring his shoulders Neji looked at her, "You must be Mitarshi Anko-san… and you could say that but in actually, it was he who captured mine first."

Anko's smile was like shark in bloodied water, "Really, pray tell."

Neji looked her straight in the eyes, feeling steel surge into his spine. By the look on her face he could tell that she wasn't used to people meeting her in her eyes; that most of the people around her cowered; he was a Hyuuga, there was no way she was going to scare him.

"He saved me." Neji answered simply.

Anko's lips twitched, "He has spunk gaki… I actually like him."

Neji felt Gaara's lips on his temple, "Thank you Mistress, I like him too, now if you would excuse us, we have….other things to do."

At that a full blown grin crossed the woman's face, her eyes dancing knowing what that 'other things' were.

She dipped her head smirking, "By all means, go fuck his brains out."

A rush of blood flew to Neji's cheeks but he stomped on the urge to bury his head in Gaara's shoulder. Luckily over her shoulder he saw Sasuke, clad in full black as was his custom enter with a clearly trepidation laced Naruto trailing behind him.

Neji tapped Gaara on his arm gesturing with this head over to the pair.

"I know baby, I saw them too."

Gaara didn't do anything to attract the duo over to them; Sasuke, after he had stopped scanning the place had looked over to them and after grabbing Naruto's arm, made their way over to them.

Anko cocked an eyebrow, "So you've brought the teenage trailer here Gaki, hadn't I taught you better that that?"

"You probably did, but he clearly didn't listen." Sasuke said, his haughty Uchiha air stamped on his face and mirrored in his iron laced posture. "Mitarshi-san, I've actually been dying to meet the only lady that Kisame respects."

"So you're one of the Uchihas, huh." Anko dismissed.

Sasuke nodded, his hand reaching over to Naruto who was glancing warily around the room. Neji watched as Sasuke's touch visibly calmed the Uzumaki.

Anko then turned to Gaara's, whose arm was wrapped possessively around Neji's waist and slapped her whip. "I'll see you later gaki, right now I have a sub to discipline."

Gaara just nodded. After she had walked off he turned to the two, "Make yourselves at home. As you can see there is no alcohol here. There are many rules but the one you should stick with is; look all you want but don't interrupt or participate unless you're invited to. By the way, various rooms with various equipments are available upstairs if you want to have some time to yourselves and, please, don't come looking for us if we don't find you."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sasuke smirked looking over the room, clearly dismissing the Sabaku in favour of exploring his dream come true.

Gaara just silently turned around and led Neji to the bar, "Water or juice?"

"Water, please." Neji said feeling the decision he had made to talk to Gaara before surge into his head.

Taking the cool glass from Gaara's hand he bit his lip only to feel Gaara's thumb on his cheek.

"You're doing it again." He said simply. "…what's bothering you Neji?"

Taking a single sip of the water Neji palced the glass on the bar and faced Gaara, "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Gaara's eyebrows furrowed slightly before he took Neji's hand and led him up a discreet staircase. Neji quietly followed him until they reached the first landing, Gaara guided him to another staircase and Neji climbed that too until the second floor was reached.

Down a carpeted corridor they went until the stopped at a door marked with a small silver nine number in the top corner. Not releasing Neji's hand Gaara produced a key and opened the door.

Neji stepped in a large dim room and at first the only thing he could make out was a huge in the middle. He watched as Gaara locked the door behind them, and flicked on the light, illuminating the gloom.

Aside from the huge spread bed, to the other side of the room was a wooden 'X', a St. Andrew's cross and next to it was a rack containing a selection of pretty much every kind of whip in existence. Before the bed was a thick padded mat. In a corner was a chest with a red cross on the front; most likely a medicine cabinet and a padded stool like one Gaara had in his house, and lastly, to the other side of the room was a throne like chair which Gaara walked them both to.

Gaara sat on the chair and pulled Neji onto his lap.

"Do you trust me?" Gaara asked, his voice soft.

Neji swallowed, "I do… it's just…"

"Just what baby?" Gaara prodded, his hand under Neji's chin.

Grey eyes closed, Neji's hand closed over Gaara's his eyes closed, "What if I …don't please you…what I-"

His worried murmurs were stopped with a kiss, when he pulled back Gaara's eye burned with and intensity that Neji didn't expect.

"Don't ever think that Neji." Gaara said, "There is no way you are going to displease me… even if you make mistakes it doesn't matter…. I love you too much for that."

Every iota of fear fled from Neji after those three words were uttered. His mouth met Gaara's chin, "I love you too… I think I loved you from the first time you kissed me."

"Really now… that night… you scared out of your mind and trembling on your car?"

Neji nodded. "And it grew every day after that."

"Know this," Gaara said solidly, "Screw the contract, I will never leave you to flounder or break even after the three months is gone. I only want you, whatever shit might come up; just you Neji Hyuuga."

The only fitting answer to that declaration Neji could come up with was to press his lips to Gaara's as Gaara stood up and lifted Neji with his motion. He carried Neji over the room to the bed and slowly let him down on the mat before it.

"Get on your knees, baby and sit back on your heels."

Neji obeyed and sat back looking at Gaara for further directions.

Gaara kneeled before him, reached behind to grasp Neji's braid, fisted it and tugged it down softly, the motion tilted the young Hyuuga's lips up to be kissed.

After a deep intrusive kiss Gaara pulled back. "Arms up baby."

Neji obediently raised his arms to allow Gaara to lift Neji's shirt over his head and carefully folded it. He pressed his lips to Neji's forehead. "You're so beautiful, now place your hands and forearms flat on your thighs and part your knees. Look down at the floor."

Heart beating in his chest Neji bowed his head only to see Gaara's covered toes in his field of vision.

Naked toes. Neji frowned, when had Gaara taken off his shoes.

"Remember this position Neji, I will ask you to do it whenever I need you to. Tell me that you do."

"Yes, Gaara." Neji said, head still down. "I will remember."

"Good."

Neji watched Gaara's feet leave from his field of vision, puttering around the room. Neji, feeling immense curiosity, looked up under his bangs for a split second to see that Gaara was at the racks of whips.

"Wrong move baby." Gaara said not even looking at him while removing something from the rack.

Neji shivered, he intimately knew that Gaara was going to do something to him, but what was the question.

"You may look now ." Gaara ordered his feet stopping right before the Hyuuga.

Neji swallowed and looked up to see that Gaara had removed his jacket and was now bare chested.

He squatted beside Neji. "You've been a bad boy Neji. You've disobeyed me, and what does disobedience cause?"

Neji swallowed, "Punishment."

"Yes baby. Give me your right hand."

Bravely, Neji held up his right hand to Gaara who immediately grasped it, turned the palm up, and before Neji know it Gaara delivered a swat to the center.

Neji jerked in surprise, not because of the slap but more of the fact that it's didn't hurt.

.. Well, not much really, it was more of a slight stinging tingle than pain. Neji clenched his fist feeling the tingles run over his palm once again.

"How does that feel?" Gaara asked

Neji blinked, "It...tickles."

"But did it hurt?" Gaara pressed.

"No." Neji answers truthfully.

"Then what I'm going to do isn't going to hurt either. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Neji said. "Is it really not going to hurt?

"I give you my word." Gaara said." Trust me baby."

Gaara turned the thing he used to hit Neji around to show him. Gray eyes widened slightly, it was a brown plaited leather crop.

"It's feels... good." Neji's voice came out without his knowledge.

"Perfect."

Neji eyes jerked up to meet Gaara's, and they were glimmering with amusement and desire.

"I want you to like it," Gaara murmured "Come."

He too Neji's elbow and lead him over to the bench.

"Bend over the bench," Gaara ordered, placing a hand on Neji's bare back to softly push him over the low stool.

Neji leaned over the smooth soft leather, his sternum settling over the cool fabric.

"You've disobeyed me Neji. From now on you must learn to obey me in whenever I tell you to do something. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Gaara." Neji said his head down."I'm sorry."

"And I accept your apology but you are still going to be punished." Gaara said "I am going to hit you five times, and you will count for me."

Neji felt Gaara's hand gently run over his bare back, the mere touch causing goosebumps to rise over his skin. The gently caresses continued with Gaara's warm hand running down the line of Neji's spine to the small of it.

"Tell me why I'm doing this to you." Gaara asked.

"Because I disobeyed you." Neji said, his stomach muscles tensing.

"Perfect baby."

Neji felt fingers on his back holding him in place and in a second felt the atmosphere in the room change. Grey eyes closed bracing himself for the blow.

And it came, snapping across the middle of Neji's back and the bite of the flail giving a tingling snap on tender skin. Neji sucked in a huge breath of air, temporarily forgetting the order to count.

"Count, Neji!" Gaara commands.

"One!" Neji gasped out at him.

Another hit and the not-pain pulsed over Neji's back.

"Two!" Neji called, his breathing staccato..

The flails bit into Neji's flesh again. "Three!"

The tingles had morphed into soft stings as the sensations of the slaps coalesced into one sensation. Neji was solidly confused. He was expecting pain but he was only feeling...edged pleasure.

The flails struck again.

"Four!" Neji gasped, trying to get his head in place, feeling the arousal surge downwards.

One more hit, this one sending the vibrations straight into his filling cock

"Five." Neji's voice was now deep and husky with desire.

"Neji?" Gaara asked sensing the change in Neji's tone.

"... More. " Neji begged, squirming on the bench "Please."

Neji knew that he had shocked Gaara with his words and to complete the request Neji shifted his head to pin Gaara with his eyes that he knew where dilated and hungry.

"Please." Neji implored once more.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Neji cried bracing himself for the most pleasurable abuse he'd ever encountered, "Do it!"

And so Gaara did.

"Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... " soon followed. On the verge of 'ten' Neji was fully hard. "... One more."

The slap ricocheted off the walls with Neji's back arched in pleasure, mouth open in a aroused gasp only to feel Gaara grab him, spin him around kiss the Hyuuga so deeply that Neji's got breathless.

"It feels so good.. ." Neji panted, clutching at Gaara's skin.

"Fuck. I knew there is a reason why I love you." Gaara husked.

Gaara grabbed him by the shoulders, and pulled him in to a hungry kiss, Neji just relaxed into it, moving his lips and tongue with his Dominant. It was like a dance, and Gaara was leading it, Neji only reacting to the steps. When the kiss was broken, they were both breathless.

"Strip," Gaar said. The command in his voice sent a shudder through Neji who immediately did as he was told, unbuckling and pulling off his boots first, followed by his pants. Gaara watched every motion, his eyes hooded, leaving just a sliver or green to be seen. The look went straight to Neji's already full cock tenting his boxer-briefs.

Heart pounding Neji stood still and watched as Gaara stripped him of those and produced a black rubber ring then slid the ring down his cock, settling it behind his balls.

The feeling of the ring, the tightness, was interesting, constricting the blood flow and making Neji more aroused. Gaara released his cock, drooped down and placing a small kiss on the head, then trailing a line of light, teasing kisses down his length. Neji, eyes closed, moaned at the contrast, feeling the ache of pleasure down in his balls.

A pinch made Neji glance down to find that attached to his nipple was a black clamp. His other nipple was enveloped by Gaara's mouth, and he gasped at the sensation. He was prepared for the second clamp. The two were joined by a thin silver chain.

A small tugged to the chain sent a spike of pleasurable pain through Neji.

"Gaara," Neji moaned getting slightly unsteady on his feet, knowing that by the bright glimmer in Gaara's eyes that he was loving this; seeing him constricted and loving it.

Gaara took a step back, his eyes scorching over the Hyuuga. For some reason, it felt more intimate than his hands, or his lips; his eyes seemed to strip Neji bare.

"You're so fucking beautiful baby," Gaara said darkly, "You're cock hard and leaking, face flushed looking at me like with those lustful hungry eyes… you are mine."

His voice took on a possessive growl as he said the last word.

"I am," Neji replied, "I am yours."

A dangerous light shone in Gaara's eyes; Neji had seen it before, in the darkness of the club. It was so raw and Neji loved how he could get that reaction from Gaara. By the strain in his shoulders Neji knew that the redhead was controlling himself from pouncing on him because he had something else to do first.

Gaara kissed him; a violent kiss. His hands tangled in Neji hair, pulling his head back, and his teeth bit into Neji's bottom lip and pulled back. Neji found himself letting out a whine as Gaara's mouth left his throat, and his lover once lifted him up and settled him on the bed.

Gaara's teeth bit into Neji's neck just as a finger, slick with lube, teased at his hole; Neji shuddered and let out a moan.

The teasing finger slipped inside and Neji sighed at the feeling, consciously wanting something bigger. A second finger easily slid into him; they scissored, opening up him further. Neji let out a surprised cry that was definitely not a scream as Gaara squeezed cold lube directly inside him.

The fingers were removed while Neji was still gasping. His cock and balls ached, and the band around them was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, but in a strangely titillating way.

Then Gaara held up something to his mouth and smirked at him. "Ball gag, open your mouth."

Neji almost refused but lust clouded his mind, and he opened up his mouth, letting him place the ball in there. It was so large enough to stretch his jaw but not to stain it; it was made of rubber, so he could bite down slightly and the straps were soft leather that Gaara buckled behind his head.

He then tugged at the chain attached to the nipple clamps, sending a red hot flare through Neji's body. Neji's supple spine arched his eyes begging.

"You want me," Gaara murmured, "Don't you?"

Neji nodded frantically, his head bobbing hard.

Gaara popped his pant's button, grabbed Neji's legs and pushed them to his chest.

" _Mmhh_." Neji moaned clenching his ass around the member filling him. Gaara moaned above him, his hands clutching Neji's legs, just adjusting to the feeling of Neji so tight around him.

Then he began fucking Neji, hard and fast, his breath coming out in a grunt with each thrust. Neji had no choice but to ride the waves with him so deep it was. His over stimulated body was practically thrumming. He was aware of the sound of their bodies meeting, the wetness of the lube inside him sucking in Gaara's cock. All his gasps, moans, cries and grunts were muffled by the gag.

Gaara's hand slid down to his cock, caressing past his balls, making him moan louder. Suddenly, the cock ring was gone. A warm fist closed around Neji's cock, giving it a sharp tug as his hips snapped forward, burying a dick deep in body below his. Gaara's teeth clamped down on his shoulder, and suddenly Neji was coming, and coming and coming.

The world exploded and his scream ricocheted in his head because and then went world when temporarily dark.

It felt like an eternity passed before blinked the small black spots away.

Neji felt Gaara's reach behind him and released the gag and Neji gasped in some air. Gaara's body was cradled in the V of his legs. Neji shifted his head to place a kiss on Gaara's temple and he was surprised to see a drop of crystalline tear in the corner of his Dominant's eyes.

"Gaara?" Neji whispered, very concerned for the Sabaku.

Green eyes brimming with amazement met his gray ones.

"Gaara?" Neji asked again only to feel Gaara's deep kiss as a wordless answer.

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound, 9:50 am. Monday MJorning Hiashi's Study..**_

The patriarch for the Hyuuga clan gave an appreciated to the servant who had just accompanied him to the room.

Inside Hiashi removed his jacket, placed it over a chairs back and went to his desk. On it was a stack of mail.

Sighing, Hiashi just sat and started to go through pile of paper rectangles.

Bills... bills... a request for maternity leave... bills... a maintenance report for the new tool shed.

More bills... an update on new collaborative surveillance system with the Uchiha clan... a few letter from one of his business associates... a luncheon request from the Mayor...and at bottom of the pile was a big, manila letter sized envelope with just his name  
on it.

Hiashi frowned and took another look.

There was no return address, no official stamp, no indication of where it had come from.

It was extremely suspicious.

Nevertheless, Hiashi still opened it and upended the contents on his desk.

There were three pictures and a typed note.

He took up the note first and read.

"You might be curious about what you're nephew is doing.".

No name or signature.

With every passing second Hiashi felt dread settling in his stomach.

The first picture was Neji with Sasuke beside him, in his school parking lot talking to a redhead who looked in his early twenties.

The second was Neji walking down a street somewhere holding a iced mocha with the same redhead's arm wrapped possessively around his nephew's shoulders. Neji was looking up at the older man with a soft smile on his face and shining eyes as the man's head was turned to him with a smirk.

As he was about to take up the third one Hiashi felt a sickening drop in his stomach a split second before he flipped to the last picture and swallowed.

It was a picture of his nephew, arms around the man's neck and his lips locked with the redhead's in a passionate kiss.

Hiashi closed his eyes.

Pain ran through him like a sword. He felt dizzy and couldn't concentrate for a moment. The images were plastered behind his eyelids.

His head met both palms in desperation as his mind kept spinning. "Brother...I'm so sorry... your curse has taken your son."

* * *

...

TBC


	15. Blowout

**Shades**

 **Pairing: Gaa/Neji and Naru/Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off 'Shades of Grey', the title, the actions, some of the plot and all of the freaking hotness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or "Shades of Grey." The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L James respectively.**

 **Warning: BDSM, sadism drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.**

 **Summary: "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the track…" a smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again, you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first words Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.**

 **A/N: LATE, LATE, LATE, SO LAAATTTEEE, UN-BEATA'D, AND KIND OF SHORT BUT** _ **TOTALLY WORTH IT.**_

 **2:** **DRAFTED IS NEXT!**

 **Chapter 15: Blowout**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 ** _The Hyuuga Compound, 9:50 am. Monday Morning Hiashi's Study.._**

 _The patriarch for the Hyuuga clan gave an appreciated to the servant who had just accompanied him to the room._

 _Inside Hiashi removed his jacket, placed it over a chair's back and went to his desk. On it was a stack of mail._

 _Sighing, Hiashi just sat and started to go through pile of paper rectangles._

 _Bills... bills... a request for maternity leave... bills... a maintenance report for the new tool shed._

 _More bills... an update on new collaborative surveillance system with the Uchiha clan... a few letter from one of his business associates... a luncheon request from the Mayor...and at bottom of the pile was a big, manila letter sized envelope with just his name  
on it._

 _Hiashi frowned and took another look._

 _There was no return address, no official stamp, no indication of where it had come from._

 _It was extremely suspicious._

 _Nevertheless, Hiashi still opened it and upended the contents on his desk._

 _There were three pictures and a typed note._

 _He took up the note first and read._

 _"You might be curious about what you're nephew is doing."_

 _No name or signature._

 _With every passing second Hiashi felt dread settling in his stomach._

 _The first picture was Neji with Sasuke beside him, in his school parking lot talking to a redhead who looked in his early twenties._

 _The second was Neji walking down a street somewhere holding a iced mocha with the same redhead's arm wrapped possessively around his nephew's shoulders. Neji was looking up at the older man with a soft smile on his face and shining eyes as the man's head was turned to him with a smirk._

 _As he was about to take up the third one Hiashi felt a sickening drop in his stomach a split second before he flipped to the last picture and swallowed._

 _It was a picture of his nephew, arms around the man's neck and his lips locked with the redhead's in a passionate kiss._

 _Hiashi closed his eyes._

 _Pain ran through him like a sword. He felt dizzy and couldn't concentrate for a moment. The images were plastered behind his eyelids._

 _His head met both palms in desperation as his mind kept spinning. "Brother... I'm so sorry... your curse has taken your son."_

* * *

Presently…..

It took a lot to faze Hiashi Hyuuga because, over the years, he had gotten hardened by so many things; he had survived the death of his brother at a young age and the death of his wife, he was made the leader of the clan at twenty-seven and was thrown into the arena of sharks.

How he had to blindly wade through and then conquer countless financial and industrial problems, how he had kept the Uchiha clan on a leash while navigating through the country's politics like a second Julius Cesaer, all the while keeping the Hyuuga name at the top of the food chain.

He'd been there, done that and could write ten books about well… almost everything, but this, _this_ had made him reach for that cleverly hidden bottle of scotch-near-moonshine hidden in the recess of his office.

His nephew… the son of his brother who he had sworn to protect and provide for until he reached manhood, Neji, the one who he was going to leave the mantle of guiding the clan for the future was…

"Gay," Hiashi whispered eyes closed, the glass of amber liquid pressed on his left temple, "Neji is gay."

Just like his father had been. In truth though, Hizashi Hyuuga, even though he termed himself bisexual, leaned mostly to men.

Hiashi remembered the first time he had seen his twin brother kissing a boy. They had been about sixteen or so and had been left alone while their parents had gone to a banquet. Hiashi had gone upstairs to his room to study while Hizashi had said he had company coming over.

Not really caring about what his more carefree sibling was doing, Hiashi had hit the books. It was about nine in the night when he had left his room to get a glass of water and had passed his brother's room to see him on his bed and his lips locked with another boy.

Dan Kato was his name, he was a handsome (some would say beautiful) boy, and Hiashi had been sworn to secrecy by his brother who knew their parents would not take his… predilections lightly.

Hiashi had turned a blind eye to his brother's affairs, until they were twenty-two and their father had found out. The patriarch had then mercilessly ordered Hizashi to get married and have a child or get kicked out of the clan.

His brother, to honour their family had obeyed and married a woman and then sired Neji. It was about one year later that Hizashi was diagnosed with stage three cerebral cancer. They had fought hard, but the Glioblastoma was more aggressive than the treatment and then six months later his beloved brother was dead.

"He's gay." Hiashi whispered again, trying to cement the facts in his head.

In hindsight he should have suspected it. Neji had never kept company with any girl, and even less, had mentioned any who might have caught his eye. Neji strived to be the perfect son, independent and brilliant, focused, dedicated as so very ambitious. Neji not only had the stars in his eyes, he was hell bent on conquering them.

He was an amazing child.

But he's was also lonely and tired; Hiashi mused. Time after time, he had seen fatigue pulling at the edges of his nephew's eyes. He'd seen Neji unfocused and staring out into space a couple of times, looking blank and lost, sometimes even jittery.

Hiashi had crossed it off as university jitters, the fear of being thrust out the safety net of his family and into the harshness of the big bad world.

Then a little while ago that edginess had left Najie and Hiashi had thought that he had just come to grips with the future.

Then were the reports of Neji coming in late at nights, his over frequent visits to the Uchiha Mansion and the out-of-the-blue trip to his Father's cabin in the woods.

Hiashi didn't want to even _suspect_ what he had gone there for.

Sipping the drink Hiashi's balanced it out; there was no slip in Neji's grades, the boy had full endorsement from his internship and his martial art skills were growing at an unprecedented pace and for the past few weeks the boy looked settled, contented and overall…very happy.

Something … had drastically changed Neji's despondence. Something or someone had done it…and maybe this _someone_ was the redhead.

He picked up the picture of Neji and the other man walking, looked closely at his nephew's face and then the one of them kissing. Hiashi prided himself on how to read a face, and the one his nephew had on told him everything he wanted to know.

"He's in love."

* * *

 _The Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke's Room_

" _Ugh."_ Neji moaned head back on Sasuke's couch, his hair loose and splayed over the comfy material like a silky curtain, "I'm dead."

Sasuke didn't even give his cousin a spare look while he was tapping on his laptop, "He fucked you that hard huh."

"And more some," Neji breathed unashamed, "But I didn't mean Gaara, I meant Oji-san, he's going to kill me."

"Why would he kill you?" Sasuke asked leaning back to flex his shoulders.

Neji shot his friend a narrow-eyed look. "My uncle is the smartest man I've ever known, I haven't trained with him for weeks and if I show up with even the barest hint of a limp he's going to suspect something."

Sasuke shrugged, "Just say we were sparring, we used to do it remember?"

"Like six months ago," Neji snorted.

Sasuke was turned away and Neji took the moment to slip his hand under his t-shirt over the lower part of his belly. It was still so very tender with how much Gaara had licked and bit the skin there.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke swore.

Neji yanked his hand from under his shirt, scared that Sasuke was referring to him. Instead, the Uchiha's eyes were plastered on the screen. Neji got up to stand behind him and his eyes widened.

Sasuke had finally broken into the Uchiha'a archives and found the information on Shisui that he had wanted from the first time Gaara had mentioned his cousin.

His eyes skimmed over the general information, name, gender, date of birth, his parent's details, health records and his schools.

"Seems like Gaara was right," Neji murmured, "Uchiha Shisui did go university. He is a graduate of the Kohonagakure Technical Institute with double bachelor's degree in criminal psychology and information technology."

Sasuke scrolled down, "Attended the Kohona Police Academy and graduated with certifications in International Investigations Management and Covert Affairs."

"Shit," Sasuke grinned, "My cousin is a spy."

Neji smiled and went back to his seat only feel his phone vibrate. A quick scan of the caller revealed it was his uncle.

"Moshi Moshi Oji-san?"

" _Neji_ ," Hiashi sighed, " _Are you alright son_?"

Neji frowned, why was his uncle asking him this? "Yes Oji-san, I am. Is something wrong?"

" _No nephew, nothing is wrong." Hiashi replied, "I assume you're with Sasuke-kun, correct?"_

"Yes I am uncle; would you like to speak with him, perhaps?"

At the mention of his name Sasuke had gone stiff.

" _As a matter of fact, yes, I would."_ Hiashi said solidly surprising Neji.

"Sure, uncle, hold on please." Neji said crossing the room, "Sasuke, Uncle wants to speak with you."

Sasuke went still stiff and he had every right to be. He had never had more than cursory interactions with his cousin's uncle before so what would he want with him now?

Swallowing, Sasuke took the phone and answered. Neji hovered over his shoulder eavesdropping until Sasuke fanned him off. Sullenly Neji moved to the other side of the room, his gut still roiling with anxiety until Sasuke gestured for him to come back.

Taking the phone from Sasuke he placed it back at his ear, apprehension cutting though him.

"Is everything okay Oji-san?"

" _Yes, nephew, I was just inquiring on Sasuke-kun's health and his plans after graduation."_ Hiashi said, " _I am very glad that the two of you are going to the same institution."_

Neji relaxed, "Oh. Okay uncle, I'll be home in a few hours."

" _Take your time son,"_ Hiashi said, " _It's fine, don't rush."_

Even though still slightly anxious Neji nodded, "Thank you Oji-san."

Hiashi carefully place the phone into the cradle and leaned back. Neji seemed fine but he wasn't.

Picking the phone up again he called his executive secretary and ordered her to get the head of the cyber surveillance unit of his company to report to him tomorrow while his nephew was at school, armed with his portable system and his special facial recognition software.

He needed to know who this man was, find him and then put the fear of god in him, and if he crossed his nephew in any way, Hiashi solemnly swore to himself, that this man wasn't going to see the light of day for a _very_ long time.

Picking up the picture he was glad that the image was as such a perfect angle that his technocrats could do a full identification scan.

Whoever this man was he was going to find him.

* * *

 _ **Kohonagukure Academy, Lunch Time.**_

Neji placed his tray on the table, sighing that Sasuke's absence, an obvious sigh the he gotten into another fight with Naruto. His assumption was most likely probable because Naruto's partner in crime Kiba Inuzuka, a table away, was seething and chomping into his burger with a vengeance.

Neji quietly picked the pieces of broccoli out of his vegetable potion and uncapped his mineral water, knowing intimately why he was feeling so out of sorts.

He felt guilty; so very guilty. All these half-truths and blatant lies to his uncle were needling at him.

He was playing a double life and hiding an important part of him from almost everyone who mattered to him. On the surface he was _the_ Neji Hyuuga, a haughty independent seventeen year old in complete control of his life but under the skin, he was a plaint modest submissive.

He hoped that this constant switching of these roles would not affect his psyche and morph him into a parody of the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde scenario.

The fact is that he had always wanted to let go of some stuff. He had wanted some time when he didn't want to think; times when he wanted to let someone else be in charge, time to rest and let go for a while.

Gaara gave him that freedom from control.

Aside from the precursory attention his uncle would pay him when he was little, Neji had been in charge of every decision he ever made from the moment he knew right from wrong.

As a child he had been allowed to choose what to wear, what to eat, if he wanted to watch TV or read a book. Then when he a preteen if he wanted to hang out with his friends (all five of them) or train with his uncle, and when he was in his older teens if he wanted to have fun or prepare for his future.

Neji had always chosen the smartest option, healthy foods, reading books, train with his uncle, and a job internship; all proactive decisions, all smart ones.

Choice that he didn't exactly regret, but there had been options he could have considered instead of ignoring altogether.

Despite the freedom he was given all his life he hadn't had much fun, hadn't allowed himself to do thing the status quo of a teenage life said he should be doing.

He hadn't gone towards things that other teens had rushed after, and now that he was doing something he loved, he felt so guilty, like a part of him was banging a drum of 'I-should-not-be-doing-this' inside his head.

He dimly noted when someone sat beside him.

"Neji-sempai," Sakura asked beside him, her green eyes concerned, "Are you okay?"

He glanced up, "I'm fine, I was just thinking."

He heard an annoyed humph from the other side, clearly coming from Yamanka Ino.

"Neji-sempai, when are you going to tell Sasuke-kun to stop fooling around with that stupid blond idiot and get his act together?" Ino huffed, stabbing at her salad.

Neji rolled his eyes in exasperation, "I can't tell Sasuke what he can do or can't do with his life."

He was met with large green eyes, "But can't you just suggest something to him, today he got into another fight, it's getting way out of hand now."

Neji had just enough, "I'm sorry girls, you will have to take your issues with Sasuke himself and I have other problems to deal with."

Getting up, Neji took up his tray and dumped the rest of his unfinished lunch in a bin and then walked out, still clearly uneasy. He didn't know if he could concentrate for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound, Hiashi Hyuuga's study, 1:00 p.m.**_

Hiashi placed the photo in front of his smartest IT professional in his company. The man, Iwashi Tatami didn't need to be sworn to secrecy, he knew intimately that he this matter was of a serious sensitive nature.

"You need me to find who this man is, correct." Iwashi confirmed while the scan of the man's face was loading.

"Yes," Hiashi replied solidly, "I need every information on him you can dig up, his name, age, occupation, his clan, his parents, his grandparents, his great-grandparents, police records if any, everything you can find."

The picture loaded and immediately it was sent to a specific ID biometric scan that could pick up a person's real identity even if the person had done plastic surgery.

It was safer to run a scan on the distinct features themselves than the whole face, like unusual hair and eye colour and this redhead had both. It was harder to fake those parts of a person's DNA. His hair was the first thing to be searched for, not many Japanese people had red hair.

It came up with about sixty-three people which after after a quick scan came up empty with no match. The same thing happened with the eyes colour and it was after that Hiashi got tense.

How was he not in the system?

"Maybe's from another country; Iwagakure or Kumogakure perhaps," Iwashi proposed.

Hiashi gave him permission to search the records of the other countries and all of the other three countries passed without any connection. Suna then came up and the scan finally pinged.

Hiashi let out a breath of relief, so this guy was a real person.

"His name is Sabaku G-"

Hiashi jolted out of his chair, shock resounding through his mind that reflected in his voice, "What?"

Iwashi looked at him, "His name is Sabaku Gaara."

Hiashi's mind flew over the facts that he knew of the one person in that country with the name 'Sabaku'."

"He's the former president's son," Hiashi said to himself, his pulse calming for a moment, "But what is he doing here?"

Iwashi scanned down his profile, "It says he's employed with a local holdings company, Anbu Corp."

"What else?" Hiashi asked, hoping that his nephew wasn't getting himself into trouble.

"The records say he's an official orphan, bounced around many foster homes, attended high school but dropped out when he was young. Then he popped up at seventeen and got enrolled in school with some help from a sponsor and blasted through three years of high school in six months."

Hiashi's neck twisted so fast he wondered how he hadn't snapped something, "I'm sorry, what? How is that even possible?"

"His medical report says that he has an eidetic memory and extremely high IQ; that may be why." Iwashi offered.

"Oh," Hiashi hummed, "Anything else?"

The next minutes passed with Hiashi learning almost everything about the redhead, Sabaku Gaara. Everything from age to his schooling to his employment, he knew about Gaara's stellar tax records, his medical status and the fact that he owned his own home; he drove his own car and managed his business accurately.

After twenty minutes he felt a little settled, this man seemed very upstanding and stable enough. He felt that his nephew had made a good choice but he still needed to make sure.

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound; 3:45 p.m. The dinner table,**_

"Neji," Hiashi said folding his napkin, "Please accompany me in my study."

The young Hyuuga felt a twinge of apprehension run through him, and looked across the table at Hinata if there she knew why he was being summoned.

Her head was down and she was picking at her food. She had been like this for the past few days and wanted to know why. He had previously planned to talk to her this evening but, apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

"Yes, Oji-san," Neji answered, pushing from the table, "I will."

As he moved Hinata looked up with a look that made Neji more than concerned about her. She looked like something was eating her alive, and that made his decision concrete; whatever happened with his uncle, he was going to talk to his cousin.

As he entered the study Hiashi moved to the deep couch and gestured for him to join him and Neji instantly felt his stomach roil. He was used to his uncle behind his table and him standing before it, talking about business, his internship of his university plans; he was not used to seeing his uncle in a casual setting.

Even feeling really uncomfortable, Neji sat across from him and placed his clenched fist on his thighs.

"Neji, son," Hiashi said softly, "Look at me."

Taking a deep breath Neji looked up to see his uncle having a look of soft patience on his face, "Son, I know there is something you want to tell me but I think I need to tell you something first."

Hiashi got up and went to his desk, took up a book and came back to him. Sitting beside his nephew Hiashi placed the book on both of their thighs.

"Open it."

Neji opened the book to find out it was an album, and at the front was a picture of his uncle and his father sitting beside each other, they were young, about five or six years old.

His grey eyes widened slightly as he spun a page, an older man with the same dark hair and grey eyes only he had crow's feet as the side was capture between the transparent sheets. He had never seen this before; it was clearly an album of his uncle, his father and his grandparents.

"My grandfather?" Neji asked

"He was known as Hyuuga Elder," Hiashi said softly, "Not much people know his name is Hoheto Hyuuga (1), his status always made people refer to him as 'Elder'."

Neji's fingers traced over his late grandfathers image, the man looked both stern and loving at the same time.

He spun again and saw an old woman, with dark hair streaked with grey, clad in a formal kimono and touching the older man, Neji could only assume she was his wife.

"Grandmother?" Neji asked and his uncle nodded.

The pages flipped and his eyes ran over images of his uncle and his brother growing up. He stopped at a picture of his uncle and his brother looking winded, skin flushed and having on Gi's. Both were holding up trophies and it was clear that they had just come from a martial arts competition.

His father was hugging his uncle with such a joyful look on his face that Neji suddenly felt a soft burning in the back of his eyes.

A section of his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth and he spun to see a double page, his uncle on one side standing beside a dark haired woman who had the gentle feature of Hinata, clearly she had been her mother.

On the other side of the page was his father, standing beside a light brown haired woman with light eyes. Neji stopped, was this a picture of his mother?

"Is she-" He stopped, not able to go further.

"Yes, she is your mother Neji. Her name was Rin Nohara, a specialist nurse in the Hokage's service." Hiashi said softly, "She was fine at first but after the marriage she became despondent and took drugs which eventually killed her."

"Why did she become despondent?" Neji swallowed. "Was it because of me?"

Hiashi seemed to take a deep breath, "Neji look at me."

The young teen faced his uncle and felt confused at the mixed look he was given.

"No, Neji, it wasn't because of you, she got depressed because," Hiashi breathed, it was now or never, "Because your father preferred his boyfriend more than he did her."

Neji froze.

He did _**not**_ hear that right.

He _**had**_ to be hallucinating.

There was no way his father was….gay.

Neji's insides felt ice cold. He didn't want believe what his uncle had told him and worse, he didn't want to think about the soft understanding look the older man was giving him, like he was expecting something from him.

Wait. No. NO!

 _ **NO**_!

Then the ice disappeared and he got terrified, adrenaline kicked into his body and before he knew it he was on his feet, ready to bolt but Hiashi reacted fast and grabbed him.

Neji struggled to break free but knew it was futile; his uncle's grip was unyielding. Knowing there was nothing he could do Neji gave up and hung his head, allowing his hair to cover his eyes. Before he knew it his head was buried in his uncle's chest and dry sobs were quaking his chest.

His uncle knew. He KNEW!

He was _doomed_. Flashes of him being kicked out of the clan, abandoned, disgraced and shoved away into a backwater town with no life, no prospects and with no future surged before him. He was as good as _dead_.

"Neji," Hiashi said, "Look at me son."

Neji still didn't move his face from his uncle's chest, terrified of what he might see.

"Neji, please, look at me," Hiashi pleaded, "I'm not angry, I promise."

Breathing hard Neji raised his head but his eyes were closed, "How did you know?"

A hand cupped the back of his head, "Don't worry about that, the only thing is I know now."

"I'm sorry uncle, I- I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't, I-" Neji broke off.

"I am not mad, son," Hiashi interrupted, "Believe me, I am not angry with you."

Wide grey eyes opened with trembling hope, "Y-you're not?"

A small smile crossed Hiashi's face, "I didn't expect it and it took me by surprise. I'm not exceedingly happy but I am _not_ angry with you."

It wasn't what he was hoping for but it was better than nothing.

"Why?" Neji asked so quietly he couldn't even hear his own voice that clearly, "Why not?"

"Because I love you son," Hiashi said solidly, "And I'm not going to do what my father did. When our father found about Hizashi, he was so harsh on my brother that I got sick seeing him punished for something he couldn't control."

Neji was softly led back to the couch where Hiashi sat with him.

"Our father was a hard taskmaster; he forbade my brother to see his lover and ordered him to get married to carry on the Hyuuga name. To honour out clan, my brother obeyed and married Rin and then you were born, but he still saw his lover and when she found out about it she got depressed and became an addict."

Neji swallowed, "Is that why you wouldn't tell me about her?"

Haishi nodded, "I didn't think it would do you any good to know that your mother became a drug addict."

Neji swallowed hard and looked down at his lap, his fingers were sporadically clenching into fists.

Silence reigned for a moment.

"Do you have a boyfriend Neji?" Hiashi asked evenly.

Neji felt sick to his core but he had to be truthful now or this chance might never happen again.

Head bowed Neji nodded twice, trying hard to keep his emotions in check. A hand tilted his head up and Neji blinked.

Hiashi propped his nephew's head up and swallowed; a sculpted face, pale moonlight skin, large silver eyes and a graceful bow lips, the boy was so excruciatingly beautiful that there was no wonder the stronger sex had taken to him.

"Is he good to you son?" Hiashi asked plainly.

Pale lips twitched softly, "Yes, uncle, he is."

"Is that why you have been coming in so late at nights?" Hiashi questioned.

Neji flinched, how could he not expect that the compound guards would give reports of his abnormal actions to his uncle?

"Yes, Oji-san." He answered honestly; the horse had gone through the gate, it wasn't like there was anything else to lose, was there?

"Neji," his uncle shifted clearly uncomfortable with his next inquiry, "I know this is very invasive, but have you ever been… intimate with him?"

Red rushed to his face so hard Neji wondered if he had busted blood vessel in his head that would kill him and honestly, his death might have been more merciful than admitting this to his uncle.

His burning face twisted away only to hear his uncle's soft snort, "I'll take that a yes. I assume protection was used."

Dumbstruck, Neji nodded again.

Head down Neji tried to settle his mind when soft fingers reached around his neck and plucked at the line of a silver chain. Neji lifted his head to allow his uncle to pull the necklace out to palm the flat pendant.

"This is new…. ' _Ai_ '," Hiashi said softly running his thumb over the engraftment, "… He loves you."

Neji nodded, thanking every higher power that his uncle wasn't aware that he was holding a submissive's collar.

"Yes he does, uncle," Neji replied in confirmation. "And I do too."

Hiashi glanced up at the clock and his eyes widened, it was to ten. Had they really stayed so long? The time felt like less than ten minutes to him.

"Go to bed Neji," Hiashi said standing up, "You have school tomorrow. We'll talk then and remember son, I am not angry at you."

Neji tucked the pendant under his clothes and nodded with a small smile, "Arigato, good night uncle."

On his way back to his room Neji didn't know what he was feeling, if he was elated or worried, if he was anxious or relived. The emotions were tumultuous in his stomach.

In his room Neji debated within himself is he should tell Sasuke about what had just happened and decided he need to digest it himself so he could have a clear mind when he did tell him.

Dressed in his pajamas Neji curled up on his side, his hand grasping the pendant. It was only just before he dropped into deep sleep his foggy mind realized that his uncle hadn't asked him who his boyfriend was.

* * *

 _ **The Kohonagaure Academy, Lunch Time; the Roof.**_

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke swore his eyes wide and his face solidly stuck in shocked fascination. "You have to be fucking with me."

Neji just shook his head, "No, and I still can't believe what he told me."

Sasuke just leaned back on the water tank, the black plastic no different from his clothes of his hair.

"So your father was gay." He murmured, "That explains a lot."

Neji felt slightly annoyed, "He was bisexual Sasuke, not gay."

"Potato, Pah-tah-to," Black eyes rolled, "Call it what you will, it's basically the same. No wonder your mother had a problem with it. Naruto is the same and I have to stop myself from jumping every woman who looks at him sideways."

"Huh," Neji hummed, "That's basically every girl in our class and half of the juniors, aside from your stalkers of course."

Sasuke just grunted.

"You know what you should do," Neji hypothesized, "Give them a picture of you two kissing and it'll probably go away."

Sasuke shot him an 'are-you-crazy' look, "Fuck no, that'll make them worse, they're ALL yaoi fangirls."

Neji shrugged, "I'm sorry for you then."

Sasuke looked contemplative for a moment, "Did he ask you who your boy-toy was?"

Neji shifted on his feet, "No and that's slightly bothering me. Normally anyone would want to know who it was, so why didn't he?"

"Probably because he already knows who it is." Sasuke offered.

A hand met Neji's forehead, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Probably because you're mind is stuck on the thorough fucking that boy-toy gave you." Sasuke smirked.

Neji shook himself, "I never got to ask what you two did that night."

Sasuke grinned, "This guy offered to give us a lesson. We found an empty room and asked who wanted it first, I, of course offered. Naruto was told to sit and shut up. I stripped, he tied me up a suspension rack and masked me, took out whip and ….well long story short, Naruto got so possessive he shoved the guy out of the room and we fucked all night long."

Neji just shook his head, "Not surprising."

"But anyway." Sasuke said, "If you think he knows about Gaara do you think he'll go after him?"

That was one question Neji couldn't answer.

* * *

 _ **Kohonagakure Proper, Anbu Corp. 3:05.**_

Another fruitless day of wading through the inanity of the general public's 'ability' to spot terrorists. The orange file of suspected terror activity was in danger of being burned to a crisp.

"Sabaku." Agent Green spoke from his office door.

Gaara looked up in small surprised and the director gestured for him to join him in his office. The gesture was repeated and Gaara obeyed his order.

"Close the door." Green said moving to his desk.

Gaara felt the muscles in his lower gut tense. The air had gone stiff and Gaara suspected that something critical was about to be discussed.

A file was given to him and after a look to his superior Gaara opened it to see three pictures and accompanying profiles.

"What's this?" he asked quietly.

"Your next assignment," Green answered. "It's an organization but, we don't know the name of it; we just know that they control the heroin drug trade between Japan, China, Thailand and the Philippines. It's a pyramid organization with local heads to run each country but the ultimate bosses are two men Danzo, Tobi and a woman named Shion."

"A woman is with them?" Gaara said, "That's… strange."

"No," Green said, "It really isn't. There a few notable drug rings run by women in the past. Shion is the pretty face of the organization; she does all the negotiations and handles all the books. She might look like a model but I've gotten reports of her flaying a man while he was alive. She's no joke. The men oversee the production and distribution."

"Okay," Gaara said, "And I'm guessing my assignment is to infiltrate them."

"Yes." Green said tightly, "But we don't have much clearance now. It's just a waiting game now until we do."

"Where are they based?" Gaara asked.

"Shanghai," Green replied stiffly, "You'll be going overseas as soon as we get clearance."

Gaara had gone still at the word, 'Shanghai'. His next thought was 'Neji'.

"Sabaku?" Green asked, "Do you copy?"

He snapped out of it, "Yes, sir. I do."

"Very good," Green said, "You may go back to your station. But before you go, would you mind telling me why you've been so… agreeable lately?"

A tight smile crossed his face, "I don't kiss and tell, sir."

A heavy eyebrow arched and Green's lips twitched, "I wouldn't expect you to. Good day Sabaku."

Gaara left the room and walked straight to his desk, grabbed his wallet and gun, and without a word walked out.

Just as he walked to his jeep two men approached him. Spotting them through the corner of his eye Gaara clenched his key in his palm.

"May I help you gentlemen?" he asked stiffly not even facing the two men.

"Sabaku Gaara?" one asked.

He turned, the men were hard faced but they didn't look like they were going to fight.

"Would you come with us please?" The other one said, "We don't need any trouble. Someone just wants to talk with you."

Gaara ran an assessing gaze over them. He knew from the angle of their feet they were ready to chase him if he ran and by the fluidness of their movements they were trained fighters. He was sure thought that if anything happened he could defend himself.

He glanced over at the door of Anbu Corp and then back to the men who were waiting for his answer.

"Sure." He answered and the first man gestured to a car waiting down the road. Gaara walked to the car with them.

A backdoor was opened and he was ushered in. Gaara settled in and closed his eyes as his mind brought up a map of the area and as the car moved on he tracked the movement and paired it with the map.

In seven minutes the vehicle stopped and verdant eyes opened. He knew exactly where he was, it was field office under the control of the Hyuuga clan where the Hyuuga's programmers and the Uchiha's engineers worked together.

Instantly he knew why he was there. Gaara steeled himself to face Hiashi Hyuuga.

He was led inside the entrance of the one floor building and down a corridor. Gaara didn't glance to the left of the right to the empty stations but his mind unconsciously mapped every way he could use for an emergency exit.

They took a small elevator to the top floor and soon enough Gaara was ushered into a room, half lit with benign lighting and standing at the window looking at the street below was Hiashi Hyuuga himself.

Gaara had enough sense to allow the man all the time he wanted before talking to him and thirty long seconds passed before the Hyuuga patriarch turned to him with a decidedly blank look on his face.

"Sabaku Gaara." Hiashi said walking towards him, "I assume you know why you are here."

Gaara nodded, "Your nephew Neji."

The man's lips pressed together at the informal address to his nephew, but then he remembered that this man and his nephew had been intimate so by all rights he could address him so.

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, and let's cut to the chase. My nephew is a sensitive soul, strong but naïve at the same time. He hasn't had any romantic involvement before and I know he takes this one with you seriously. He is deeply involved in this relationship and is very happy currently."

The elder Hyuuga met and held Gaara's eyes with a hard look, "A state which I want to continue, but if you plan on using him for temporary amusement then discarding him, I promise you that I will destroy you in every way and then no one will ever find your body."

Gaara had to hold in his shock at the blatant threat. Then again, Anko had warned him about Hiashi. On the surface, the man seemed so unassuming, but there was steel in those grey eyes that Gaara respected.

"Hyuuga-san, I swear on my father's grave, I have never deceived and I will never abandon Neji." Gaara replied solidly.

Hiashi's lips quirked, "Really, that's surprising considering that your father isn't actually dead."

"He is to me," Gaara said seriously.

"Are any of siblings involved in your life?" Hiashi asked genially, "Your sister Temari Samuels seems stable enough with her being an awarded journalist, she I wouldn't object to, but if your bother is anyhow involved and you want to continue to be involved with my nephew, I would advise you cut him off immediately."

Gaara wasn't the least surprised the man had found out about his siblings. "No, they are not."

Grey eyes seemed to slice into his with deadly intent, "I would advise you to not lie to me, if you do, you will never see my nephew again."

"I am not," Gaara replied, "There hasn't been any connection among us after the day we were split up."

Hiashi's expression shifted slightly, "Very well. Then there's only one thing I need from you."

Gaara tensed slightly, "And what might that be?"

"I need your commitment to stand by and support Neji in the future because he is the one who is going to succeed me as the head of the clan."

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound, 4:45 p.m. Neji's room.**_

Neji unlocked the door to his room to see Hinata sitting on his bed, looking even worse for wear.

Needless to say he was shocked. Hinata had never come into his room. The minute he stepped in her eyes shot up and they looked extremely sorrowful.

"Hinata-itoko?" Neji asked slowly approaching her. "What's wrong cousin?"

Hinata took one more look at him before bursting into sobs. Neji instantly grabbed her and held her to his chest. He waited until her sobs calmed down before he pulled back.

"What is it Hinata?" he asked, "Did Kiba do something to you? Did he hurt you in any way?"

A dark head shook, "N-no Neji, K-Kiba didn't d-do an-any-th-thing to me." The trapped air in her chest made her stutters worse, "B-but I d-did s-something – something b-bad."

Now he was concerned. "What is it Hinata? You can tell me, I promise I won't be angry."

Tearful silver eyes met his as she hiccupped and wrung her hands. "A-re you s-sure?"

He nodded, "I am, please tell me."

He head bowed, allowing her dark hair to cover her eyes. "A-about a f-few months a-ago someone asked me to s-spy on you. To t-tell them w-whenever you w-went out."

Neji frowned. "When was this Hinata?"

"I-it was just after y-you had dinner with Sasuke-kun's f-family," she admitted softly, "E-every time you went out I-I'd tell them and I think t-they had y-you f-followed."

Neji's mind spun, trying hard to remember any suspicious activity when he and Gaara went out. He couldn't come up with anything.

"What else?"

"I-I went into Tou-san's office to get a book and saw these." Hinata said, shoving some photos into Neji's chest.

Neji removed them, glanced down and swallowed. It was him and Gaara, walking back from the archery match and when Gaara had kissed him after their dinner and movie date at the hotel, just before he had found out about Gaara's other life.

So these were why his uncle had found out.

"Hinata, where did you find these?"

"I-in the top d-drawer in his d-desk, why?"

"How were they placed?"

"I-in a s-stack, the one with his arm a-around you on t-top and the one with you t-talking to him n-next and then one w-with you k-kiss-" she couldn't continue but Neji had heard enough.

"Stay here." Neji said, getting up.

He reiterated his order before leaving the room and went back to his uncle's study and replaced the pictured in the exact order in the top drawer and then went back to his room to find Hinata a little calmer.

"I-I'm sorry Neji," she grieved, "I didn't t-think this was g-going t-to happen."

"It's not a problem Hinata, uncle isn't mad, I promise you." He said softly, "Trust me, we… talked. He understands."

His frail cousin seemed to look like a ton of brick had just dripped from her shoulders.

"Are y-you sure?" she asked.

He nodded, "Just tell me, who was it that asked you to spy on me?"

A red flush crossed Hinata's face, "She s-said it w-would be the best t-thing for you a-and I th-"

 ** _Wait. What?_**

"She?" Neji asked, "Which she?"

Hinata breathed, "Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke-kun's mother."

* * *

Later that night, lying on his bed Neji didn't know what of he felt relieved of betrayed, happy or hurt.

Mikoto; Sasuke's _own_ mother had had him followed and spied on. The woman he called his adopted mother had done this. Is this why she had asked him if there was any 'new developments' in his life.?Had she already known about Gaara?

Flipping on his belly he was still at odds about telling this to Sasuke or not when his phone lit up, Gaara was calling him. He would see about that tomorrow when they had some private time together.

"Moshi?"

"Baby," Gaara said softly, "I think you should know something…"

Neji tensed, "What is it?"

"Your uncle found me-"

Shit! His suspicions from before were right!

Neji felt his heart drip to the sole of his feet, fear pumped through his mind like a roaring beast. His mind seemed to blank out and he couldn't even gather the strength to ask the one question slamming in his mind like a banging drum.

Insane images of Gaara's death sprung in his mind, his lover was going to die. He was going to lose the one person he loved with all his heart, mind and soul.

"-He gave me his approval to see you."

It took Neji a few long seconds to realize what his boyfriend had just said and when it did sink in his pounding heart seemed to stop raging and he released the tense breath that had been caught in his lungs.

"H-he did?" Neji stuttered, "My uncle said-"

"That we can see each other baby," Gaara said, "He only asked me to stand by you and honestly, he didn't even have to. Fuck, if he'd asked me for a blood ransom for you I'd bare my wrists. I love you baby. Never doubt that."

The corner of Neji's bottom lip was trapped between his teeth as his eyes closed tightly.

"I know," he paused, "…I want you."

He heard something like growl, "I want you even more."

Neji's hand traced down his chest to slip under his cotton pajama top and then pressed on his lower belly, "I feel so empty."

A beat.

"Baby, don't do this." Gaara said.

"I'm empty and I want to feel you," Neji's voice had dipped to low and sultry. "I want to feel your lips on my neck, you tongue tracing over my skin, your hands pulling my clothes off…"

"Neji, don't."

"I want to feel you turn me over, trace your tongue down my spine…"

"Fuck baby."

"I want to feel you pull me apart and your slick muscle tease me there…wet me…"

"Motherfuck," Gaara swore breathily, "Baby, you're making me hard."

"I want to squirm while you lick me there, and cry out while you breach me…"

Neji's head was arched over as his hand dipped under his balls to his entrance.

"I want to feel you suck me, lick me, bite me." Neji said, "I want you to put me on my knees, press your hard cock into my skin, lean over me and bite my shoulder…"

Soft pants were in his ear now.

"I want to feel you teeth sink in my skin, marking me as yours, grabbing my hair, arching me back…" Neji moaned, "I want to feel your fingers in me, working me open, growling how hard and long you want to fuck me…"

"Baby, fuck!" Gaara snarled.

"I want to feel you pushing me down your bed and grabbing my hips…" Neji whispered wrapping his hand around his cock. "Then I want to feel you in me, so hard and throbbing. I want to be so full, with my hair over my back, my head twisted to the side begging you to fuck me…"

"Damn it, Neji!"

"You start to move long and slow, I grip the sheets, my teeth sink into the pillow, my body is rocking under yours. Your hands are so tight on my hips, pulling me into you."

"Neji-"

"Then you grab my shoulder and start to ram so hard I see white behind my eyes. I'm crying, gasping, begging you to go harder, to stain me. I clench hard, taking each thrust deep. I want you to explode, I want to feel your wet cum in me, to feel you…"

"Neji, fuck, stop!" Gaara pleaded.

Neji didn't obey his hand moving harder over his turgid shaft. "I want to feel your bite marks in my skin; I want to feel like marked property. I want to fuck me so hard I'll feel you for days."

"Baby, trust me, if you want that it can be arranged." Gaara said, his breath coming out in frustrated growls.

"Ah," Neji gasped, pleasure surged to his brain as his hand pumped, "Gaara, I want you _inside_ me, thrusting hard, suckling my nipples. My skin wet with sweat, my muscles clamping down on you, squeezing you till you cry out."

"You're going to kill me," Gaara swore his voice strained.

The coils of pleasure tightened and Neji orgasmed with a small gasp. His eye were closed the feeling of the mental rushed slowly petering out. A small strangled grunt announced Gaara's own climax.

Silence for a long moment.

"How the fuck did that happen?" Gaara said tightly.

Sleepily blinking his eyes open Neji stared at the ceiling, "You mean how I turned the tables?"

An amused snort was his answer.

"When can I see you?" Neji asked.

A beat, "This weekend, Sunday hopefully. Things are on the edge here, I might have a job."

At the vague mention of Gaara's real profession Neji sobered, "You'll be safe right? Promise me you'll be safe."

"Always," Gaara said softly, "I have you come back to, don't I?"

Smiling softly Neji nodded, "I hope so."

"Goodnight baby," Gaara said, "And don't get mad at your uncle, he's just doing what is best."

Neji frowned slightly but then let it go. "I won't. Goodnight Gaara."

* * *

 _ **The Kohonagakure Academy, 8:00 a.m**_

"No shit." Sasuke said pulling the door of the car and walking to the school. "He actually went to meet your boy-toy without loosening the hounds of hell on him?"

"No," Neji said pushing the doors open and walking to their lockers; as they turned a corner a girl rushed by them tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke shot his a confused look as they neared the row where his locker was and stopped in the middle of the hallway that was littered with gawking students.

Neji froze.

 _This had to be a nightmare._

It **HAD** to be a nightmare from the lowest part of hell.

Pasted on a stretch of five lockers, Sasuke's included, were pictures of all sizes with high def images of Sasuke and Naruto holding hands, laughing with each other, cuddling, playfully shoving each other and in the middle of the horrendous collage, on Sasuke's locker, was huge one of them kissing under a cherry tree.

Sasuke's bag had dropped to his feet and not even a hint of blood was in his already pale face making him look like a veritable corpse.

The hallway was as silent as a graveyard.

"What the hell was that for Kiba!" A loud voice swore from the entrance of the hall. Naruto's. "What the hell is th- _ **motherfuck**_!"

Neji couldn't even react as Sasuke turned and bolted through the hall bursting outside, the doors swinging behind him. A split second later Naruto promptly ran after him.

Silently, Neji leaned down and took up Sasuke's satchel. Ignoring the whispers around him Neji, grim faced and teeth grit, silently started to rip the photos off the lockers.

* * *

TBC

Notes:

Hoheto Hyuuga – Is actually another shinobi of the Hyuuga clan, but the head of the Hyuuga clan was named "Hyuuga Elder."

This is the beginning of "DIRTY LITTLE SECRET".

Cheers, and REVIEW DAMNIT! (Thank you ^_^ )


	16. Bliss or Blisters?

**Shades**

 **Pairing: Gaa/Neji and Naru/Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off 'Shades of Grey', the title, the actions, some of the plot and all of the freaking hotness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or "Shades of Grey." The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L James respectively.**

 **Warning: BDSM, sadism drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.**

 **Summary: "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the track…" a smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again, you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first words Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.**

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE GUYS. Warning for EXPLICIT SEX, be warned.**

 **I have one request, anyone who leaves a review under 'Guest', could you just leave a name at the bottom so I can address any concern you might have. Thanks :)**

 ** _UN-BETA'D_**

 **Chapter 16: Bliss or Blisters?**

 **Previously:**

 ** _The Kohonagakure Academy, 8:00 a.m._**

" _No shit." Sasuke said pulling the door of the car and walking to the school. "He actually went to meet your boy-toy without loosening the hounds of hell on him?"_

" _No," Neji said pushing the doors open and walking to their lockers; as they turned a corner a girl rushed by them tears streaming down her face._

 _Sasuke shot his a confused look as they neared the row where his locker was and stopped in the middle of the hallway that was littered with gawking students._

 _Neji froze._

 _This had to be a nightmare._

 _It HAD to be a nightmare from the lowest part of hell._

 _Pasted on a stretch of five lockers, Sasuke's included, were pictures of all sizes with high def images of Sasuke and Naruto holding hands, laughing with each other, cuddling, playfully shoving each other and in the middle of the horrendous collage, on Sasuke's locker, was huge one of them kissing under a cherry tree._

 _Sasuke's bag had dropped to his feet and not even a hint of blood was in his already pale face making him look like a veritable corpse._

 _The hallway was as silent as a graveyard._

" _What the hell was that for Kiba!" A loud voice swore from the entrance of the hall. Naruto's. "What the hell is th-_ ** _motherfuck_**

 _Neji couldn't even react as Sasuke turned and bolted through the hall bursting outside, the doors swinging behind him. A split second later Naruto promptly ran after him._

 _Silently, Neji leaned down and took up Sasuke's satchel. Ignoring the whispers around him Neji, grim faced and teeth grit, silently started to rip the photos off the lockers._

One week.

Seven days, one hundred and sixty-eight hours; ten thousand and eighty minutes, six hundred and four thousand and eight hundred seconds; that was how long Sasuke had seemed to drop off the face of the earth.

Uchiha Sasuke was _gone_.

It wouldn't really affect his grades because the Uchiha was a straight 'A' student, but it sure as hell was affecting his reputation.

The longer the Uchiha was absent, the worse the rumours got. It didn't help either that Naruto was absent also. Neji had tried to call Sasuke but every time the phone rang it went out to voicemail. His Facebook account was down, his messenger was inactive and all his emails bounced.

The day after the incident at school, a worried Neji had even gone over t0 the Uchiha Mansion to talk to his cousin but was told that Sasuke wasn't there. Sasuke had rushed back home and without a word to anyone, grabbed a bag from his closet, jumped into his car and sped off to god knows where.

A cursory check told him that Naruto was missing as well. Neji's thoughts had spanned the spectrum of the two running off to elope or them performing a Romeo and Juliet kind of suicide.

Neji had even been tempted to ask Gaara to utilize his formidable powers to track the two down, but he had refrained. He knew Sasuke; he knew that the Uchiha might run and may hide, but eventually Sasuke would come to his senses and return.

But now, in the Uchiha's absence, it was he, Neji, that faced the some of the blunt of the backlash.

A majority of girls from all levels had taken a turn for the worst, some outright snubbing him to angrily accusing him of treachery to walking around in a daze to breaking down in tears.

The boys were different, most of them were blatantly running obscenely mocking jokes about the two and some were bragging that they had seen the signs all along, others didn't hide their hateful scorn and the rest just simply didn't care.

Kiba, though, stomped through the halls looking from angry to lost and sporadically depressed. Neji could only assume that he was grieving that Naruto, his best friend, hadn't told him something so important his life.

Sakura and Ino looked catatonic. The day after the revelation, the two juniors looked like that had been dragged off the set of ' _The Walking Dead'_ with how haggardly they looked. Neji had taken pains to avoid them whenever they were in his vicinity.

Yesterday as Neji was going to his car, Neji had saw a stone faced Tsunade stomping to the dark tinted car that was waiting for her just outside. Neji could only assume that the mayor had just gotten up to speed on her grandson's activities.

Tsuande had never had a… cordial relationship with the Uchiha's Clan and he didn't even want to know how she was swallowing the fact that her son was in a… something with the gothic emo brat Uchiha devil.

Sighing Neji just silently drove home.

 ** _The Amnesia Club 4:30. p.m_**

"No." Gaara said the monosyllable word stressed with refusal. "I am not doing it!"

"You don't have a choice Sabaku," a man only known as Luther said, "You signed a contract and therefore you, as a Dom, have an obligation to be used as we see fit."

"Then you do it!" Gaara snarled, "You're the head Dom here, why don't you do it!"

"Because he specifically asked for you," Luther retorted, his dark eyebrows lowered, "Kimamaro Kaguya is-"

"The Japanese version of Justin Timberlake," Gaara spat turning on his heel, "I know."

"He's a rich sub who wants you… only you," Luther finished grudgingly, "Fuck; don't you think I would have done it if he had picked me out of the ledger?"

"So he saw a picture of me and read my record, so what?" Gaara snarled, "I told you I will not have sex with anyone other than my sub."

"You're in luck then," Luther shrugged, "He doesn't want sex, he wants discipline. He wants to be tied up and flogged."

Still Gaara hedged, "Get someone else to do it, fuck, tell him I'm sick, out of the country, even dead."

"With the five times the money he's paying us, even if you were dead I'd find some way to resurrect your ass." Luther said calmly, "It's just one session Shukaku, I'm sure your boy-toy can understand that."

"Are you sure you can't find anyone else?" Gaara pressed a pale hand raking through his hair.

"He doesn't _want_ anyone else," Luther repeated jealously,

"And what if I say no?" Gaara asked looking at the wall.

"You'd forfeit your contract and your membership here," Luther said, "You won't be allowed in and even less to use our equipment. And since this is the only club on this kind in the country, you might need to go to another one in Iwa or Suna for example."

Gaara's teeth grit hard. Club Amnesia had been his second home for over four years. He had found solace and acceptance there in the dark four walls of this building. If he left it would carve something out of his soul forever.

"…Fine," Gaara reluctantly agreed. "I'll do it. When is it though?"

"Tonight," Luther said blankly.

Gaara spun on his heel, "What the fuck you mean tonight?"

"As in two hours from now," Luther said, "The man is in town for five days and most of that time is parading for the press. He came here and requested our services and you know the rest."

Gaara grunted running a hand through his hair, "Fuck, fine."

Luther threw a key to him with a skull ring, "The Dungeons Shukaku, get ready."

 ** _The Amnesia Club, 6:30 pm; The Dungeons._**

The Dungeons that Gaara was assigned to were just that; dungeons. Modelled after medieval torture chambers the Amnesia's club's Dungeons were dark fitted with modified torture instruments like the Iron Maiden and The Rack. There was even a Judas Cradle for those who got off on being stretched and a wooden pillory for flogging.

The room was lit by tall thick candles and an iron chandelier over head with smaller candle. Thick mats were on the stone floor and the walls were adorned with chains and manacles for suspension.

The man kneeling on the floor, to Gaara's concentration was disturbingly gorgeous. Kaguya Kimamaro had the most androgynous face Gaara had ever seen. With such a slim face, slender nose, large green eyes and fluttering silver hair it was no wonder he was the most sought after actor to play dual roles; male and female.

Dressed in torn jeans alone and barefooted, Gaara looked down at the bowed head. It was clear that the man already knew the ropes and was a little glad for it; he didn't want to break in a novice.

"Stand," Gaara ordered.

Like a smooth wave the man stood and Gaara ran an eye over him. Kimamaro, dressed in a pair of silvery shorts, was slender, pale skinned with a flat toned stomach, small hips and long legs. His belly button was pierced and so were his nipples.

While he was perusing the man Gaara also was being perused.

"So you're here for discipline," Gaara said tightly while circling him, "Before I ask you what your transgressors are, let me lay down the rules. You will address me as 'Sir,' no Master or my name. I am not here to get any more familiar with you except to give you what you've asked for."

Gaara circled him once more, "There will be no sex at all. You will not look me in the eyes unless ordered to do so; you will not speak unless ordered to do so and under no circumstance will you touch me. You will follow every command given and you have the right to safe words, 'white' when you're nearing breaking point and 'black' when you cannot take anymore. Do you understand? Speak!"

"Yes Sir," Kimamaro's voice was smooth and sensuous like a prowling cat on the hunt, "I understand."

Gaara felt trepidation run though him; he had to tread carefully with this one.

"Good," Gaara's voice was strict, "What rule have you broken?"

"I had vowed to stay away from sex for six months but two weeks ago, on the days before the end, I allowed a man to fuck me… over and over again." Kimamaro murmured, "During it, I felt alive but when he was gone I felt disgusted with myself. I couldn't look myself in the mirror."

Gaara stilled for a moment. It wasn't that surprising for some people to take these oaths for themselves. "So what do you think is the correct punishment for your transgression?"

"I need to be flogged," Kimamaro said eyes down, "With a whip."

"Very well," Gaara replied, "But before we start, recite the safe words for me."

After the man dutifully recited the words Gaara moved over to the pillory, "Come here, I'll strap you in and we'll begin. Remember, at any time you're overwhelmed use the words."

Kimamaro moved smoothly over to the wooden apparatus. Gaara held up the top half of the humiliation device and the man sibilantly bent over to place his head and both hands in the holes.

As he locked the wood over and secured the locks he caught a glimpse of the man's rounded behind up in the air; a temptation to any gay man. Gaara passed it without a glimpse.

Before had met Neji he wouldn't have had any reservations with fucking that level of temptation placed so easily before him but now that he knew what he had, this disturbance didn't even come up as a blimp on his radar.

Grabbing the cleaned flog Gaara turned to him, "Count."

As a seasoned Dom, Gaara was familiar with the spaced out look on a sub's face after a discipline session. The potent mix of endorphins, serotonin and other brain fluids in his brain paired with small encouragements and praises of following through with the rigors of his punishments made Kimamaro's eyes looked drugged.

The man's back, buttocks and thighs were stained red, the marks of the whips. Some of the lines were tinged with deeper red advertising that the skin had broken and blood was beading there.

Gaara released him from the bindings and gently ushered him to a covered bed in the corner of the room. After retrieving a tube of antibiotic ointment from a medicine chest, with gently fingers, he applied the salve to where the whip had accidentally cut into the pale skin.

After adding a line to a cut from his lower thigh to the side of his left buttock he felt Kimamaro's shiver. Softly tugging the man's shorts over his ass Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him up.

Kimamaro's head was down with his silvery hair over his eyes. Gaara could only assume he was still in his subspace.

"Time's up. Well done," Gaara said evenly, "Fifty lashes aren't easy to take."

The head lifted and Gaara was gifted with smouldering green eyes. The man wasn't penitent; he was aroused.

Before he knew it Kimamaro's hand was on his chest, "You're so dominant… I want you to fuck me."

Gaara slapped his hand off him, "No, and I told you no touching."

The Kaguya's head tilted and his smiled, "That was during the session, it's over now and I want your cock inside me. I want you."

"And I don't want you," Gaara growled getting angry, "I will not fuck you, not now, not ever. In fact, I don't even want to touch you. We are done here. Leave when you're ready."

Turning on his heel and striding to the door he heard Kimamaro call at his back, "I'll get my way, one way or another."

"Luther," Gaara snarled slapping the man's desk, "I've done my duty. Do not let that asshole near me again or he'll regret it."

Standing up from his office chair Luther looked alarmed, "Please for fuck's sake don't tell me you did something to get us sued."

"No," Gaara said, "He's fine, more than fine actually but I will not see him again."

Luther's dark eyes looked amused, "Care to tell me why?"

"He fucking touched me," Gaara snapped, "You know that I do not like anyone but my sub touching me."

Luther sat back down and waved before tapping his laptop awake, "Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a knot. I'll sort it out, you can go."

Giving the man a level look with an edge of a threat, Gaara huffed and turned away. "You better damn well do it."

 ** _The Kohonagakure Academy 7:48 a.m_**

Neji knew something was up the moment he drove into the school's compound and by the amount of students mingling on the quad.

Carefully directing the car to his usual parking spot Neji's eyes nearly dropped out of his head to see Sasuke's dark and tinted BMW in his own spot.

Sasuke was back.

Slowly shutting the car off Neji groaned; all these people were risking detention just to see Sasuke emerge from the dark of his luxury car. Checking the time on his cell phone Neji grimaced; it was seven fifty three.

If Neji knew his cousin, he knew that Sasuke was going to stay there till it was a minute before attendance and then rush to his first class. Neji closed his eyes for a minute, reached over to his passenger seat, grabbed his satchel and opened his door.

Ignoring the stares directed his way Neji crossed over to Sasuke's car and with his knuckled lightly knocked on the window of the driver's seat.

Through the dark glass Neji saw Sasuke's head twitch towards him and then twist back to look straight out the windscreen.

Neji knocked harder and more rapidly and didn't stop; each rhythmic sound clearly aggravating the Uchiha until Sasuke slammed his flat palm on the inside of the glass.

Satisfied Neji stepped back and waited patiently for Sasuke to come out so he could see him for the first time in nine days.

It seemed like a small eternity as the door opened and Sasuke stepped out, dark hair carefully coiffed and uniform seamed to a knife edge. The only thing out of place was the pair of high end pitch-black sunglasses on his face.

Sasuke flipped his book-bag over his shoulder, "Can we go already?"

Shaking his head softly Neji replied, "Yes; be prepared for the hounds of hell though."

Sasuke just grunted walking forward, head straight without any shift to the left or the right at the students gaping at him.

It got worse in the hallways with everyone from students to teachers to the ancillary staff vying to get a look at the missing Uchiha.

To his credit Sasuke didn't look to the left of the right when making his way to their first class. Inside, Sasuke just sat and took out his books like everyone including the lecturer was staring at him.

The room was deathly silent until the bell rang and the instructor began the class.

 ** _The Senior Class Cafeteria time; 12:30 p.m._**

Neji turned a blind eyes to the people openly stared at him and Sasuke as they entered the lunchroom.

Half of the day had gone and so far, so good. The majority of the people in the school had ogled and snickered at Sasuke like he was a walking mutation but no one had dared to approach them. But by the growing tick in the Uchiha's jaw, Neji knew that their stares were getting to his cousin.

They had successfully made it thought the lunch line and Neji was hoping for some calm as they were going to their usual lunch spot but sadly that hope was shattered.

Suddenly, Sasuke threw down his tray and hopped up on the table. In less than a second every eye in the room was on him. Neji didn't have time to react when Sasuke ripped the glasses off his face and started speaking.

"Listen all of you nosy ass assholes," Sasuke snarled, "Since you're all so obsessed with my life instead of paying attention to your own pathetic ones, I'm going to say this once and for all. Listen up and listen clearly."

The whole room was graveyard silent.

Pleased, Sasuke started, "For all my fan-girls, newsflash, in case you haven't realized, I **_hate_** the mounds of fat and flesh you females call breasts that you shove in my face every-fucking-day. I hate your perfume, your screechy voices and your incessant tries to get me to date you!"

The silence continued and Sasuke just took that as fuel.

"Since you all need confirmation straight from the horse's mouth, here it is; I, Uchiha Sasuke, am fucking gay. Heard that? I am a fucking bottom bunk, cock-sucking, faggot who doesn't give a damn what any of you think."

Neji cringed hoping to every power out there that Sasuke was done; sadly he was wrong.

"Understand this; I. Fuck. **_Boys_** \- not girls."

Neji's stomach nearly revolted when he saw the horror-stricken faces around him.

"Oh and yeah, one more thing, Uzumaki Naruto is _my_ boyfriend, get it! He's **_mine_**. We've been screwing since our dicks started growing. Yes he kicks my teeth in when we fight and sometimes he beats me black and blue, and I don't care if any of you get it but that's how I get off, so from now on, leave us the fuck alone!"

Neji felt faint; every drop of blood in his body was somewhere at his feet.

Sasuke jumped off the table and grabbed his bookbag and turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" Neji barely managed to ask.

"The principals' office to get suspended again," Sasuke said smoothly while putting the shades on, "Where do you think?"

Neji could only watch as the Uchiha made his way to the end of the room in a clear berth. It was a full five minutes after the doors had swung behind Sasuke people started talking again in hushed whispers.

Unable to stomach anything Neji discarded his own lunch and went outside to find a private place.

Under the eaves of the tool shed out back Neji leaned on the wall and called Gaara. He knew the redhead might be working but right now he needed to hear his Dom's voice.

After five full rings Gaara answered, "…What's wrong baby?"

Eyes closed and head back on the wall Neji replied, "Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Intuition," Gaara replied, "You wouldn't call me at this time of day if something wasn't spinning your head in circles and so I'm asking again, what's wrong Neji?"

"Sasuke," Neji admitted, "He came back today and just did a show in the cafeteria and the only things missing were fireworks and bullhorn."

Gaara hummed, "He came out publicly, didn't he?"

"Well," Neji sighed, "In truth he was out from last week when the lockers were plastered with pictures of him and Naruto kissing but today he just went nuclear. Told the whole senior class that he was, and I quote, a 'fucking bottom bunk, cock-sucking, faggot who doesn't give a damn what any of you think'."

A small laugh came from the other end of the line, "Never put it past him."

"Really," Neji asked, "Why?"

"I knew Shisui," Gaara replied, "He wasn't afraid to put on a show either."

"Hm," Neji hummed, "Okay."

"…You sound stressed out," Gaara said, "Why not come by tonight and allow me to relieve that stress."

Neji laughed softly, "By your signature way of relieving my stress."

"Baby, there is no moment of my life when I don't want to fuck you," Gaara replied bluntly, "But not this time; I want just hold you. I'm not saying that things won't get heavy, I really just want to hold you."

Neji felt the bottom of his gut clenching. Just to be held in his Dom's arms sounded way more appealing than sex.

"I'll be there." Neji answered, "But what happened to this Sunday?"

"I'm being selfish," Gaara replied, "Sue me."

Neji laughed, "I'll be there, goodbye Gaara... I love you."

"You'd better," Gaara snorted, "Laters baby."

 ** _Hiashi Hyuuga's Study… 6;30. p.m_**

Neji, holding a packed bag, softly knocked on his uncle's study and after getting permission to enter to see his Uncle shifting through a pile of papers.

"Uncle," Neji said to get his attention.

Hiashi looked up with a small frown on his face, "Yes, nephew?"

"I'm going to Gaara's," Neji said not feeling the impetus to ask permission now that his uncle knew, "He invited me over and… I just want a small break."

Hiashi leaned back, his intuitive eyes picking up the bag, "You're staying over? Neji, it's a school night."

"I know Oji-san, and I will be there on time." Neji promised. "It's just… I haven't seen him in awhile."

Even though the creases in his face showed that his uncle wasn't completely comforted with it he nodded, "…. I can't really restrict you. I trust you to do what is right Neji, be careful though."

Smiling in gratefulness, Neji bowed, "Thank you Oji-san."

In the garage Neji took out his phone and called Sasuke. It rang out to voicemail, just like the past five times. Neji sighed, Sasuke was ignoring everyone again.

Grimacing he remembered when they were thirteen and Sasuke had been diagnosed with borderline Bipolar disorder and he had gotten medication that had helped. Over the years, and with his steady improvement, the dosage had been reduced to nothing much.

Lately though, the Uchiha had been going through these mood swings for the past few months and Neji was hoping that Sasuke wasn't relapsing.

Leaving another message on his machine to call him, Neji got into his car and drove to Gaara's house.

 ** _Gaara's house, Industrial Sector 6:56 p.m_**

Neji was nursing a glass of red wine as he watched Gaara clear away the plates. When the young Hyuuga had arrived Neji had been surprised to see that Gaara had prepared a meal for the two of them.

He had no idea that Gaara could cook but apparently by the fullness of his stomach he was wrong.

That evening he was also taught how to swallow oysters. Smiling over the rim of his glass Neji watched the tank clad back of his lover go about scraping the dishes before his mind wondered.

 _A plate of strange gray objects over ice with and bowl of lemon wedges were placed before him. Neji had frowned slightly,_

" _What are those?"_

 _Gaara had sat beside him, "Oysters baby, the king of aphrodisiacs."_

 _Neji snorted, "Like you need those,"_

 _A shrug of Gaara's toned shoulders. "You're right but it can't hurt to try, can it?"_

 _Neji had given a small grimace, "I've never had one and besides, it just looks… wrong."_

 _A low but humoured laugh had rumbled from Gaara's chest, "I know baby, but I think you should try it."_

 _Still Neji hesitated until Gaara turned to him, "How about if I made it a little more fun?"_

 _Intrigued, Neji looked at him, "How?"_

 _Gaara to reached over and squirted some lemon juice over one and picked it up._

" _Lean back baby, the secret is to tip and swallow; don't chew." Gaara ordered before he placed the oyster in his mouth and placed his mouth Neji._

 _Gray eyes were mere centimetres from green and instinctively, Neji opened his mouth as Gaara pushed the oyster from his lips into him. Neji allowed the thick fleshy mass with its taste of seawater, salt, and citrus, to slide down his throat._

" _Well?"_

 _Licking his lips Neji shot a look to the plate, "… I think… I'll have another…"_

" _Good baby," Gaara said very pleased._

 _Neji put hand on his chest. "… But only if you'll feed me them, that way."_

 _A sly smirk crossed Gaara's face, "I'll be more than happy to."_

 _Gaara had mouth fed the oysters to Neji one at a time till they were all done. Half reclining on the couch with Gaara leaning over him and his Dom's hand on his stomach the close contact had made tension spring up between them._

 _Neji had seen how Gaara had to force himself to not ravish him there and then but had made them eat the dinner he had prepared._

 _God help Neji if he knew what it was._

"Lost in thought baby?"

Neji snapped out of his musings to see Gaara standing above him holding out a plate of chocolate something.

Swallowing he asked, "What's that?"

"Tiramasu, chocolate perfection," Gaara replied softly sitting beside him and placing it on the coffee table, "I got it from the am Italian place I know of. I thought you'd be hungry for sweets."

Neji softly put the half full glass beside it and turned to him and lowered his eyelids, "I'm hungry… but not for sweets."

After a moment, Gaara leaned in and trapped Neji's bottom lip between his teeth. "Me too, stand up."

Slowly, very slowly Gaara started to strip Neji out of every stitch of clothing the young Hyuuga had on. Gaara started with his shirt, a loose long sleeved shirt that covered down to his fingertips that gave him and innocent boyish look.

With his hands under and pressed lightly on Neji's skin, Gaara lowered his eyelids over dark jade orbs to give Neji a smouldering lust filled look.

"Arms up baby," Gaara ordered.

Shivering at the feel of his Dom's hands and the authoritative tone in his voice Neji obediently lifted his arms. In short order the shirt was up and off him and the cool breeze from the air conditioner above ran softly over his heated skin making his smooth alabaster skin tremble.

"Stay. Do not move," Gaara ordered again before he walked behind Neji.

Fingers clenching at his side and his stomach tightening with every passing moment, Neji forced himself to be still.

Gaara traced his fingers over Neji's shoulder smiling when goose bumps immediately sprung up after the light touch. Behind him now Gaara slid his hands under the majestic mane of Neji's hair and safely out of his sub's sight swallowed hard. Neji's hair had been the first thing that had grabbed Gaara's attention in that dark alley and even not it hadn't let it go.

Fleetingly, Gaara had despaired that he wasn't going to get a chance to touch it but not that Neji was his, and his only, he touched it with every chance he got.

Placing his fingers at the base of Neji's neck Gaara started to massage the tense tendons there and smirked when a low moan of appreciation slithered out of Neji's mouth.

He worked the muscles there till Neji almost turned to mush and after a last rub moved to his hair. Parting the thick mass Gaara started to braid them. The feel of the silken mass sliding through this fingers made Gaara's arousal heighten and to know that Neji was _his,_ made his lust grow even more.

With the two hip length braids Gaara wrapped them around Neji's head to form a crown atop his head by tucking the ends under the other wraps.

Moving back to Neji front, with pleasure he took in the wide blown pupils in moonstone eyes. Neji's face was flushed and his bottom lip was bitten red.

Gaara frowned and pressed a thumb to the assaulted appendage, "Didn't I tell you that biting your lips is my job, baby?"

Before Neji could answer Gaara claimed his lips in a bruising kiss, ravaging the younger man's mouth with lust fuelled ferocity. Gradually, Gaara slowed his motions, stroking Neji's tongue and running the tip of his over a sensitive palate. Eventually, he pulled back with soft sucks to ruby red lips. Finishing off with a soft cat like lick, Gaara pulled off to see deep and hungry eyes.

Neji was panting and Gaara just pressed his cheek to Neji's and whispered into this ear, "Let's get the rest off you, hm?"

Wordless, Neji could only nod before Gaara dipped his head to take the pendant of Neji's sub collar between his teeth. The older man instantly bit down on it, the move flashing his canines in such a bestial move that the young Hyuuga shivered even more.

Silently, Gaara slipped down from his neckline down his body, kissing all the way till he ended up on his knees. Unhooking Neji's pants and shoving them to his thighs Gaara smirked in satisfaction at the physical proof of Neji's arousal; black boxer briefs were strained at the seam with Neji's erection.

Pressing his lips to a growing dark spot Gaara murmured, "We can't have that, can we?"

"Ga- _ahh_!"

Before Neji knew it, Gaara had wrapped his lips around Neji's cock and was flicking his rough tongue over the slit.

Fighting his urge to bury his hands into a thick head of red hair, Neji clenched his hands into fists so hard that his nails were cutting into his palms.

Smiling, Gaara gave one more teasing lick before he swallowed him whole.

"FUCK!" Neji screamed, the heat of the Gaara's mouth made red bloom behind his eyes. "G-Ga-Gaara!"

It was torture. All Neji could comprehend was heat, wet, slick muscle working over him, a tight seal of a deep throat, the pleasurable prick of teeth, the relentless move of a unforgiving mouth and then he was coming.

Neji didn't know how he stayed upright when all his energy had fled his legs. It was a minute or two before his body caved and he wobbled. Swiftly Gaara grabbed him and held him up bridal style.

Blinking through hazy eyes Neji looked up to see amused but still lustful verdant eyes looking at him.

"I hate you," Neji whispered lovingly.

"I know baby," Gaara kissed him on the forehead. "Come on, I promised you I'd hold you, didn't I?"

Nodding Neji rested his head in the crook of Gaara's neck when the older man took a stronger hold on his body and started walking. Not really caring where he was being taken to, Neji just busied himself with pressing his nose into Gaara's skin, breathing in the scent of his skin.

Gaara smelt like sweat and dark musky cologne; the combined smell screaming virile, possessive male.

He barely registered when Gaara walked them into the bathroom and he was set down on the closed toilet. Leaning back Neji watched as Gaara took some vial out of his medicine cabinet and pour it into the filled bathtub.

A scent of white lilies and vanilla tinted the air and then Neji realized why Gaara had braided his hair; he didn't want it to get wet.

Neji watched as Gaara shucked his pants and boxers baring himself to the Hyuuga. Neji felt his mouth water at the sight of his man's generous length that was filling by the second.

Still in his daze Neji only felt when Gaara took him up and stepped into the tub and slowly sank them into the warm depths. Cloaked with the fragrant water Neji inhaled the smell of vanilla and white lilies.

Gaara placed Neji between his legs and pulled him back to him, the then reached over and pressed a button to make the pumps start.

Closing his eyes and leaning back into Gaara's body Neji felt a wave of peace wash over him like a calm river. There was nothing better than this, relaxing in the arms of the man he loved and letting all the concerns of the outside world fade away.

The feel of a something on the front of his chest made Neji open his eyes to see Gaara running a dark blue loofah tenderly washing his chest. Irrationally tears beaded at the corners of Neji's eyes at the caring gesture. He pressed his head deeper into Gaara's chest, turned his face and pressed his lips there.

Gaara stopped his motions and shifted Neji to look into his eyes, "…Baby?"

Neji swallowed, "… I love you."

A small smile crossed Gaara's face as he dropped the loofah and clutched Neji's chin. Deep green eyes pressed into his.

"Do you know what you're done to me?" Gaara said without waiting for Neji's answer, "You've filled a space in me that I didn't even know was there. You made me realize that I wasn't as empty as I thought I was. You gave me a reason to not only live but love and…. you complete me baby, you're my life now."

Neji took a moment to digest those words and after a moment turned around and smoothly climbed on Gaara's lap.

"Make love to me Gaara," Neji whispered, "Let me feel you, right here, right now. I want you inside me."

"What about not getting heavy?"

"I don't care," Neji refused, "I want you and your dick pressing into my thigh means you want me too, so come on."

Instantly Gaara's hands slipped down to plump cheeks and squeezed them. He dipped his head to Neji's neck and latched his lips on a sliver of skin there, just above his pulse point.

Nerves trembling Neji wrapped his arms around his lover and pressed himself tighter on him. Fingertips flitted over his entrance and Neji moaned deeply into his chest at the familiar touch.

"Neji, baby, look at me."

Lifting his eyes up gray eyes met deep green and the love Neji saw there made his chest tighten.

"Keep looking at me baby," Gaara said using the lubricant of the water to push into his sub's body. "Don't look away."

Another finger entered and both digits made a 'come hither' motion to stroke over his prostate. Instantly, Neji's nerve endings were lit on fire. Even with the pleasure running through his body Neji forced himself to not stray from Gaara's eyes.

A thumb pressed on his perineum stroking the small patch of skin between his balls and his ass and the warm feel of his pleasure heightened into a flame. Then the tips of the two fingers inside him pressed on that spot inside him and didn't shift. Tiny shocks of nerve deep pleasure ran through Neji's trembling body and his vision doubled.

"G-Gaara," Neji moaned, "I can't take this much longer… you're so close but so far, please, just do it."

Silently, Gaara placed a hand under Neji's thigh and lifted him up, using the other hand to position himself at his entrance. Neji felt the thick dome of his boyfriend's cock on his clenching entrance and not moving his eyes from Gaara's slowly sank down until the whole length was buried inside him.

When he felt Gaara's thighs under him and realization that his body had completely sheathed Gaara, Neji gasped. It was so deep this way and he was so incredibly full. Gaara's cock seemed to pulse within him and Neji, unconsciously, clenched his passage tight, squeezing the rock hard dick buried to the hilt inside him.

"Ungh!"

Gaara's head was arched back as his stiff fingers dug into Neji's thighs, the tendons of his neck standing out. When he opened them Gaara's eyes were a bonfire.

"Fuck me baby," Gaara growled gripping his hips, "Ride me hard."

Pushing forward Neji began to rock; he braced his arms or Gaara's shoulders and rocked hard, developing a momentum, back and forth while squeezing his muscles over Gaara's stiff thick cock. The position made the head of Gaara's dick meet his prostate with every move and Neji's mouth dropped open with his pleasured gasps.

His belly was tight, his things were burning but he still rocked harder, slamming himself down and sinking his nails into Gaara's skin. The noises coming out of his mouth ranged from gasps to small screams as he moved.

Suddenly his back met the far rim of the tub as Gaara grabbed both of his legs and shoved them over his shoulder.

"Baby," Gaara's voice was strangled, "Hold on, I don't know if I can control myself."

Forcing his eyes to open Neji met hellfire green, "Then don't."

With a low primal growl Gaara grabbed both legs and really started to fuck his thick cock into Neji, sawing in and out mercilessly. Neji felt every inch of Gaara's thick, hot and leaking cock, felt every swollen vein, felt every slap of his balls and more than anything, felt unbelievable pleasure racing through his body like wildfire.

Gaara's dick felt like iron within him, a pole of red hot metal slamming into him over and over again. Neji was completely impaled. This was more than he'd ever imagined; deeper, wider, and a thousand times more intense.

Nails sank into Gaara's lower back and then grabbed his taught ass. " _Ugh_ , more. Bruise me, bite me; make me scream!"

A hand pushed his leg even higher and Neji was never gladder for his double joints as he was bent in half. Blinking his eyes open Neji saw an animal in Gaara. His eyes were narrow, his nostrils were flared and his lips were peeled back to show clenched teeth and lupine canines.

He gasped slightly as a twinge of fear ran through him, but in a second later Neji ignored it when he felt Gaara's teeth and lips at his neck nibbling and biting. Neji hissed his approval and arched his neck further, giving the man access to that flesh.

Gaara's hips never let up snapping forward, delivering spine breaking thrusts into the body under him. Neji felt a thick smoke cloud his mind as Gaara continued to fuck him, slamming his cock into Neji's greedy hole like a motor train. It was hot, raw and rough and Neji hoped it wouldn't end.

His ass was being battered but him mind was out in space. Neji rolled his hips in time with Gaara's thrusts, clenching down, squeezing hard, gasping and drowning in pleasure.

Rough lips met his for a kiss and Neji let him; they kissed hard and furious until he needed air. Pulling back and tilting his head so his lips were against Gaara's cheek he continued to pant and gasp with the thick invasions into his body.

Suddenly Gaara pulled up, spun him around and slammed back into him. Neji grabbed the rim of the tub as Gaara peeled his thighs apart and rutted into him like an animal.

The slick slaps of flesh on flesh, deep gasps, small screams and deep grunts rang through the air. Water splashed out of the tub as Gaara continued to fuck him, hitting Neji's prostate with every slam.

Neji arched back in ecstatic heaven. Every nerve in his body was on fire and his ass was slapped hard.

"Yes!" Neji screamed feeling his gut clench. "Do it again, harder!"

Gaara slapped his ass till it was rosy red while still fucking hard into the channel.

"Fuck," Neji keened leaning over and pushing his ass further into Gaara, "More!"

Gaara grabbed his shoulder with one hand and rammed, his cock reaching untamed depths inside util Neji felt like Gaara's cock was in the back of his throat. A strangled sound came from Gaara and rush of fluid hot surged into Neji's ass.

To Neji's surprise Gaara's dick was still rock hard and he kept fucking through his cum. Both of his hands were in the creases of Neji's thighs and dragging him into him.

Neji was biting the flesh of his forearm as the thick thrusts kept slamming into him. His head was floating somewhere as Gaara reamed him.

Somehow, with Gaara's dick still lodged in Neji, the young Hyuuga was spun around and his legs were now in the crooks of Gaara's elbows. Gaara was standing now and Neji was on the tiles of the bath with Gaara thrusting up into him.

A sheen of sweat was on Gaara's forehead now and halfway out of his mind Neji leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue over the blood red tattoo on Gaara's forehead.

"Fuck," Gaara groaned letting his grip slip a little to allow Neji to wrap his legs around the redhead's waist to kiss him.

Neji pulled back to take breath while rolling his hips once more.

Gaara kissed him again, claiming his mouth grabbing Neji's neck hair so he could dominate the kiss while still fucking his hot hole. Neji's rim widened with every jab and the sting of the pain melded with the stimulation from his prostate to send pleasure running double though his veins.

Neji's hips thrust forward under Gaara's control, knowing that soon he'd peak.

Neji screwed his eyes shut and moaned against Gaara's mouth, hips jerking and body shaking as he climbed to a meteoric orgasm. Suddenly Gaara's teeth bit deeply into his shoulder like a ravenous vampire, the additional stimulation pushing Neji over the edge, his dark cock spilling out long spurts of white.

Gaara kept a grip on his neck, holding him upright as the thinner man's body shook from the force of his orgasm. Neji gasped and tugged at Gaara's bottom lip with his teeth, still letting Gaara continue to thrust into his passage.

Gaara suddenly let go of Neji's hair and the man fell forward, knowing what was coming and braced his upper torso against the tubs rim. Pale hands gripped at pale hips and Gaara began to trust hard and fast, racing towards his release.

All through it, Neji moaned from the continued stimulation and let Gaara control the motion of his hips, pulling and pushing him along his cock. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was mingled with Neji's moans and Gaara's grunts.

"Cum in me," Neji whispered, "Let me feel you again."

With several last hard thrusts Gaara came, grinding his body against the other, holding the man's hips to him desperately, head thrown back and teeth clenched to let out the roar brewing in his chest. A spurt of hot seed rushed into Neji's hole and the stung his tender passage.

The sound of Gaara's shout echoed in the room like a living pulse until Gaara lifted his head. Neji then saw the Gaara he knew, level eyes with calm controlled green gaze.

Pressing his palm on Gaara's face Neji gave a small smile, "Are you okay now?"

Gaara grimaced slightly and turned his head to kiss Neji's palm, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"The ugly." Neji said.

Eyes closed Gaara nodded, "I wouldn't blame you if you ran."

"Gaara, look at me," Neji ordered softly and waited till green eyes met his, "I'm still here Gaara, if I didn't run then I won't now."

"You didn't have much of a choice then, did you?" Gaara said wryly.

"But I have one now and I'm still here," Neji pressed, "I said it before and I'll say it again, we all have ugly inside us, I can deal with it."

Gaara gave him a searching look before his lips twisted into a small grateful smile and pressed a closed mouthed kiss to Neji's forehead. The then placed his hands under Neji's thighs and slowly pulled out.

Neji grimaced more of the fact that Gaara was gone that the small twinges of pain in his rectum. Instantly Gaara looked ashamed and pressed a kiss to Neji's lips.

"I'm so sorry baby, I hurt you."

Neji smiled, "No, you didn't. I wanted it." He leaned forward, voice dripping to hungry and trailed his fingers over Gaara's chest. "In fact, when we get on that big bed of yours, I want you put me on all fours, slick me up and shove a vibrator in me while you fuck my face. I want you to grab my hair and sink your thick cock down my throat. I need you to fuck my mouth so I can drink your cum."

Gaara's throat bobbed at the filthy words coming out of Neji's mouth.

"The after it all, I want you to make love to me long and slow. I said that I wanted you to fuck me so hard I'd feel you for days, I want that now." Neji moaned feeling his lust surge up again. "Please give it to me."

Gaara, even though getting aroused looked slightly mystified, "What's happening to my demure baby?"

Biting at his ear Neji whispered, "Hunger. I'm hungry."

"For my cock?"

"And everything in it," Neji said.

 ** _Gaara's house, 9:10 pm._**

Neji was on his back, sweat an even sheet on his body while Gaara pushed the vibrator inside him. A supine back arched up as the machine started inside him, the vibrations sending trembles inside his body.

Gaara leaned over and kissed him, "Neji, baby… look at me."

Neji opened his eyes and felt when Gaara sat on the headboard and turned him towards him. Gaara spread his legs wide and silently Neji crawled forward to place his hands outside Gaara's thighs. The thick length of Gaara's dick was inches away from his face and Neji, in anticipation, tilted his head to the side and ran his tongue over his lips.

Bowing, Neji wrapped his lips around Gaara's dick and ran his tongue over the distended head. He closed his mouth over the piece of flesh and moaned at the taste of Gaara's cock in his mouth. His mouth widened as he bobbed down angling his head to allow the stiff cock to slide down his throat. A hand tangled into his hair and gently pushed him down.

The dark musk of his boyfriends cock was on his tastebuds and a trail of precum slithered down his throat. Arms braced aside Gaara Neji pulled back allowing the majority of Gaara's cock to leave except the head which he suckled at like a baby on a woman's breast.

Letting it drop to Gaara's belly Neji ran the flat of his tongue up the length to swallow it. Gaara got on his knees, grabbed Neji's head and started to fuck. Neji just loosened his jaw and allowed Gaara to jam his cock as far as he could; feeling the swell of his Dom's dick as he neared another orgasm.

Gaara thighs tensed and a shot of warm musky liquid filled his mouth. Neji swallowed but as he pulled back a trail of white spill over his lips. Snaking his tongue out Neji licked it up before Gaara spun him, grabbed his dick and pumped him to his own fulfilment.

 ** _Gaara's House 11:10 p.m._**

Neji was trembling as the smooth push of Gaara's cock was inside him. Neji didn't know how long they had been making love but his mind was solidly on another plane of existence.

Wrapping his legs around Gaara's thighs Neji rocked with the slow motions of Gaara's cock inside him. A hot mouth was suckling at his nipples and the dome of Gaara's cock was pressing that pleasure centre deep inside him.

Neji's hair was wet with sweat and his body was coated with layers of dried and fresh sweat. His arms were wrapped around Gaara's middle as he pumped.

A hand slipped under his thigh to prop it up while the sex continued. This wasn't the furious fucking from earlier or the kink from sucking Gaara off with a vibrator stuck in his ass, this was soft and tender lovemaking.

Blinking his eyes open Neji cupped Gaara's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Lips met with soft sweet kisses and the majority of their strength had been used for the previous four bouts of sex.

Neji's back arched as the sensation of orgasm was starting to grow inside him. His over-sensitized nerves were so receptive to stimulation he didn't have to do much to archive the highest form or pleasure ever created.

His thighs tightened and his stomach was trembling. Intuitively, Gaara reached between them and started to stoke him.

Soon, Neji arched back and released with a soft gasp, Gaara quickly followed him and released, this time in a condom.

Breathing slowly, Neji felt when Gaara pulled out and then discarded the used latex in the bedside bin. In a moment his overheated body was pulled into warm arms and Neji rested his head on his lover's chest.

A feeling of utter care and protection filled Neji's chest as he slowly drifted asleep. Before he succumbed entirely he heard Gaara whisper in his ear, "I'll never leave you, baby. You're the _only_ one for me."

 ** _The Kohonagakure Academy. 7:55 a.m_**

To Neji's shock, he arrived at the school to see Sasuke there. The Hyuuga had been absolutely positive that Sasuke had been suspended again, so how on Earth was he back there?

"Some bullshit as in-school suspension," Sasuke had grunted, "I was told that since I missed one week of classes I have to make it up by attending school while technically I'm suspended."

"… That's the most… paradoxical thing I've ever heard," Neji had shaken his head while sitting beside the Uchiha.

"Fucking tell me about it," Sasuke snorted while his eyes were plastered on Neji's face.

Uncomfortable, Neji pulled out his notebook, "Where's Naruto?"

"At home," Sasuke replied, "Tsunade is still carving out her pound of flesh from him."

"He is coming back, right?" Neji asked, "Doesn't he still have to complete the parameters for the football scholarship?"

"Yeah," Sasuke snorted, "Don't fucking know why though. Tsunade can pay his tuition three times over for any college he wants but he's still wants to prove himself by earning his own way."

"That's admirable," Neji added, "That's good trait in a man. Gaara was the same."

"Speaking to your boy toy," Sasuke leaned in smirking, "You're practically glowing cousin… you guys screwed each other senseless last night right?"

Neji felt heat spring to his face, "H-how the hell did you know that?"

The raven haired boy leaned back with a satisfied look on his face, "Cause I know the 'fucked for five hours' look. Every time Naruto has a grand-hag free weekend we screw all day long."

Neji just shook his head, "I sincerely hope you two work out."

Sasuke mouth twisted a little before he sighed, "Me too… speaking of working out, what about you?"

"Well," Neji smiled pressing a hand to the collar underneath his clothes, "I didn't tell you but the contract states a three month period for us to either break it or continue. It's barely past one but I… I want this to continue Sasuke. Right now I can't think of me being with anyone else."

A bang slipped over an eye, "Last night he told me that I complete him and he does the same to me."

A black clad shoulder nudged him, "Then tell him that."

Neji looked up as the instructor walked into the class, "I will… today."

 ** _The Anbu Corp. 3:55.'_**

Gaara was just stacking everything on his desk when a call came in from the Club. Since he was free from his 'professional' obligation, the Sabaku took the call.'

"Sabaku here,"

"Your services are needed Shukaku," Luther's deep voice said, his words going straight to the point. "Get here by six; the session is for six thirty, the client will be waiting on you."

Gaara frowned slightly, "And who is the mysterious client?"

A grated laugh, "I've been asked for full anonymity, you'll see when you get here."

Suspicion instantly grabbed Gaara's mind, "Who is i-"

The line beeped with a disconnection tone. Gaara stood still on the floor in disbelief, hand clenching on the slim device, "Did that motherfucker just hang up on me?"

The two people who were left in the office ducked their head and shoved whatever they needed into their bags. It was general knowledge to not look at the lead agent when someone pissed him off; their lives might be in danger.

Gaara not even caring about the fright the other two were experiencing grabbed his own particulars and turned out the door. He'd was going to see what Luther was holding out for him.

 ** _The Kohonagakure Academy; Student Council Meeting. 5:30 p.m._**

"Meeting adjourned," Neji sighed as he saw the other exhausted faces of the council members. "We will continue the graduation plans next week. Have a good evening, all of you."

Various mumbles of agreement and return greetings met his ears and when they were all gone Neji stood and took the meetings notes with him to his car. All day Neji had been wondering how he was going to make his decision known to Gaara and decided either talk to him face to face or surprise him.

In his car Neji dialed his number but surprisingly, it rang out to voicemail. Neji frowned slightly, that was strange. Gaara's phone was never off unless it was under three things he had been told off. Gaara was either on assignment, at a meeting with his former Dominatrix or at the Club for their weekly run down.

With a hunch Neji called the club and asked the person who answered, a man named Luther, if Gaara was there.

The man had given a laugh tinted with something else that Neji was sure off but he had been answered with a yes and even more after, Neji asked if he could show up there, he was granted with an even more positive yes.

Neji wasn't sure of what might happened after he told Gaara about his decision but he hoped it would be received with gladness.

Smiling Neji headed off to the Sasuke's house and then the club.

 ** _The Amnesia Club 6:00 p.m._**

Gaara walked into the club with a dark suspicion look on his face. Anonymous client were the one to be careful off. In truth, most of them were celebs, politicians or major businessmen who wanted their identity to be held secret in a proactive measure to protect their profession lives.

Gaara stepped into the main office with a 'no-nonsense' look on his face.

"So who is this client you want me to meet?" Gaara said darkly.

Luther smirked, "Room 31, the Penthouse Suite."

Narrowing his eyes Gaara gave him a level look, "If there's any funny business…"

The head Dom rolled his eyes, "Our business is funny business Shukaku, just go and do your damn job for fuck's sake and stop the bitching."

Gaara eyebrows lifted an inch. That suite was rented for an insane amount of money by the hour. Whoever is was had to have a fucking money tree growing in his backyard.

Annoyed, Gaara grunted and turned, "But you need to stop at the Cos desk, he wants you in the Angel of Death get up."

Jaw clenched and with one hand on the door's frame Gaara nodded, "Is that all?"

"For now."

Rolling his eyes at his superior's face Gaara left and went to the cosmetic department to get suited up.

 ** _The Amnesia Club parking lot, 6:15_**

Neji carefully climbed out of the car, the long trails of the trench coat fluttering by his ankles.

After he had left the school Neji had gone to Sasuke to get another outfit to wear. The one that Sasuke had offered up was so scandalous that Neji had refused to wear it if there wasn't something to cover it up.

Sasuke had called him a prude but had offered up to coat to cover the mini silver booty shorts that advertised his long legs like an invitation and a hugging white vest that ended just above his pelvis.

His hair was in a high ponytail with a thick bang over his left eye and shimmering silver dust was dusted over his cheeks.

Neji thought he looked like a harlot but Sasuke had assured him he was fine.

Approaching the entrance he talked to the gatekeeper and after a quick call up to what Neji assumed was management was allowed in with direction to go to a place called the Penthouse Suite and that Gaara was waiting for him.

He was even granted access to the elevator because Neji could never imagine climbing those five flights of stairs. With every move up, Neji figuratively held his throbbing heart in his hand, ready to give to his lover as he approached the highest story in the club.

 ** _The Penthouse Suite, Amnesia Club, 6: 30_**

Fully decked out in torn leather pants, a matching vest with a hood, simple black leather half mask and with dark fingerless gloves, Gaara entered the penthouse suite with a strange sense of anxiety in his gut.

Something was not right and it was only his obligation to the club that made him step further in the room, otherwise he would have walked right out.

There was no one there.

Turning on his heel Gaara was about to walk out when braced on the door was Kimamaro in noting but bulging blue boy shorts. His pale skin was dusted with silver and blue glitter and his eyes lined with dark blue kohl.

"You're here." The man moaned while running his hand from his neck to his right nipple. "…Finally."

Gaara was motionless until the Kaguya's hand grabbed his penis, "Don't you like what you see?"

"No," Gaara flat out spat, "You got fucking Luther to trick me into this, didn't you?"

"After I sucked him off, yes," Kimamaro purred walking to Gaara. "You can't tell me this doesn't do anything for you."

"No, it doesn't." Gaara said stepping away, "I don't need anything you have."

"But I need you." Kimamaro said grabbing Gaara's hand with an inordinate strong grip and shoved it on his crotch. "This needs you."

Repulsed Gaara shoved him off, "Are you deaf or something? Listen to me. I. Do. Not. Want. You!"

"No." Kimamaro smiled, "You want me, you just don't know it yet."

Before Gaara could say a word four things happened in quick succession; Kimamaro jumped on him and locked his legs around Gaara and slammed his lips on his, then the door to the room opened and a horrified gasp came from the doorway.

Gaara looked to see Neji standing at the door way with his face bloodless. The teen's hand was frozen while tugging off coat to give a glimpse of a sexy outfit underneath.

The redhead felt ice encase him.

Neji couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. Gaara was in a room, all doctored up to look like an orgy den with an armful of a mostly naked man with his legs wrapped around his waist that was _kissing_ him.

The man, whoever he was pulled back and scowled, "Get out of here twink; he's mine."

Neji felt like something had ripped his chest open and wrenched his beating heart out into the freezing air.

Gaara. His boyfriend, his lover, his _life_ was holding another man in such an intimate way. Neji didn't even have time to scream he just spun on his heels and ran.

With a murderous force Gaara shoved Kimamaro off him, not even caring that force he had met the wall with had made something snap and darted out the room to chase after Neji.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, **_FUCK,_** was the only thing in his mind. How could he have been so stupid? He was just in time to see the elevator close over Neji's tear marked face and cursed that had to take the stairs.

Even though jumping three stairs at a time Gaara's accursed brain had already calculated that he would be too late and in a few minutes he was right.

Gaara blasted into the parking lot only to see Neji's Audi spin out of the lot like a bat from hell. The screech of his spinning tires sounded like a death knoll to his ears and Gaara stood there unmoving for a while.

After a moment rage, untamed rage, boiling hot fury spread through his veins like molten acid. Spinning on his heel Gaara marched to Luther's office, kicked the closed door open and not even caring about the two dark suited men seated there, grabbed Luther by his shirt and punched him.

The two men scrambled out of his way as Gaara kept punching Luther till his nose cracked and his jaw was dislocated. Gaara, face dark with rage and volcanic fury, then shoved the man on the wall and shouted.

"You set this up you fucking piece of shit! I just lost my fucking sub because of you motherfucking asshole!"

Unexpectedly, Luther, even with his broken jaw laughed, "You weren't going to keep him anyway Sabaku. The Hyuuga boy would have used you and left you high and dry. It's about time he stopped living in the fairytale world you have him in and know the ugly side of life."

Gaara leaned in till their noses were touching, so angry that even his hair was bristling. Luther face paled at the blatant murderous animalistic glare Gaara was piercing him with. His usual stoic face was entirely transformed. His pupils were narrow pupils like a panther on a killing spree, his nostrils were flared and with snarling lips.

For a second Luther feared for his life.

"If I don't get him back I will **_mutilate_** your ass."

Luther's face masked his fear even though his hands were trembling, "Is that a thereat Sabaku? If it is your contract with us might have just expired.

Stepping back, Gaara took off the hood and mask and threw them at him, "After what just happened do you _really_ think I give a fucking damn about this club? Fuck you Luther, fuck this club and fuck my fucking contract! I don't care anymore! Take your fucking club and shove it up your ass for all I care. I was about done anyway!"

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Luther snarled.

"Watch your fucking back Luther," Gaara replied tightly eyes narrowed in hatred, "If I don't get him back I will have your fucking head."

 ** _A/N: Aww, gawd. Hard shit right. I'm sorry this was late, work and life and all that crap. But I hope you enjoyed it…one more thing…_**

 ** _REVIEW DAMNIT… (pretty please with chocolate sprinkles on top)_**

A/N: 11/11/2017

This is NOT on hiatus, I'm just so busy with work that it takes a while to put the next chapter together. It will continue.


	17. A Little, But Too Late

**Shades**

 **Pairing: Gaa/Neji and Naru/Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off 'Shades of Grey', the title, the actions, some of the plot and all of the freaking hotness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or "Shades of Grey." The honors go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L James respectively.**

 **Warning: BDSM, sadism drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.**

 **Summary: "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the track…" a smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again, you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first words NejiHyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.**

 **WARNING: ANGST, UN-BETA'D**

 **Chapter 17: A Little Too Late.**

 **(Be gentle, Neji is an insecure idiot)**

* * *

It seemed like a dense fog was in his head and Neji felt...numb; paralyzed, detached, immobilized, frozen... and ultimately, deathly cold.

As he sped away from the club's parking lot, the shocked and horrified feelings upon seeing Gaara holding the other man had instantly changed to numbness.

His mind, trying to compensate from what he had just seen, had consciously shoved the shell shocking images to the back of his mind to a deep pit where they wouldn't resurge anytime soon.

As he drove a part of his lower consciousness knew exactly why he was running but the majority of his active mind didn't want to process it. The shock was so deep that eventually his unconsciousness had threatened to obliterate everything from his short term memory but Neji didn't want to let his own mind deceive him.

Still mostly insensate, he found a supermarket parking lot, parked in an isolated corner, clambered into the back seat and roboticaly changed out of the provocative outfit into dark jeans and a navy blue shirt were carefully folded there.

Sitting in backseat moonlit eyes were staring out onto space as he waited for... something… to happen.

The deep unsettled feeling in the depths of his stomach made him constantly feel like he was about to vomit. He tasted bile at the back of his throat but it never came up. This feeling, trembling through his chest, teetered to fall into the abyss of pain and anguish but those emotions never came.

All he felt was hollow.

His chest was devoid of emotion and after a glance into the rear view mirror he reached up and touched the faint tracks on his cheeks and faintly remembered that he had been crying.

Fingers clenching on the cars keys Neji still waited until it got dark. When it became clear that the numbness was only growing, only then did he go back to the driver's seat and go home.

With the clubbing clothes shoved into his satchel, Neji walked up to his room, glad for the fact that no one interrupted him on the way. Softly closing the door behind him Neji took three jerking steps to his bed and didn't even notice when the bags strap slipped off his shoulder.

Falling face down on the dark blue sheets Neji stayed still for a long moment before he curled into a ball and stared at the wall. It was then he felt the unceasing vibration in his thigh and blankly he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

On the screen were twenty five missed calls, all from-

"Gaara,"

The moments he uttered the word the walls that had caged his emotions shattered and a tsunami of pain inundated his chest.

The young Hyuuga felt like he was drowning under it. His air was being unmercifully being pulled out of his lungs and his heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest. The numbness had suddenly morphed into the pain of betrayal.

Tears sprung afresh and streamed down his eyes, wetting the soft sheets under him. The memory of his lover, the man he was about to seal his heart, mind and soul to, holding another man like that was just...

Grey eyes clenched hard, he couldn't even think of it.

A part of his mind sadistically replayed the image of Gaara holding the naked man and kissing him. The redhead hadn't even turned when he had been discovered and it had taken the twinks snarl for him to realize he wasn't wanted.

A part of his mind taunted him, jeering that his fairy-tale fantasy had just come to its inevitable end and that he should have expected it to happen.

What the hell was a man like Gaara doing with a stupid kid like him? What did he even have to offer him anyway? He had just been fooling himself.

Staring at the screen he saw the number flash and flash and flash even more until it ran out to voicemail. Neji knew Gaara wouldn't leave a message, to his sense of honor it was paltry and pathetic.

A soft snort of derision escaped his mouth. Where was that sense of honor now?Soon enough the phone started to ring once more and after steeling himself he answered.

"Ne-"

"Who was he?" Neji said emptily. His own voice sounded foreign to him, hollow and void of every emotion.

"Bab-"

"Answer me Gaara," Neji ordered, "Tell me who he is or I'll hang up right now."

"His name is Kayuga Kimmaro," Gaara admitted, "He's a movie celebrity with a pension for pain. He contacted the club and the club contacted me... They wanted me to do a scene with him."

Neji pressed the tips of three fingers to his forehead that was starting to throb with a headache, "Did that entail fucking him?"

"What?" Gaara hissed in shock, "No baby, _hell_ no, there was no fucking at all. I wouldn't do that to you…to us baby."

"Then why was he..." Neji swallowed hard, "…why was he naked, in your arms and kissing you?"

"He wasn't fully naked and he did to try and entice me even after I told him I wasn't available and I was set up." Gaara's voice was said through grit teeth. "He and my fucking superior at the club and planned it."

"… I…why should I believe you?" Neji said. His mind was telling him to say the next words, the real reason why he had come to the club in the first place. To tell Gaara that he had already signed over his heart to him. To tell Gaara that ever since he protected his young vulnerable self that night in the alley that he was Gaara's and that he wanted to Gaara's for the rest of his life, but somehow, the words didn't come out.

"Baby…I swear on my life…" Gaara said quietly, "I would never cheat on you."

Somehow, a part of Neji knew that Gaara was speaking the truth but his chest still hurt and his mind was still spinning. He knew that he would eventually come around and verbally forgive Gaara- (a part of him had already done so), but right now Neji needed to sort his own emotions out.

"I…It hurts." Neji whispered softly, "It hurts and it still hurts seeing you like that. I have to make sense of it all… I just need some time."

A slightly intake of air was heard through the phone as if Gaara was about to protest but then he said, "Take all the time you need baby.

* * *

 _ **ANBU CORP 8: 30 AM**_

His acute ears heard the whispers around him but Gaara didn't have the presence of mind of the energy to waste on people who didn't merit his attention. He had shown up for work with two objectives, one, get his work done and two, find some way to make it up to Neji.

His head was down as he systemically ran through the mound of reports they organization had accumulated over the past few days, sorting out the feasible risks from the speculative ones.

"Sabaku." Agent Green spoke from his office door.

Gaara didn't look up from the folder before him, "Yes, Director?"

It seemed like the very air in the office froze as they people who worked there openly gaped at the unusual retort from the agent who had the most leeway with the leader of the sect.

"Sabaku." Agent Green spoke from his office door.

Gaara didn't look up from the folder before him, "Yes, Director?"

It seemed like the very air in the office froze as they people who worked there openly gaped at the unusual retort from the agent who had the most leeway with the leader of the sect.

"A moment, please." Green said motioning to him.

Without any hesitation, Gaara stood up, crossed the room, and closed the door behind him.

The look on Jethro's face wasn't a peaceable one and once more, Gaara felt the muscles in his lower gut tense. The air had gone stiff and Gaara felt a deep anxiety settle in his bones, an emotion that was compounded by the file he had been given a few days ago; the Shanghai sect.

"They're moving," Green said tightly. "Shion just contacted her associates from Thailand and the Philippines; we are going to deploy you …tomorrow night."

Gaara swallowed tightly, tomorrow night was too soon for him to make the real amends to Neji and there was no affirmation of how soon this mission would be completed. His hand clenched beside him at the thought that he had less the thirty-six hours to make it up to his baby.

"Agent?" Jethro asked, with his ice blue eyes holding a certain level of concern. "Are you alright?"

Gaara turned his leveled gaze to this superior, "Yes sir, when exactly do I deploy?"

"Oh twenty-one hours," Jethro said, "Be ready."

* * *

 _ **Kohonagakure Academy**_

This was the second time Kohona Academy witnessed a lethargic Neji Hyuuga. Despite the multiple silent inquiries and worrying gazes, the young prodigy ignored them all and went through the motions of his classes, break time and council meeting like a robot. He didn't speak much, but when he did, it was succinct and direct to the point.

Neji knew that Sasuke was brimming with the desire to grill him but Neji didn't give him any opportunity to do so during the day. Eventually, the disconsolate Uchiha backed him up against his locker and demanded why he was acting like a zombie.

"Neji, what the hell is going on with you?" Sasuke demanded,

Listing against the cold lockers Neji swallowed hard. Faced with such a direct confrontation, Neji had considered telling his cousin everything but the moment the memory came up it sliced through his gut like a double edged sword.

Black eyes narrowed, "Did Gaara …what the hell did he do?"

Do? What _didn't_ he do?

Neji took in a deep breath, silently pushed his way past Sasuke and just walked away. Halfway through his walk, he busted into a run and sprinted to his car.

Yanking the door open Neji dropped into the seat, slammed the door closed and leaned on the steering wheel and buried his head in his arms, trying to breathe though his breakdown. He felt the silver tag fall out of his collar and hang before him like a cruel taunt.

Why was it so hard? His logic knew that it wasn't hard at all, maybe it was just as Gaara said, a setup, but his emotional part was in pain because the only person Gaara should have been holding like that was him.

Taking in some deep breaths and squaring his shoulders, Neji started the car and drove away. Instead of going home though, Neji just drove and meandered through the highways and byways of the large city and didn't go home until it was nearly seven pm.

His cellphone that was on the seat beside him had lit up with calls from Sasuke, his uncle and Gaara but he didn't answer any. Neji knew he was acting foolish and there was no reasonable way for him to ignore reality but for once in his life, Neji wanted to stop being an intellectual and just go on his emotions.

* * *

 _ **Gaara's house 8: 45 PM**_

"Damn it," Gaara snarled slamming the phone down so hard it almost cracked. "He _still_ isn't answering."

Juugo look up at his friend and the bags that was at his foot, "I'm sorry Gaara but he has a right to ignore you. I mean, fuck, if I saw what he saw I'd go bat shit crazy and pommel both you and that fucker's ass, but you know Neji ain't like that. The kid loves you and he's avoiding you cause he's just trying to cope."

Gaara sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I know but goddamnit, I'm going to leave at half an hour to _Shan-fucking-hai_ for god knows how long. I just want him to know that…"

"I think he already knows that you love him G." Juugo replied while standing up and laying a hand on his worried friend's shoulder.

"It's not only that…" Gaara sighed, "It's just…every time he…" Gaara trailed off not having the strength to say that every time Neji didn't answer he felt devastating pain rip his in two. It was like Neji's snub was making an organ inside him curl up and die, one by one. Gaara felt so cold and he wished that he could throw everything away, find Neji was and try to do….something, but he couldn't just abscond on his duty to the world for a love interest.

"….He's the only one Juugo…I'll move hell and high water for him and goddamn it, I'll do everything I can to get back to him." Gaara finished.

Juugo silently marveled at the words coming out of his friend's mouth. This wasn't the cold and distant Gaara that Juugo had known for years; hell, this wasn't the Sabaku that could slit someone's throat and not blink an eye. This was a Gaara that was in love so deep it threatened to drown him.

"Gaara…" Juugo said quietly, "I'll be here to let him know where you are, you don't have to worry about that; he'll turn up here one way or another, I know that."

"But…" Gaara sighed and grit his teeth hard, "I just wish I could do something to prove to him that I'm not at fault for this shit; Luther is,"

"Like what?" Juugo teased, "Go and bombard the Hyuuga's citadel to make them hand Neji over to you?"

Green eyes narrowed to a lethal glint, "No asshole…but I …I swear if he wanted a blood ransom from me to prove my innocence, I'd slit my wrists."

"But then you-"

"Just _shut up_ ," Gaara snarled spinning in his place to look widely around the room, "You damn well know what I mean."

Juugo was silent for a moment, "Hey…doesn't the club have cameras and stuff to protect them from any lawsuits as a backup to the disclaimer clause?"

Gaara reacted like he'd been slapped in the face and his green eyes lit up. He then grabbed Juugo's shoulders, "Fuck, I didn't think of that, but I can't hack into that now."

"I'll do it," Juugo replied, "Right now you need to get your ass over to the wharf and get on with the mission."

Shooting a anxious look around the room and shooting a look at the clock above, Gaara sighed and nodded in resignation, "Just…take care it, okay…I can't lose him,"

Juugo took in the pained expression on Gaara's face and marveled even more, "I'll do it. Go save the world ….again, Mr. Superhero."

At the same time, his cell rang and then cut off; it was the signal that he needed to leave.

Just as he grabbed his go-bag and was out the door, another call came in and Gaara answered it, "What?"

"What the hell did you do to Neji you fucking asshole!" Uchiha Sasuke snarled in the line. "He was a fucking zombie all day today and I know you did some shit!"

"I can't deal with you now, Uchiha," Gaara snapped, "Just know that it's just all fucked up. I'll explain when I can."

At that Gaara jumped into the jeep and drove away, hating every moment.

* * *

 _ **The Hyuuga Compound 8: 45 PM**_

Neji staggered to his room after a solid inquiry about what had happened to make his get in so late and after Neji couldn't offer a reasonable explanation, Hiashi had seen the strains of distress on his nephew's face, had let him go with a strident warning and a soft hug.

How the young Hyuuga disrobed, got into some sleep clothes – god know what they were- and sank into his bed, Neji didn't know but he knew in the depths of his darkness he knew that he was dreaming.

 _Neji knew he was dreaming because the images around him were surreal, shrouded in mysticism and they all took on an unearthly gleam. Everything in his vision field had its edges faded and blurred into darkness but then he felt it. The warm water of when he and Gaara were in his hot tub and he felt his Dom's breath on his ear. "Baby….I don't know if I can control myself..."_

 _Neji knew that what was to come was a But, suddenly Neji found himself laying back on the bed with trembles racing up his skin from the bare look of uninhibited lust Gaara was giving him, "I'm addicted to you baby."_

 _That shiver intensified when Gaara's nose slid down his chest to his belly and then to his inner thigh, biting at the soft skin there and teasing me with his tongue. Sitting up suddenly, kneels at Neji's feet, took both Neji's ankles in his hand and spread Neji's legs wide. The revealing position that normally would make Neji shy away only made him arch up at seeing the lust in Gaara's eyes._

 _Gaara grabbed Neji's left foot, bent his knee, and brought Neji's slender foot up to his mouth. Watching to assess Neji's every reaction, Gaara tenderly kissed the soles of his sub's foot and bit the pale pink pads under them. By the time he got to the Hyuuga's little toe Neji had started to convulse while whimpering._

 _His hand was gripping the sheets beside him and his heart was running a mile a minute as Gaara's lips mapped his body, over and over and over again. Kissing what Neji half deliriously thought was every inch of his body._

 _Then, while his mind was still floating half way into space Neji felt Gaara's hands were holding down his thighs and then his mouth was on him and his tongue, his devilish tongue was his hard member and started to slowly circle Neji's beading head._

 _"Ah!" Neji gasped as fire ran over his skin and electricity down his spine at the touch of his Dom's tongue. He feels the wet muscled swirl round and round, again and again, not releasing his torture. Then, when Neji thought he couldn't bear anymore, his body ached when Gaara's finger slips inside him and moves to stroke over the memorized location of Neji's prostate. The moment he touched it Nejis clamped so hard that the darkness behind his closed eyes erupted in lights._

 _"Oh, baby. I love that you're so tight for me." Gaara husked as he moved his finger deep inside in a scissoring motion, softly stretching him . Grey eyes flitted open at the feel of Gaara's dome pressing against him and he relaxed his body to admit his lover._

 _Very – very- slowly Gaara eased into him and after pressing his mouth to Neji's starts to move. Neji's breathlessly clutched at the warm body over him and clenched over the hot length inside him. His head was swimming with the feeling; so slow and sweet, and bold and gentle all at once._

 _"God baby," Gaara breathed in his ear. "You're so perfect…"_

 _And the Sabaku really started to move, fast, hard, and large, thrusting into the soft body under his over and over to the point where the fire that was smoldering in Neji's gut blazed up and he was insensate to anything out of Gaara's touch and voice and thrusts._

 _"AH!" Neji cries when a deep thrust hit his prostate so hard his head couldn't deal with the amount of white light it had. Dimly, he heard Gaara growl in a harsh and raw voice "Come for me, baby."_

 _In a beat Neji exploded around him as Gaara still pounded into him and then the Sabaku gave a deep grunt and sank his teeth into Neji's shoulder while the stiff member inside him pulsed._

 _The two stayed motionless for a small eternity until Neji's forced his eyes open to meet the soft marsh green eyes that still had hints of the hellfire within them hovering above him and he could no longer deny it; the man was a part of his soul now._

 _"..I love you baby…" Gaara said as Neji threaded his hands through his wet but still rough hair, "Please don't ever doubt that."_

 _While still connected, Neji wanted to cry. How on earth could he have doubted his man; doubted this man who he loved._

 _"I'm sorry." Neji heard himself say while tears beaded at the corner of his eyes, "I'm so sorry Gaara.. I won't do it again, I swear."_

 _Rough lips pressed against his for a moment, "I know baby."_

And then, Gaara was gone and Neji woke up into the dimness of his bedroom feeling his heart about to erupt. How could he have alienated Gaara for something as stupid as a mistake?

Sitting up, Neji wrapped his hand around the cold metal on his chest and made a decision to go and see his lover the next night. He reached for his phone and swiped it on to see a blinking message on it. He swiped it and saw that the volume of the message was a little too much to be handled by his phone.

Curious, Neji got up and crossed the room to tap his laptop awake and download it and when it came up he sat and opened it.

Sable brows furrowed a little as he spotted the multimedia message in his inbox where Gaara was the sender. Tentatively, he clicked on it and allowed it to download.

When it did Neji was a little confused when he saw a what looked like a dark dungeon and inside that dungeon were torture tools. His acute eyes spotted the form of an Iron Maiden and The Rack that looked like they were teleported from the middle ages.

 _It was lit by thick candles and a gothic iron chandelier above that held black candles and the floor was covered by thick mats._

 _Neji wondered what he was seeing until he spotted a man with his head and arms caged by in the floor and he instantly tensed; it was the same man who had been in Gaara's arms and just like the last time he was barely clothed._

 _Then Gaara stepped in the picture, he was barefooted and clad only in ripped dark jeans. Neji watched as Gaara approached him and ordered, "Stand."_

 _Like a smooth wave, a motion that Neji slightly envied, the man stood the man's silvery shorts, was slender, pale skinned with a flat toned stomach, small hips and long legs. His belly button was pierced and so were his nipples._

 _While he was perusing the man, Gaara also was being perused._

 _"So you're here for discipline," Gaara said tightly while circling him, "Before I ask you what your transgressors are, let me lay down the rules. You will address me as 'Sir,' no Master or my name. I am not here to get any more familiar with you except to give you what you've asked for."_

 _Gaara circled him once more, "There will be no sex at all. You will not look me in the eyes unless ordered to do so; you will not speak unless ordered to do so and under no circumstance will you touch me. You will follow every command given and you have the right to safe words, 'white' when you're nearing breaking point and 'black' when you cannot take anymore. Do you understand? Speak!"_

 _"Yes Sir," Kimamaro's voice was smooth and seductive like liquid sex and Neji hated every syllable that came out if his mouth, "I understand."_

 _"Good," Gaara's voice, on the other hand was no nonsense, "What rule have you broken?"_

 _"I had vowed to stay away from sex for six months but two weeks ago, on the days before the end, I allowed a man to fuck me… over and over again." Kimamaro murmured, "During it, I felt alive but when he was gone I felt disgusted with myself. I couldn't look myself in the mirror."_

Neji sat up and latched his eyes on Gaara to look for his reaction, and saw his Dom go still for a moment, perhaps in contemplation.

 _"So what do you think is the correct punishment for your transgression?"_

 _"I need to be flogged," Kimamaro said eyes down, "With a whip."_

 _"Very well," Gaara replied, "But before we start, recite the safe words for me."_

 _After the man dutifully recited the words Gaara moved over to the pillory, "Come here, I'll strap you in and we'll begin. Remember, at any time you're overwhelmed use the words."_

 _Neji watched as Kimmaro was strapped into a wooden contraption and the locks were secured. By his position, the man's rounded behind was obscenely pushed into the air and Neji grimaced, round globes like those were a temptation to any gay man but thank god, Gaara passed it without a glimpse. In relief, Neji watched as Gaara took up a flog and ordered the bound man, "Count."_

 _T_ _he moments passed as Gaara flogged them man, clinically Neji had to admit as they was no repartee between them. When they were done the man's back, buttocks and thighs were stained red, struck by the marks of the whips. Some of the lines were tinged with deeper red advertising that the skin had broken and blood was beading there._

 _Gaara released him from the bindings and gently ushered him to a covered bed in the corner of the room. While he stepped out of the camera, Neji for no real reason felt his heart rate speed up._

 _If he knew anything about biology and based on his own experience Neji knew that the man's brain must be flooded with a intoxicating mix of endorphins, serotonin and other brain fluids that made him feel high._

 _With his heart thumping in his chest he saw Gaara come back into view bearing a tube of antibiotic ointment from a medicine chest and went on to apply the salve to where the whip had accidentally cut into the pale skin._

 _Neji's gut tightened when he saw Gaara run his hand down a cut from on Kimamaro's lower thigh to the side of his left buttock he saw Kimamaro's visible shiver. It seemed that Gaara didn't notice as he then went on to softly tugging the man's shorts over his ass Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him up._

 _"Time's up. Well done," Gaara said evenly to the bowed sub, "Fifty lashes aren't easy to take."_

 _The head lifted and Neji bit his inner lip as the man's eyes were lit with lust. Before Neji knew it Kimamaro's hand was on his Dom's chest' "You're so dominant… I want you to fuck me."_

 _To Neji's relief he saw Gaara slapped the other man's hand off him, "No, and I told you no touching."_

 _The Kaguya's head tilted and his smiled, "That was during the session, it's over now and I want your cock inside me. I want you."_

 _"And I don't want you," Gaara growled getting angry, "I will not fuck you, not now, not ever. In fact, I don't even want to touch you. We are done here. Leave when you're ready."_

 _T_ _urning on his heel and striding to the door he heard Kimamaro call at his back, "I'll get my way, one way or another."_

Neji slumped back in his seat, trying to regulate his breathing. Gaara was right; he hadn't touched the bastard. Then another clip came on, this time Neji saw Gaara glaring at a man who had a cocky and malicious smile.

 _"Luther," Gaara snarled slapping the man's desk, "I've done my duty. Do not let that asshole near me again or he'll regret it."_

 _Standing up from his office chair Luther looked alarmed, "Please for fuck's sake don't tell me you did something to get us sued."_

 _"No," Gaara said, "He's fine, more than fine actually but I will not see him again."_

 _Luther's dark eyes looked amused, "Care to tell me why?"_

 _"He fucking touched me," Gaara snapped, "You know that I do not like anyone but my sub touching me."_

A curl of joy was like a cool balm that soothed the smarting cuts in Neji's chest; Gaara didn't want anyone but him to touch him and that in itself was such a solace to Neji that it took his breath away.

 _Luther sat back down and waved before tapping his laptop awake, "Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a knot. I'll sort it out, you can go."_

 _Giving the man a level look with an edge of a threat, Gaara huffed and turned away. "You better damn well do it."_

Neji pressed his palms to his face and felt acute remorse for his stupid action of dismissing Gaara's claim of innocence. Screw next night, time was no importance to him now, he grabbed some clothes on and grabbed his keys. He needed to go see Gaara now.

Neji arrived at Gaara's house at nearly one am in the morning. He jumped out of the car and thumped hard on the door, his heart going triple time.

Each pound was mirrored by his heart. Oh how he wanted to just throw himself into Gaara's arms and tell him how sorry he was to ignore him or doubt him. Neji wanted to tell him that he was his and that comes what may he'll stick by his side.

The door was yanked open and Neji fell into the room looking widely around for his lover.

"Gaara!" Neji called out spinning around and looking, "Gaara!"

"Neji-" Juugo said while reaching out but the Hyuuga didn't pay him any attention.

Neji ran to his bedroom, then to the bath and then he sprinted outside to the small wooden pier. All were empty and Neji felt confused. Was Gaara at the club or something?

Neji entered the room with confusion deeply ingrained on his face and his unasked question was answered by the sole occupant of the house- Juugo.

"I'm sorry, Neji, Gaara's gone…"

Those words made something cold run over the Hyuuga and his heart started to pound in a different way.

"…. they shipped him off to Shanghai to break up a dangerous drug ring and…. and we don't know when he'll come back..."Juugo said but Neji knew the unsaid words, _'….That's if he comes back."_

If… ** _If_** he comes back.

Neji stumbled back as his world started to spin around him in concentrated circles and black was the primary color flushing his eyes. In his distress he barely felt when Juugo grabbed him from falling.

So caught up in his mind where regrets had started to surge, he heard Juugo say, "But he loves you Neji and only hell will take him away from you…he'll come back, if not for anything else, but for you."

Neji's eyes closed for a moment "Are you sure,"

"I am," Juugo said, "And you should too; just have some faith Neji, hold on to your love for him. He'll come back."

Leaning weakly on his lover's friend, Neji tried to cement those words in his mind but oh god, he just lost his chance to affirm his love to Gaara…and the worst part was… he might _never_ get it back.

* * *

TBC. Next, one more chapter and then the epilogue. Thanks guys for liking this, all your reviews, follows and favorites are really appreciated.


	18. Life, Restored

**Shades**

 **Pairing: Gaa/Neji and Naru/Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Fair warning, I'm going way off tangent this time, whole different field. I'm shamelessly ripping off 'Shades of Grey', the title, the actions, some of the plot and all of the freaking hotness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or "Shades of Grey." The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and E.L James respectively.**

 **Warning: BDSM, sadism drugs, alcohol, snark, kink and sex and lots of it. I will not be responsible if little kids get corrupted, just sayin'.**

 **Summary: "I always wonder why some of Kohona's elite like you turn up on this particular side of the track…" a smoky voice materialized out of the gloom, "but then again, you wouldn't believe how much of your kind ends up down here." Those were the first words Neji Hyuuga heard while squinting in the thick darkness. Pity he didn't know those words would change his life.**

 **Chapter 18: Life; Restored.**

 **Listen To; '** _ **I Don't Wanna Live Forever'**_ **By Zayne And Taylor Swift. (I just adjusted some of the lyrics for my dastardly devices, note the underline)**

* * *

 _ **I don't wanna live forever**_

' _ **Cause I know I'll be living in**_ _ **pain**_

 _ **And I don't wanna fit wherever**_

 _ **I just wanna keep callin' your name**_

 _ **Until you come back home….**_

* * *

 _ **6 months later...The IIF subsidiary, Location Unknown, Infirmary. 10:06 p.m.**_

… _Beep…_

… _..Beep…._

… _.Beep…. beep…. beep…._

It was the low sound that made hazed green eyes slowly blink open into the dark empty room. Slowly the sight registered in his mind; clinical and simplistic surrounding, bare wall only highlighted with green buttons and dull glowing LED strips, the strong smell of antiseptic around him and the touch of soft cloth beneath him.

A pale arm lifted to see tubes of intravenous tubes inserted into his veins and a pulse monitor attached to his index finger. Pale eyelids closed again; Gaara's brain started to put the pieces together and knew where he was; he was in an IIF hospital room.

Before he gathered the strength to say anything he ran a mental check over himself, bringing up his name, age and occupation. Eyes closed and breathing the hazy picture of a beautiful mahogany haired and silver eyed boy fluttered across his mind; Neji; his baby.

"Gamma," Gaara croaked the invisible virtual presence that monitored all the IIF headquarters, "Time and date."

"Ten oh eight post meridiem local time, Agent Sabaku, the seventh of November, 2017, one hundred and seventy-six days after you were rescued from Shanghai." The cultured invisible voice answered instantly.

Wait… what? Gaara did a quick mental calculation and if he wasn't laying on the bed he might have fallen to the floor. Almost –six –fucking –months. FUCK! Neji had to be-oh god, Gaara didn't even want to _think_ of what was happening with his baby now.

"Full diagnosis," Gaara ordered again barely controlling his shock.

"Under cursory scan your body temperature is stable, pulse rate stable, vision, auditory, olfaction and somato-sensation senses are the same, cerebrospinal fluid level are optimal, so are your neurotransmitters. Your Dopamine, Norepinephrine, Epinephrine, Seratonine, Glutamine, Histamine, are measured as level but your PEA levels are a little off though… are you anxious about something Agent?"

"Yes," Gaara replied trying to catch the thought fleeting at the edge of his consciousness, "But it's none of your business, continue."

"Very well," Gamma replied a little snidely, "Your musculoskeletal system is solid, your collagen, calcium phosphate and carbonate are on level and so are your phosphorous and magnesium levels too. Your bone density is 0.8, a little below normal but considering your inertia it is understandable."

"Anything else I should know about?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, actually," Gamma replied, "As of now, a conscious state you are indefinably decommissioned."

Gaara reacted at that, "What the fuck, I'm...are you telling me that… I'm fired?"

"Agent Green has approved your honourable dismissal months ago," Gamma rephrased smoothly.

Gaara took a minute to process that information. The IIF was his life; it made him who he was. It had given him the opportunity to use his considerable brilliance for good instead of the considerable evil he could had wreaked all over the country. It had given him a purpose, a mission for his life… what was he supposed to do after it was taken away?

"Where is Green?" Gaara managed to ask.

"The Director is currently off the island." Gamma replied.

"When will he come back?"

"Unknown." Gamma said.

"And I guess I'm fucking stuck here until he comes and officially gives me my walking papers, right?" Gaara said sardonically.

"On that subject yes, but the tone wasn't appreciated." Gamma sniffed.

Gaara rolled his eyes; whichever tech genius had programmed Gamma had to be some kind of touchy asshole.

"Fine," Gaara grunted eyes closed before he swallowed, "Gamma… Neji Hyuuga, do you have any information on him?"

"Hyuuga Neji, son of Hyuuga Hizashi and Rin Hyuuga nee Nohara is a freshman at Tokyo University in the Law faculty." Gaama replied. "I cannot access more information on your significant other."

"He's alive," Gaara breathed in relief while turning away, "That's all I want to know."

* * *

 _ **Sasuke and Naruto's apartment; a few blocks from the Tokyo University. 9:10 p.m.**_

Sasuke carefully toed off his sneakers before shrugging out of his jacket and tossing over the coat rack. Just inside he softly padded his way down the hall and in the kitchen square placed the bag of take-out on the tiled sectional counter.

"Baka," Sasuke called while taking out the sealed container of misro ramen, mushu pork and a box of pocky and then took out his roasted Kobe beef and rice. "Hey dobe, your pending heart attack is on the counter."

A door creaked open to reveal a bare-chested Naruto rubbing his wet hair with a towel and clearly hastily dragged on orange and blue boxers.

"Thanks bastard." The Uzumaki grinned with a quick peck to Sasuke's cheek. "I was wondered if you'd skipped town and left me to starve."

Snorting Sasuke flopped down on the loveseat that Naruto had bought by himself with his summer job money. It was a dark orange eyesore hailing from some forgotten decade in the sixties and was had galled the hell out of him but five months later Sasuke's retinas had gotten used to it.

"You damn well know where I went." Sasuke huffed snapping his chopsticks apart.

"Yeah," Naruto said soberly sitting beside him, "… How's he holding up?"

Sasuke sighed while listlessly digging into the box, "He breaking Naruto, Neji is falling apart."

A golden throat worked, "Damn… it's been what…five- six months now?"

"Yes," Sasuke despondently stabbed at a piece of meat before shoving the whole container further on the coffee table and away from him. "I hate to see him like this, he put on the best act but I can see that he's slowly dying inside…he still isn't eating much either..."

Placing his own food beside Sasuke's Naruto pulled the despondent Uchiha on his lap and into his arms. "… He'll snap out of it S'uke, you know he will."

Eyes trained on the far wall Sasuke pressed his forehead deeper into a warm neck, "I hope so."

* * *

 _ **Room 52, The Law Faculty Dorms, Tokyo University 10; 09 p.m**_

 _ **'** ** _I'm sittin' wide e_ yes wide behind theses four walls hopin' you'd call,**_

 _ **It's a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all…**_

 _ **Baby, baby, I feel crazy, I see you around in all these empty faces, up all night, all night and every day…**_

Neji, sitting on the window seat of his university dorm room, stared out the window blankly into the darkness beyond. It was the middle of the night and he knew he should be sleeping but sleep came very rarely to him these days.

He could be studying or he could be finishing his last essay but he had no strength to do so. All he could do was sit in silence… a habit that had been starting to set in for the last three weeks.

Curling his legs up to his chest the tired Hyuuga leaned his head on the wall behind him as his left hand went up in a practised notion to grasp the silver collar around his neck. His fingers that had memorised the inscription ran over the Ai sign once more but the small level of comfort that motion usually carried was near to nothing to him now.

Neji's eyelids fluttered down as stared out, wishing, hoping and praying that…that something, someone… anything at all would just tell him something about Gaara; the love of his life.

A month in Gaara's absence Neji had turned up at Gaara's house to find Juugo there with a grim expression on his face. The IIF agent had told him that they had lost contact with the redhead and that they didn't know if he was alive or not. Neji had gone back home in a daze; and every night after he prayed with everything in him that Gaara would come back home alive.

Four months ago, in an effort to do something, Neji had started to investigate Gaara's father's conviction. So zealous he was to do something to honour Gaara, Neji had dug so deep and investigated so strongly that he had found that it was Kazemi's secretary Yūra who had framed him. Even though he was still a law student Neji had used one of his professors and had gotten the supreme court of the five nations to start Sabaku's senior restitution.

And every day since that passed had Neji feeling like he was walking through a dry desert with no water. It was so cruel living in this state of epistemic ambivalence; he didn't know if Gaara was alive or dead and every day that passed made the pain worse. Months ago, weeks after Gaara had gone to Shanghai, Neji had gone back to Gaara's house just to sleep in the bed they had shared. To breathe in the scent of his clothes and to pretend that he hadn't made the most colossal mistake of his life.

Now he was in his dream school aiming for his dream career and it all felt…empty. There was no joy in anything outside of doing his schoolwork and getting good grades. His saving grace was that he had perfected a façade, at school he was the cool and collected Hyuuga but at home he was the saddened and slipping Neji.

Yes, he still went back home to see his family; Hinata who was now dating the Inuzuka while studying psychology and his Uncle who never failed to comfort him. Neji had gotten tired at seeing Hiashi's sympathetic look and had kept away from the compound just to not feel the palpable pity.

Most of his days were spent in the library doing research or homework or at home rereading the trilogy Gaara had sent him after he had thought he had messed up with the vicious beating of that guy in the bathroom.

Naruto and Sasuke were his only friends now and there were times when Neji felt sick at seeing them. The little gestures of love they showed each other made him feel alienated and depressed. It hurt seeing plain love around him when the only thing he felt was void- just like the darkness he was staring into.

His legs curled up a little tighter to his chin as his eyes started to burn with tears that wouldn't come. In the past few months Neji had cried so hard, every night on his bed only to wake up parched, his bed sheets stiff with dried tears and his eyes stinging. Even though he knew it was right to do, but Neji avoided going to the school's psychiatrist and just tried to power through his days.

One saving grace in his life was that he still kept up his martial arts, knowing that Gaara would be disappointed to know that he had gotten despondent. He had tried to keep the part of the Submissive agreement about his health and tried to eat regularly, but sometimes food felt tasteless and bland and sometime he skipped eating all together.

Down below in the small inner quad of the dorm a two coupled staggered onto the green, clearly drunk and giggling. One guy grabbed his girlfriend, lifted her up and spun her around as the other couple laughed and leaned on each other. They looked so happy, joybful and in love that a curl of crippling pain cut through the young man like a red hot lance.

After a minute of watching Neji got up and padded silently to his bedroom, flicked a nightlight on and sank warily into his bed. It had been a long hard day and just like the myriad ones before it he just wanted it to go away; be lost in the ether of his memories.

As his moonlit eyes slipped closed his hand closed over the pendant; the every present vision of green eyes and red hair flitted behind his eyes, "…Gaara."

* * *

 _ **The IIF subsidiary, Location Unknown, Infirmary. 09:25 a.m...5 days later.**_

Gaara's fist was going to be broken soon but he just didn't give a damn and kept banging on the bullet-proof glass that separated him from the doctors that he knew were observing him.

He needed to get the hell out of this prison. Every moment felt his life slipping away because his life had grey eyes and mahogany hair; Neji.

After three days in the IIF infirmary, Gaara had willed himself mobile and demanded to see Green, or whoever was looking on him through the CCTV (and there was someone, no doubt about that) to either get some fucking IIF official to come see him or let him the fuck out.

Gaara had pounded on the walls, shouting at Gamma and was on the verge of smashing everything in the room just so they could let him out. He didn't give a fuck about the charges for destruction of federal property, he could pay them ten times over, but he needed to get out!

Every night when the sedative seeped into his IV Gaara dreamt of Neji. He saw his baby's grey eyes wide in fright, clouded with misery or wet with tears and every time he reached out to touch Neji his hand would pass through him like Neji was made of nothing but air. He woke up screaming but no one came to him; even Gamma had gone silent.

He took to pacing the room, back and forth quickly, doing push up and crunches to get the sick energy inside him out but theses four walls were closing in on him.

He was on the verge of going crazy; the toxic mix of anger, fear, crippling worry and internal hatred of himself and that he had allowed Neji to go through half a year of worry and pain.

Sitting on the floor with eyes wide open, he tried to remember how the job in Shanghai had gone but the most he could remember was a woman screaming, a gunshot and the black. He theorized that the reason for his amnesia was that he might had gotten a blow to the head and had gone unconscious or the IIF had used their modified PKMzeta drug to give him that loss of memory; either way, he didn't give a damn.

His green eyes closed and the one image that was stuck behind his eyelids surged up again; Neji.

Damn it; he had never gotten the chance to tell Neji that he wanted them to be a real couple, that he was done with the scene life and he only wanted Neji. He had never fulfilled the promise of sparring or his fantasies of telling Neji that heart, whatever was left of it- was his.

He wanted to tell him that he wanted to wake up every morning to look into his beautiful gray eyes, to kiss him good morning, to spar with him, to provide for him and to taste his body every night. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell him that though he loved his job, he was done with being an expendable. He wanted to live just for Neji and that with his prodigious intelligence he could get any job in the world that he wanted.

Speaking of job, Gaara's eyes flit open to murderous slits, he hoped that the fucking son of a bitch Luther was halfway across the planet because if he didn't get Neji back he was fucking dead.

A small tension filled headache was blooming behind his eyes and Gaara leaned over to frame his face in his hands. God this was such a fucking cruel existence, living in this limbo not knowing what his lover was doing, not seeing his shy smile or his moonlit eyes darkened with lust. Not to hear his soft laugh or his knife-edged glare or feel his touch.

The pain built in his gut until he couldn't take it anymore and let out and pain filled roar. His back met the wall behind him as his hand pulled at his hair and he wanted to die. If this was living, in this cage without Neji he craved death because death would silence the pain he was in.

His knees drew up to his chest and he hunched over, short static breaths rattling his ribcage. Riotous colours ran before his eye, red, green, white, silver, black and blended together. Gaara knew what was happening, it hadn't happened in years after he had stopped the medication and used the club as his outlet. It was this…thing..this beast like entity hidden deep inside him was clamouring to get out.

This was the ugly that he had warned Neji about, the ugly that had nearly destroyed him and pushed him to suicide. Crunching over he breathed hard and deep, over and over again, trying to push the monster down and the moment Neji flashed behind his eyes it quietened.

Slowly, the rage died and the only thing that tempered it was the image of Neji; his lover; the second part of his soul and who he's give his life over to save.

It was through his calming breaths he heard Gamma say, "Agent Sabaku…Director Green is here and will see you."

Gaara jolted like an electric prod had stabbed him in the side and after internalising those words he asked, "When?"

"In approximately twenty-five seconds Agent."

Taking a deep breath in Gaara stood up and forced his usual stoic face over his featured and stood in the same spot of ground when the doorknob twisted.

Director Green steeped in not blinking an eye at Gaara's dishevelled person. His blue eyes easily met green and the stepped forward with a large envelope in his hand.

"Congratulations Agent Sabaku," Green said evenly, "Thanks you the cell in the Philippines has been broken, Danzo, Tobi and the leader Shion, are in custody and the sub-rings in China, Thailand and Japan have been broken too."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, " I have no memory of any of that."

"Good," Green replied, handing over the envelope, "Here is your new identity, history and well life… thank you for five years of exemplary service agent Sabaku."

Reaching out to take the envelope Gaara just tucked it under his arm, "Thank you, sir… is this just because of the successful completion of the job or did I say anything to you in my disorientated state?"

"Neither Agent Sabaku," Green replied, "This is just an inkling of mine, I believe that you have another goal in life now, correct?"

Shaking his head slightly Gaara didn't even wonder how Green knew about Neji. "Speaking off…your significant other has been a busy boy Agent Sabaku... in under three months he uncovered the plot of framing that had sent your father to jail, and currently Kazemi Sabaku is on the verge of a retrial."

Gaara literally stumbled back in shock and the words tumbled around his head like a cup full of dice. "Sir…are you telling that my father was framed?"

Green's lips twisted, "And Hyuuga Neji was the one to uncover it. The defence lawyer at that time, who, just like everyone else that believed politicians were all greedy savages didn't do any real digging into the matter and had basically thrown his hat into the ring with the prosecutors."

Clenching his teeth slightly Gaara asked, "Do you know who framed him?"

"Ah," Green smiled, "I think that is a question you should ask the one who uncovered the charade, don't you?"

Energy raced over Gaara's skin and his eyes widened, "I'm free to go and see…him?"

"I don't see why not." Green said holding out the door, "But I'd advise you to use the shower and the clean set of clothed Juugo so generously supplied us with. Down the hall and to your left."

Gaara didn't give one more look to his old boss and sped down the hall like a flash of lightning.

* * *

 _ **...Give me something, oh, but you say nothing….now I'm in a cab telling 'em where your place is…**_

The words were going through one ear and out the other. Once again Neji had no idea why he had gotten out of bed that morning when it felt so much easier to stay in one place and let time slip past him.

But nevertheless, he couldn't allow for his hard work, sacrifice and dedication to go to waste…even though each day felt emptier than the one before it. He had taken a bath, robotically washed his now meter and half long hair, dried and brushed it to shining perfection.

His clothes were as meticulous as ever, dark blue jeans, a soft white linen top with his collar laying underneath. He had even surprised himself by having a full cup of tea and some toast barely coated with some raspberry jam and a pop-tart. It wasn't a meal but it was more than he'd had in the last few days.

This was his second to last class of the day and Neji was wondering if he could make it to the end and go to that class that was all the way across the enormous faculty. He dreaded the trip as every step he took felt laden with a tonne of lead that was drawing him down and forcing him to stand in the same place.

Resting his listing head on a fist Neji blearily glanced down the half scribbled noted on his notebook and read the over, torts was his easiest class as he had memorized half of the textbook months before.

Oh god, how he wanted this…this sham of an existence to be over with and done. He didn't know how much more he could take before it all came crashing down on him like the basalt bolder that he felt was hanging over his head and swinging on a fraying rope.

This was just torture….unmitigated cruel torture.

The phone rang and jolted Neji out of his reverie. It was such a surprise to hear his phone ring because it no one really called him that much; if anyone did it was Sasuke, Hinata , his uncle of Sasuke's mother. Other than that, he wasn't close to anyone to have them call him.

The phone rang again and Neji ducked his head and pressed the answer button, "Mosh-"

"There is the heat of love, the pulsing rush of longing, the lover's whisper, irresistible, magic to make the sanest man go mad…"

A voice that Neji hadn't heard in over seven months nearly stilled his heart and he slapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide and trembling and in his shock he dared ask… "….G-Gaara?"

"Yes baby, it's me," his long lost lover replied huskily, "I'm here, just outside the faculty…come out baby, _please_."

A strangled choke came from the young and his hand tightened over his mouth. It took Neji less than five seconds to dart up and not caring about his lecturer's alarmed call, bolted out of the room with his curtain of hair billowing behind him.

He darted down the long corridors to the front door and busted through them with his heart in his throat and eyes wide. There was no one there and just as he was about to spin around, warm arms circled his waist and he was pulled back onto a warm chest.

"No ring or roses…right..." Gaara murmured softly, "… Just my heart baby."

Not caring who was looking on Neji spun around and slammed his mouth on Gaara's as his arms reached up and grabbed his Dom's shirt in an unrelenting grip. He couldn't believe it. It was everything he wanted, everything he had prayed for, cried for, screamed for to get back, but in the here and now, it still felt impossible.

The furious kiss mellowed after a moment and Neji's couldn't help but bury his trembling head in his lover's neck as his chest dissolved into gasps. With Gaara's arms around him, it felt like everything was just sliding into place; that all his hopes, prayers and anguished cries were coming back to him full force. but instead darkened with misery, shining with light and hope. Gaara was back home, alive and holding him. Gaara was _alive!_

"You're back…" Neji whispered his voice trembling with hope as his gray eyes shifted in the way someone cannot believe what was just before their eyes.

"Yes Neji," Gaara replied while pressing a thumb under Neji's watering eyes. "I'm so sorry baby…I know you've been crying. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I'm sorry that I didn't get to tell you how fucking much I love you and that I was ready to give it all up for you. I didn't get to tell you that I was done with the club and my job and every goddamn thing else that took me away from you. I'm sorry Neji. Baby, I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning for the rest of my life and of that doesn't happen my life will be so fucking empty, because there's no life without _you."_

A foreign thing lodged itself in Neji's throat as his soul mirrored every word that he just slipped out of his lover's mouth. He had wanted this for so long but a part of him still couldn't believe it; he needed some confirmation.

"You want to…to…" Neji said almost brokenly as visions of everything he had imagined for him and Gaara flitted across his mind; visions of a life together; as _**one.**_ "Please tell me Gaara, _please_ tell me you're back home for good this time and …with me, you're back home with me."

A pale forehead rested on Neji and deep green eyes met his, "Neji…baby, you _are_ home."

* * *

… _ **.I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home….come back home….come back home.**_

Owari- Epilogue next.


End file.
